Posteritas
by Apfelmus
Summary: Sirius entdeckt einen äußerst interessanten Zauber, den er auch gleich mit James ausprobiert. Doch was passiert, wenn zwei 17 Jährige Jungs sich in die Zukunft einmischen?
1. Prolog: Posteritas

Titel:** Posteritas**

Autor: Apfelmus

Disclaimer: Alles gehört selbstverständlich JKR! Und Geld verdiene ich auch keins. -gg-

E-Mail: Gluecksapfelweb.de

Archiv: Animexx.de / komplette Genre: Epik, Fantasy, Drama, Humor

Anmerkung:  
Das ist meine erste FF, die sich mit dem Thema Harry Potter auseinander setzt. Auf Animexx ist sie bis zum 7. Kapitel fortgeschritten und recht erfolgreich.

Die Idee hatte ich, als ich mich in unserem (hoch inspirierenden) Badezimmer befand und da ich keine FF kenne, die so gewickelt ist, wie diese hier sein wird, hat mich die Schreibwut gepackt und –peng- hatte ich dann auch schon den Prolog. XD

Ich hoffe, dass die FF auch hier Anklang findet.

Daher würden mich am Schluss auch Kommis riesig freuen! –smile-

Bis dahin…

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Prolog: **Posteritas**

* * *

"Geh mit mir aus!"

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Darum."

"Das ist kein Grund, Lily!"

"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ja! Ich habe keine Lust und keine Zeit, okay?"

"Du brichst mir das Herz. Seit dem letzten Schuljahr frage ich dich andauernd, ob du nicht mit mir ausgehen willst, doch nie hast du Zeit! Arbeitest du für eine geheime Organisation oder was?"

James Augenbraue war demonstrativ hochgezogen. Seine Augen funkelten spöttisch

auf. Er wusste, dass Lily das hasste. Er wollte sie reizen. Er mochte es, wenn sie sauer war. Naja, sie war ja auch dauernd auf ihn sauer. Also daher...

"Haha. Lange nicht mehr so gelacht, James Potter.", erwiderte Lily sarkastisch und wollte gerade gehen, als seine Hand hervorschoss und sie festhielt.

"Okay, ich weiß. Tut mir Leid." James mochte es zwar, wenn Lily wütend war - denn dann kam ihr Temperament am besten zur Geltung, was er so liebte - dennoch, er wollte auch ENDLICH mit ihr ausgehen. Und wenn er sie weiterhin aufregte, konnte er sich das abschminken. Ein weiteren Strich in der Spalte auf seiner Liste 'Körbe von Lily Evans' machen. Die Striche häuften sich langsam. Es war schon richtig deprimierend - nach Sirius Aussage.

Er war der Meinung, dass James sich nur die Zähne an der rothaarigen Hexe  
ausbiss. Es gäbe noch andere Mütter, die hübsche Töchter hätten.  
Doch James wollte keine Andere. Er wollte Lily. Und egal wie oft sie ihn noch abwies, er wollte sie und irgendwann würde er auch die Chance haben, sie zu bekommen - da war er sich sicher.

Lily schaute überrascht in James Augen. Ein spöttisches Lächeln bildete sich auf

ihrem zierlichen Gesicht.

"Oh. Eine Entschuldigung vom großen James? Dem König von Hogwarts? Ich fühle mich geehrt."

James seufzte.

"Lily, ich meine es ernst!"

Sie lachte tonlos auf.

"Ich meine es auch ernst, James!" Sie schaute ihm immer noch direkt in die  
haselnussbraunen Augen.

"Ich habe kein Interesse an einem Clown. An einem  
selbstverliebten Möchtegern-Macho, der den Sinn des Lebens darin sieht, Regeln zu brechen und ein Ego hat, größer als ganz England. Also: Lass. Mich. In. Ruhe."

Sie unterbrach den Augenkontakt und befreite sich mit einem schnellen Ruck aus  
seinem Griff. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, lief sie schnelles Schrittes den  
Korridor entlang und verschwand hinter der nächsten Abbiegung.

James blieb zurück.

Es war nichts Neues gewesen, sowas aus ihrem Mund zuhören, aber heute tat es weh. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber was Lily gesagt hatte, hatte ihn verletzt.

"Autsch! Harte Worte."

James drehte sich um, um den Sprecher ausfindig zumachen.

"Ach du...", stellte er dann monoton fest, als er erkannte, wem die Stimme gehörte.

Sirius lachte und trat auf seinen Freund zu.

"Nimm's nicht so schwer! Du weißt doch, wie Evans ist! Eine sture und äußerst  
harte Nuss! Immer darauf bedacht, den Richtlinien zufolgen und des Lehrers  
Liebling zu sein."

Sirius legte tröstend seinen Arm um James Schulter.

Er wusste, dass James für Lily mehr fühlte. Dass er in sie verliebt war. Doch er hatte es bereits aufgeben, seinen Freund ernsthaft zutrösten. Wenn er das tun würde, könnte er sich gleich an seine Schulter kleben.

James schnaubte.

"Hast Recht. Sie ist eine Zicke. Eine eingebildete Gans. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich meine Zeit an ihr verschwende. Es gibt andere Mädchen. Sie müsste sich ja eigentlich geschmeichelt fühlen, dass ich sie frage, ob sie mit mir ausgehen will."

Sirius lachte. Ja, das war James. Selbstbewusst und von sich überzeugt.

"Genau, Alter! Du sagst es!" Er wuschelte seinem Freund über sein ohnehin schon verwirrtes Haar und verstrubbelte es noch mehr.

"Man, Tatze! Lass das! Du zerstörst meine Frisur!", schmollte der Kleinere (Sirius war größer als James) und versuchte aus Sirius Griff zu entkommen.

"Welche Frisur? Sag bloß, du siehst absichtlich so aus, als hättest du nie von 'Bürste' und'Kamm' gehört!", stichelte Tazte weiter.

James, der sich mühevoll befreit hatte, warf Siruis einen tödlichen Blick zu.

Doch dieser lachte umso mehr.

"Das ist nicht lustig!" Und wieder zog James einen Schmollmund. Sirius rollte gespielt mit den Augen. James konnte wirklich perfekt schmollen. Wie ein kleines Kind, das keinen Lutscher bekommen hatte.

"Schon gut. Ich meinte es nicht so!" Sirius konnte James einfach nicht  
widerstehen, wenn er so war. So... kindlich. Niemand konnte ihm dann was  
ausschlagen.

Niemand, außer Evans. Die schien ein Anti-Potter-Gen zu besitzen - wofür Sirius sie manchmal mehr als nur beneidete.

Ein freches Grinsen ersetzte den Schmollmund.

"Weiß ich doch.", grinste James seinen besten Freund an. Dieser erwiderte es. Das war typisch. Diese kleinen Spielchen zwischen ihnen. Einfach nur typisch.

James lehnte sich an die Wand des Korridors und rutschte diese runter. Nun saß  
er auf dem kalten Boden. Doch das störte ihn weniger.

Sirius gesellte sich zu ihm.

Nun saßen beide nebeneinander und genossen einfach die angenehme Stille.

"Sag mal, wolltest du eigentlich nicht mit Remus zusammen Peter bei den  
Hausaufgaben helfen?", fragte James nach einiger Zeit.

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Eigentlich schon, aber ich habe etwas Interessantes entdeckt. Ich dachte mir, dass es dich eventuell interessieren würde."

Neugierig spitze James die Ohren.

"So? Und was?" Sirius Mund verzog sich zu einem spitzbübischen Grinsen.

"Einen Zauber."

Stille.

"Bitte noch ausführlicher...", brummte James ärgerlich.

"Klar, für dich doch immer!", scherzte Sirius und kniff seinem Kumpel neckisch in  
die Seite.

"Man, Tatze! Spuk's endlich aus!", dränge James.

Sirius grinste über die Wissbegierigkeit seines Freundes.

"Okay. Also, ich habe in der Bibliothek ein Buch gesucht, für die Hausaufgabe von Professor Flitwick. Naja, als ich dann so langsam und unschuldig-" James schnaubte gespielt.

"Du und unschuldig... klar doch! Und ich bin Merlin!"

Sirius ignorierte den Einwand und erklärte weiter.

"Wie gesagt, ich bin die Regale entlang gewandert, als mir dann so ein komisches Buch auffiel. Es sah schon furchtbar alt aus und war in die oberste und schmalste Lücke gequetscht worden."

Gespannt lauschte James der Erzählung.

"Naja, ich habe es rausgeholt, mich in die hinterste Zimmerecke verbannt und ein  
bissle drin rumgeblättert."

Pause.

"Und?", hakte James nach, als Sirius nicht weitererzählte, sondern nur wissend grinste.

"Seeeeehr interessant."

"Ja... und?"

"Nun, es war ein Buch für höhere Magie. Also kein Problem für uns." Sirius Grinsen wurde breiter und auch James Mund verzog sich zu einem.

"Also wahrlich kein Problem für uns. Um was ging es da?"

Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, griff Sirius in seine Schultasche und zog ein kleines, schon zum Teil zerfledertes Buch hervor.

"Tadaa!", präsentierte er James seinen neusten Erwerb.

James Augen begannen zu funkeln, als er das alte Büchlein sah.

Es erfüllte alle Kriterien, die wichtig waren, um die Neugierde der Rumtreiber zuwecken.

1. Es war alt... sehr alt.

2. Es war so alt, dass es schon auseinander fiel.

3. Es war irgendwo unachtsam reingestopft worden, dahin, wo Schüler nicht hinschauen würden.

4. Sirius hielt es James unter die Nase...

Sirius smilte triumphierend auf, als James es nach kurzem Betrachten an sich riss, begierig aufschlug und das Geschriebene überflog.

"Wow... Cool... Aha..." Konzentriert schaute sich der Gryffindor das Buch an.

"Schlag mal dies Seite auf, wo ich das Lesezeichen reingetan habe.", wies Siruis James eine Weile später darauf hin. Der schlug wie gesagt die Seite auf, wo ein rotes Band drinnen lag.

James begann laut zu lesen...

_Posteritas- Zeitzauber, der besonderen Ebene_

Der Posteritas-Zauber ist einer der schwierigsten und anspruchvollsten Zeitzauber überhaupt.

Er erfordert bei der Durchführung strengste Konzentration und genaues Beachten  
der Anleitung.

Wer diese Bedingungen nicht erfüllt, könnte in einem Zeitloch verschwinden und ewig im Zeitall hin und her switchen.

Posteritas steht für Zunkunft.  
Er würde früher von den Sehern der Avalon Inseln benutzt, um die Zukunft der Stammeshäuptlinge zu deuten.  
Der Zauber ermöglichte ihnen, in die weite Zukunft zu reisen und dort für einen bestimmten Zeitraum zu leben. Die Länge der Dauer des Zeitraumes hängt von der Stärke des Zaubers ab. Die Seher konnten so sehen, was mit den Häuptlingen passieren würde und ob sie Not oder Frieden über die Inseln gebracht hatten. Diese Kunst starb allerdings mit dem letzten Seher des Volkes der Zeitmagier aus.

Es gibt mehrere verschiedene Formen dieses Zaubers. Einige Quellen sind unvollständig und andere verfälscht. Diese Aufzeichnung ist einer der letzten, die den Posteritas-Zauber in ihrer ursprünglichen Form angibt.

James blickte auf. Sein Gesicht strahlte.

"Na, Lust auf einen kleinen Trip in die Zukunft?", grinste Sirius seinen Freund an.

Dieser nickte nur.

"Klar, ich wollte schon immer mal schauen, was wir so in 10 Jahren machen."

Die zwei schauten sich an. Synchron standen sie auf und liefen den Korridor entlang, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Ort, wo sie den Zeit-Zukunftszauber anwenden könnten.  
Sie suchten eine Weile, bis sie das passende Klassenzimmer gefunden hatten. Es war ein alter Zauberkunstraum und lag ziemlich abseits der anderen Räume.

Krone schlug das Buch erneut auf.

_Anleitung der Zauberdurchführung:_

Um diesen Zauber ausführen zu können, wird erst einmal ein Medium gebraucht, das sie mit dieser Zeit, ihrer Gegenwart, verbindet.

"Mhmm...ein Medium?" James überlegte.

"Also etwas, das ich dabei habe bei der Zeitreise, aber auch hier in unserer  
Gegenwart lassen kann..."

"Zerbrech dir nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen! Onkel Tatze hat schon alles vorbereitet!", grinste Black breit.

"Ach echt? Und was ist unser Medium?" Wieder Schwang Neugierde in James Frage mit.

"Nun, ich zeig's dir!" Wieder kramte Sirius in seiner Tasche rum und zog zwei Paar Socken raus.

"Socken?" Ungläubig starrte James auf die Socken, die ihre Medien sein sollten.

"Jup!" Stolz betrachtete Sirius seine Idee. "Das ist einfach nur genial, Krone!"

"Ähm... und du bist sicher, dass es mit Socken -" Das Wort 'Socken' betonte James, als wäre etwas Widerwärtiges. "- funktioniert? Ich weiß nicht..." Er runzelte kritisch seine Stirn.

Sirius lachte.

"Keine Angst, ich habe in einem anderen Buch nachgeschlagen, was sich für Medien für Zeitzauber eignen. Und Socken waren unter den Top 5."

Immer noch argwöhnisch begutachtete Krone die Strümpfe. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er sein Dasein ein paar alten und vergammelten Socken anvertrauen sollte. Tatze wusste genau, dass sein Freund noch am Überlegen war und nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee, Socken als Medien zu benutzen.

"Und es war mit unter den 5 besten Medien?", hakte James nach.

"Jep. Top 4, wenn du's wissen willst."

"Mhmm." James trat näher und schaute sich die Socken genauer an.

"Hey, sind das nicht Remus seine?"

Sirius grinste.

"Er wird uns schon nicht den Kopf abreißen! Außerdem waren die gerade so in Griffnähe."

James lachte.

"Irgendwann landest du wegen Diebstahl in Askaban.", scherze er.

Sirius lachte auch.

"Askaban? Pah! Und wenn, ich würde da locker wieder rauskommen!", meinte er.

James nickte.

"Jep. Wenn es einer schafft, aus Askaban auszubrechen, dann wird es ein

Rumtreiber sein." Heftiges Nicken stimmte ihm zu.

"Wie Recht du hast."

"Also, was sagst du Krone? Wollen wir es versuchen? Oder kneifst du?", ärgerte Sirius seinen Kumpel. Dieser grinste nun wieder.

"Ich und kneifen? Na klar, und Snape sieht gut aus!"

Sirius lachte los.

"Okay, dann tun wir's."

"Jep."

Sirius nahm sich wieder das Buch zur Hand und las weiter vor...

_Das Medium wird an einem Ort versteckt, an dem die Zeitreise beginnt. Es muss ein Ort sein, der auch in der Zukunft existiert._

"Na, Hogwarts wird ja für Ewigkeiten stehen. Also lassen wir sie hier im Zauberkunstraum, okay?"

James nickte zustimmend.

Sirius las weiter. Als er fertig war, klappte er das Buch zu.

"Okay, eigentlich ist das wichtigste an diesem Zauber das Medium. Der Rest und nur Konzentration und höhere Magie." Lässig zuckte er mit den Schultern.

"Und was muss gemacht werden?", fragte James.

"Naja, wir müssen uns eine Zeitspanne aussuchen. Also 10 Jahre oder so. Darauf müssen wir uns stark konzentrieren. Den einen Teil des Sockenpaars fest in der Hand. Und da wir eine Gruppenreise machen, müssen wir uns gegenseitig festhalten. Nicht, dass wir im Zeitall voneinander getrennt werden."

"Mehr nicht? Wie läbsch.", schnaubte Krone.

"Sag ich ja. Aber der Effekt ist umso besser.", grinste Sirius.

"Tja, Tatze, da haste mal Recht." James nahm sich ein Sockenpaar, versteckte die eine Socke hinter einem Schrank und zog die andere über seine Hand.

"Die sind doch gewaschen, oder?", fragte Krone seinen besten Freund. Dieser nickte lachend.

"Klar doch. Meinste Remus würde schmutzige Socken rumliegen lassen? Sicher nicht."

James smilte.

"Hast Recht."

"Wollen wir jetzt anfangen?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

"Aber vorher noch die Zeitspanne..."

"10 Jahre.", schlug Sirius vor.

"Nee, lass uns etwas Abstrakteres nehmen.", meinte Krone.

"Na, dann eben 19 Jahre?"

James überlegte.

"Ja, das geht in Ordnung. Dann mal los."

Sirius tat es seinem Kumpel gleich, zog den einen Strumpf über seine Hand und versteckte den anderen ebenfalls hinter dem Schrank, wo James Socke bereits lag. Dann stellten sich die beiden gegenüber auf und bildeten so einen Kreis.

"Und jetzt?"

Sirius legte den Kopf schief und überlegte.

"Wir müssen uns hier auf diesen Raum konzentrieren und fest an die Zeitspanne denken. Und dann müssen wir gleichzeitig den Zauberspruch aufsagen."

"Und der wäre?"

"Posteritas. Ganz einfach."

"Okay..."

Sie hielten sich an den Händen fest und schlossen die Augen um die erforderliche Magie aufzubringen.

Beide strengten sich an. Sie wussten, was auf dem Spiel stand, wenn sie den Zauber versauten. Sie würden ewig durch die verschiedenen Zeiträume hin und her wandeln, ohne jemals wieder zurückzukehren. Es war sehr gefährlich, dennoch - die Neugierde war stärker...

Bei Sirius rannte wegen der Anstrengung schon eine Schweißperle die Stirn runter. Auch James strengte sich an. Eine Ader pochte an seinem Hals.

"Bereit?", flüsterte er unter größten Anstrengungen, die große Magiemasse zu erhalten, die sie aufgebaut hatten.

"Fertig.", quetschte Sirius heraus.

"Dann auf drei. Eins, zwei, drei..."

Und beide riefen gleichzeitig laut...

"POSTERITAS!"

Ein grelles Licht erschien. Und ein lautes Rauschen war zuhören, als dann ein starker Sog einsetzte und die beiden Jungs in das entstandene Zeitloch zog. Ohne darauf vorbereitet zu sein, klammerten die Freunde sich aneinander fest und verschwanden mit einem lautem ,Plopp' in den unendlichen Zeitdimensionen...

Durch den Sog fiel das Buch von Sirius Tasche und schlug auf...

_Warnung!_

Tu und handel nicht unüberlegt!  
Denn das Schicksal darf nicht geändert werden!

Doch das hatten die beiden schon gar nicht mehr gelesen...

* * *

Fertig!  
Und?  
Gefällt es euch?

Es war ja vorerst nur der Prolog. Ich kann euch garantieren, dass es besser wird.

Ich werde jedenfalls mein Bestes geben! –zwinker-

Kommis würden mich sehr freuen!

eure Apfel


	2. Willkommen in der Zukunft!

_Servus ihr Lieben! _

_Da bin ich wieder. **-muahahah-** _

_Freut mich sehr, dass der Prolog doch einigen gefallen hat!_

_Also vielen Dank an…_

_**ina pichler; may black; Aki-Zora** alias Naoko (knuddle mein betali) und **Crimelady**_

**_-allen eine blume schenk-_**

_Hab mich wirklich über die Kommis gefreut-**smile-**_

_Aber bevor ich aber anfange, weiße ich drauf hin, dass diese FF hier keine Slash-Story ist! u.u  
Sondern ich versuche mich möglichst an die Bücher zu halten._

_Okay, dann hoffe ich wirklich, dass euch das 1. Kapitel gefallen wird! In dieser FF liegt Herzblut!_

_Also, Kommis am Schluss würden mich wirklich freuen-**fg-**_

_Bis dahin…_

**Viel Spaß!**

* * *

_Ein grelles Licht erschien. Und ein lautes Rauschen war zuhören, als dann ein __starker Sog einsetzte und die beiden Jungs in das entstandene Zeitloch zog. __Ohne darauf vorbereitet zu sein, klammerten die Freunde sich aneinander fest und __verschwanden mit einem leisen Plopp in den unendlichen Zeitdimensionen..._

* * *

1. **Willkommen in der Zukunft!**

Rauschen und unangenehmes Kribbeln durchströmte die Körper der zwei Teenager.  
Sie hatten die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen. Und dann plötzlich...

-Plopp-

...hörte es auf.

Irritiert öffnete James als erster die Augen. Er fühlte sich schwummerig. Sein  
Kreislauf spielte verrückt und irgendwie war ihm schlecht.  
Er umklammerte immer noch Sirius Arm, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.  
Außerdem schienen seine Beine im Moment mehr aus Wachs als aus Muskeln, Haut und Knochen.

Langsam und ganz vorsichtig öffnete er sein rechtes Auge.  
Das Bild war verzerrt. Das Auge musste sich erst einmal richtig einstellen.  
Doch es gewöhnte sich schnell an die Umgebung.

James stöhnt laut auf.  
Auch das linke Auge wurde geöffnet.

Sirius der immer noch seinen Freund regelrecht umklammerte, wagte ebenfalls  
einen Blick.

"Was ist Krone? Irgendwas falsch?" fragte er seinen Kumpanen.

Dieser antwortete nur mit einem weiteren Stöhnen.  
"Ich glaub's nicht..."

James befreite sich aus Sirius festen Griff und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse.  
Etwas perplex, das James losgelassen hatte, öffnete Sirius nun gänzlich seine  
Augen und schaute sich ebenfalls um.

"Nein."

"Doch. Es hat nicht geklappt." Enttäuscht blickte sich Potter um.

Es war selten dass ein Zauber ihnen nicht gelang. Vor allem wenn es ein Zauber war, den man zu Zweit ausführen musste. Sie waren das beste Team was man sich vorstellen konnte. Beide hatten hohes magisches Potential, so dass eigentlich jeder Zauber gelang.  
Das sie jetzt an diesen Zeitzauber scheiterten, nagte an James Ego.

"Man, ich dachte echt es hätte geklappt. Ich habe mich auf jeden Fall ziemlich komisch gefühlt nachdem wir den Zauber ausgesprochen hatten.", meinte Tatze und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn.

"Wir hätten jetzt eigentlich in der Zukunft landen müssen."

James schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

"Heute ist echt nicht mein Tag...", seufzte er niedergeschlagen.

"Was haben wir bloß falsch gemacht!", überlegte Tatze ohne auf James  
Selbstmitleid einzugehen.  
Das kannte er schon zu genüge.

Nachdenklich lief Sirius hin und her.  
Gedanklich ging er jeden Schritt noch mal durch.  
Doch er fand einfach keinen Fehler. Also wieso waren sie noch immer im  
Zauberkunstzimmer? Wieso war hier nichts verändert? Es hätte doch in den 19  
Jahren irgendwas mit diesem Klassenzimmer passieren müssen!  
Aber es sah aus wie vorher. Okay, es schien Sirius, als sähe das Holz der Tische und Stühle älter aus. Doch er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder.

/Einbildung./

Während Tatze sich den Kopf zerbrach hatte sich James schmollend auf den Boden  
geplumpst.

/Erst das mit Lily und jetzt das... Ich hätte heute liegen bleiben sollen.../

Es war einfach nicht sein Tag. Obwohl, heute war ja alles irgendwie nicht  
normal. Wieso also wunderte er sich?  
Zuerst machte er Lily an, die wie eine jungfräuliche Amazone darauf reagierte und ihn wieder mal wie die Titanic auf Grund laufen lies, indem sie ihn beleidigte und wieder einmal klar machte wie unerreichbar sie war.  
Er verstand sie nicht. Wieso sträubte sie sich so? Alle anderen würden ihn mit  
offenen Armen empfangen sobald er ihnen eines Blickes würdigte. Doch Lily war  
anders. Zuerst war sie nur eine Herausforderung. Doch daraus war für James mittlerweile mehr geworden. Er hatte sich in Lily verliebt.  
Er wollte sie nicht als weitere Eroberung aufzählen, sondern als sein eigen  
nennen. Als seine Freundin. Doch sie gab ihm ja nie eine Chance. Egal wie charmant er sie ansprach oder wie direkt er war und sie aufforderte.  
Immer hieß es: Nein.

James seufzte.

Er hatte echt gehofft, dass dieser Zauber ihn von Lily ablenken würde.  
Doch jetzt, wo es nicht geklappt hatte, war er noch frustrierter und  
unmotivierter als zuvor.  
Seine Laune war auf dem Null-Punkt.

Krone ließ seinen Blick über den Boden des Zauberkunstraumes gleiten.  
Er stoppte erst, als seine Augen das Buch entdeckten, aus dem sie den Zeitzauber entnommen hatten.  
Er setzte sich auf und krabbelte zum Buch.

Sirius während dessen lief immer noch, wie ein PingPongball hin und her.  
Er konnte einfach keinen verdammten Fehler entdecken.  
Es nagte an ihm.

James besah sich das Buch genauer. Irgendwie schaute es komisch aus.  
Alt.  
Aber alt war es schon vorher. Auch zerflettert. Aber so extrem? Sie Seiten waren dunkler. Als hätte man vor längerer Zeit Kaffee trüber gekippt. Und die Seiten sahen aus, als würden sie bei der nächsten Berührung auseinander fallen.

In James flackerte die Hoffnung. Hatten sie's doch geschafft?

"Hey Tatze!" Er winkte seinen besten Freund mit einer schlichten Handbewegung zu sich.  
Sirius stoppte in seinem Rundlauf und schaute irritiert zu Potter.

"Was ist Krone?"

"Komm mal."

Ohne zu zögern ging Sirius zu seinem Freund und kniete sich zu ihm hinunter.

"Ja!" Erwartungsvoll schaute er James an.

"Sag mal, kommt es mir nur so vor, oder sieht das Buch älter aus?"

Tatze folgte dem Blick von Krone und besah sich das Buch genauer an. Er legte  
den Kopf schief und begutachtete es genau.

"Ich weiß nicht. Es sah schon vorher alt und kaputt aus.", meinte Sirius dann  
zögerlich. Die Hoffnung auf Abenteuer verabschiedete sich wieder.  
Ein enttäuschter Ausdruck machte sie auf dem Gesicht von James breit.

"Du meinst also, dass es nicht geklappt hat?" Ein Nicken war die Antwort.

James seufzte erneut. Ein neuer Tagesrekord.

"Tja." Sirius stand auf und strecke seine Hand aus, um seinen Kumpel  
aufzuhelfen. Dieser nahm sie an und lies sich hochziehen, was für Sirius  
wirklich kein Problem war, da James sehr leicht war.

"Wollen wir es noch mal versuchen?"

James verneinte.

"Lass uns lieber Snape ärgern. Das klappt wenigstens mit Sicherheit!", grinste  
James.

Black lachte.

"Da bin ich dabei! Wo könnte den Schniefelus sein?"

James Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Das Badezimmer können wir schon mal streichen. So fettige Haare wie der hat,  
dürfte er ein Badezimmer das letzte mal vor drei Jahren betreten haben.", scherzte er.

Tatzes Lachen wurde lauter.

"Dann mal los."

Sirius legte Freundschaftlich einen Arm um James und verlies mit ihm das  
Klassenzimmer. Das Buch war vergessen und die Socken bereits in deren  
Umhängetaschen verschwunden. Schließlich brauchte Remus sie noch.

Beide schlenderten gemütlich mit dem typischen 'Rumtreiber-Grinsen' den Korridor entlang.  
Jeder schon in Gedanken was sie Schniefelus alias Snape heute für einen Streich spielen würde.

Sie waren so in Gedanken, dass sie nicht mitbekamen wie sie jemand rief.  
Erst als dieser jemand nur noch einige Meter entfernt war, bemerkten sie's.

"Mister Potter! Hätten sie die Güte stehen zu bleiben, wenn ich mit ihnen  
rede!", fauchte eine strenge und leicht angenervte Frauenstimme.

James schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und drehte sich ruckartig um. So  
schnell, dass sich Sirius gleich mit drehte.

Hinter ihnen stand Professor McGonagall.

"Verzeihung Professor.", entschuldigte sich James schnell.

McGonagall wollte gerade zur Antwort ansetzten, als sie Potter genauer  
betrachtete.

"Das will ich auch hoffen Po-" Sie stockte.

Ihre ganze Hautfarbe entwich. Ihre bereits großen Augen weiteten sich um einiges und begannen schnell hin und her, von James zu Sirius zu huschen.

Black wurde schon beim zusehen schwindelig.

Kalkweiß stand sie vor den Beiden und stotterte rum.

"Oh Merlin...was...ich...das...Pot-...Bl...ich..."

... dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht.

Stille.

* * *

McGonagall kam langsam wieder zu sich.  
Sie hatte einen fürchterlichen Traum gehabt. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich geträumt  
James Potter und den jungen Black auf einem Korridor anzutreffen.  
In Gedanken scheltete sie sich selber einen Narren. James war vor 16 Jahren von Du-weißt-schon-wem getötet worden und Black vor einigen Monaten in den Tod gestürzt.  
Und wenn die Beiden noch am Leben gewesen wären, sie müssten jetzt alle um die  
36 Jahre sein. In ihrem Traum waren sie höchstens 17 Jahre.

/Ich werde senil./

* * *

James und Sirius waren etwas... unsicher.  
Was sollte man mit einer ohnmächtigen Lehrkraft tun? Die auch noch weiblich war?

Ratlos sahen die Zwei sich an.  
Dann zuckte Black mit der Schulter und machte sich ran, McGonagall an einem Arm vorsichtig hoch zuziehen.  
Krone eilte ihm sofort zur Hilfe.

"Wohin?", fragte er, als auch er die Professorin auf sich stützte. Sie war  
ziemlich schwer für eine alte und eigentlich recht schlanke Lady.

Lady mehr oder weniger...

"In ein Klassenzimmer. Besser als auf dem Flur.", grinste Sirius und trabte mit der bewusstlosen Frau, gestützt mit James in den nächsten Klassenraum und  
verfrachteten McGonagall auf ein paar zusammengestellte Tische.

"Das müsste reichen." Zufrieden betrachtete Black sein Werk.

James haute ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

"Das hast du gut gemacht. Bekommst gleich auch einen Hundekuchen!"

Sirius knurrte leise.  
James lachte leise auf.

"Dann eben zwei."

Tatze wollte gerade was erwidern, als sich McGonagall leise stöhnend bewegte.

Beide verstummten sofort und eilten an die Tische.  
Gespannt beobachteten sie wie die Lehrerin zu sich kam.

* * *

Irgendwie hatte Professor McGonagall ein komisches Gefühl. Sie ringte mit sich  
selber, ob sie auf wachen sollte oder nicht.  
Doch dann spürte sie plötzlich wie sie etwas hoch zog und irgendwo  
hinschleifte.

/Klar, ich bin ja 'nur' eine alte Frau, die gerade ohnmächtig geworden ist./

Sie wurde auf irgendwas harten gelegt, was ihrem Rücken alles andere als gut  
tat. Trotzdem war es besser, als verschleppt zu werden.

Langsam verzog sich der Schleier der Ohnmacht und McGonagall wurde allmählich  
wieder Herr ihrer Sinne und ihres Körpers.  
Sie hörte irgendwelche Stimmen. Doch genau zuordnen konnte sie sie nicht.

* * *

"Irgendwie sieht sie ziemlich runzelig aus.", meinte James und legte  
nachdenklich seinen Kopf schief.

Sirius lachte.

James grinste.

"Stimmt doch. Ich könnte schwören, dass unsere liebe Lehrerin älter aussieht als sonst!"

Black begutachtete die Frau. Um genauer zu sehen, beugte er sich über sie und  
starrte ihr ins Gesicht.  
James tat es ihm gleich.

"Hast recht. Ihre Falten sehen aus wie Schluchten im Canyon Gebiet."

* * *

"...wie im Canyon Gebiet."

Lautes Lachen.

Entrüstet schnappte McGonagall nach Luft. /Falten wie Schluchten? Ich bin erst zarte 65 Jahre/  
Sie versuchte die letzte Benommenheit loszuwerden und sich zu bewegen.

* * *

James heulte fast vor lachen.  
Und Sirius grinste breit.

"Wenn...lach...der Hausdrache gehört hat lach dann bist du dran!", johlte Krone laut.  
James lag schon fast auf den Boden und kriegte sich nicht mehr ein.  
Es war einfach zu köstlich, die ganze Situation...

Ein Lehrer brach vom bloßen Anblick der Zwei zusammen, wurde von ihnen dann in  
ein Klassenzimmer verschleppt, auf ein paar unbequeme Tische gelegt und DANN  
unterhielten sie sich über die Falten der guten Frau.

Das war einfach zu komisch.

Ein weiters Stöhnen von der Lehrerin lies James aber wieder verstummen.  
Beide Jungs beugten sich abermals über das Gesicht der Frau.  
Ganz nach dem Motto: Sie sollte ein bekanntes Gesicht sehen, wenn sie wieder  
erwacht.

* * *

Professor McGonagall öffnete zittrig ihre Augen. Das Bild war verschwommen. Sie blinzelte einige Male, damit sich die Augen schneller gewöhnen konnten.

* * *

James und Sirius beobachteten wie ihre Hauslehrerin zu sich kam und ihr Augen  
leicht öffnete und begann zu blinzeln.

* * *

Das Bild schärfte sich. Sie sah zwei schwarze Harrschopfe und dazu die  
Gesichter...

* * *

Die zwei Rumtreiber sahen wie sich McGonagall umsah und dann...

* * *

...erkannte sie wen sie da sah und...

* * *

James und Sirius schienen verdutzt.

* * *

...fiel sie wieder in Ohnmacht.

Stille.

"Sag mal, das ist doch nicht mehr normal!", meinte Black nach einiger Zeit, als sich das Bewusstsein der Hauslehrerin ein weiteres Mal verabschiedet hatte. Auch James wurde nachdenklich.

Nein. Das war wirklich NICHT mehr normal.

Wieso fiel die Frau eigentlich immer in Ohmacht wenn sie die Beiden sah?  
James hatte sie eigentlich immer für eine starke Frau mit Nerven aus Stahl  
gehalten. Und außerdem sah McGonagall sie doch jede Woche und klappte da nie  
zusammen.  
Irgendwas war hier faul...verdammt faul.

Dann fiel es den Freunden wie Schuppen von den Augen.

"Oh bei Merlin.", flüsterte Tatze als ihn die Erkenntnis traf.  
"Bei Merlins Barte.", erwiderte James.

"Wir haben es also geschafft. Wir sind..."

Es wäre die einzige logische Erklärung. Das einzige was Sinn ergäbe, warum die  
Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ohnmächtig geworden war.

Sirius konnte es nicht aussprechen. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah seinen besten Freund direkt ins Gesicht. Dieses wurde von einem fetten Grinsen geziert.  
Ein stolzes und selbstzufriedenes Grinsen.

James erwiderte den Blick von Black.  
Auch er grinste wie ein kleines Kind, was etwas Verbotenes geschafft hatte ohne entdeckt zu werden. Was auch mehr oder weniger der Fall war.

Die Zwei funkelten sich an.

Haselnuss traf auf Nachtschwarz.

"Willkommen in der Zukunft, Tatze!"

* * *

_Geschafft! **-seufz-**_

_Noch am leben? Oo  
Ich hoffe echt, dass ich es nicht versaut habe. -.-'  
Ich selber bin nämlich ganz zufrieden! **-am kopf kratz-**_

_Aber naja, bin gespannt auf eure Meinung! smile_

_Also: Kommiswürden mich irre freuen! **-plüscheyes-**_

_Bis zum nächsten Kap! **-wink-**_

_Bis denne! **-alle leser knufft-**_

_eure Apfel_


	3. Ein lebendiger Alptraum!

Halli Hallo! **_In die runde smile_**

Hier bin ich wieder und habe das 2.Kapitel von Posteritas mitgebracht! _**Strahl**_

Aber erst mal vielen Dank für die Kommis!

**Veronica Evans**: Ja, Leutein Ohnmacht fallen zu lassen ist eine Leidenschaft von mir! _**lach**_

Es fallen wohl später noch einige Leute um. _**Zwinker**_

**AlyannaCat:** Danke für deine zwei Kommis! Ja, das mit den normalen Zeitreisen hatte ich mir auch gedacht, als ich selber eine gelesen hatte. Und dabei kam mir dann auch die Idee für diese Fanfic! Noch mal danke! **_knuddle_**

**ina pichler**: Bis Harry kommt dauert es noch etwas. Sorry, da musst du dich noch sehr gedulden. Ich nenne die Beiden manchmal beim Nachnamen um einfach Abwechslung in die Story zu bringen und nicht immer ‚Sirius' und ‚James' schreiben zu müssen. _**smile**_

Nochmals Danke an euch! Hab mich wirklich gefreut! _**grinz**_

So, dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten! Kommentare am Ende wären spitze, aber bis dahin erstmal…

Viel Spaß!

-

2. **Ein lebendiger Alptraum!**

Ein Traum. Ein Alptraum. Nein, schlimmer. Ein lebendiger Alptraum!

Professor McGonagall konnte...nein, WOLLTE es einfach nicht glauben. Sie träumte. Das war die logischste Erklärung für das, was ihr gerade widerfährt. Es konnte keine Wirklichkeit sein. Sie wollte es nicht wahr haben. Doch nun zwickte sie sich inzwischen das fünfte Mal. Spätestens morgen, wenn sie den riesigen Blauenfleck an ihrem schlanken Arm sah, würde ihr klar werden, dass es kein Traum war.

Aber bis morgen war noch viel Zeit...

Dennoch. Die Situation in der sich die alte Frau befand war mehr als nur absurd. Es war eigentlich unmöglich. Potter und Black waren längst tot. Exitus. Wandelten nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. In den ewigen Jagdgründen. Im Nirwana.

Allen war das klar.

Es war ein natürliches Gesetz, wenn man getötet wurde, auch im Jenseits zu bleiben. Und wenn, dann nur als Geist zurück zukehren. Wenn überhaupt. Doch die einzigen die sich mal wieder nicht daran hielten waren Black und Potter.

Denn diese watschelten hinter McGonagall her und stritten sich wer daran schuld war, dass sie jetzt zum Direktor mussten.

Resigniert schüttelte McGonagall ihren Kopf. Einer Frau wie ihr noch so etwas zu zumuten. Gleich zwei Herzinfarkte nacheinander. Dass sie noch unter den Lebenden weilte wunderte sie selbst... Obwohl, Potter und Black liefen quietsch lebendig hinter ihr her... Wieso also wunderte sie sich noch zu leben?

Das war einfach zu viel für sie.

Gott, wie froh war sie gewesen, als Black und Potter ENDLICH ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten? Sie konnte sich noch gut an die Freudenparty im Lehrerzimmer erinnern. Jeder war erleichtert gewesen. Nicht das sie die Beiden talentierten Zauberer gehasst hatten oder so. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie wurden auch von den Lehrern gemocht. Solange Potter und Black nicht ihre Schüler waren. Selbst mit den Weasley-Zwillingen hatten die Lehrer nie soviel Ärger gehabt, wie mit den zwei Rumtreibern.

Und jetzt? Jetzt fing wieder alles von vorne an.

"Zum Glück ist das nur ein Traum." murmelte die Hauslehrerin kopfschüttelnd und bog um die nächste Ecke. Dicht gefolgt von ihren 'Schützlingen'...

-

James schmollte und Sirius verzweifelte.

Jetzt hatten die Beiden sich doch tatsächlich darüber gefetzt wer schuld war, dass die beiden zu Dumbeldore mussten. Irgendwie fühlte sich Black wie in seiner Zeit.

Wenn McGonagall nicht so komisch reagiert hätte, dann würden er und James das sogar noch annehmen. Aber nach zwei Ohnmachtsanfällen und wahrscheinlich mehreren Herzattacken (man durfte das Lebenswichtige Organ älterer Leute nicht zu sehr belasten...und Sirius schätzte seine 'Lehrerin', nach dem Aussehen zu urteilen, schon auf gute Hundert...) war klar, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrer eigentlichen Gegenwart waren.

Okay, das Mädchen wegen ihnen in Ohmacht fielen war auch wiederum nichts Außergewöhnliches...

Sirius musste grinsen.

Aber wie gesagt, McGonagall konnte man seit gut 80 Jahren nicht mehr als 'Mädchen' bezeichnen...

Doch das war nun wirklich nicht das Problem.

Er und James hatte es geschafft in die Zukunft zu reisen. Welcher Teenager konnte schon von sich behaupten in der Zukunft gewesen zu sein?

Trotzdem war es nicht geplant gewesen, dass sie gleich bei ihrer Ankunft von einem Lehrkörper zum Direx geschleift werden. Vor allem, wenn der Direktor Albus Dumbeldore war.

Tatze schaute neben sich. James war immer noch eingeschnappt.

_/Na das kann ja nur noch besser werden/ _seufzte Sirius.

Es hatte ja schon so gut angefangen, als der Hausdrache wieder aufgewacht war...

Rückblende

Langsam aber sicher kam McGonagall wieder zu sich. Ihre Sinne waren zwar noch vernebelt, aber der dunkle Schleier der Ohnmacht verzog sich. Ihr Kopf brummte höllisch und fühlte sich an, als hätte man damit mehrere Runden Quidditch gespielt. Von ihrem schmerzenden Rücken erst gar nicht zu reden.

Alles in allem ging's der Professorin dennoch ziemlich gut, wenn man beachtete, dass sie insgesamt Zweimal zusammengebrochen war und sehr wahrscheinlich mehrere Herzinfarkte erlitten hatte, und nun in einem alten und doch recht vergammelten Klassenzimmer auf zwei zusammengestellten Holztischen lag. Außerdem sollte man nicht außer Acht lassen, dass zwei 17 Jährige Teenager etwas entfernter von ihr saßen und sich lautstark fragten, was die Zukunft für sie bereithielt.

"Niemals! Nie! Niemals nie und nimmer!" schüttelte sich James lachend. Das war so absurd!

"Hey! Weißt du eigentlich wie weh das tut?" meinte Sirius gespielt verletzt und packte sich theatralisch aufs Herz.

James versuchte sich erfolglos zu beruhigen.

"Entschuldige _lach_ Tatze, aber deine Zukunftsversion ist einfach...", und ein weiterer Anfall über kam ihn.

Sirius grinste.

"Was ist denn so lustig daran dass ich wahrscheinlich verheiratet bin und zwölf Kinder habe?" fragte er seinen besten Freund unschuldig.

James atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Langsam aber sicher beruhigte er sich und schaute dann seinen Kumpel grinsend ins Gesicht.

"Natürlich, nur das die Zwölf Kinder von Zwölf verschiedenen Frauen wären!"

Tatze prustete empört.

"Was unterstellst du mir, Krone! Als ob ICH fremdgehen würde! Du beleidigst

meine Männerehre!" säuselte dieser nur und schaute demonstrativ auf den Boden.

James lachte wieder und klopfte seinem Freund kumpelhaft auf die Schulter.

"Glaub mir, DU und heiraten. Das passt nicht wirklich zusammen. Nicht in 100 Jahren!"

Black grinste seinen Freund herausfordernd an.

"Wir könnten das überprüfen..." Potter schüttelte mit gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf. Er wollte gerade wieder was erwidern, als ein weiters Stöhnen die Beiden Rumtreiber unterbrach.

"Ich glaube sie wacht auf. Sollten wir hingehen?" fragte Sirius seinen Kumpanen.

"Bist du verrückt? Damit die noch mal umkippt? Noch einen Anfall und sie stirbt uns weg." Meinte James und zog beobachtete die Hauslehrerin besorgt.

" Minerva McGonagall, Lehrerin von Hogwarts, verstorben. Zwei Schüler erschreckten sie zu Tode!" witzelte Black.

Krone verdrehte nur die Augen. War ja klar, dass Sirius das auf die leichte Schulter nahm. Aber es kam nicht gut, wenn man eine Lehrerin umbringt und dass nur durch den bloßen Anblick.

"Weißte, vielleicht ist ja mehr dran an dem Spruch ,Wenn Blicke töten könnten...' als wir dachten" scherzte Tatze weiter.

Ein harter Rippenstoß, verursacht durch James Ellenbogen brachte ihn allerdings zum Schweigen.

Beide widmeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrerin, die auf den Tischen lag und ENDLICH aufwachte.

-

McGonagall war nun wieder völlig auf dem Dampfer. Ihre Sinne waren aktiv und der Schleier der Ohnmacht hatte sich nun letztendlich verzogen. Sie müsste nur noch ihre Augen öffnen und aus diesem Alptraum erwachen.

So einfach.

Obwohl...was wäre wenn das kein Traum war? Black und Potter? Zurück in Hogwarts?

Nein, das war unmöglich. Oder? Doch, nicht machbar. Aber bei Potter und Black musste man sich wirklich auf ALLES gefasst machen... also auch, das sie, obwohl sie schon längst das Zeitliche gesegnet hatten, wieder in der Zauberschule erschienen...

McGonagall war verzweifelt. Immer wieder wog sie das Pro und Contra ab. Das ,Dafür' und das ,Dagegen'...

Nun, eins war schon mal sicher. Sie würde nicht wieder umkippen. Langsam wurde sie resistent. Wie sagte man so schön? Was dich nicht umbringt macht dich stark!

Minerva konnte gerade ein Liedchen davon singen...

Immer noch war sie unentschlossen. Doch sie konnte ja nicht ihr Leben lang hier liegen bleiben. Auf zwei ungemütlichen Tischen.

Nein! Wenn Severus sie so sähe...OH NEIN! Das gönnte sie ihm nicht! Außerdem, das war ja alles nur ein wirrer und dummer Traum! Black und Potter waren nicht wirklich da. Alles nur Erscheinungen. Sie hatte mal wieder zu lange Zeit damit verbracht, Hausaufgaben zu schauen und war nur übermüdet.

Jeep! Also konnte sie auch beruhigt die Augen öffnen...

Gesagt getan.

Zittrig öffnete sie ihre Augen. Ihre Lider flatterten noch und das Auge musste sich an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnen, doch sie kam wieder zu sich...

-

Sirius und James sahen dass die Augenlider der Lehrerin sich langsam öffneten.

Gespannt beobachteten sie sie.

"Irgendwie echt interessant...die Widerauferstehung eines Dinosauriers. Wer kann schon behaupten so was gesehen zu haben?" flüsterte Sirius ehrfürchtig.

James grinste breit und konnte sich nur mit Mühen einen weiteren Lachanfall verkneifen. Das Sirius aber auch immer seinen Senf abgeben musste!

Der Junge hatte echt ein großes Mitteilungsbedürfnis...

"Krone"

"Mhm"

"Was machen wir eigentlich, wenn sie wieder wach ist?"

"Wie meinst du das?" fragend runzelte James seine Stirn.

"Naja, wir sind in der Zukunft. Und McGonagall hat uns erkannt und ist zusammen geklappt. Ich denke mal, dass es nicht gut kommt, wenn sie uns hier findet. Schließlich ist das Reisen durch die Zeit verboten. Nicht das es mich stören würde..." Black grinste.

James überlegte.

"Oh."

"Oh"

"Oh." bestätigte James. "Tja, dann überlassen wir den Hausdrachen sich selber?"

Sirius nickte.

"Ja aber, können wir eine altersschwache Frau, die fast abgenippelt ist einfach so alleine lassen? Nicht das sie noch einen Herzkasper erleidet, weil sie sich zu sehr anstrengt von den Tischen zu steigen."

"Ihre Zeit ist so wieso bald um! Schau sie dir doch mal an! Das ist eine

Ruine"

-

"... dir doch mal an! Das ist eine Ruine"

Altersschwache Frau! Ruine! NA WARTET!

Ruckartig setzte sich McGonagall auf. Sie war wütend. Niemand...nein, NIEMAND nannte sie eine Ruine!

Sie saß auf den Tischen, auf denen sie vorher gelegen hatte, und fixierte die Beiden Missetäter an.

Sie waren gerade im Begriff zu gehen.

NA WARTET!

Ein bösartiges und fieses Grinsen zierte die dünnen und blassen Lippen der Verwandlungslehrerin.

Schon fast unheimlich ruhig räusperte sie sich.

"Entschuldigung!"

Geschockt drehten sich die Jungs um.

-

Langsam drehten sie sich um. Warum hatte James so ein dummes Gefühl? Lag es an den verdammt schmalen Lippen? Oder an dem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen? Oder doch eher an dem schon fast sadistischen Grinsen? Oder an der zuckenden Augenbraue?

"Scheiße."

-

McGonagall sah mit Freuden die erschreckten Gesichter der Beiden. Oh jaaaa, das waren sie. Ihr schlimmsten Alpträume. Die Schüler, von denen sie heute noch schweißnass aufwachte...

"Mr. Potter und Mr. Black... was machen sie hier?" fragte sie ruhig. Zu ruhig.

Sirius schluckte. Nein, das war nicht gut.

"Ähm...w...wir sind...ähm...spazieren?"

"Spazieren?" ungläubig drehte sich James zu Sirius und schaute ihn zweifelnd an.

"Ähm..."

"So, spazieren, ja?"

"Ja...genau. Spazieren. Also, wir gehen dann mal. Sie kommen ja prächtig zu recht. Wir sehen uns dann im Unterricht!" James drehte sich um und zog Sirius mit sich. Gerade wollte er die Tür öffnen, als diese mit einem Zauber wieder verschlossen wurde.

"Für WIE BLÖD HALTEN SIE MICH? ICH WEIß NICHT WAS SIE GEMACHT HABEN, ABER SIE WERDEN ES BEREUEN! UND WENN ICH PERSÖNLICH DAFÜR SORGEN MUSS DASS SIE BEIDE IHR LEBEN LANG NACHSITZEN MÜSSEN!" schrie McGonagall.

"Ja, aber wir haben doch gar nix getan!" verteidigte sich James.

"NIX GETAN? FÜR WEN HALTEN SIE SICH? FÜR DEN KÖNIG VON HOGWARTS?"

"Autsch! Das ist schon die Zweite die das von dir behauptet, Krone! Ich würde mal ernsthaft über dein Verhalten nachdenken, denn we-"

"HALTEN SIE IHRE KLAPPE BLACK! SIE SIND NICHT BESSER!"

"Sie sollten sich nicht so aufregen. Das ist nicht gut für ihr Herz." bewichtigend hob James die Hände.

"WAS?" erzürnt starrte sie den Jungen mit den zotteligen schwarzen Haaren an.

"Äh...ich meinte..." McGonagall konnte einem doch echt Angst einjagen. Jetzt wussten James und Sirius auch warum man die Lehrerin auch ,der Hausdrachen' nannte...

"So, sie sind also der Meinung, das ich mich nicht aufregen sollte? Weil ich doch so altersschwach bin? Ein Ruine mir Falten so groß wie die Canyons?" zischte die Professorin den Beiden Teenies zu.

Wieder Schlucken.

"Sie hat es gehört..." murmelte Tatze seinem besten Freund aus dem Mundwinkel zu.

"Wir sind tot."

"Nun, was machen wir jetzt? " McGonagall war von den Tischen gerutscht und lief nun Katzengleich um die Rumtreiber. Wie ein Tiger der seine Beute anvisierte und sich zum Angriff bereit machte.

James und Sirius fanden diese Situation nicht besonders gut. Oh nein, alles andere als gut. Wenn der Hausdrachen auf die Idee kam, die Beiden zu Dumbledo-

"Albus wird bestimmt einiges zu sagen haben." Wieder dieses böse Grinsen. Woher konnte die Frau das? Die war mit Sicherheit NICHT verheiratet.

James wurde weiß. Auch Black schaute die Lehrerin ungläubig an. Genau das hatte er vermutet. Das kam davon wenn man anderen half. Er hätte sie auf dem Flur verrotten lassen sollen.

Er schaute zu seinem Kumpel. Dumbledore war kein gutes Zeichen. Nein, absolut nicht...

"Folgen sie mir, und WEHE irgendwelche Tricks!" fauchte sie und schritt aus dem Klassenzimmer.

_/Na das kann was werden/_.dachte sie beim hinausgehen.

McGonagall hatte gerade den Raum verlassen.

"Na super! Und nur, weil du deine Klappe nicht halten konntest! Tze! Spazieren? Hallo! Was Dümmeres ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen, Tatze" motze James seinen Kumpel an.

Sirius schnaubte. Jetzt war er wohl alles schuld, ja? Ja klar, das hatte man gerne!

"Halt mal die Luft an, James!" konterte der Animagus sauer. "Schieb mir die Schuld nicht in die Schuhe!"

"Ja klar, wer wollte denn die Frau ins Klassenzimmer tragen" meckerte James und verlies ebenfalls den Klassenraum und folgte der Verwandlungslehrerin, die die beiden Rumtreiber geradewegs zu Dumbeldore brachte...

Rückblende Ende

Ja ja, so war das.

Sirius seufzte.

Er hatte sich die Zeitreise doch ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Eher in die Richtung, Hogwarts unsicher zu machen und danach zu schauen, was er und James so alles erreicht hatten. Und nicht nach gerade mal nach 5 Minuten in der Zukunft gleich wieder nach Hause geschickt zu werden. Bei Dumbeldore wusste man ja nie.

Der Mann war unberechenbar. Genial, aber total durchgeknallt. Wahrscheinlich schätzte James und Sirius ihn deswegen so sehr.

McGonagall bog um die letzte Ecke und führte die Zwei Jungs zu dem Wasserspeier. Die Beiden wussten genau, dass das der Eingang zu dem Büro des Direktors war. Schließlich war das hier nicht ihr erstes Mal, dass sie zum Direx geschickt wurde.

Sirius konnte sich an ein Mal noch richtig gut erinnern. Da hatten sie das Jungenklo ausversehen in die Luft gejagt. Eigentlich wollten sie nur einen Zauber ausprobieren über den sie in Zauberkunst gesprochen hatten, aber Professor Flitwick sie strengstens gewarnt hatte, dass er gefährlich und sehr kompliziert sei. Natürlich wollten die Rumtreiber den gleich ausprobieren. Er, James, Remus und Peter. Naja, eigentlich nur Black und Potter. Remus gab nur die Anweisungen und Peter, nun der hätte erst mal Hilfe gebraucht um diesen Zuber auszuführen. Deswegen hielt er sich zurück und ließ die Beiden begabten Zauberer machen. Am Anfang schien wirklich alles klappen zu wollen. Doch als Remus sagte, dass der Spruch deutlich und laut aufgesagt werden sollte, hatte James und Sirius wohl den Zauber etwas zu energisch und aggressiv gesprochen, so dass das Klo hoch ging.

Eigentlich war das ziemlich lustig gewesen. Nur, die Lehrer verstanden einfach nicht die Art ihres Humors. Kulturbanausen.

Für McGonagall war das erreichen des Wasserspeiers die Hoffnung auf Erlösung dieses Alptraumes. Dumbledore würde schon eine rechte Strafe für die zwei Taugenichtse finden. Oder zu mindestens würde er wissen was zu tun war und klären warum und wie Black und Potter hier her kamen.

"Schokoladentörtchen mit Erbeerfüllung." Sagte die Verwandlungslehrerin das Passwort für Dumbledores Büro. Gut, dieses Passwort war wohl das dümmste Passwort in der Geschichte Hogwarts und man könnte wirklich meinen, das Dumbledore nicht genial ist, sondern verrückt und somit eigentlich in St. Mungos gehörte. Aber wie sagte man so schön? Genie und Wahnsinn liegen dicht bei einander.

Der Wasserspeier erwachte und ließ die drei Personen eintreten. Diese taten es auch und stiegen Stufe für Stufe hinauf, zu diem Büro von Dumbledore. Wo der imigenäre Alptraum, nach McGonagalls Hoffnung, endlich ein Ende haben wird.

Umso mehr Stufen Sirius ging, umso mehr beschimpfte er sich und James wegen ihrer Dummheit. Wieso auch mussten sie so ritterlich sein und dem Hausdrachen von Gryffindor helfen? Sie hätten somit McGonagall auch einen weiteren Herzanfall gespart. Kein Wunder das sie so ausgerastet war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie jetzt einen bleibenden Schaden erlitten. Schließlich waren die Organe alter Leute viel empfindlicher...

Black sah seinen Freund von der Seite an. James schien wohl nicht mehr zu schmollen. Er schien gespannt auf das, was die Beiden gleich erwarten würde. Und McGonagall? Die eilte hurtig die Treppen rauf.

Sirius bemerkte, dass James anfing zu grinsen, als dessen Blick sich ebenfalls der Lehrerin fixierte. Unweigerlich stimmte Sirius mit ein.

"Sie scheint ja echt Angst vor uns lieben Jungs zu haben." Flüsterte James ihm belustigt zu. Black wieherte leise auf. Ja, die Frau wollte anscheinend nur noch weg!

And er Bürotür angekommen, klopfte McGonagall energisch an die Tür und warf den Beiden Teens einen Seitenblick zu, um auch sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihr gefolgt waren.

"Ja bitte?" erklang gedämpft aus dem Direktorzimmer. Dennoch war ganz klar zu vernehmen, wer da gesprochen hatte.

Jetzt also würde sich entscheiden was mit Sirius und James passieren wird. Doch ein klein wenig nervös (sie hatten ja auch das Zaubergesetzt, mehr oder weniger, gebrochen) traten die zwei Rumtreiber mit McGonagall ein.

"Minerva? Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte eine freundliche Stimme, die zu dem Mann, der am Schreibtisch saß und ohne von einem Brief, den er gerade las, aufzublicken.

"Nun Albus, ich habe gerade eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht." Antwortete ihm die Lehrerin.

"Interessant?" neugierig schaute Dumbledore auf und bemerkt jetzt auch die Zwei Jungs. Für einen Moment, da war sich Sirius hundert Prozentig sicher, flackerten in den Augen des Direktor Verwirrtheit auf. Auch seien Gesichtszüge entglitten kurz. Geschockt und ungläubig schaute der weise Mann aus. Doch nach einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wandelte sich dieser Blick, fast unbemerkt einem ernsteren.

"Interessant. In der Tat." murmelte er und besah sich Potter und Black. James und Sirius fühlten sich ziemlich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Doch nach einigen eindringlichen Blicken sah er wieder gesamt in die Runde.

"Setzt euch doch erst mal." Er legte seinen Brief weg und klatschte dreimal in die langgliedrigen Hände.

Auf Kommando sausten 3 Stühle an und die Leute nahmen platz.

"So, und jetzt-", er schaute McGonagall an ,"erklären sie mir bitte Minerva, was eigentlich passiert ist."

McGonagall begann zu erzählen. Es gab nicht viel zu sagen, da sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit ohnmächtig war. Doch Sirius hatte das Gefühl, das Dumbeldore nicht sauer war. Auch James fiel das amüsierte Funkeln in den Augen des Direktors auf.

Das bewies wieder, was für ein komischer Kauz er war.

McGonagall endete. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihren Vorgesetzten an. "Und? Was sagen sie dazu, Albus?" hakte sie nach, als keine Reaktion kam.

Dumbeldore runzelte die Stirn. Kramte dann in einer Schublade rum und holte eine Tüte raus. Öffnete diese und holte einen Zitronendrop raus.

"Auch einen Minerva?" fragte er sie und steckte das Zitronenbonbon in den Mund.

McGonagall schüttelte leicht verärgert ihren Kopf. Jetzt war sie hier her gekommen, damit Dumbledore was unternahm und was machte er? Er futterte fröhlich ein Zitronenbonbon. Spätestens nach diesem beknackten Passwort (,Schokoladentörtchen mit Erdeerfüllung') hätte McGonagall erkennen müssen, wie VERDAMMT dünn doch die Grenze bei Albus zwischen Genie und der Verrücktheit war.

"Und die Beiden Herrschaften? Auch ein Bonbon?" Sirius und James verneinten grinsend.

"Nun, dann möchte ich doch gerne mal hören, was ihr dazu zusagen habt. Mr Potter, Mr Black"Immer noch munter lutschend sah er die Beiden Rumtreiber an.

"Naja, wissen sie Professor...ähm...das ist eine verzwickte Geschichte." Fing Sirius an.

"Ja, voller Leid, Dramatik und Herzschmerz." Ergänzte ihn James.

Dumbeldore sah die Zwei amüsiert an. "Eine Geschichte voller Leid, Dramatik und Herzschmerz" Heftiges Nicken. "Ist doch toll! Ich liebe solche Geschichten"

Lächelte der Direktor erfreut.

McGonagall klatschte gerade ihre imigenäre Hand gegen ihre Stirn.

"Gibt es denn ein Happyend?" fragte Albus. "Ich mag keine Geschichten die traurig ausgehen."

James überlegte. "Naja, das liegt ganz an ihnen." Meinte er.

"Wirklich?" überraschte schaute er James und Sirius an. Wieder nicken.

"Na dann mal los!" lachte Albus und klatschte vergnügt einmal in die Hände.

Ungläubig sah McGonagall den Hogwartsleiter an. Langsam aber sicher kam sie in Zweifel, ob das wirklich eine so gute Idee war hier her zu kommen.

Aber dann viel es der Lehrerin wieder ein. Das war ja sowieso alles nur ein Traum...

-

James und Sirius schilderten Dumbledore, der interessiert zuhörte, was sie getan hatten. Wie James wieder einmal von Lily abgeblitzt wurde, wie Sirius das Buch fand, wie die Beiden ein Zimmer gesucht hatten und wie sie den Zauber ausgeübt hatten.

Ein anerkennender Pfiff Seitens Dumbeldore und entrüstetes Japsen Seitens McGonagalls und ein weiterer entschuldigender Blick wieder Seitens Dumbledore unterbrachen sie kurz.

Grinsend erzählten die Zwei Rumtreiber den Rest. Von dem ersten Ohnmachtsanfall McGonagalls bis zu der Stelle, dass sie jetzt im Büro saßen und die Story erzählten.

Albus klatschte wieder.

"Ja, das war eine sehr schöne Geschichte. Und es scheint mir, dass das Happy End wohl doch noch sehr weit entfernt ist." Amüsiert funkelten die Augen des Direktors und ein belustigtes Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des alten Mannes.

Trotzdem war Ernst dabei.

Auch McGonagall bemerkte dies.

"Was meinen sie damit Albus?" fragte sie schnell. Sie war zwar ebenfalls sehr beeindruckt von Potters und Blacks Leistung, diesen schwierigen Zauber erfolgreich ausgeübt zu haben, dennoch hatten sie gegen eines der wichtigsten Gesetzte der Zauberei verstoßen.

"Nun, sie haben doch zu gehört, oder Minerva?" er schaute die Stellvertretende Hogwartleiterin an. Diese nickte.

"Dann dürfte ihnen doch auch nicht entgangen sein, welchen Zauber Mr Potter und Mr Black hier gemeistert hatten."

Wieder Nicken.

"Denn Posteritas-Zauber. Oder auch Zukunfts-Zauber." Antwortete McGonagall.

"Korrekt. Was wissen sie, meine Liebe über diesen Zauber?"

McGonagall überlegte. Doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Tut mir Leid, Albus. Ich weiß nur, dass er anders als viele andere Zeitzauber, den Zauberer in die Zukunft und nicht in die Vergangenheit bringen kann."

"Ja das stimmt." Dumbeldore ließ seinen Blick zwischen Sirius und James hin und her schweifen.

"Ich denke mal, Minerva, du bist hier her gekommen, damit ich was gegen die Beiden hier unternehme. Doch ich muss leider auch zugeben das ich das nicht kann."

"WAS?" entsetzt sprang McGonagall vom Stuhl auf und schaute Dumbeldore zweifelnd an.

Auch Sirius und James waren verwundert. Sonst konnte Dumbeldore alles. Und jetzt sollten seine Fähigkeiten an so einem kleinen Zauber scheitern?

"So beruhigen sie sich doch Minerva! Diesen Zauber kann keiner aufheben. Wir

müssen warten, bis er sich von selber auflöst."

"Von selber aufheben?" Fragend zog Sirius seine Braue hoch.

"Sicher Mr Black. Sie haben doch das Buch gelesen bevor sie den Zauber ausprobiert hatten."

Nicken.

"Nun, dann erinnern sie sich doch sicher an die Zeilen, die sagten das die Länge der Wirkung des Zaubers von der Stärke der Magie des Zauberers abhängt. War es nicht so?" fragend sah er in die Runde.

"Ja, das hatte Tatze vorgelesen. Ich kann mich dran erinnern." überlegte James.

Auch Sirius konnte sich an diesen Absatz entsinnen.

"Ja...aber, was machen wir jetzt mit denen?" warf McGonagall ein, die langsam ziemlich mitgenommen aussah.

"Das, Minerva ist die Frage. Aber ich denke mal, das ich die Antwort schon kenne und somit die Geschichte weiter laufen lasse, nicht wahr meine Herren?" Wieder lächelte der alte Zauberer.

"Äh." War das einzige was Potter dazu einfiel.

"Dann bleiben Black und Potter also in Hogwarts?" Sie sagte es monoton. Sie versuchte sich gerade mit diesem schrecklichen Gedanken auseinander zusetzen.

Wieder Streiche und eine Menge Ärger kamen auf sie zu. Und diesmal konnte sie die Rumtreiber nicht mit Hauspunkten oder Strafarbeiten bestrafen.

"In Hogwarts? Nein, meine Liebe. Es wäre zu gefährlich."

Erleichtert atmete die Hauslehrerin aus. Merlin sei Dank!

"Sie kommen ins Hauptquartier des Phönixordens." Meinte Albus fröhlich.

"WAS?" mit offenem Mund, das so untypisch McGonagall war, starrte sie den Hogwartsleiter an.

"Aber Professor, da sind...und...ich ...das...Leute...und tot..." stammelte sie.

"Ja, ich gebe ihnen vollkommen recht Minerva, aber hier sind doch einige denen es nicht gut bekommen würde, für Beide Parteien, sich einander zu begegnen." Er sah die Verwandlungslehrering eindringlich über die Halbmondgläser hinweg an.

Diese verstand.

"Ja, sie haben Recht. Entschuldigen sie Professor." Etwas beschämt sah die ältere Frau auf den Boden.

Irritiert sah Sirius zu seinem besten Freund. Doch der zuckte nur mit dem Schultern. Was meinte Dumbeldore damit?

Doch ehe Sirius weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sprach der Schulleiter wieder.

"Da ja in zwei Wochen Ferien sind, lässt sich das alles schön einrichten. Sie können nun gehen Minerva. Sie sehen sehr mitgenommen aus. Eine Tasse grüner Tee täte ihnen sicher gut."

McGonagall nickte und stand auf.

"Und was ist mit uns?" fragte James.

"Nun, wir müssen noch einiges Regeln, bevor ich sie Beide ins Quartier schicken kann. Schließlich kann ich sie, mit mir nicht dir nichts einfach fort schicken."

Lächelte der Mann freundlich und bot den Rumtreibern Zitronenbonbons an.

-

Minerva füllte sich wirklich nicht gut. Sie hatte das Gefühl heute um weitere zehn kostbare Jahre gealtert zu sein. Und wer war schuld daran?

Potter und Black.

Und Dumbeldore war wirklich nicht die größte Hilfe gewesen. Sie hatte eher das Gefühl, als würde er das alles auf die viel zu leichte Schulter nehmen und sich über ihren Zustand köstlich amüsieren.

_/"...und es scheint mir, dass das Happy End wohl doch noch sehr weit entfernt ist."/_ Das hatte Albus gesagt.

Und mit leichtem Schrecken musste sie zu geben, dass sie das ebenfalls dachte. Das alles hier würde noch eine Ende geben, mit dem Niemand rechnen würde. Ein Potter und ein Black machen keine Halben Sachen. Wenn schon, denn schon!  
Auch wenn sie sich tief in ihrem Inneren sich doch darüber freute die Beiden wieder zu sehen. Sie mochte die Zwei Jungs, wie all die anderen sie auch gemocht hatten und war über den Tod von den Potters, wie über den Tod von Sirius Black vor ungefähr einem Jahr mehr als schockiert gewesen.

Das die Zwei nun hier waren, in ihren Jungendlichen selbst, war ein Wink, ein Zeichen. Ob zum Guten oder nicht. Wer wusste das schon?

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sollte sie gleich wirklich mal für ein oder zwei Stunden hinlegen. Merlin sei Dank waren bald Ferien.

Angeschlagen lief die strenge Lehrerin den Gang entlang.

"Ich brauche unbedingt Urlaub."

-

Dat war's für's erste wieder. **_lach_**

Arme McGonagall, ich lasse die Frau echt leiden! **_muahahahahha_**

Allerdings ist ihr Part soweit zu ende, so dass ich mich den neuen Opfern widmen werde. **_evilgrinz_**

Hoffe es hat einigen gefallen, so dass mir ein paar kleine Kommis zurück gelassen werden!**_ zwinker_**

Bis zum nächsten Mal! **_alle noch mal knufft_**

Eure Apfel


	4. Auf zum Grimmauldplatz!

Hey Leutz!

Nach ein bisschen längere Abwesenheit bin ich nun zurück. **_–smile-_**

Mein Internet hat ziemlich gesponnen und deshalb u.a. hat sie das Update hingezogen.

Dennoch, erst mal vielen Dank für die Kommis an…

**Alissa Black**: Danke für's beta lesen! knuddle

**Lalala: _–lol- _**Hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand sagen würde, dat Dumbledore und McGonagall ‚rocken' würden. Ist aber auch mal eine Möglichket. **_–lach-_**

**IAmFallen: **Erst mal danke für die Lobe! Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Da auf Mexx diese FF schon bis auf das 8.Kapitel fortgeschritten ist, werde ich dort auch zuerst updaten. Vorerst zumindest. **_–zwinker-  
_**Vllt lade ich hier auch als erstes hoch, wenn Posteritas hier denselben Kapitelstand erreicht hat, wie bei Animexx.

**Lara-Lynx**: Du hast recht. Es wird nicht lustig bleiben, sondern Richtung ‚Drama' wandern. Aber zwischen durch wird es immer Humorvolle Elemente zu finden geben. Vorerst zumindest basiert die FF aber noch ausschließlich auf Humor. **_–smile-_**

**Korksie: **Ich hab mein bestes getan, so schnell wie möglich hoch zuladen. Leider hat mein Internet wieder mal seine 5 Minuten gehabt, sonst wäre es schon längst on gewesen. **_-seufz-_**

**Veronica Evans: **Naja, Dumbledore war auch zuerst baff (hab es in einem Satz erwähnt), aber er hat sich sehr schnell gefangen. Dumbledore ist, wie McGonagall öfters gedacht hatte, ein Genie, das sehr nah am Wahnsinn gebaut wurde. Er ist nun mal ein komischer Kauz. Und ich denke, er hat in seinem langen Leben schon verrückteres gesehen, als zwei Zukunftsgänger. Er ist sozusagen schon abgehärtet. **_–lol-_**

Zur Frage ob Harry auf die Zwei trifft: Ja, er wird, aber das dauert noch etwas. Zuerst müssen andere Begegnungen gemeistert werden, bevor die Krönung des Ganzen kommt. **_–zwinker-_**

Nochmals vielen vielen Dank! Ich habe mich wie ein Wonnekeks über die ganzen Kommis gefreut! **_–allen eine blume schenk-_**

Und noch einen besonderen Dank an meine Betaleserin: Alissa Black! noch mal knuddle

So, jetzt lange Rede kurzer Sinn:

Ich hoffe wieder, dass ihr mir am Schluss ein paar Kommis hinterlasst und bis dahin…

Viel Spaß!

-

3. Auf zum Grimauldplatz!

Es war dunkel und kalt. Dunkel, kalt und nass. Dunkel, weil es Nacht war und

ekelhaft nass, weil es schon seit Stunden in Strömen regnete.

Ein einzelner Straßenköter lief jaulend über die Hauptstraße auf der Suche nach einem Unterschlupf. Graue Katzen scheuten und wühlten in den ebenfalls nassen Mülltonnen nach Essbarem herum.

Kaum eine Menschenseele war noch auf den Straßen. Selbst die Nachtwandler zog es

in die Kneipen und Clubs.

Nur drei, in Umhängen gekleidete, Gestalten huschten schnell durch die Nacht.

-

James und Sirius watschelten müde nebeneinander her. Am Morgen hatte ihnen Dumbledore mitgeteilt, dass alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen wären und die Zwei ins Hauptquartier (wo immer das auch sein mochte) einziehen konnten.

Und nun liefen sie bei strömenden Regen und tiefer Nacht durch London. James hatte eigentlich apparieren wollen, doch Dumbledore hatte seinen Vorschalg verneint ("Dort, wo ich hin will, kann man nicht apparieren."). Auch die Ideen mit Besen fliegen ("Kinder, ich bin doch ein alter Mann!"), mit dem Fahrenden Ritter zu fahren ("Das Risiko entdeckt zu werden ist zu groß.") oder per Flohpulver ("Nein. Wir können da doch nicht einfach reinplatzen!") wurden ausgeschlagen.

So blieb ihnen nur die Wahl mit dem Hogwartsexpress zu fahren und dann den ganzen langen Weg zu Fuß zurückzulegen.

Dass sie nun seit geschlagenen drei Stunden im Regen umherliefen und bis auf die Haut durchnässt waren schien den Direktor von Hogwarts nicht im Mindesten zu interessieren. Dieser lief nämlich äußerst gut gelaunt und munter pfeifend einige Meter vor den zwei Jungs und bestaunte die Muggelwelt.

James musste zugeben, dass er sehr überrascht war. Er, James Potter, Sucher der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor, durchtrainiert, ausdauernd und nebenbei gesagt auch sehr gut aussehend, war bereits mächtig aus der Puste und spürte ein spitzes Stechen in seinen Seiten - der Hogwartsleiter hingegen schien noch im Topzustand.

Auch Sirius schnaufte unablässig und ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass er genauso erschöpft und ihm genauso kalt war, wie James.

Eigentlich sollte es ja warm sein. Schließlich war es Sommer. Doch das Gewitter, das nachmittags aufgezogen war, hielt sich die Nacht durch und erschwerte den Marsch quer durch London.

"Sag mal Tatze, hast du eine Ahnung, wo wir eigentlich hin wollen?", fragte James seinen besten Kumpel leise. Black schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, so dass nasse Haarsträhnen in sein Gesicht peitschten.

"Keinen Dunst. Ich glaube, dass der Mann das selber nicht so genau weiß. Mir kommt's nämlich so vor, als hätte sich der Gute schlicht und einfach verlaufen.", brummte Sirius genervt - Er hasste es, nass zu sein.

Sie trugen zwar schwarze Umhänge, aber diese waren bereits durchnässt und boten kaum noch Schutz gegen den harten Regen sondern erschwerte das laufen nur noch.

"Ja, das dumpfe Gefühl habe ich auch...leider.", murmelte James mehr zu sich.

Missmutig trotteten sie ihrem Professor mehr schlecht als recht hinterher. Dieser zeigte noch immer kein Zeichen von Schwäche, geschweige denn schlechte Laune, die hier nur allzu passend gewesen wäre.

Dumbledore führte sie in eine schmale Gasse, die James niemals aufgefallen wäre, wäre er aus Spaß oder bei Tageslicht hier entlang gelaufen.

Doch der Hogwartsleiter schien genau zu wissen wo es lang ging. Er bog nach

rechts, dann nach links, wieder rechts dann zweimal links und dann...dann hatte James die Übersicht verloren.

Er gab es auf, sich den Weg zu merken und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz

darauf, ein Bein vor das andere zu stellen. Das war das Geheimnis. Einfach

immer nur weiter laufen...

Sirius schnaubte. "Wenn wir nicht bald ankommen oder eine Pause machen, dann beginne ich einen Sitzstreik und gehe aus Protest nicht einen Schritt mehr weiter!"

James grinste.

Die Vorstellung, dass die beiden Sitzstreik mitten auf der Muggelstraße machten und Dumbledore versuchte, sie zu überzeugen, doch weiter zu gehen, belustigte ihn. Obwohl, er schätze Dumbledore so ein, dass er sich glatt dazusetzen würde und eine Runde Zitronenbonbons schmiss.

Das Grinsen wandelte sich in ein Glucksen um, was ihm einen verwirrten Blick von Tatze einbrachte. Doch James winkte mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab und smilte weiter vor sich hin.

So bemerkte er auch nicht, dass Dumbledore stehen geblieben war. Erst als James fast schon in den Schulleiter rein gelaufen wäre, machte er Halt.

Fragend schaute er den alten Mann an und dann seinen besten Freund. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute sich selbst um.

James tat es ihm gleich. Sie befanden sich am Ende dieser wirren Gasse. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein kleiner Platz, der rundum von Häusern bebaut war. James kniff die Augen zusammen, um deutlicher sehen zu können. Nur der trübe

Schein einer einzelnen Straßenlaterne, spendete mageres Licht. Dennoch erkannte er genug. Die Häuser schienen sehr alt. Die schmutzigen Fassaden wirkten alles andere, als einladend. Manche hatten zerbrochene Fensterscheiben, die im

Licht der Straßenlaterne stumpf schimmerten. Von vielen Türen blätterte die Farbe bereits ab und vor einigen Häusern lagerte sich ein Abfallhaufen nach dem anderen. Alles in allem wirkte diese Gegend äußerst unheimlich.

James konnte gerade noch so ein Schaudern unterdrücken. Wo immer sie waren, er wäre gerne woanders. Dennoch, Dumbledore schien nicht beeindruckt. Anscheinend wollte er gerade hier hin.

"Wo sind wir?", fragte James seinen Professor. Doch nicht Dumbledore antwortete ihm, sondern Sirius.

"Wir sind am Grimmauldplatz."

-

"Hä?" Verdutzt schaute James seinen Kumpel an. Doch dieser starrte nur entgeistert auf den vor ihnen liegenden Platz.

"Woher weißt du das denn Tatze? Steht hier irgendwo ein Straßenschild? Ich habe keines gesehen." Suchend guckte sich James um. Doch ein Straßenschild oder irgendetwas anderes in dieser Art, was auf den Namen des Platzes hinweisen konnte, war nicht zu finden.

Sirius schluckte den dicken Kloß im Hals runter, der sich bei dem Anblick dieses verhassten Ortes gebildet hatte. Er hasste diesen Ort mehr als jeden anderen.

Nichts als schlechte Erinnerungen verband er hiermit. Erinnerungen an seine so genannte ,Familie'.

James war immer noch verwirrt. Woher verdammt noch mal wusste Sirius, wie dieser Platz hieß? Außerdem war ihm der Stimmungswandel von dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht entgangen. Anscheinend empfand nicht nur er es als unangenehm hier zu sein.

"Tatze? Woher kennst du diesen Ort?", fragte James vorsichtig.

Sirius schluckte noch einmal, bevor er sich seinem Freund zuwandte.

"Ganz einfach James - ich bin hier aufgewachsen."

Ein Moment herrschte Stille. Ungläubig schaute nun Krone Sirius an.

"W...was? Hier hast gelebt? Genau hier?" Sirius nickte.

"Genau hier wohnte ich mit meiner ,Familie'." Er spuckte das Wort ,Familie' förmlich aus.

James wusste von Sirius und dessen Verhältnis zu seiner Verwandtschaft - er hasste seine Familie. Mehr als den Regen, mehr als kalte Nächte, mehr als stundenlanges und pausenloses Rumgelaufe... Er verabscheute sie wegen ihrer Einstellung zu Muggel und Halbblüter. Er verachtete sie, wie sie ihn verachteten.

Daher hatte Sirius, als er volljährig wurde, ohne zu zögern seine Koffer gepackt und war vorübergehend zu James und dessen Eltern gezogen, die ihn liebevoll aufgenommen hatten und ihn wie einen zweiten Sohn behandelten.

James war einfach nur baff. Er wusste nichts darauf zu sagen. Doch eine Frage schwirrte ihm trotzdem im Kopf herum: Was wollten sie hier?

"Ähm...Professor?" Dumbledore, der die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt hatte, drehte sich zu James um und lächelte leicht.

"Ja, Mr Potter?" Seine Stimme klang wie immer.

"Was tun wir hier?" Auch Sirius sah seinen Mentor fragend an. DAS wollte er auch gerne wissen.

"Nun, ich denke, ich bringe sie in ihre neue Unterkunft.", antwortete er quietsch vergnügt.

"HIER?", schrie Sirius entsetzt.

"Nana, bitte mäßigen Sie sich, Mr Black. Denken Sie doch an die Menschen, die morgen früh aufstehen und arbeiten müssen.", meinte Dumbledore tadelnd. Doch wirklich ernsthaft klang es nicht.

"Würde mich wundern wenn hier noch irgendein Muggel wohnen würde.", meinte James und ließ seinen Blick erneut über den Platz schweifen. Hier herrschte eine äußerst gruselige Atmosphäre.

"So meine Herren. Es ist doch noch immer sehr kalt und nass hier draußen. Es wird langsam Zeit, in die warme Stube zu kommen. Ein Mann in meinem Alter sollte nicht so fahrlässig im Sommerregen spazieren gehen." Er schmunzelte amüsiert über seinen, so vermutete James, Witz und ging weiter, direkt auf den Platz zu.

James folgte ihm. Sirius ebenfalls, wenn auch nur widerwillig und mit einem Gesicht, als würde Snape vor ihm strippen.

-

Sie betraten eine ungepflegte Wiese und liefen über die Straße, die quer durch den Platz verlief, auf einen Gehweg. Dumpfe Musik drang aus einem der noch einigermaßen gut intakten Häuser. Beißender Abfallgestank aus der überfüllten Mülltonne nahe dem kaputten Tor, auf das sie zugingen, stieg James in die Nase, so dass er diese angewidert rümpfte. Doch zu seinem Unglück blieb Dumbledore genau vor dem Tor stehen. So, dass James dem Gestank nicht entkam.

Sirius hielt sich bereits die Nase zu, als er sich neben James stellte.

"So, ich bitte Sie jetzt leise zu sein. Und hier,", der Hogwartsleiter kramte in seiner Umhangtasche rum und holte einen durchgeweichten Zettel raus, "lest es bitte durch und prägt es euch gut ein."

"Warum hier? Muss das sein?", wimmerte Sirius mit weinerlichem Ton. Albus nickte verständnisvoll.

"Ich weiß, Mr Black, dass es Ihnen widerstrebt, aber ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit, Sie zwei unterzubringen. Hogwarts ist,... nun, nicht der geeignete Ort. Dieser hier ist auch alles andere als perfekt..." Dumbledore stoppte und strich sich nachdenklich über den langen weißen Bart. "Doch es ist immer noch die beste und wenn nicht einzigste Möglichkeit, die uns bleibt.", beendete er seinen Satz.

"Aber-", setzte Tatze an, doch mit einer Handbewegung brachte Albus den Jungen zum schweigen.

"Akzeptieren Sie es, Mr Black. Oder wäre es Ihnen lieber gleich mit dem Ministerium konfrontiert zu werden? Denn auch in dieser Zeit sind Zeitreisen jeglicher Art verboten." Schmunzelte Dumbledore, doch der Ernst funkelte in seinen Augen wieder.

Sirius murrte, doch er sagte nichts mehr. Er wusste das Dumbledore recht hatte.

Doch hatte er sich nicht geschworen, diesen Ort erst wieder zu betreten, wenn die es wirklich nötig war? Wenn die Umstände es nicht anders zu ließen? Wenn dunkle Zeiten anbrachen und ihm keine andere Möglichkeit blieb? Wenn seine Eltern tot waren?

Obwohl, Sirius glaubte nicht, dass seine Eltern noch hier lebten. Nie würden sie Dumbledore in ihrem Haus dulden...

Resigniert nahm Black den dargebotenen Zettel und las sich die Zeilen rasch

durch, runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, reichte den Zettel aber ohne Kommentar an James weiter.

Potter nahm den Zettel neugierig entgegen und las die kurzen Zeilen schnell

durch:

Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens befindet sich am Grimauldplatz Nummer zwölf, London.

-

Auch James blickte fragend zu Dumbledore auf.

"Was ist denn der Phö?" Albus machte eine Geste, sodass James verstummte. Er nahm den Zettel wieder an sich und - schwupp - entzündete der sich und verbrannte zu Asche.

Irritiert schauten sich Black und Potter an. Das verhalten des Direktors war merkwürdig.

"So und jetzt denkt fest an das, was ihr euch gemerkt habt.", meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort. Die zwei Rumtreiber nickten und dachten fest an die gelesenen Zeilen.

Kaum war James in Gedanken an ,Nummer zwölf' gelangt, erschien wie aus dem Nichts zwischen Nummer elf und Nummer dreizehn eine ramponierte Tür, rasch gefolgt von dreieckigen Mauern und schmierigen Fenstern. Es schien Krone so, als hätte jemand gerade ein ganzes Haus mit ein wenig Luft aufgepumpt.

Er starrte mit offenem Mund das Haus an. Auch Sirius Blick war starr darauf

gerichtet. Aber anders wie bei James, spiegelte sich nicht Erstaunen, sondern Abscheu darin wider.

"Nun, dann folgt mir Jungs. Und seid bitte so leise wie möglich.", ermahnte er die zwei Rumtreiber noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er zum Hauseingang ging, die Haustür öffnete und die Jungs eintreten ließ.

"Was ist das für ein Haus?", flüsterte James leise. Ein schiefes Grinsen bildete sich auf Blacks Gesicht.

"Willkommen im Hause der ach so stolzen Familie Black."

-

Ungläubig über die Tatsache, dass er sich gerade im verhassten Kinderhaus seines besten Freundes befand, sah sich James fast schon ehrfürchtig um. Die

Eingangshalle war fast vollkommen in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Feuchtigkeit, Staub und ein süßlicher Modergeruch lag in der stickigen Luft.

Dumbledore trat jetzt ebenfalls ein und schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich.

"Endlich in der Stube.", lachte er erleichtert. "Noch eine Minute länger und ich wäre erfroren. Wirklich ein Sauwetter für den Sommer.", schwatzte der Hogwartsleiter leise weiter. "Ich freu mich schon auf einen heißen Tee. Der würde meine gefrorenen Glieder bestimmt wieder zum Leben erwecken. Könnte ja sein, dass ich sie noch bräuchte."

James könnte schwören, dass, obwohl er Dumbledore nur als Schemen erkannte, er in diesem Moment dieses bestimmte Dumbledore-Zwinkern zwinkerte.

"Aber jetzt wirklich Pst! Wir wollen sie nicht unnötiger Weise aufwecken.",

flüsterte er und wandte sich um. Zwei Lampen entzündeten sich auf einmal und tauchten die Halle in dämmriges Licht.

"So, es geht euch zwei bestimmt schon auf die Nerven, aber ein letztes Mal,

weil's so schön ist: Folgt mir bitte, Mr Potter, Mr Black.", schmunzelte Albus die Jungs amüsiert an und ging voran. Geradewegs auf eine Tür zu.

"Die Küche.", murmelte Sirius. James nickte.

-

Molly Weasley wuselte beschäftigt in der Küche rum.

Sie hatte heute Morgen eine Eule von Dumbledore bekommen, wo er angekündigt hatte, dass er die Absicht hätte, heute Nacht mit zwei anderen Besuchern im Grimmauldplatz 12 aufzutauchen. Molly hatte keine Ahnung, warum Albus diese Absicht hatte. Schließlich war die Hauptversammlung des Ordens gestern gewesen.

Doch sie hatte es mit einem einfachen Schulterzucken abgetan.

Nun war sie gerade dabei, dass, man könnte schon sagen, Nachtmahl vorzubereiten.

Leider war nicht mehr viel im Haus gewesen außer Würstchen und Toast. Doch die rundliche Frau wusste, dass Dumbledore nicht sehr wählerisch war und dass wohl sein geringstes Problem sei, ob er gebratene Würstchen und Toast zu essen bekäme.

Mit schnellen Handgriffen briet sie das spärliche Essen. Remus dagegen saß relaxt am Küchentisch und las den heutigen Tagespropheten. Er war noch nicht dazu gekommen, da er im Dienste des Ordens unterwegs gewesen war. Es stand nur belangloses Zeug in der Zeitung, dennoch, es lenkte ab.

Es war ein stressiger Tag gewesen. Für alle. Bald würden auch schon die Sommerferien anfangen. Das hieß, dass Hermine und Ron, sowie - wenn auch etwas später - Harry in den Grimmauldplatz kämen. Remus freute sich schon drauf. Seitdem Sirius weg war, kam ihm das Haus schrecklich leer vor. Nicht selten war er fast alleine hier. Die Mitglieder des Ordens kamen und gingen. Heute waren nur Tonks, Molly und er selbst da.

"Sag mal Remus, wo ist Tonks eigentlich?", fragte Molly den Werwolf, während sie die Würstchen in die Bratpfanne warf.

Remus schaute von der Zeitung auf und überlegte. "Ich glaube, dass sie duschen wollte."

Die rundliche Frau seufzte tief.

"Hoffentlich rutscht sie nicht wieder auf der Seife aus. Ich habe heute wirklich keinen Nerv, wieder die ganze Badezimmerganitur zu hexen.", grummelte Mrs Weasley ärgerlich.

Das letzte Mal, als Tonks geduscht hatte, war sie so ungeschickt gefallen, dass sie das ganze Badezimmer in Trümmern gelegt hatte. Und das Badezimmer war zu dieser Zeit das einzige funktionstüchtige gewesen.

Es war wirklich ein Durcheinander.

Remus lachte.

"Molly, sei mal nicht so streng. Du kennst doch Tonks.", meinte er amüsiert und blätterte zur nächsten Seite.

"Ja, das ist das Problem Remus. Ich kenne sie.", brummte Molly und wendete die Würstchen in der Pfanne.

Wie auf's Stichwort ging die Küchentür auf und ein neongrüner Wuschelkopf lugte in den Raum.

"Molly?", fragte sie vorsichtig und betrat den Raum. Sie schlich auffällig nah an der Wand zu Remus.

"Gib mir Rückendeckung, Remi.", flüsterte sie ihm leise zu. Dieser schmunzelte nur.

"Was ist denn Tonks? Was hast du diesmal kaputt gemacht?", herrschte die rothaarige Frau Tonks an.

Diese schluckte.

"Ähm naja, weißt du...die blaue Vase, ähm, die war doch nicht reinzufällig ein teures Stück, oder?"

"WAS?" Aufgebracht drehte sich Molly ruckartig um. "Die blaue Vase? Das war ein Geschenk meiner Großmutter! Ein Familienerbstück!" Tonks wollte sich schon hinter Remus verstecken, als Molly entnervt den Bratlöffel in Tonks Hand drückte.

"Pass ja auf, dass nichts anbrennt! Das sind die letzten Würstchen im Haus! Also WEHE, du drehst sie nicht um und nimmst sie nicht rechtzeitig vom Herd! Ich gehe mal nach der Vase schauen." Damit verschwand Molly durch die Tür.

"Wow, das war ja viel leichter als ich gedacht hatte. Molly nimmt es von Mal zu Mal immer besser auf."

Wieder lachte Remus.

"Wenn Molly sich immer wieder so sehr aufregen würde, wie am Anfang, dann würdest du 1. nicht mehr leben und 2. würde sie nicht mehr leben, weil sie an mehreren Herzattacken gestorben wäre. Selbst unsere Molly ist nicht unsterblich, zäh, aber nicht unsterblich."

Tonks lachte, drehte sich dann aber zur Bartpfanne hin, um die Würstchen ganz genau im Auge zu behalten.

Auch Remus widmete sich wieder der Zeitung. Es war sehr interessant zu erfahren, dass der junge Alchimist Henrik Klaas eine Affäre mit einer Sängerin aus der Band ,Doubletrouble' hatte. Schließlich gab es nichts Wissenswerteres als den Klatsch und Tratsch der Zauberwelt.

-

Tonks stocherte mit der Fleischgabel in die Würstchen und drehte sie um.

Kritisch untersuchte die Frau die Wurst. Von allen Seiten braun du knusprig.

Sie nickte heftig, so dass ihr neongrüner Wuschelkopf hin und her schwang.

"Die scheinen gut zu sein.", murmelte sie und stellte den Herd aus. Nachdem

Molly ihr das mindestens zehn Mal erklärt hatte, hatte auch Tonks es endlich verstanden. Und nun drückte sie die primitiven (auch unter ,Muggelart' bekannt) Knöpfe aus und hob die Pfanne vom Herd.

-

Molly war sichtlich genervt. Nie hatte sie so viel heil hexen müssen, wie bei Tonks. Selbst Fred und George hatten nicht so viel zerschrottet, wie diese Frau.

Und dass sie den Reparo-Zauber nicht wirklich gut beherrschte, gab doch einem wirklich zu denken.

"Ich frag mich ernsthaft wie sie's geschafft hat Auror zu werden.", brummte Mrs Weasley und suchte die blaue Vase, die nur auf den Reparo-Zauber wartete.

-

Remus legte gerade den Tagespropheten zur Seite, als die Küchentür aufging.

Neugierig schaute Remus auf und erkannte sofort, dass es sich um niemand anderen als Albus Dumbledore handelte.

"Albus? Was tun sie denn hier?" Auch Tonks drehte sich mit der Bratpfanne um und schaute leicht verwirrt zum Schulleiter.

"Ist irgendwas passiert?"

Dumbledore kicherte und winkte mit seiner Hand ab.

"Nein Nymphadora (Tonks rümpfte grummelnd die Nase). Es ist nichts passiert. Nun ja, fast nichts." Fast verschwörerisch schaute Albus die zwei Mitglieder des Ordens an.

"In Hogwarts habe ich eine, sagen wir, interessante Entdeckung gemacht.", schmunzelte Dumbledore und trat beiseite...

-

Molly hatte die Vase gefunden. In tausend Trümmer lag sie über den Flur verteilt.

"Oh, wenn meine Großmutter - Gott hab' sie selig - das sähe. Sie würde Tonks jedes einzelne neongrüne Haar rausreißen.", seufzte sie genervt und begann den passenden Zauber anzuwenden.

Gerade fügte sich das letzte Teil in die Vase ein als...

-BANG-

"TONKS!"

-

Remus konnte es nicht glauben. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, offenem Mund

starrte er die zwei Jungs an, die nach Albus Dumbledore den Raum betreten hatten. Jegliche Farbe war aus dem, schon ohnehin blassen, Gesicht gewichen. Er sah aus, als wäre er ein Muggel, der gerade ein Gespenst gesehen hätte.

Tonks hatte vor Schreck die Pfanne fallen gelassen. Ungeachtet lagen die Bratwürste nun auf dem Boden - samt Pfanne. Doch Nymphadora Tonks stierte nur die zwei Teenager an, die ihre neugierigen Blicke durch den Raum schweifen ließen und dabei bei Remus hängen blieben.

Und Dumbledore...Dumbledore lächelte selig vor sich hin.

-

James schaute sich in der Küche um. Sie war ein Gewölbe mit rauen Steinwänden,

kaum weniger düster als die Eingangshalle. Das meiste Licht stammte von einem Feuer am anderen Ende des Raumes. Die Küche war mit Stühlen voll gestellt und mittendrin stand ein langer Holztisch. Am Ende davon saß eine erwachsene Person, nicht älter als 36 Jahre.

Diese Person, dieser Mann, er kam James bekannt und seltsam vertraut vor. Diese bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die ihn und Sirius im Moment ungläubig anstarrten, das konnte nur...das...

"Remus?", fragte Sirius in die Runde.

Stille.

"Bist du das Moony?", hakte Tatze weiter. Diesmal in freundschaftlichem,

verniedlichtem Ton. So, wie die Freunde immer miteinander geredet hatten.

"S...Sirius? Ich kann...und James?"

"Ja, Remus. Du hast richtig erkannt.", mischte sich nun wieder Albus ein. Noch immer waren seine Mundwinkel hochgezogen und seine Augen funkelten, als würde das hier nur ein beliebiges Klassentreffen statt finden.

"Nymphadora, Remus? Darf ich vorstellen, Sirius' und James' 17 Jährige-Ichs..."

"Oh bei Merlin.", flüsterte Tonks und starrte insbesondere James an.

James wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Küchentür mit voller Wucht aufgerissen wurde und eine Wut schnaubende und zornrote Mrs Weasley preisgab.

"Tonks." So ein gefährliches Knurren hatte James noch nie gehört. Selbst Sirius hob überrascht eine Braue, schließlich, wenn einer was vom Knurren verstand, dann er.

"Tonks...du..." Mrs Weasley ging einen Schritt nach vorne. Tonks einen zurück.

"Molly, bitte. Ich wollte die Pfanne nicht fallen lassen!", versuchte Tonks zu erklären, doch die rundliche Frau hörte nicht zu und wollte gerade nach vorne stürzen, als sie jemand an der Schürze zupfte.

"WAS?", fauchte sie und sah genau in das Gesicht von Sirius und daneben das von James.

"Oh. Bei. Merlin.", flüsterte Mrs Weasley mit angehaltenem Atem. "Ich glaube...ich...kipp um."

Und schon lag Molly bewusstlos auf den Boden.

Perplex schauten die zwei Rumtreiber auf die Frau, die ohnmächtig zu ihren Füßen lag.

Sirius schnalzte mit der Zunge und schaute kopfschüttelnd auf.

"Krone?"

"Mhmm?"

"Wir sind echt umwerfend."

-

Das war das 3.Kapitel.

Der Übergang von Hogwarts zum nächsten Schauplatz, den Grimauldplatz.

Ich hoffe echt, dass es euch gefallen hat. **_–sich umguck-_**

Wenn ja, dann würde ich mich tierisch über Kommis freuen! **_–in die runde smile-_**

Also Kommis nicht vergessen! **_–zwinker-_**

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

eure Apfel


	5. 'Kriegsrat und Krisensitzung'

Tada!  
Da bin ich wieder. **_-lach- _**

Habt vielen vielen Dank für die lieben Kommis!

**ina pichler:** Nun, ich denke deine Frage wird sich in diesem Kapitel klären. _**-smile- **_

**IAmFallen:** Es kommt bestimmt bald neue FFs von mir. Freut mich, dass dir die Beiden so gut gefallen. Ich liebe sie auch, aber das ist ein typischer Effekt!XDDD

**Veronica Evans:** Die nächstes Kapitel werden schon etwas länger sein, aber nicht all zu sehr. Zu deiner Frage: Dumbledore lässt die Jungs beim Grimauldplatz einziehen, daist es halt rastam, wenn alle bescheid wissen. In diese Kap werden es nochmehr Leute erfahren.Dumbledore hat dem Grimauldplatz aufewählt u.a. weil es der sicherste Ort für die Zwei ist.Die anderen Gründe werden viiiiiiiiiiel später klarer.

**Noel McKey:**Ja klar wird Snape kommen! Aber das dauert noch. **_-smile- _**

**Korksie: **Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. XD

**ssjyuri:** Werd ich.

**padfoot**: Ich bin froh, dass es noch recht wenige FFs von Zukunftsreisen gibt. Dann ist diese FF nämlich noch kein Massenprodukt, wie die ganzen Vergangenheitsreise-FFs

Nochmals vielen vielen Dank!

So, dann fangen wir mal an, ne! XD  
Kommis am Schluss würden mich freuen, aber bis dahin...

Viel Spaß!

4. **'Kriegsrat und Krisensitzung'**

Nachdem sich jeder wieder einigermaßen von dem Schrecken erholt hatten, die Gemüter auf Durchzug gestellt wurden und Molly durch ein paar kräftige Ohrfeigen links und rechts von Tonks (sie schien es wirklich zu genießen) zurückgeholt wurde, saßen alle an dem großen Holztisch und schwiegen.

Mrs Weasley, die sich einen starken Beruhigungstee gekocht hatte, saß neben Remus und konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Sie hatte James nie persönlich gekannt, da sie bei dem ersten Mal, als der Orden ins Leben gerufen wurde, nicht dabei gewesen war. Doch die Ähnlichkeit mit Harry war erschreckend. Und sie hatte schließlich Sirius gekannt.

Das war eindeutig zu viel für die überlastete Frau. Eindeutig zu viel.

Auch Remus schien es noch nicht wirklich...glauben zu können. Sein Gesicht war immer noch leichenblass, doch er starrte die beiden Rumtreiber nicht mehr unentwegt an (James hatte sich langsam aber sicher unwohl gefühlt...und beobachtet). Er hatte sich ein wenig gefasst, vermied trotzdem irgendetwas zu seinen, eigentlich toten, Freunden zu sagen.

Tonks hingegen musterte die Jungs unverholen. Ihr hellblauer Haarschopf (vor Schreck, als Molly umgekippt ist, hat sie die Haarfarbe ausversehen gewechselt)

lugte neugierig hinter Remus hervor und begutachtete die beiden.

Erst als Sirius ihr kokett zugezwinkert hatte, hatte sie wieder den Kopf, peinlich berührt eingezogen ("Eine von der schüchternen Sorte!" harrharr) und nicht mehr in der Richtung von den beiden geblickt.

Dumbledore hingegen lächelte selig vor sich hin und lutschte munter eines seiner geliebten Bonbons.

Nach weiteren zehn stillen und verschwiegenen Minuten hielt es Molly nicht mehr aus.

"Albus! Hätten Sie bitte die Güte uns zu erklären, was das, ", sie nickte zu den Jungs, "eigentlich soll? Was zum Teufel ist hier los?", fragte sie ungehalten.

Man merkte ihr an, dass sie ziemlich genervt war und für heute eigentlich schon genug hatte. Deshalb überhörte James dieses abtrünnige ,das' einfach und tat ihr den Gefallen nicht beleidigt oder empört zu sein.

"Nun Molly, ich vermute, das wollen Nymphadora und ich denke besonders Remus ebenfalls gerne wissen.", sagte der Schulleiter und sah die Genannten lächelnd an. Diese nickten.

Stille.

"Ähm...Albus?"

"Ja, Remus?"

"Sie wollten uns gerade erklären, warum James und Sirius hier sitzen."

"Stehen wäre doch viel zu unbequem.", sagte er lächelnd.

RUMS-.

"Alles in Ordnung, Molly?", fragte Albus, als die rothaarige Frau sich wieder aufsetzte.

"Nein. Absolut nicht, Albus. Falls es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, mir sitzen gerade James Potter und Sirius Black gegenüber, in ihren 17-jährigen Ichs.", knurrte Molly.

"Entschuldige, meine Liebe. Das ist mein Fehler, das zu vergessen. Schließlich ist die Tatsache sehr verwirrend. Zitronenbonbon?"

Es war nur noch ein lauter Schrei im Hause der Blacks zu hören.

"Hier, trink Molly, das tut dir gut.", sagte Tonks fürsorglich und stellte der molligen Frau einen stärkeren Beruhigungstee (mit einem Schuss Feuerwhisky) vor die Nase.

"Danke Tonks...", murmelte Mrs Weasley und trank erstmal einen Schluck.

James verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar. Er hatte das Gefühl, würden er oder Sirius auch nur einen Ton sagen, dann gäbe es Tote. Irgendwie waren die Leute in der Zukunft ziemlich instabil. Fielen dauernd in Ohnmacht und so.

"Was gedenken Sie denn als nächstes zu tun, Albus?", fragte Tonks den alten

Schulleiter. Dieser lächelte freundlich.

"Nun, erst einmal müssen die Leute informiert werden, dass...naja, dass wir neue Hausbewohner haben." Dumbledore zwinkerte den Jungs zu. "Schließlich wollen wir verhindern, dass diese Ohnmachtsanfälle an die Tagesordnung schreiten. Der Orden besteht nun mal nicht mehr aus den jüngsten.", erläuterte Dumbledore.

"Also, sollen wir allen eine Eule schicken?", mischte sich Remus ein.

"Nein, das halte ich nicht für so eine gute Idee. Sie sollten es alle sehen. Und dann muss ich es auch nur einmal erklären.", lachte der Hogwartsleiter, packte sein sechstes Zitronenbonbon aus und steckte es sich in den Mund.

"Wirklich, diese Drops bringen mich irgendwann noch ins Grab."

"Tod durch Zuckerschock?", grinste Sirius. Albus nickte amüsiert.

"Schlimme Sache. Man kann sich wirklich etwas...Ehrenwerteres vorstellen -nicht, Jungs?"

"Klar!", stimmte James zu. "Zum Beispiel in die Luft gesprengt zu werden oder vergiftet..."

"Zerhackt und zerstückelt..."

"In heißem Wasser zerkocht..."

"...bis das Fleisch durch ist..."

"Aber innen noch leicht rosé..." James und Sirius bekamen einen leicht

verträumten Ausdruck und seufzten tief.

"Das wäre grausam."

"Unvorstellbar schmerzhaft.

"Einfach nur ehrenwert."

Leicht entsetzt schaute Molly die beiden Jungs an. Auch Tonks legte den Kopf schief und schaute leicht schockiert drein. Remus runzelte die Stirn und Dumbledore lachte.

"Also lasst den Phönix zum Nest fliegen!", meinte der Schulleiter fröhlich,

überhaupt nicht zum Thema passend (doch das störte ihn nicht) und klatschte vergnügt in die Hände.

Etwas bedröppelt schauten die Erwachsenen den Mann an. Bis sich Remus dann erhob und aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

"Den ganzen Phönix?", fragte Tonks erstaunt.

"Nur die, die zu entbehren sind, meine Liebe."

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten kam Remus wieder zurück und setzte sich hin.

"Hab den Ruf ausgestellt."

"Gut.", meinte Albus und lutschte bereits ein neues Bonbon.

"Zitronendrops?"

Nun saßen James und Sirius eine geschlagene Stunde an diesem großen Küchentisch und taten...nichts.

Nach James' Ansicht, schienen sie zu warten. Irgendwie, dass der Phönix sein Nest beflog oder so. Langsam fing er an, dieses Tier nicht mehr leiden zu können.

Phönix hier, Phönix da... wirklich nervend. Vor allem, da keiner der Anwesenden es für nötig hielt, Sirius und ihn aufzuklären, was jetzt weiter passieren sollte.

So hatte er sich kreativeren Aufgaben gewidmet, die sein Können voll und ganz in Anspruch nahmen und die Wartezeit verkürzen sollten.

Tick

Seine Augen schweiften nach rechts...

Tack

...dann zurück nach links.

Tick

Wieder nach rechts...

Tack

...und dann nach links.

Tick

Rech-

"Au!", schnaubte James, als er einen recht heftigen Rippenstoß von seinem besten Freund verpasst bekam.

"Was soll das Tatze? Ich bin nicht dein Boxsack!", grummelte er. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

"Bist wohl auch aus Zucker, wie? Muss wohl an dieser Luft hier in der Zukunft liegen. Bestimmt ein Virus oder so, der die Leute zimperlich macht. Besonders wenn sie vorher Sucher waren, gegen Klatscher geknallt sind und jetzt bei einem kleinen hauchzarten Touch gleich nach Mama schreien. Jaja, das ist das Leben. Ist es nicht schön?", neckte Sirius James, der ihm schmollend die Zunge rausstreckte.

"Du mich auch Tatze!"

Sirius grinste spitzbübisch.

Remus und die anderen, die in der Küche saßen (sich aber immer noch nicht

wirklich vom Schrecken, den die Zwei ihnen mit ihrem Auftreten eingejagt, erholt hatten (bis auf Dumbledore natürlich)) schauten dem Rumgezanke der Zwei interessiert zu. Doch die beiden Rumtreiber waren so vertieft in ihrer

Konversation gewesen, dass sie gar nicht mitbekamen, wie es an der Küchentür klopfte. Erst als Dumbledore um Eintritt bat, wendeten sie ihre Köpfe zu der eintretenden Person.

Es war ein großer kahlköpfiger schwarzer Mann, eingemummt in einem ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang.

"Ein Sauwetter da draußen.", sagte er mit tiefer und bedächtiger Stimme und

drehte seinen Kopf der kleinen Tafelrunde zu. Ein kleiner goldener Ring am Ohr funkelte im Licht der Küche.

"Bin schnellstmöglich hergekommen.", redete er weiter.

"Schon okay, du bist recht früh. Der erste von den gerufenen Phönixen.", bewichtigte Remus.

Dann bemerkte der Fremde den Schulleiter.

"Albus.", er nickte ihm zu.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, willkommen willkommen!", lächelte Dumbledore freundlich und bot mit einer Handbewegung dem Mann einen Platz am Tisch an.

"Setz dich doch. Die anderen werden jetzt nach und nach eintrudeln.", sagte der Schulleiter gut gelaunt.

Kingsley grüßte beim Hinsetzen alle mit einem Nicken, bis er dann Sirius und James entdeckte.

"Was zum Merlins Barte?", flüsterte er und starrte ungläubig die Jungs an. Doch bevor noch irgendjemand was sagen konnte, mischte sich Dumbledore ein.

"Gleich, Kingsley. Gedulde dich noch etwas. Ich werde es erklären wenn alle da sind."

Kurz danach ging die Tür ein weiteres Mal auf und eine stämmige Hexe mit smaragdgrünen Schal und ein Zauberer mit kantigem Unterkiefer und dichten strohblonden Haaren traten ein.

"Emmeline Vance und Sturgis Podmore.", grüßte Dumbledore herzlich die Ankömmlinge. Doch James wusste, dass er nur die vollständigen Namen sagte, damit er und Sirius sich ein wenig zurecht finden konnten unter all den Leuten. Auch als die sich setzten, begutachteten sie Sirius und vor allem James ungläubig.

Und wieder bat der Hogwartsleiter für Erklärungen zu warten.

Es trudelten, wie Dumbledore so schön gesagt hatte, noch eine schwarzhaarige Hexe ("Hestia Jones."), ein quirliger Zauberer ("Dädalus Diggle."), ein weiterer, leicht angetrunkener Zauberer ("Mundungus Fletcher.") und dann zwei rothaarige Zauberer, denen man die Verwandtschaft direkt ansah ("Bill und sein Vater Arthur Weasley."), wobei der Ältere der rundlichen Frau (die immer noch an ihrem Beruhigungstee nippte) einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, bevor er sich setzte.

Und jeder, wirklich jeder hatte bis jetzt gebannt, geschockt und neugierig mit blassen Gesichtern, teils weit geöffneten Mündern (was bei diesem Mundungus kein allzu schöner Anblick war) und großen Augen Sirius und James angestarrt. Doch niemand sagte nur ein Wort oder stellte eine Frage. Denn Dumbledore hatte jeden Eintretenden gebeten zu warten.

"Sind wir soweit vollzählig?", fragte Tonks in die Runde.

"Nein, Moody wollte noch kommen.", antwortete Remus ihr.

Kurz darauf ertönte ein gleichmäßiges ,Klonk'.

Sirius schaute gespannt zur Tür. Es schien interessanter zu werden - dieser

Kriegsrat oder Krisensitzung oder Kaffeeklatsch um Mitternacht...wie auch

immer, es hatte seine Neugierde geweckt. Und was der Phönixorden war, war hiermit auch beantwortet. Eine Organisation. Gegen was oder für wen, das wusste Sirius zwar nicht, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden...

,Klonk'...'Klonk'...'Klonk'...

"Mad-Eye kommt.", sagte die Hexe namens Hestia Jones. Auch James schaute jetzt neugierig zur Tür. Also eine hübsche Blondine war das schon mal

nicht...vielleicht eine schwarzhaarige Tonne?

James grinste innerlich.

Doch anstatt einer weiblichen Person, betrat ein Zauberer (James vermutete es zumindest, dass es sich hier um eine menschliche Person handelte) die Küche.

Wirsch warf er sein langes, graues meliertem Haar, was durch den Regen pitschnass war über seine breite Schulter.

"Ich hasse Regen. Schränkt zu sehr den Sehbereich ein. Im Kampf äußerst störend.", knurrte der Mann mit seiner wirklich dunklen und rauen Stimme.

"Und warum hast du nicht einfach die Kapuze deines Umhangs aufgezogen?", fragte Tonks den alten Mann.

"Beschränkt zu sehr die Sehweite. Der Feind könnte das perfide ausnutzen.", brummte der Mann unwirsch und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz neben dem jungen Mann, der den Jungs als Bill Weasley vorgestellt wurde. Tonks und noch einige andere verdrehten die Augen.

Man konnte schlecht sagen, wer gebannter auf jemanden starrte. Die Zauberer und Hexen auf James und Sirius, oder James und Sirius auf den Zauberer der gerade gekommen war.

Der Mann war zwar einer aus der alten Generation, dennoch strahlte er immer noch etwas Spezifisches aus und sein Gesicht war wirklich faszinierend.

Jeder Zentimeter der Haut schien vernarbt zu sein und der Mund war nur eine

klaffende Wunde, schräg über den Mund verlaufend. Außerdem fehlte ein großes Stück der Nase. Doch das furchteinflößendste waren die Augen mit denen er argwöhnisch über den Tisch schielte. Das eine Auge war klein, dunkel und perlenschimmernd, das andere dagegen münzgroß, rund und strahlend blau. Wie bei einem Camälion bewegten sich die Augen unabhängig voneinander. Doch als das kleine Augen bei den zwei Rumtreibern hängen blieb, richtete sich auch das große Auge starr auf die beiden.

"Mgm.", war sein einziger Kommentar, als er dann seinen Flachmann herausholte und einen kräftigen Schluck nahm.

Stille.

Dann erhob sich Dumbledore.

"Jetzt, wo alle anwesend sind, werde ich die Sitzung für eröffnet erklären.", sagte Dumbledore, der freundlich in die gespannten Gesichter blickte.

Nachdem Albus den anderen alles erklärt hatte, was vorgefallen war und es

mit James und Sirius auf sich hatte, starrten die Mitglieder die beiden nur noch intensiver an. Vor allem James musste dran glauben.

"Weißt du Krone, langsam komm ich mir vor wie ein Ausstellungsstück.", murmelte Sirius seinem Freund aus zu.

"Mhmm. Nur, dass es keine passende Beschreibung für uns gibt, die auf einem Schildchen steht.", antwortete James, der sich wirklich unbehaglich vorkam.

Nicht, dass er es nicht gewohnt wäre, beobachtet und angestarrt zu werden...

"Ich glaube, männlich, stark, sehr intelligent, super sexy und mega charmant würde die Leute hier noch mehr irritieren.", grinste Sirius.

James gluckste.

"Na das kann ja noch was werden.", knurrte Moody und beobachtete die Jungs scharf.

"Ihr Zwei wisst, dass ihr das Zauberergesetz gebrochen habt.", mischte Kingsley sich ein.

Beide nickten.

"Der Posteritas-Zauber...Wahnsinn. Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt.", murmelte die Hexe mit dem smaragdfarbenen Schal. "Der soll zu den schwierigsten Zeitzaubern gehören, weil er in die Zukunft führt und nicht in die Vergangenheit. Wow."

"Ich kann es einfach noch nicht fassen, dass James und Sirius mir gerade persönlich wieder gegenübersitzen.", piepste Diggle, "Das ist einfach..."

"...unglaublich.", ergänzte ihn Remus.

James sah Remus erstaunt von der Seite an. Auch Sirius schaute zu dem Werwolf.

Es war merkwürdig einen alten Freund (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) zu sehen, wenn man vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit dessen jüngerem Ich in Hogwarts rum gezogen ist. Remus sah zwar noch recht jung aus, aber sein Haar hatte etliche graue Strähnen, sein Umhang war voller Flicken und sah wirklich schäbig aus. Und diese bernsteinfarbenen Augen, sie wirkten sonderbar stumpf und matt.

"Dumbledore, meinen Sie, dass das was zu bedeuten hat?", fragte die Hexe namens Hestia Jones.

"Nun meine Liebe, ich denke, dass wir uns in diesen Zeiten auf die unvorstellbarsten Dinge, gute oder schlechte, einstellen sollten. Mr Potter und Mr Black haben nur zum Spaß den Posteritas-Zauber ausgeführt, wie das hier endet kann ich leider keinem sagen. Genauso wenig wann. Wir müssen einfach das Beste aus dieser Situation machen.", antwortete Dumbledore, doch diesmal lächelte er nicht, sondern blieb ernst.

"Albus, was soll denn mit den beiden jetzt passieren? Wenn James und Sirius wirklich hier bleiben sollen, was wird dann aus den Kindern? Ron, Hermine und vor allem Harry."

"Harry? Wer ist denn Harry?", fragte James neugierig. Doch die Leute gaben James keine Antwort, sondern ignorierten dessen Einwand gekonnt.

"Und die Situation ist auch nicht perfekt, um Babysitter von zwei durchgeknallten Teens zu spielen, die meinen einfach mal das Gesetz brechen zu müssen.", knurrte Mad-Eye.

"Hey!", riefen Sirius und James entrüstet. "Wir mögen durchgeknallt sein...

"Gesetzlos...", redete James weiter.

"Aber wir sind keine Teens." Dabei rümpfte Sirius angewidert die Nase.

Dumbledore lachte.

"Natürlich nicht.", sagte er beschwichtigend.

"Und wir brauchen keinen Babysitter! Damit das klar ist.", meinte Krone.

"Alles in meinem Kopf gespeichert.", lächelte Dumbledore wieder.

"Albus? Können wir dann mal wieder zum Problem der Kinder zurückkommen? Was machen wir denn, wenn sie kommen?", fragte der Mann neben der rundlichen Frau, Mr Weasley.

"Tja, wir können nur hoffen, dass der Zauber sich vorher auflöst oder dass die heutige Generation stärkere Nerven hat, als mancher anderer hier.", antwortete Dumbledore zwinkernd.

"Sie bleiben also hier?"

"Haben sie einen besseren Vorschlag Mundungus?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Nee, da bin isch der falsche Mann.", lallte Mundungus.

"Sonst niemand?" Keine Regung.

"Gut, dann ist es beschlossene Sache. James, Sirius?"

"Ja?", fragten die Beide gleichzeitig. "Das hier ist ab sofort euer zu Hause.

"Nicht schon wieder... warum hat man das dumme Haus nicht einfach abgerissen.", schimpfte Sirius leise. Er hätte wirklich überall wohnen können und wollen.

Sogar in einer Höhle. Aber sein Familienhaus? Das war wirklich zuviel.

"Kopf hoch Tatze. Es ist nur ein Haus."

"Mhmm.", brummte Black niedergeschlagen.

"So, dann habe ich nur noch eine Bitte, nämlich das ihr" dabei zeigte der

Hogwartsleiter auf die Mitglieder", denn anderen die nicht hier sein konnten, bescheid sagt."

"Natürlich, Albus.", antwortete Hestia.

"Gut dann ist die Sitzung geschlossen. Gute Nacht ihnen alle."

Die Mitglieder standen auf, verabschiedeten sich und verschwanden, bis nur noch Tonks, Remus, Mr und Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore und die zwei Rumtreiber am Tisch saßen.

"Es ist wirklich schon sehr spät. Ich denke, ich muss auch los. Gute Nacht.", wünschte Dumbledore und ging ebenfalls.

"Kommen sie gut nach Hause, Albus.", antwortete Mr Weasley.

"Und ihr, ihr geht auch ins Bett. In der zweiten Etage gleich rechts sind zwei Betten frei.", meinte Molly erschöpft und schickte die Jungs ins Bett.

"Gute Nacht.", wünschten sie höflich und gingen in das besagte Zimmer.

Sie waren zu müde um sich noch fertig zumachen, daher zogen sie sich nur die Umhänge, T-Shirts und Hosen aus, so dass sie in Boxershorts schlafen konnten und legten sich kaputt aufs Bett.

"Weißt du James?"

"Was denn Tatze?"

"Ich werde mal diese Tonks klar machen. Die sieht süß aus.", gähnte Sirius.

"Mach dass Tatze, mach das."

Und dann schliefen auch Potter und Black endlich ein.

Die Beiden hatten ja keine Ahnung, was die Zukunft für sie noch bereithielt.

So Cut! **_-lach-  
_**Das war dann das 4.Kapitel.  
Es steckt nicht besonders viel Handlung in diesem Kapitel, aber es war notwendig. -**_schulter zuck-_**

Was wichtig ist: Ich weiß, dass Tonks und Sirius verwandt sind, aber ich bin davon ausgegeangen, dass Sirius mit 17 Jahren von Tonks noch nichts wusste.  
Also reißtmir nicht dne Kopf ab! **_-zwinker-_**  
Diese 'Liebelei' ist nämlich so unwichtig, wie eh und je. XD

Kommis bitte nicht vergessen! **_-smile-_**

eure Apfel


	6. Halbe Wahrheiten

Hey Leute!

Nach etwas längerer Abwesenheit, melde ich mich zurück.

Vielen lieben Dank Kommentare! Ich freue mich immer usselig, wenn ich welche bekomme! –smile-

Noel McKey: Tonks will ja auch nichts von Sirius. XD

Sirius will auch eigentlich nichts von Tonks… er ist halt ein Herzensbrecher und hat sie sich als eventuelles Opfer auserkoren. –lach-

Honey: Ich bin der Meinung, dass Tonks etwas jünger ist, als Sirius. O.o  
Aber die Sirius-Tonks-Sache ist eh nur so nebenbei zur allgemeinen Belustigung gewesen und wird in keiner Weise Wichtigkeit in der Geschichte erlangen.

Carika: Ich werde versuchen mein Bestes zu geben. –lach-

Veronica Evans: Ja, die Ohnmachtsanfälle gehören zu meinen Lieblingsdingen in dieser FF. XD

Zu deiner Frage: Es sind Sommerferien, die erste Woche, also Juni und circa ein Jahr nach Sirius Tod. Also Harrys sechste Schuljahr ist gerade zu ende gegangen.

Zum Thema Hogwarts: Nein, sie werden nicht in die Schule kommen. Ich habe es extra so eingefädelt, dass das alles in den Ferien spielen wird und Hogwarts kein Schauplatz wird (am Anfang war er's ja).

Mimim: Ja, das mit Dumbledore stimmt. Ich muss gestehen, daran hatte ich beim schreiben nicht gedacht, allerdings könnte man es sich so erklären, dass Dumbledore es ihnen per Zettel gezeigt hatte, damit er, wenn er es den Jungs mitteilen würde, Spione oder so was mithören könnten. Sehr abenteuerlich, aber nicht unmöglich. –lol-

ina pichler: Auf jeden Fall werden James und Sirius die ‚Kinder' kennen lernen. Da liegt ja einer der Hauptwitze der Story.

Noel McKey: Harry wird auf James treffen, keine Sorge. Es wird nur noch etwas dauern. –smile-

Nochmals vielen vielen Dank für die Kommis!

Und natürlich herzliches Dangeschön an Alissa Black, mein Betarchen! -knuddle-

Jetzt aber viel Spaß:

5. Halbe Wahrheiten

Im Zimmer von James und Sirius war es mucksmäuschenstill. Erst gegen späten  
Mittag rekelte sich der erste der beiden Jungs aus den Tiefen des Schlafes.  
Gestern Nacht hatte die Rumtreiber doch sehr mitgenommen. Erst diese  
hammerharte Wanderung, kreuz und quer, viermal im Kreis und um jede denkbare  
Ecke Londons und dann die - mehr oder weniger - freundliche Begrüßung.  
Abgesehen davon, dass sie dauernd angestarrt wurden, als wären sie eine  
sonderbare Kreuzung zwischen Otter und Elefant, war es doch sehr interessant  
gewesen. Nicht wirklich aufschlussreich, aber interessant.

Sirius gähnte laut.

Er hatte ziemlich tief geschlafen... und lange, was er an den störenden  
Sonnenstrahlen merkte, die doch tatsächlich die Frechheit besaßen, ihn  
aufzuwecken! Müde fuhr er sich durchs lange und verknotete Haar. Missmutig  
grummelte er. Wieso nochmal hatte er lange Haare? Ach ja, er hätte es beinahe  
vergessen, es sah ja gut aus... naja, eigentlich sah es eher göttlich aus, denn  
das lange schwarze Haar verlieh ihm ein verwegenes und geheimnisvolles Aussehen.  
Auf sowas standen die Mädels nun mal. Immerhin hatte er einen gewissen Ruf zu  
verteidigen! Da musste man auch zehn Minuten nerviges Bürsten der Haare  
verkraften.

"Wer schön sein will, muss leiden... so ist das eben.", seufzte Sirius  
theatralisch, zuckte mit den Schultern und sprang mit voller Wucht auf seinen  
besten Freund, der immer noch friedlich neben ihm vor sich hin schlummerte.

"MORGEN!", rief der Schwarzhaarige in bester Laune und rammte seinen  
Ellenbogen liebevoll in James Seite. Dieser riss erschrocken die Augen auf und  
stöhnte gequält auf.

"Tatze, du Arschloch!", zischte er muffelig, schubste seinen breit grinsenden  
Freund vom Bett und zog die wärmende Decke über seinen wuscheligen Kopf.

"Na na, wer wird denn hier wieder einschlafen wollen!", tadelte Sirius  
kopfschüttelnd und zog Krone die Decke weg.

"SIRIUS!"

oOo

"SIRIUS!"

Überrascht sah Remus von den Berichten der Ordensmitglieder auf, als der  
unverkennbare Urschrei von James durch das ganze Haus schallte.

"Wie's mir scheint sind die zwei endlich wach.", murrte Molly, kochte aber  
unbeeindruckt weiter.

"Scheint so.", erwiderte Remus mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn, bis er sich dann  
wieder den Berichten widmete...

oOo

"Nun schmoll doch nicht! Fühle dich eher geehrt, dass ich dich geweckt habe!",  
meinte Sirius breit grinsend, während er zusah, wie sein Kumpel versuchte, sich  
einen Pullover überzuziehen.

"Mir kam es eher wie ein Mordversuch vor.", brummte James und schaffte es endlich,  
seinen Kopf durch das vorgesehene Loch zu stecken.

"Weißt du Krone, du siehst manche Dinge einfach viel zu schwarz.", lachte Sirius  
munter und kniff seinem Kumpel in die Wange.

"Du bist so süß, wenn du muffelig bist!", quietschte er und leierte die Wange  
fast schon aus, so sehr, wie er daran zog.

"Und du bist gleich tot.", fauchte James wirklich alles andere, als in Stimmung  
für solche schmerzhaften Scherze.

Sirius lachte, ließ die rote Wange los und warf sich auf das immer noch warme  
Bett. James hingegen zog sich weiterhin an.

Die zwei Jungs schwiegen bis Tatze seinen Blick wieder auf Krone richtete.

"Krone?"

James schaute auf, da er gerade sehr auf die Schnürsenkel geachtet hatte, die er  
sich band. Sein Freund sah plötzlich ziemlich nachdenklich aus.

"Was denn, Tatze?", fragte der Gryffindor zurück.

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, wenn wir gleich runter gehen, um zu essen, dass wir  
wahrscheinlich auf Remus treffen."

"Mhmm." James nickte. "Ja, das ist mir klar."

"Und auch, dass wir dann mit unserer Zukunft konfrontiert werden?" Wieder nickte  
der Kleinere.

"Natürlich Tatze! Das ist ja schließlich der Grund, warum wir überhaupt den  
Posteritas-Zauber durchgeführt haben.", antwortete James. Er war etwas verwirrt.  
Was war denn auf einmal mit Sirius los? Gerade noch gut gelaunt, ohne Rücksicht  
auf Verluste und jetzt so... so ernst.

"Wieso fragst du?", horchte er nach.

Sirius Augen starrten rauf zur Zimmerdecke, die ziemlich verwest aussah und  
hatte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt.

"Naja... ich bin mir nur nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich wirklich wissen will, was  
die Zukunft für uns bereit hält.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige zögerlich.

James runzelte die Stirn. Jetzt verstand er gar nichts mehr. Sein Kumpel war  
doch so wild darauf gewesen, in die Zukunft zu reisen. Er war ja auch derjenige,  
der ihm das Buch mit dem entsprechenden Zauber unter die Nase gehalten hatte.

"Und wieso willst du nicht mehr, Tatze?", fragte er. Sirius setzte sich auf. Mit  
seinen dunklen Augen sah er James direkt ins Gesicht. Dieser sah nur verwirrt  
drein.

"Hast du denn keine Angst davor, vielleicht zu erfahren, dass unser weiteres Leben  
ganz anders verlaufen ist, als wir dachten? Dass wir vielleicht nie glücklich  
gelebt haben?" Ernst funkelte es in den schwarzen Augen des Hundeanimagus wieder.

Stille legte sich in dem Zimmer der zwei Rumtreiber nieder.

Und noch immer sahen sich die Freunde gegenseitig fest in die Augen, bis James  
den Kopf wegdrehte und seinen anderen Schuh zuband.

"Hast du mir nicht gerade gesagt, dass ich nicht alles so schwarz sehen soll?",  
meinte er, bevor er sich wieder aufrecht hinstellte und seinen Freund auffordernd ansah.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das wird schon. Also, lass uns endlich in die Küche  
gehen und etwas essen. Sonst sterbe ich an erbärmlichem Hungertod." Um dessen  
Worte zu unterstützen knurrte der Magen von James laut auf.

"Mhmm, ja du hast bestimmt Recht. Lass uns gehen." Schwungvoll erhob sich Sirius  
vom Bett und folgte seinem hungrigen Freund.

"Und... vielleicht ist ja auch diese Tonks da.", gluckste Tatze fröhlich, während  
er hinter James herlief und seine Bedenken in den tiefsten Regionen seines  
Kopfes verbannte...

oOo

"Morgen!", grüßte James die wenigen Leute in der Küche, als er und Sirius diese  
schwungvoll, wie eh und je, betraten. Remus saß wie gestern Nacht am Tisch und  
las irgendwelche Blätter. Mrs Weasley stand am Herd und kochte - zu James  
Freuden - das Mittagessen. Dann war noch dieser Kingsley, der ebenfalls gestern  
bei dem ,Kriegsrat' anwesend gewesen war und - diesmal zu Sirius Freuden - eine  
Frau mit langen blauen Haaren, die zum Zopf hoch gebunden waren und die sich  
als Tonks herausstellte.

"Morgen, ihr zwei.", wünschte Remus gut gelaunt den jüngeren Ausgaben seiner  
besten Freunde. "Gut geschlafen?", fragte er, während er den Tisch von der  
Zettelwirtschaft befreite, um Platz für Sirius und James zu schaffen.

"Wie ein Stein, Moony.", antwortete Tatze munter und haute dabei James  
kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. Das Murren von ihm elegant ignorierend.

Remus stutzte beim Blätter zusammenlegen, als man ihm bei seinem Spitznamen  
nannte. Verwundert schaute er auf. Auch Molly, Tonks und Kingsley sahen die zwei  
unverwandt an. Sirius merkte das und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" Fragend blickte er in die Runde. Doch Remus  
schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Es war im ersten Moment nur sehr seltsam und ein  
komisches Gefühl gewesen, mit seinem Kosenamen angesprochen zu werden. Das letzte  
Mal wurde er so genannt, als der Sirius dieser Zeit...

Nein, daran wollte der Werwolf nun wirklich nicht denken.

"Nein, alles in Ordnung.", entgegnete Remus und bot den beiden den frei  
geschaufelten Platz an. "Es ist nur schon lange her, dass ich von jemandem  
Moony genannt wurde.", murmelte er leise, so dass es eigentlich keiner mitbekam.  
Aber Krone hatte die Ohren gespitzt und das Gesagte sehr wohl gehört.

"Hast uns wohl dann lange nicht mehr gesehen, was?", mischte er sich ins Gespräch ein.

"Wie?" Irritiert blinzelte Remus. Das hatte er jetzt irgendwie nicht  
verstanden.

"Naja", fing er an, während er sich auf den Platz links von Sirius  
niederließ, "Wenn es schon länger her ist, dass du ,Moony' genannt wurdest,  
dann musst du Siri, Peter oder mich ja lange nicht mehr gesehen haben."

Plötzlich war es totenstill. Selbst die Kochtöpfe hielten sich mit dem Zischen  
und Blubbern zurück.

Tonks war wie erstarrt und auch Kingsley war aprupt verstummt - genau wie Molly.

"Ähm..." Der Werwolf wusste jetzt nicht, was er sagen sollte. Unsicher schaute  
er zu den beiden rüber. Wie sie dasaßen... so jung und unbeschwert. So, wie  
Remus sie am liebsten in der Erinnerung behielt. James, lebend als der Kopf der  
Rumtreiber, der ungekrönte König von Hogwarts, wie manche meinten... Sirius,  
ohne diesen gehetzten Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen, die früher immer ein wenig  
amüsiert gefunkelt hatten. Neugierig wie eh und je und dabei unheimlich  
experimentierfreudig und intelligent.

Remus hatte die beiden immer bewundert. Er konnte nie sein Glück  
verstehen, solche tollen Freunde gehabt zu haben. Doch, beide waren sie tot. In  
dieser Zeit, in der die 17-jährigen Ich's von ihnen gereist waren, existierten  
sie nicht mehr. Sollte er es ihnen sagen? Hier und jetzt? Diese unbändige  
Fröhlichkeit zerstören?

Nein, das konnte er nicht. Nicht, wenn er in die braunen und schwarzen Augen der  
zwei Rumtreiber schaute. Er konnte sich selber in ihnen sehen. Damals, als sie  
noch unbeschwert waren und das größte Problem war, was sie als nächstes anstellen  
sollten.

"Nein, ich habe euch das letzte Mal vor langer Zeit gesehen.", sagte Remus  
schließlich und versuchte zu lächeln.

Molly sog scharf die Luft ein. Das konnte nicht gut enden! Das, was Remus sagte,  
war nichts Volles und nichts Ganzes. Es war zwar nicht gelogen, allerdings auch  
nur die halbe Wahrheit. Das würde noch ein Desaster geben. Da war sie sich  
sicher...

"Oh. Und warum nicht? Ich meine, wir sind doch noch befreundet, oder?", hakte  
James neugierig weiter nach.

"Natürlich!", schoss es sofort aus dem Werwolf heraus. "Die Besten.", fügte er noch  
schmunzelnd hinzu.

Sirius kratzte sich wieder am Kopf.

"Und warum hast du uns dann lange nicht mehr gesehen?"

"Na ja..." Hilfe suchend schaute Remus zu den anderen Ordensmitgliedern. Tonks  
hörte schweigend zu, wich aber jedem Blick aus. Kingsley hielt sich auch  
komplett raus. Er hatte keinen Bezug zu James und Sirius gehabt. Auch Molly kam ihm  
nicht zur Hilfe. Es blieb also an ihm hängen.

"Ja?" Zwei Haselnussbraune Augen funkelten ihm entgegen.

"Ihr... ihr habt euch auf eine ähm... Art Reise begeben. Du, Sirius und du, James  
mit... mit Lily zusammen.", stotterte Remus mehr schlecht als recht.  
Doch seine eigentliche Antwort ging in einem lauten Aufschrei unter.

"MIT LILY!" Erstaunt und ungläubig war James aufgesprungen und starrte Moony  
verblüfft an.

Erschrocken nickte Remus.

"Ja... du und Lily, ihr seid schließlich verheiratet."

Das war zu viel für James. Steif ließ er sich wieder auf den Stuhl plumpsen. Er  
war tatsächlich... verheiratet? Mit Lily? Er konnte es nicht glauben. Das  
war... es war so... überwältigend. Wie oft hatte er schon einen Korb von ihr  
bekommen? Und jetzt... jetzt waren sie Mann und Frau... verheiratet, das hieß,  
sie hatten auch eine Hochzeitsnacht gehabt...

"Wow... hast du das gehört Tatze? Ich... ich bin der Ehemann von Lily... Lily  
Potter." Geistesabwesend zupfte er seinen Freund am Shirt.

Dieser lachte und befreite sich aus dem festen Griff von James.

"Wer hätte das gedacht? Lily Evans, die Unberührte, wird das Eheweiblein von  
unserem süßen Jamie!", witzelte Black und kniff wieder einmal James Wange.  
Der schlug die Hand leicht weg und fing an zu lachen.

"Das ist einfach Wahnsinn!", prustete er glücklich los und tänzelte dabei quer  
durch die Küche. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Er und Lily! Das war so  
wahrscheinlich gewesen, wie dass Snape sich die Haare waschen und dann mit  
Spülung pflegen würde. So gut wie gar nicht also.  
Und doch... er war in der Zukunft mit seiner Traumfrau zusammen. Wenn das kein  
Grund war durch das verhasste Kinderhaus seines besten Freundes zu hüpfen und  
Ringelrei'n mit sich selber zu spielen, was denn dann?

"Allerdings. Das ist Wahnsinn.", kommentiere Sirius knapp und beobachtete  
schmunzelnd seinen Busenfreund, der wie eine verrückt gewordene Bauchtänzerin  
durch die Küche tänzelte. Er freute sich für ihn. Wirklich. Er wusste, dass  
James sich für Lily mehr interessierte, als für jedes andere Mädchen zuvor. Aber  
wirklich ernst konnte er das nicht nehmen. Sirius hatte eher an die erste Liebe  
gedacht und nicht an die ewige, wie man so schön sagte. Und an der Reaktion  
seines Kumpels war genau zu erkennen, wenn man ihn kannte, dass er sich selber  
da nicht so sicher war. Doch nun hatte er die Bestätigung, dass es was werden würde.  
Kein einfaches Tächtelmächtel, sondern die wahre Liebe, so kitschig es nun auch  
klingen mag.

Tonks, Kingsley und Molly, die James und Sirius nicht vorher kannten, sahen dem  
Schauspiel belustigt, wie auch etwas bedröppelt zu. Doch niemand konnte sich ein  
Grinsen verkneifen, als James an ihnen vorbeitanzte und ,Ich und Lily!'  
trällerte.

"Sag mal, Moony, wie kam es denn zu dieser fast unmöglichen Verbindung?",  
fragte Sirius neugierig. "Hat Krone sie irgendwie mit einem Trank gefügig  
gemacht? Oder Erpresst? Oder...OH GOTT! ER HAT SIE DOCH NICHT GESCHWÄNGERT!",  
schoss es aus dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen heraus.

James, der in seinem Beschwörungsakt inne gehalten hatte, um die Antwort von Remus  
abzuwarten, zuckte zusammen, da er auf das plötzliche Gebrüll von Sirius nicht  
vorbereitet war.

"SAG MAL SPINNST DU? Ich schwängere doch keine Jungfrauen!", giftete Krone  
seinen Kumpel an und verpasste ihm eine deftige Kopfnuss.  
Tonks und die anderen wussten nicht, ob sie jetzt lachen, weil Sirius  
und James sich gerade freundschaftlich prügelten, oder einfach ignorant  
wegschauen sollten, da sie nun wieder ein Teil näher an die Wahrheit rückten.

Moony dagegen belächelte das alles nur. So kannte er die beiden. Im Moment  
fühlte sich der Werwolf wie in alten Zeiten.

"Nun ja, also geschwängert hast du Lily schon. Genauer gesagt bist du stolzer  
Vater eines 16-jährigen Jungen.", warf Remus ein.

Stille.

James, der gerade einen Bodycheck auf Sirius machen wollte, hielt in der  
Bewegung inne und sah Remus starr an.

"W...was?" Tatze erhob sich vom Boden und blickte ebenfalls mehr als nur  
überfahren aus der Wäsche.

Remus lächelte nur noch breiter.

"Er ist Sucher in der Gryfffindormannschaft, genau wie du. Er hat dein Talent  
geerbt. Er ist wirklich ein ausgezeichneter Flieger. Außerdem ist er dir wie  
aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Nur die Augen, die hat er von Lily.", erzählte Remus  
schmunzelnd und hielt sich das Bild von Harry vor Augen.

Ja, äußerlich war er ganz der Vater. Doch vom Charakter, da mischten Lilys  
Gene kräftig mit.

"James ist Vater?", fragte Sirius noch mal nach, um auch sicher zu gehen, dass das  
hier kein Irrtum war und sein Kumpel nicht umsonst einem Herzstillstand erlag.  
Denn James war nahe der Ohnmacht.

"Ja.", lachte Moony und fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Und du bist dessen Patenonkel.",  
erklärte er zwinkert.

Nun erlitt der Zweite seinen Herzstillstand...

oOo

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die zwei Jungs sich wieder etwas gefasst hatten. Die  
Nachrichten, dass James mit Eis-Lily verheiratet war und auch noch Vater eines  
Sohnes und DAVON der Patenonkel noch Sirius war, waren eingeschlagen wie eine  
Bombe. Selbst die Explosion dieser Muggeldinger hätte nicht gravierender sein  
können. Besonders James tat sich schwer wieder aus seinen Tagträumen zurück zu kehren.  
Doch nachdem Tatze ihm wieder so liebreizend in die Wange gepitscht hatte, war  
das Problem gelöst.

"Wow. Ich kann's echt kaum fassen.", hauchte der kleinere der beiden Jungs und  
plumpste auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Auch Sirius setzte sich wieder hin, während  
Molly das Mittagessen servierte. Aber James war der Appetit durch die ganzen  
Glückshormone, die seinen Körper durchfluteten, vergangen. Das konnte man leicht  
daran erkennen, dass er wie ein Atomwerk strahlte. Und der Hundeanimagus hatte  
seinen Hunger schlichtweg vergessen. Sowieso achtete keiner wirklich auf das  
leckere Essen, das die rundliche Frau zubereitet hatte. Sie selbst tat das nur  
aus Routine und völlig automatisch.

"Ich hab echt... einen Sohn?", stotterte James immer noch leicht geschockt. Remus  
nickte.

"Ja, Harry James Potter."

Kingsley brummte. Er sagte zwar nichts, aber er hatte gehofft, dass Harrys Name  
ausbleiben würde. Das würde die ganze Angelegenheit nur noch verkomplizieren.  
Diese... halben Wahrheiten. Er missbilligte sie. Er war ein ehrlicher Mensch. Und  
er war der Meinung, dass entweder die volle Wahrheit erzählt oder  
einfach darüber geschwiegen werden sollte. Andererseits konnte er seinen Ordenskollegen  
verstehen. Remus litt mit am meisten unter den Todesfällen seiner besten Freunde  
und jetzt genoss er es einfach, sie wieder um sich zu haben und mit ihnen zu  
lachen. Dennoch, wie Molly, ahnte er, dass das nur schief gehen konnte.

"Harry James Potter..." James ließ sich diesen Namen wie auf der Zunge zergehen.  
Harry war also sein Sohn. Seiner und Lilys.

"Bin ich denn ein guter Vater?", fragte James Moony.

Remus Lächeln verschwand auf einmal und wieder brauchte er länger um zu  
antworten.

"A... als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, warst du's.", sagte Remus  
schließlich. Und wieder nur zum Teil wahr.

"Cool. Ich wusste ja immer, dass ich für die Vaterrolle wie geschaffen bin!",  
lachte Krone munter.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will dich gerne mal an ,Willi, der große  
Haarige' erinnern. Die arme Spinne ist qualvoll verhungert, als du dich um sie  
kümmern wolltest.", grinste Sirius fies und pieckste James in die Seite.

Dieser schnaubte. "Ich war nun mal beschäftigt!", verteidigte er sich.

"Ja, Lily erfolglos rumzukriegen!", lachte der Schwarzhaarige. James verzog sein  
Mund zur Schnute.  
"Und sowas schimpft sich Freund!", meinte er schnippisch, was Sirius noch mehr  
zum lachen brachte.

"Aber mal im Ernst, Moony, wie habe ich Lily rumgekriegt? Mit einem meiner  
charmanten Lächeln? Oder einem flotten Spruch? Hab ich sie vor Drachen gerettet  
oder was?", stellte James endlich die Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf den  
Lippen lag.

Remus machte eine abwertende Geste. "Nein, viel schlichter.", sagte er.

"Und wie?", harkte der Strubbelkopf nach.

"Mit Ehrlichkeit.", schmunzelte der Werwolf.

"Ehrlichkeit? So einfach?", vergewisserte sich der Hirschanimagus ungläubig. Remus lachte.

"Nein, du hast eine ganze Woche gebraucht, dich zu selber überwinden, um Lily ganz  
ehrlich zu sagen, was du fühltest. Ohne irgendeinen Spruch oder einem Lächeln.  
Einfach nur ein ernsthaftes und ehrliches Geständnis deiner Gefühle für sie.",  
erklärte er.

James war baff. Er hatte der Rothaarigen wirklich ganz geradeaus, direkt ins  
Gesicht gesagt, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte? Und mit ihr ausgehen wollte  
um mehr von ihr kennen zu lernen und zu erfahren und nicht, weil er nicht  
alleine schlafen wollte? Und DAS hatte sie ihm ohne misstrauische Musterung  
geglaubt? Ohne argwöhnisch zu werden?

"Ihr wart das Paar des Jahres in der siebten Klasse. Und gar nicht viel später  
habt ihr dann auch schon geheiratet und Harry bekommen.", erzählte Remus. "Es war  
eine wirklich schöne Hochzeit.", redete er weiter und schwelgte kurz in  
Erinnerungen an die Feier. Schlicht und doch... sie hatte vielen Leuten Hoffnung  
gegeben. Denn die Hochzeit hatte damals symbolisiert, dass es noch Liebe gab,  
für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Dass der Sohn dieser mutigen Menschen den  
dunklen Lord der Macht berauben würde, ahnte noch keiner. Auch nicht, dass James  
und Lily dabei ihr Leben lassen würden.

"Echt? Wir sind glücklich? Ich meine, ich und Sirius, unser Leben... es ist  
glücklich verlaufen?", horchte James vorsichtig nach. Das Gespräch mit Sirius  
spukte ihm nämlich immer noch im Kopf rum. Irgendwie wollte es ihm keine Ruhe  
lassen.

"Nun ja,..." Der Werwolf legte eine lange Pause ein und legte sich die Wörter  
zurecht. "I...ich denke schon, dass... dass ihr glücklich wart, als wir alle  
noch beisammen waren.", seufzte Remus schwer.

Das Gesicht von James hellte sich auf. Wieder strahlend drehte er sich zu seinem  
besten Freund um, der leicht skeptisch die Stirn runzelte und den älteren Remus  
musterte. Doch als er merkte, dass sein Kumpel ihn anschaute, zauberte er sein  
typisches Grinsen auf die Lippen.

"Siehst du, Siri! Kein Grund zur Sorge! Wir werden in der Zukunft glücklich  
sein!", lachte James fröhlich und haute kameradschaftlich auf die Schultern des  
Schwarzhaarigen.

Diese Worte versetzten allen Anwesenden einen Stich. Tonks ließ den Kopf hängen,  
Kingsleys Gesichtsausdruck war regungslos und Molly wandte sich zur Spüle um und  
wusch einige Töpfe ab.

Sirius nickte.

"Mhmm... mir ist heiß.", meinte der Kurzhaarige dann und stand auf. "Ich bin ja  
auch doof und zieh mir einen Pulli an." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Kann ich mir ein Hemd von dir leihen, altes Haus?", fragte er Sirius.

"Klar, warte, ich geb' dir oben eins." Damit stand er ebenfalls auf und verließ  
die Küche, gefolgt von James.

Vergessen war das Essen, das bereits auf dem Tisch stand und ausdampfte. Niemand  
mehr verspürte den Drang etwas herunter zu würgen.

Molly durchbrach als erste die einkehrende Stille.

"Wieso hast du sie angelogen, Remus?" Ihre Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll.

"Er hat nicht gelogen, Molly.", mischte sich Kingsley mit seiner tiefen Stimme  
ein.

"Aber er hat auch nicht die Wahrheit gesagt!", schimpfte sie.

"Nur die Halbe.", warf Tonks ein.

"Hättet ihr es denn übers Herz gebracht?", fragte Remus leise.

Betretendes Schweigen in der Küche, der stolzen Familie Black.

oOo

So, das war's dann auch schon. –smile-

Ich hoffe es hat einigen gefallen. –sich umguck-

Kommis würden mich jedenfalls irre freuen! –lach-

Eure Apfel


	7. Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern

Solala, da bin ich wieder!

Ich bin wirklich erfreut darüber, dass recht viele meine FF mögen.  
Ich habe damit nicht gerechnet. –smile-

Jedenfalls vielen lieben Dank für die Kommis beim letztem Kapitel!

**ac**: Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt.

**IAmFallen**: Harry dauert noch ein klein wenig… wie er's aufnimmt…mhmm…wir werden ja sehen. –evilgrinz-

**ina pichler**: Ich glaube, dass sie wohl alle auf seinen Auftritt freuen. –lach-

**Minnnie**: Ja, in deinen Überlegungen geb' ich dir vollkommen Recht. Es ist wie in einem Geisterhaus…man weiß nie wann der nächste Zombie aus der Ecke springt und dich erschrecken will…genauso weiß man nicht, wann Sirius und James Zauber aufgehoben wird. Tja… Es kann also noch viel oder wenig passieren.

**AlyannaCat**: Jupp, Konfliktmaterial gibt es jetzt wirklich reichlich. –gg-

**Noel McKey**: Wirklich gute Gedankengänge…um ehrlich zu sein, diese Gedanken leiten die Story. Die Antworten wirst du nach und nach herausfinden. Aber traurig ist es auf alle Fälle…

Nochmals vielen Dank! Und ein dickes Dangeschön natürlich an mein Betaleserchen Alissa Black, die ihre Sache wirklich toll macht! –sie knuddle-

Und jetzt sach ich nur noch eins:

Viel Spaß!

**oOo**

6. **Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern  
**

Sirius und James verbrachten die weiteren Tage hauptsächlich damit, das Haus zu  
erkundschaften oder mit Remus über die vergangene Zeit zu reden.

Doch es wurde kein Wort mehr über die Zukunft der beiden gesagt.

Egal wie oft James versucht hatte, mehr zu erfahren, immer wieder kam,  
zufälligerweise, jemand oder etwas dazwischen. Nach einer Weile hatte dann auch er eingesehen, dass er mit seinen Fragen keinen Fuß fassen würde.  
Aber auch Sirius war bei dem Thema eher zurückhaltend.

Vielleicht, so dachte der Junge, war er einfach zu misstrauisch, aber das, was  
ihnen Remus an ihrem ersten Tag hier im Grimmauldplatz aufgetischt hatte, war  
einfach zu... schön. Zu perfekt.  
Und überhaupt - auf was für eine Reise hatten sie sich, laut Remus, begeben?

Sirius traute dem Frieden nicht über die Türschwelle.

Aber James hatte das nur mit einer lässigen Handbewegung abgetan.

"Wieso sollte Remi uns anlügen?", hatte er Sirius schulterzuckend gefragt.

James war einfach viel zu glücklich über die Tatsache, dass er mit Lily, seiner  
heiß und innig geliebten Lily, verheiratet war und einen Sohn hatte.  
Für die anderen Ungereimtheiten hatte der Strubbelkopf kein Ohr.

Sirius hatte nur darüber lächeln können und die dummen Gedanken in irgendeine Ecke  
seines Kopfes verbannt. Er war hier, um Spaß zu haben - mit trüben Gedanken fiel  
das allerdings schwer. Deshalb wurden sie gänzlich ignoriert.

Aber ob das wirklich eine Lösung war?

**oOo**

"Ja! Das war so genial! Das Gesicht von den ganzen Erstklässlern war göttlich!",  
johlte James laut auf, als Sirius gerade wieder von einen der Streiche erzählt  
hatte, die die Rumtreiber zusammen ausgeheckt hatten.

Remus lächelte.

Seitdem die zwei Jungs da waren, fühlte er sich wie in alten Zeiten. Die Trauer  
um die Verluste, die er erlitten, die Einsamkeit, die er verspürt hatte und  
diese Nutzlosigkeit... sie waren einfach nicht mehr von Bedeutung, wenn der  
Werwolf mit den Menschen zusammen saß, denen er die schönste Zeit seines Lebens  
zu verdanken hatte.

Auch, dass er nicht genau DER Remus war, den sie kannten, sondern bereits  
erwachsen war, störte die Beiden nicht im geringsten.

James hatte nur gelacht, als Moony das einmal laut ausgesprochen hatte.

"Du warst schon immer - mit uns im Vergleich - der Erwachsendste."

Remus hatte das sehr viel bedeutet. Dass die zwei  
Rumtreiber irgendwann wieder in ihre eigentliche Zeit zurück mussten, verdrängte er gekonnt. Zu schön war das Gefühl, von den Leuten aufgenommen zu  
werden, die man wirklich über alles liebte.

"Ja, stimmt.", lachte Sirius, "Mit diesem Streich hatten wir den Schulrekord  
gebrochen."

James nickte begeistert.

"Die Party war einfach super, die wir dann zu Ehren gegeben haben. Sogar Lily  
hatte sich amüsiert.", gluckste er, wenn er an die Rothaarige dachte, die  
dort wahrscheinlich das erste Mal über den Durst getrunken hatte.

"Ja, ich kann mich auch daran erinnern.", meinte Remus nachdenklich, "Sie hat die  
Party dann ins Badezimmer verlegt."

"Übers Klo, um genau zu sein.", warf Sirius lachend ein.

James grinste. Das waren wirklich keine schönen Geräusche gewesen, die die  
hübsche Evans da von sich gegeben hatte.

"Jedenfalls war die McGonagall dann noch wütender auf uns.", seufzte er.

"Naja, man kann es ihr nicht wirklich verübeln.", sagte der Werwolf  
kopfschüttelnd, "Der Gryffindorturm war für eine ganze Woche kaum nutzbar  
gewesen."

"War trotzdem verdammt lustig." Sirius nickte zustimmend zu seinem besten Freund.

"Wann darf man schon einen Urzeitvulkan beim Ausbrechen zu sehen?", grinste  
James wieder, worauf er und Black einen weiteren Lachanfall erlitten. Remus  
konnte nur drüber lächeln. So waren die beiden nun mal.  
Zumindest, als sie noch unbeschwert leben konnten.

"OH! Und Moony, weißt du noch, als wir die Slytherins so verarscht hatten? Also  
als-" Doch James wurde ganz plötzlich von einem lautem Knall unterbrochen.

Verwirrt schauten die Drei zur Tür.

Denn eine hektische, gereizte, rothaarige Frau trat murmelnd ein.

"Schön, dass wenigstens ihr euch gut amüsiert.", blaffte sie die Sitzenden an.  
James rutschte augenblicklich näher zu Sirius. Die Frau war ihm wirklich nicht  
geheuer.

"Molly, was ist denn los?", fragte der Werwolf, erstaunt über die sichtlich  
schlechte Laune der Frau.

"Sie leidet an einer Dauer-Regel. Typisches Frauenproblem.", flüsterte Sirius  
leise in James Ohr. Dieser gluckste.

"Seit wann kennst du dich in Frauenproblemen aus?" Sirius zuckte wieder mit den  
Schultern.

"Weißt du, alles Erfahrungswerte, wenn man viel ,rumkommt'." Der Kleinere der  
beiden grinste wissend.

"Du bist so ein Aufreißer, Tatze."

"Ich und Aufreißer? Die kommen doch alle freiwillig angeflogen. Es ist fast  
schon ein physikalisches Gesetz, sich von mir angezogen zu fühlen.", meinte er  
lässig und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare.

James konnte nicht anders und prustete laut los.

Molly warf ihm einen bitter-bösen Blick zu, den Krone gleich zum Schweigen  
brachte.

Vor dieser Frau musste man sich einfach nur fürchten.

"DAS, Remus, das ist los!", meckerte sie und zeigte auf die beiden Rumtreiber, die  
mit zuckersüßen Gesichtern da saßen.

"Ach Molly, lass sie doch. Sie -" Doch Mrs. Weasley durchschnitt ihm das Wort.

"Nein! Ich lasse sie nicht! Tz. Sie brechen das Zauberergesetz, bringen das ganze  
System hier durcheinander und dann lassen sie sich von Hotel ,Molly' verpflegen!  
Und was tun sie? Nur dumm rumlachen!", fauchte sie den Werwolf an und begab sich  
an den Herd und bereitete das Essen vor.

"Aber Molly! Was sollen die zwei auch tun? Sie langweilen sich nun mal.", sagte  
Remus und lächelte freundlich.

"Langeweile, so ist das. Das tut mir ja schrecklich Leid. Ich wollte ihnen nicht  
die ganze Arbeit abnehmen und sie zur ewigen Langeweile verdonnern.", zischte sie  
sarkastisch.

"Molly, warum so gereizt?"

"Sie kommen heute."

"Wer?", mischte sich Sirius neugierig ein, wurde jedoch nicht beachtet.

"Heute schon?" Erstaunt hob Remus seine Augenbrauen. Er wusste von wem die Frau  
sprach. Die Laune von ihr war wirklich nicht unberechtigt.

"Ja. Und was glaubst du wird passieren, wenn meine Söhne auf die da treffen?"  
Sie neigte mit ihrem lockigen Kopf zu James und Sirius.

Der Werwolf schluckte.

"Was schlägst du vor?", fragte er die mollige Frau, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm  
stand und versuchte einen Salatkopf zu waschen. Allerdings zitterten  
ihre Hände dabei.

"Das Haus brand-, bomben- und explosionssicher hexen."

**oOo**

Kurz danach wurden James und Sirius doch noch dazu verdonnert, Betten zu  
beziehen. Drei Zimmer mit jeweils zwei Betten.

"Wer glaubst du wird kommen?", fragte James seinen Kumpel. Sirius stopfte gerade  
ein Laken in die Bettseiten.

"Hoffentlich hübsche Mädchen.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige.

James verdrehte die Augen.

"Dir ist nicht mehr zu helfen. Du verschleißt Mädchen wie andere Klopapier.",  
tadelte er den Hundeanimagus.

Der lachte nur.

"Wenigstens bin ich nicht der willige Sklave einer rothaarigen Kriegsamazone.",  
konterte Black grinsend.

"Ich bin nicht ihr Sklave!", schmollte James.

Sirius lachte.

"Entschuldigt untertänigst, mein Herr. Ich vergaß, ihr seid ja ver-lie-hiebt!",  
neckte der Schwarzhaarige und wich gekonnt dem fliegenden Kissen aus.

"Daneben!" lachte er und sprang übers Bett, um sich ebenfalls ein Wurfgeschoss  
zu erobern.

"Tz. Das war nur ein Vorgeschmack!", grinste James teuflisch und holte mit einem  
weiterem Kissen aus.

Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei sprang er auf seinen Kumpel und schlug mit dem  
Kissen mit sanfter Gewalt auf ihn ein.

"Nimm das und das und das!", lachte er siegessicher.

Sirius knurrte und wehrte die Kissenschläge so gut es ging ab. Mit einem Ruck  
drehte er sich dann plötzlich um, sodass James, der auf dessen Hintern saß,  
hochkant runter flog.

Er landete hart auf den Boden, doch bevor er auch nur etwas sagen oder tun  
konnte, traf ihn ebenfalls ein Kissen gegen den Arm.

"Rache.", knurrte Black grinsend und fing an, seinen besten Freund mit dem ganzen  
Bettzeug zu beschmeißen.

Ein heißer Kampf entbrannte.

Mal dominierte James, mal Sirius.

Erst ein "WAS MACHT IHR DA?" unterbrach sie.

Erstaunt und empört, dass jemand es wagte, den heiligen Kampf zweier  
Naturgewalten zu unterbrechen, schauten die zwei zur Tür, die, wieder einmal,  
mit lautem Knall geöffnet wurde.

"Ähm.", setzte Krone an.

"Schon gut, ich will nichts hören.", seufzte Mrs. Weasley entnervt und wedelte  
abweisend mit ihrer Hand rum.

James und Sirius entknoteten sich so schnell es ging (was sich doch ein kleines  
Problem war) und rappelten sich auf.

"Wenn ihr fertig seid, dann kommt runter. Sie müssten gleich da sein." Damit  
wollte die rundliche Frau gerade gehen, als sie sich dann doch noch einmal  
umdrehte und böse guckte.

"Und ihr werdet die Betten ohne weitere Zwischenfälle beziehen. Damit das klar  
ist! Und bitte so, dass auch Menschen darin schlafen können.", forderte sie und  
ging dann wieder runter in die Küche, wo die Töpfe lustig vor sich her  
köchelten.

Die Tür fiel wieder zu.

James stand etwas unschlüssig da. Immer noch flogen einige Federn aus den Kissen  
und Decken im Zimmer rum und machten es sich auf den Schultern und Köpfen der  
beiden Jungs bequem.

"Weißt du Tatze, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass  
sie uns nicht wirklich mag.", meinte der Strubbelkopf nachdenklich und kaute auf  
seiner Unterlippe rum.

Sirius nickte.

"Was ich bei uns liebenswerten Jungs absolut nicht verstehen kann."

**oOo**

Es war nicht so, dass Molly die beiden nicht leiden konnte. Sie sah eben nur das  
Chaos und die Verwirrung, die Harrys unvermeidlicher Vater und Sirius, Harrys  
Patenonkel, mit sich brachten.

Wenn die mollige Frau daran dachte, dass auch bald Hermine, Ron und vor allem  
Harry ins Quartier kommen sollten...

Mrs. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf. Daran wollte sie lieber nicht denken! Das  
konnte ja nur eine Katastrophe werden!

Aber bevor sie jetzt soweit in die Zukunft blickte, sollte sie sich lieber auf  
das nächste Zusammentreffen konzentrieren. Von Erzählungen her wusste Molly, wie  
James und Sirius in der Kindheit gewesen waren. Außerdem hatte sie Sirius ja  
auch noch persönlich gekannt. Große Unterschiede zu dem alten und jungen Ich  
waren nicht wirklich vorhanden.

Okay, der ,alte' Sirius war ernster und etwas verschlossener gewesen im  
Vergleich zu der jungen Ausgabe. Außerdem hatte der Junge nicht diesen gehetzten  
und stechenden Blick.

Und James und Harry waren sich einerseits so ähnlich, andererseits so unterschiedlich wie  
Tag und Nacht.

Molly seufzte erneut, als sie dann die Küchentür öffnete und eintrat.

Die größte Sorge war im Moment, diesen Tag ohne Schäden zu überstehen. Und wenn,  
dann nur mit ganz kleinen...

**oOo  
**  
Nach langem hin und her hatten auch James und Sirius es endlich geschafft, die  
Betten zu beziehen. Wenn auch mehr schlecht als recht.

"Man kann jedenfalls darin schlafen.", war das einzige, was James dazu sagte und  
auch Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie sollten nur die Betten beziehen.  
Die Frau hatte nicht gesagt, dass es ordentlich sein sollte, sondern nur, dass  
man darin schlafen kann. Und das war ja zweifellos der Fall.

"Bää. Tatze mir ist langweilig!", murrte James und setzte sich frustriert auf  
den Boden. Jetzt, wo sie ihre aufgetragene Arbeit getan hatten, wussten die zwei  
nichts mit sich anzufangen.

Sirius gesellte sich neben seinen besten Freund.

"Tja, vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, in die Zukunft zu reisen.",  
seufzte er.

James tat es ihm gleich und seufzte ebenfalls.

"Hier in der Zukunft benehmen sich die Leute echt sonderbar, findest du nicht?"

"Mhmm. Irgendwie... schon."

Schweigend saßen die beiden Rumtreiber nebeneinander. James pulte mit seinem  
Zeigefinger abwesend in einer Kerbe im Boden rum. Sirius starrte ins Leere.

Das war es also. Zwei der begehrenswertesten und intelligentesten Junggesellen  
ihrer Zeit unternahmen eine wagemutige Zeitreise, die gegen jegliche  
Zauberergesetze verstieß, die Sirius kannte und was taten sie?

Sie faulten langsam dahin.

Anstatt, wie geplant, ihr Unwesen zu treiben und ihre Zukunft auszukundschaften,  
saßen sie in seinem verhassten Elternhaus fest unter der Herrschaft einer  
jähzornigen und Angst einflössenden Hexe, die ihnen unwürdige Arbeit, wie Betten  
beziehen, aufgab und außerdem waren ihre zukünftigen Ich's nicht da und alle anderen Leute schwiegen eisern über ihre Vergangenheit bzw. Zukunft. Nur  
Remus hatte mal etwas durchsickern lassen, aber das war's dann auch gewesen.

Wenn Tatze es mal ganz objektiv betrachtete, dann würde er sagen, dass das alles  
so ziemlich scheiße war.

James blies seine Wangen mit Luft auf und pustete sie wieder aus.

"Das nennt man dann wohl kreative Selbstbeschäftigung.", grinste Sirius leicht  
und stupste seinen Kumpel sanft in die Seite.

"Lass uns runter gehen. Vielleicht dürfen wir ja dann den Küchenboden mit  
unseren Zungen säubern.", meinte er trocken.

"Meinst du echt, dass sie uns das erlaubt?", fragte James mit gespielter  
Begeisterung nach.

"Wollen wir's hoffen.", japste Sirius und stand auf.

"Ich hab schon so lange nix mehr mit meiner Zunge sauber gemacht.", sagte sein Freund  
traurig, konnte sich aber das Lachen kaum verkneifen.

Sirius grinste und wollte gerade antworten, als es klingelte.

"Was war das?", fragte James erstaunt.

"Die Haustür."

**oOo **

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing... Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

"Ja, Moment, ich komme ja!", meckerte Molly leise und schnellte in den Flur. Die  
Mitglieder des Ordens, um genau zu sein - Remus und Kingsley - hatten die Klingel  
so verhext, dass sie nur in der Küche zu hören war, sodass das Portrait von  
Sirius Mutter durch den Lärm nicht aufwachte.

So elegant, wie es nur ging, schlich die Hexe zur Tür und riss sie angesäuert  
auf.

Vor ihr standen sie, in voller Pracht. Drei rothaarige Zauberer und eine junge,  
ebenfalls rothaarige, Hexe.

"Ich kann zwar hexen, aber nicht fliegen.", zischte Molly, als ein weiteres  
,Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing' durch die Wand der Küche hallte.

"Schon gut Molly.", meinte Mr. Weasley sanft und küsste seine Frau auf den Mund.

"George! Entferne deinen Finger mindestens zehn Zentimeter von der Klingel!",  
fauchte sie ihren Sohn an, der seine Finger in Rekordzeit zurück zog.

"Hi Mum.", begrüßte das junge Mädchen ihre Mutter.

"Ginny? Was machst du denn hier?" Überrascht sah sie in das freche Gesicht ihrer  
einzigen Tochter.

"Das erklären wir dir gleich, Liebes. Aber nicht hier draußen.", mischte sich  
Mollys Ehemann mit einem leichten Lächeln ein.

"Natürlich. Wie gedankenlos von mir." Die rothaarige Frau trat beiseite und ließ  
ihre Familie eintreten.

"Na endlich sieht sie's auch ein.", gigelte Fred in das Ohr seines Bruders, der  
bis zu diesem grinste.

"Das hab ich gehört, Fred!", motzte Molly schlecht gelaunt, mit einem Blick, der  
kein Kommentar dazu duldete, deshalb schluckten es die Zwillinge fast  
schon gequält runter und huschten schon einmal leise wie Mäuse in die Küche. Mit  
ihrer Mutter wollten sie sich nun wirklich nicht anlegen!

Molly seufzte. Im Moment war sie einfach überlastet.

"Lasst uns auch in Küche gehen. Ich habe gerade Tee aufgesetzt.", meinte die  
rundliche Frau und wollte gerade gehen, als ein kleiner Aufschrei und ein darauf  
folgendes Poltern aus Richtung der Treppe schallte.

**oOo **

James und Sirius hatten entschlossen nachzuschauen, wer an der Tür geklingelt  
hatte. Hier oben in dem Zimmer, in dem sie sich befanden, war nun wirklich nichts zu  
holen! Sie würden nur kläglich dahin vegetieren. Um das zu verhindern, machten  
die beiden sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Sie huschten lautlos die Stufen hinunter. Wer weiß, welche wunderliche Person  
wirklich an der Haustür geläutet hatte! Ein Blick war's jedenfalls wert.

Als sie am Ende der Treppe ankamen, erstarrte Sirius und konnte sich einen  
Aufschrei nicht verkneifen.

"Meine Augen, James! Meine Augen sind kaputt! Ich sehe nur noch rothaarige  
Menschen!" Der Schwarzhaarige schlug seine Hand auf seine Augen, drehte sich auf  
der Stufe und wollte sich bei James stützen, doch der war viel zu überrascht und  
ließ seinen Freund kurzerhand Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Holzboden machen.

"Autsch.", kam es dumpf und gequetscht von Sirius, dessen Gesicht frontal auf dem  
Boden gepresst war.

Die Weasleys blickten den Jungen, der immer noch dalag, perplex an. Erst als  
die Küchentür aufgeschlagen wurde und ein neugieriger George seinen Kopf  
herausstreckte und fragte was passiert sei, reagierte James und huschte zu  
seinem Kumpel.

"Alles in Ordnung Tatze?", fragte er ihn teils besorgt, teils belustigt. Sirius  
hob sein Gesicht und wollte ihm einen bitter-bösen-vernichtenden Blick à la  
Sirius Black senden, als seine Augen den Kopf von George entdeckten, der ihn mit  
großen Augen und offen stehenden Mund angaffte.

"Waaaaa!", quiekte er und klammerte sich an James, "Was ist das für eine Seuche?  
Warum haben alle auf einmal rote Haare?", James lachte laut los, während er  
seinen verstörten Freund tätschelte.

"Das ist keine Seuche! Das ist mein Sohn!", keifte Molly extrem angenervt.

"Oh.", kam es von Sirius. James lachte noch lauter und hielt sich den Bauch.  
Angelockt davon, erschien ein zweiter Kopf an der Küchentür.

"Was ist denn los? Wieso feiert ihr ohne uns?", grinste das absolute Ebenbild des  
anderen Jungen.

"Oh bei Merlin, jetzt vermehren sie sich auch noch."

James starb fast an Atemnot.

"Tatze...", immer noch lachte er sich fast ins Jenseits, "Ich glaube, dass  
das Zwillinge sind." Aber langsam beruhigte sich der Wuschelkopf.

"Ganz recht, dass sind meine beiden Söhne George und Fred.", stellte Mrs. Weasley  
vor. Doch ehe sie dazu kam, ihren Söhnen mit den am Boden sitzenden Jungs  
bekannt zu machen, stürmten George und dessen Zwillingsbruder auf sie zu und  
musterten sie mit geweiteten Augen.

"Wow, ich glaub mich tritt ein Hippogreif!", japste Fred fassungslos.

"Mich treten zwei!", meinte George und pickte mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger  
gegen Sirius Arm.

"Ich fass es nicht! Ich dachte gerade ich hätte 'nen Hörschaden, aber sie sind  
es wirklich! Ganz real in unserer harten realistischen Realität! Wow..."

"Ähm...", setzte James an, doch Fred unterbrach ihn sofort.

"Die Köpfe der Rumtreiber! Dass ich das in meinem jungen Leben noch erleben  
darf!", heulte er fast schon und schüttelte energisch die Hände der beiden, genau  
wie sein Bruder.

"Wir sind eure größten Fans!"

Molly vergrub verzweifelnd ihren Kopf in den Händen. Genau DAS hatte sie  
geahnt oder besser: Befürchtet.

Mr. Weasley legte beruhigend einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau und lächelte  
ihr aufmunternd zu. Auch Ginny war ziemlich überrollt worden.

"Fans?", irritiert hob James seine Augenbraue.

"Ja! Ihr seid unsere absoluten Helden! Wir haben euch so viel zu verdanken!",  
antwortete Fred ehrfürchtig. George nickte heftig.

"Dank euch sind wird das, was wir heute sind."

Erstaunt schauten sich James und Sirius an. Wer hätte mit so etwas gerechnet?  
Wer hätte je gedacht, dass die beiden in einer weit entfernten Zukunft auf zwei  
ihrer größten Fans stoßen würden?

Nun, James und Sirius wirklich nicht.

Breites Grinsen bildete sich auf den Gesichtern der zwei, als sie dann auch  
aufstanden und sich kameradschaftlich bei den Zwillingen einhakten und sie zurück  
in die Küche bugsierten.

"Wir sind also eure Helden, ja? Dann erzählt doch mal...", meinte der junge Black neugierig  
und mit einem Gesicht, als hätte er eine Melonenscheibe quer essen wollen.

Die vier Jungs verschwanden in der Küche, dem Zentrum des Ordens. Zurück blieben  
Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, sowie ihre Tochter.

"Naja, sie haben es doch ganz gut aufgefasst.", sagte der rothaarige Mann und  
ignorierte den Blick seiner Ehefrau gekonnt. Ginny gigelte.

"Das wird ja besser, als ich gedacht habe." Sie schien es absolut nicht zu  
beeindrucken, dass hier gerade noch Sirius und Harrys Vater in ihren jüngeren  
Abbildern sich getummelt hatten.

Munter folgte sie den Jungs in das Herz des Hauses. Molly war mehr als  
überrascht über ihre Tochter. Das war eindeutig der Einfluss der Zwillinge!  
Darauf würde die Rothaarige ihre ganzen Kochtöpfe verwetten.

'Wieso kann ich nicht einfach in diesem Moment aufwachen!', fragte sie sich,  
ehe sie mit ihrem Mann den Kindern hinterher ging.

**  
oOo**

Die Weasleys, Sirius und James saßen zusammen am großen Tisch der Küche. Molly  
hatte eine große Kanne Tee aufgesetzt und goss sich, ihrem Mann und auch Ginny  
jeweils eine Tasse ein. Die Jungs brauchte sie nicht zu fragen, denn die waren  
viel zu tief in einem Gespräch versunken, als dass sie Tee mit ihnen trinken  
würden - was die rundliche Frau nicht unbedingt bedauerte.

"Geht es dir gut Molly? Du siehst geschafft aus.", bemerkte Arthur, als sich  
seine Frau neben ihn setzte und tief seufzte.

"Es geht schon. Es ist momentan nur alles etwas...nervenaufreibend.", gestand sie  
und fuhr sich durchs rote Haar.

"Woran wir diesmal nicht schuld sind.", meinte Fred stolz und rückte mit den  
anderen näher zu Molly und Co.

"Wir auch nicht!", warf James gespielt empört ein und Sirius bestärkte es mit  
heftigem Nicken.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist ja ganz normal, Leute aus der Vergangenheit zu  
bewirten.", meinte die rundliche Frau sarkastisch und nahm einen Schluck von  
ihrem Tee.

"Na dann ist ja alles in Ordnung, gell Krone?", grinste Sirius seinen Kumpel an.  
Der grinste nur zurück, was schon Antwort genug war.

"Aber mal was anderes Ginny, warum bist du schon hier? Du solltest du doch erst  
mit den anderen kommen.", fragte die Mutter ihre Tochter.

Ginny trank etwas Tee und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ron und Hermine.", gab sie  
dann schließlich als Antwort. Mrs. Weasley zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Wie darf ich das verstehen?", hakte sie nach.

"Weiß du Mum, es tat uns in den Augen weh, mit anzusehen, wie Klein-Ronnie  
versucht, Hermine rumzukriegen bzw. nur mit ihr zu reden.", erklärte George mit  
leidiger Stimme.

"Und da dachten wir, dass wenn die beiden mal alleine wären, könnte Ronnie-Spatz  
sich überwinden und endlich klaren Tisch machen.", redete sein Zwillingsbruder  
weiter.

"Allerdings stehen die Wetten nicht gut. Zwei zu eins, dass Ron es wieder  
versaut.", meinte Ginny achselzuckend und ließ ihre Fingerkuppe über den  
Trinkrand der Tasse streichen.

James und Sirius spürten, wie die Fragezeichen über ihren Köpfen anschwellten  
und sie zu erdrücken drohten.

"Wer ist Ron?", warf Sirius dann erlösend ein.

"Ron ist unser jüngerer Bruder. Der beste Freund von Harry und Hermine.  
Allerdings ist er ziemlich in Hermine verknallt. Deshalb hat Ginny sich dazu  
entschlossen, schon etwas früher mit uns hierher zukommen und die beiden eine  
Weile alleine im Fuchsbau zu lassen, bis auch Harry zu ihnen stößt und sie dann  
zu dritt kommen.", erzählte Fred lasch daher, ohne zu wissen, was diese Nachricht  
bei den zwei Rumtreibern auslöste.

"Harry kommt?", fragte James noch mal, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass er es  
richtig verstanden hatte.

"Äh, ja.", antwortete Fred kurz.

"Das wird wirklich immer und immer besser - der Aufenthalt hier.", lachte James.  
Er würde also seinem Sohn gegenüber stehen. Seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut. Das  
Produkt von Lily und ihm. Harry James Potter.

Der Gedanke daran, ließ Krone einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Wie er wohl  
war? James war wirklich gespannt...

"Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht. Wieso ist Harry nicht bei James und Lily aus  
dieser Zeit?", fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd nach, "Schließlich sind unsere zukünftigen Ichs auf einer Reise. Das hat zumindest Remus gesagt. Wieso ist  
Harry also nicht mit?"

Es trat abrupt eine Totenstille ein. Dann räusperte sich Mr. Weasley laut und  
überdeutlich.

"Ihr zwei solltet Fred und George zeigen, wo sie schlafen können. Es wird  
langsam Zeit.", ordnete er an, ohne auf Sirius Frage einzugehen. Dieser öffnete  
bereits den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, genau wie James, da ihn das natürlich  
brennend interessierte, doch Molly durchschnitt diesen Versuch.

"Arthur hat Recht. Zeigt ihnen ihre Zimmer und dann geht ihr bitte auch ins  
Bett." Damit war das Thema beendet.

Grummelnd erhoben sie sich.

"Nacht.", wünschten sie halbherzig und begaben sich nach oben, dicht gefolgt von  
den Zwillingen, die nun an der Reihe waren, nicht zu verstehen, was da gerade  
abging.

Die Tatsache, dass es Harrys Vater war, der schon seit über 16 Jahren tot war  
und Sirius, der vor ca. einem Jahr in den Tod stürzte, hatte sie weniger  
umgeworfen, als diese, dass es ihre Vorbilder waren. Und zwar noch in  
jugendlicher Frische.

'Irgendwie komisch.', dachte George. Er guckte seinen Bruder an, der diesen  
Blick erwiderte und George wusste, dass Fred in dem Moment das selbe gedacht  
hatte, wie er.

Vor ihnen watschelten gerade zwei Legenden aus Hogwarts! Schrecken der Lehrer  
und bestimmter Slytherins, schlimmer als Peeves und genialer als irgendjemand  
anderes. Es waren schließlich Krone und Tatze! Die Köpfe und Anführer der  
Rumtreiber! Diese einmalige Chance durfte nicht ungenutzt bleiben.

Und das würde sie garantiert nicht.

**oOo  
**  
James stieß elegant die Tür auf und deutete auf die Betten, die er und Sirius  
vorhin bezogen hatten.

"Bitte meine Herren. Die Luxussuite.", grinste er und ließ die Zwillinge  
eintreten. Die schauten etwas zweifelnd auf die gemachten Betten (sie glaubten  
jedenfalls, dass die Betten gemacht worden waren).

"Sieht benutzt aus.", meinte George kritisch.

"Alles in diesem Haus sieht benutzt aus.", gab Sirius nickend von sich, als er  
sich dann auch schon aufs Bett setzte.

"Wo schlaft ihr denn?", fragte Fred die beiden Rumtreiber. James antwortete ihm.

"Etwas weiter im Gang hinten." Er gesellte sich zu seinem besten Freund und  
schaute die beiden Jungs vor sich genauer an. Es war schon fast unheimlich wie  
sehr sie sich glichen - bis auf die letzte Sommersprosse. Selbst die Haare waren -  
wortwörtlich - haargenau.

"Aber...", setzte James an, "Ihr wollt doch sicherlich noch nicht schlafen gehen,  
oder?" Synchron fingen er und Sirius an wissend zu grinsen.

Fred legte seinen Kopf schief.

"Wollen wir nicht?", fragte er.

"Definitiv nicht.", bestätigte Sirius, dessen Augen freudig funkelten.

"Wollen wir nicht.", meinte George, "Mum wird ausrasten, wenn sie uns zusammen in  
einem Zimmer sieht und wir nicht schlafen."

James verwarf diesen Einwand mit einer lässigen Handbewegung.

"Ach was! Sie ist nur etwas depressiv und schlecht gelaunt."

"Bei diesem Haus kein Wunder.", grummelte Black, "Es ist ja auch verdammt düster  
hier drin. Kein bisschen Farbe." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, sodass einige  
Strähnen mit flogen.

"Dann sollten wir diesen Zustand unbedingt ändern. Meint ihr nicht Jungs?  
Schließlich geht es hier um eure verehrte Mutter." James grinste die beiden  
rothaarigen Jungen an. Bei denen machte es auch langsam klick und verstanden,  
worauf ihre Vorbilder hinaus wollten. Sie nickten mit einem undefinierbaren  
Glänzen in den Augen.

"Seid ihr dabei?", fragte Sirius und hielt den beiden die Hand hin, genau wie  
James. Die zwei nickten und schüttelten diese.

"Bevor wir anfangen, sollten wir noch die Tür so hexen, dass man, wenn man davor  
steht, dass dringende Bedürfnis bekommt selber schlafen zu gehen, damit wir  
unsere Ruhe haben.", schlug James vor.

"Gute Idee Krone.", kommentierte Sirius, ehe er zur Tür ging und den passenden  
Zauber für diesen Effekt an die Tür hexte.

Fred und George freuten sich tierisch. Sie würden ihre Helden einmal live bei  
der Arbeit zusehen können.

"So, ihr habt uns unten erzählt, dass ihr gerne bastelt.", unterbrach James die  
aufkommende Stille, rutschte vom Bett und kramte etwas in seiner Hosentasche  
herum, bis er ein kleines schwarzes Tütchen hervor holte.

"DAS, meine Freunde, ist das Rezept unseres Erfolges, wenn wir auf Reisen sind,  
stimmt's Tatze?"

"Jo, hau rein Krone!", kam es von dem grinsenden Schwarzhaarigen.

"Was soll denn an dieser kleinen Tüte toll sein und was sollen wir basteln?"  
Kritisch begutachteten die Zwillinge den Gegenstand.

"Die Tüte ist magisch verkleinert. Und in dieser magisch verkleinerten Tüte  
befinden sich im Moment die Dinge, die wir gut gebrauchen können." Er zwinkerte  
den Jungs verschwörerisch zu.

James und Sirius waren in ihrem Element, zweifellos.

**oOo**

"Pscht!", zischte Sirius leise zu Fred, der George auf dem Fuß getreten war und  
dieser anfing, leise zu fluchen.

George verstummte und Fred sendete ein gedankliches 'Entschuldigung' zu seinem  
Zwillingsbruder. Doch der hatte es bereits vergeben und vergessen. Ja, so schön  
konnte Bruderliebe sein.

James war von Herzen gerührt und konnte sich nur mit Mühe die Tränen zurück  
halten.

"Runter... passt auf die vierte Stufe auf, die knarrt.", flüsterte Sirius den  
anderen zu. James holte auf und gesellte sich neben seinen besten Freund.

"Schade, dass Moony und Wurmschwanz nicht da sind. Die würden sich einen Ast  
ablachen.", gigelte Krone leise. Sirius nickte.

"Aber, die zwei...", mit dem Kopf zeigte er in Richtung von Fred und George,  
"...haben wirklich Talent."

Wenn Tatze daran dachte, wie flink sie aus den verschiedenen Teilen und  
Utensilien etwas so Geniales zusammengeflickt hatten, musste er echt staunen. Er  
und James waren beim bauen und basteln diverser Dinge ja schon Könige, aber die  
zwei Brüder waren in der Hinsicht wirklich pfiffig. Er glaubte ihnen aufs Wort,  
dass ihr Scherzladen gut lief. Und auch, dass sie ab und an etwas Ärger mit der  
Zulassung mancher Artikel hatten...

"Das ist doch eine gute Stelle. Schön in der Mitte, damit auch jeder Winkel  
erfasst wird.", schlug Fred flüsternd vor und zeigte auf den Mittelpunkt der  
Eingangshalle.

"Mhm, ja der Ausgangspunkt ist gut, was meinst du Krone?" James überlegte. Doch  
schließlich war auch er einverstanden.

Die vier Gestalten huschten die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter und begannen  
ihr Werk aufzubauen. Erst eine provisorische Rampe, die den Start verbesserte  
und dann kam das Goldstück, das Herz ihres kleinen, aber nett gemeinten  
Streiches.

Sie legten das ovale Ding auf die Fläche, von der sie starten sollte und pulten  
die Zündschnur raus.

"Mum wird Augen machen." Die Vorstellung, was für ein Gesicht die Frau machen  
würde, ließ die vier Jungs bereits das Lachen verkneifen.

"Dann lassen wir mal unser Baby ihre Sache machen. Viel Spaß Dolly!", flüsterte  
Sirius und holte seinen Zauberstab raus.

"Dolly? Ach Tatze, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst nicht immer  
Freundschaft mit unseren Bomben schließen.", tadelte James seinen Kumpel. Sirius  
lachte leise, als er dann auch den Zauberspruch murmelte und die Zündschnur  
entflammte.

"So, es ist getan." Stolz begutachteten die vier Jungs ihr Werk.

"Wie schön sie geworden ist. Ein Meisterwerk.", meinte Fred.

"Ja, ein Traum.", kam es mit funkelnden Augen von George.

"Ein Traum einer Farbbombe.", ergänzte James.

"Meine Dolly.", sagte Sirius und wischte sich gespielt eine Träne weg.

Die Zündschnur verbrannte und war fast zu ende, als Fred etwas einfiel.

"Sagt mal Jungs, in welche Richtung fliegt Dolly eigentlich?"

Die Bombe zündete. Zischend flog sie vom Starter, orange Farbe schoss hinten  
raus und saute die Jungs, die hinter Dolly standen, von oben bis unten ein. Mit  
lautem Surren schnellte sie davon und verteilte das Orange ungleichmäßig auf  
Boden und Wände. Sie drehte sich dabei um ihre eigene Achse und nahm einen  
unbestimmbaren Kurs auf...

...genau auf ihre Schöpfer zu.

Sirius reagierte als erster und schubste die anderen bei Seite. Nur einige  
Zentimeter von seinen Ohren sauste 'seine' Dolly an ihm vorbei, flatschte aber  
eine weitere Kiloladung orange Farbe in sein Gesicht.

Als hätte es die Farbbombe auf die Rumtreiber und die Zwillinge abgesehen,  
machte sie mitten in der Bewegung kehrt und sauste zurück, wieder auf die Jungs  
zu.

"Böse Dolly, ganz böse!", schimpfte Sirius, als die Farbbombe seinen besten  
Freund fast enthauptet hätte. Diesem schien das nicht zu gefallen und jagte  
ihrem Namensgeber hinter her. Sirius Augen weiteten sich.

"WAS IST DAS FÜR EIN MONSTER?", schrie er, als er zusammen mit den anderen Jungs  
Haken schlagend durch die Eingangshalle rannte.

Das Portrait von Sirius Mutter wachte auf und fing an rum zu schreien. Doch das  
ging komplett unter, wegen des immer lauter werden Surren und Zischen der  
Bombe.

"DIE BOMBE IST SCHLIMMER ALS EIN KLATSCHER!", schrie James ziemlich laut, um den  
restlichen Lärm zu übertönen.

George blieb stehen. Das war die lebensrettende Lösung!

"FRED? KLATSCHER!" Fred stand am anderen Ende der Halle und hechtete gerade  
nach links, als Dolly ihn attackierte. Trotzdem hatte er seinen Bruder genau  
verstanden.

Seine Augen huschten schnell durch die Halle um irgendetwas brauchbares zu  
finden. Und er fand etwas und James stand dem am nächsten.

"JAMES! DER REGENSCHRIM!" James Kopf ruckte hoch. Er machte eine Kehrtwendung,  
da er gerade an dem Schirmständer vorbei gelaufen war. Mit voller  
Laufgeschwindigkeit rupfte er den Schirm raus und sprintete zu Fred. Dolly  
schien das nicht zu gefallen, denn sie verfolgte mit beängstiger Geschwindigkeit  
den Wuschelkopf und verspritzte immer weiter die klebrige und grelle Farbe.

George und auch Sirius hatten sich bereits hinter Fred gestellt. James eilte mit  
einem schnellen Sprung zu ihnen und drückte Fred den Schirm in die Hand, dieser  
machte sich bereit.

Dolly kam rasend schneller. Fred holte gezielt aus und knallte das Monsterding  
namens Dolly mit voller Wucht weg. In diesem Moment machte es sich durchaus  
bezahlt, Treiber in einer Quidditchmannschaft zu sein.

Die Farbbombe prallte gegen ihren Willen zurück.

"Wow. Was für ein Schlag.", pfiff James anerkennend, als er Dolly davon fliegen  
sah. Diese sauste mit voller Wucht auf die andere Seite gegen die Wand und  
platzte...

... nur einige Zentimeter von Molly Weasleys Gesicht entfernt.

Stille.

Selbst das Gekreische des Portraits verstummte. Molly hob unheimlich langsam  
ihre Finger und wischte sich die orange Farbe von den Augen. Sie war komplett  
verfärbt. Ihr Nachthemd, ihr Gesicht, ihre Lockenwickler samt Haaren.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf zu den Jungs runter. Ihre Augen wurden schmal... zu schmal.  
Dort standen sie. Ebenfalls in Farbe getränkt, genau wie die ganze Empfangshalle  
des Hauses. Kein Zentimeter war noch farblos. Dolly hatte ganze Arbeit  
geleistet.

Immer noch regungslos stand Molly auf der Treppe und fixierte die Jungs an.

Tropf-

Viermal kräftiges Schlucken.

Tropf-

"M...Mum?"

Tropf-

"Könnt ihr mir bitte sagen...", gepresst fing die rundliche Frau an zu sprechen.  
Doch sie war am Ende ihrer Beherrschung. "WAS DAS SOLL? SEID IHR VON ALLEN  
GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN? WER HAT EUCH DAS HIRN AMPUTIERT? IHR HABT NICHT MEHR  
ALLE TASSEN IM SCHRANK! ICH KANN NICHT FASSEN, WAS IHR GETAN HABT! WAS HABT IHR  
EUCH NUR DABEI GEDACHT?"

Sirius Mutter und Mrs. Weasley schrieen im Chor. Allerdings überbot Molly das  
Portrait locker um 1000 Volt, sodass sie dann eingeschnappt ihre Klappe hielt  
und die Rothaarige machen ließ.

"WIE SEID IHR NUR AUF EINE SO BESCHEUERTE IDEE GEKOMMEN? DAS WIRD NOCH FOLGEN  
HABEN!", schrie Molly.

James, Sirius und die Zwillinge wurden immer kleiner.

Mr. Weasley und auch Ginny waren, vom Geschrei angelockt, zur Treppe gekommen  
und staunten nicht schlecht über die Sauerei, die die Jungs fabriziert hatten.

Mrs. Weasley holte einmal tief Luft, bevor sie leise fortfuhr.

"Ihr werdet euch jetzt UNVERZÜGLICH in eure Zimmer begeben, euch säubern und  
dann ins Bett gehen. Ohne Umwege, ohne Spielereien." Verängstig reihten sich die  
Jungs hintereinander an und liefen, gequetscht an der verschmierten Wand, an der  
wütenden Frau vorbei. Schnell rannten sie die restlichen Treppen hoch, um in ihre  
Zimmer zu gelangen, wahrscheinlich die einzigen Orte, wo sie vor Mord und  
Totschlag sicher waren.

**oOo**

Nachdem James und Sirius geduscht und sich ihre Schlafanzüge angezogen  
hatten, schmissen sie sich müde in ihre Betten.

"Die Frau ist ja schlimmer als McGonagall, der Hausdrache persönlich.", seufzte  
James ergeben. Sirius brummte zustimmend.

"Ich könnte meinen astralen Arsch drauf verwetten, dass wir das morgen mit nur  
einer Zahnbürste sauber schrubben dürfen.", meinte Sirius. Und allein der Gedanke  
daran ließ ihn erschaudern.

"Man muss aber auch die positive Sache daran sehen. Die Halle ist nicht mehr  
schwarz.", sagte James, als er sich zu seinen Kumpel umdrehte.

Die Beiden blickten sich in die Augen und prusteten laut los. Sie lachten so  
sehr, dass ihnen die Tränen liefen und das noch weit in die Nacht hinein.

Der Streich war ein voller Erfolg.

**oOo**

Sooooo, das war nun das 6. Kapitel.

Ich hoffe ja, dass sich einige amüsiert haben…wenigstens etwas. –smile-

Dieses Kapitel gehört jedenfalls zu meinen persönlichen Lieblingen. –fg-  
Ich liebe Fred & George einfach! Die Zwei sind genial… und die besten Schüler für James und Sirius, die es geben könnte. –grinz-  
Meint ihr nicht!

Eure Meinung würde mich sehr interessieren!

Kommis sind daher jederzeit gerne gesehen! –zwinker-

Bis zum nächsten Mal! –knuddle-

eure Apfel


	8. Wiedersehen alter ,Freunde'

Nihou!

Da bin ich wieder…zuverlässig, wie ich bin, ne! –lach-  
Bevor ich euch aber lesen lasse großes Dankeschön an euch! –schmatz-  
Ich habe mich riesig über die Kommis gefreut!  
Daaaaaanke!

**ina pichler**: Werd' ich, werd' ich. –lach-

**IAmFallen**: Mal schaun wie es mit Harry wird. So weit bin ich bei Animexx noch nicht. Aber ob's lustig wird… ich kann nix versprechen, da ich eher in die andere Richtung tendiere. Wir werden sehen.

**Reonar**: Sirius war auch mal mein Lieblingschara…dachte ich jedenfalls. Aber seit ich an Posteritas schreibe bin ich absolut in James verknallt. –lol-

**Noel McKey**: Yeah, die Vier rocken eh alles. –muhahaha- Ich liebe die Charas der Jungs…und konnte mir einen gemeinsamen Streich nun wirklich nicht verkneifen! Es hat sich so schön angeboten. –grinz-

**Veronica Evans**: Wow, du stellst ja immer wieder neue Fragen. –lach-  
Also Ginny wusste nichts von Sirius und James…auch Hermine, Ron und Harry wissen es nicht. Ginny hat so gelassen reagiert, weil ihr Wesen sich so geändert hat. Sie steht halt deutlich unter dem Einfluss ihrer Chaoten-Brüder. Und…nein, in der Bibliothek haben sie keine Bücher über Voldemort, Harry und Co. Die Wahrheit weiß eh kaum einer und weder James noch Sirius verspüren die Lust ihre kostbare Zeit mit Bücher lesen zu verschwenden. Verständlich, oder? Und als die Zwillinge ankamen, waren ihre Köpfe voll mit Streichen…nicht mit der Zukunft. Ich hoffe deine Fragen sind beantwortet. –smile-

**Minnnie**: Ja, jetzt sind sie zu viert, allerdings werden keine Streiche mehr Folgen…jedenfalls keine, die ein ganzes Kapitel füllen. Das würde zu sehr von der Hauptstory ablenken. Sorry.

**Ssjyuri**: Ja, dolly ist wirklich ein Kind, dass sich jeder wünscht, ne! –lach-  
Ob die Jungs sich mit ihrer Erfindung da einen so großen Gefallen gemacht haben! Man wird es ja lesen. –fg-

**XxCelinaxX**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. –smile-

Also nochmals vielen vielen Dank an euch! –knutsch-  
So, dann sag ich eigentlich nur noch…

Viel Spaß!

**oOo**

**7.** **Wiedersehen alter ,Freunde'**

Wie Sirius richtig gedacht hatte, wurden er, James und die Zwillinge zum Putzen  
verdonnert.  
Mrs Weasley war allerdings so gnädig gewesen und hatte den Jungs große Schrubber  
in die Hände gedrückt, anstatt Zahnbürsten - was die Laune der Täter trotzdem nicht wirklich hob. Die Aussicht, Tage lang auf  
den Knien zu rutschen und den Boden sauber zu rubbeln (natürlich ohne Magie),  
war alles andere als verlockend, doch Molly duldete keinen Widerspruch und so  
mussten die vier Helden sich ihrem leidvollem Schicksal ergeben.

So kam es, dass sie seit zwei endlos langen Tagen nichts anderes taten, als  
die Spuren von ,Dolly' zu vernichten...

**oOo  
**  
Grummelig schrubbte James mit seiner Bürste über den Fußboden dieses alten  
Hauses. Seit Stunden verweilte er schon vor der Haustür und kam mehr schlecht  
als recht voran.  
Die orange Farbe war schrecklich hartnäckig und wollte sich partout nicht  
beseitigen lassen. Hinzu kam, dass der Boden aus Holz bestand, der die Farbe  
natürlich in sich aufgesogen hatte, so dass es fast unmöglich schien, jemals  
wieder den Originalzustand herzustellen.

James seufzte frustriert. Ihm taten die Handgelenke schrecklich weh, genau wie  
sein Nacken, seine Beine und Knie. Von den Finger gar nicht erst zu sprechen - denn die  
fühlte er schon gar nicht mehr.

Müde ließ sich der Junge auf seinen Hintern plumpsen und gönnte sich einen  
kurzen Augenblick Pause. Seine braunen Augen schweiften zu seinen  
Leidensgenossen, die, wie er, alles andere als Begeisterung zeigten.

Fred und George versuchten mit grober Kraft die Farbe von den Wänden zu  
scheuern. An ihren Gesichtern war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie kaum noch Geduld  
hatten, denn auch sie hingen schon länger an einer Stelle an der Wand fest. Und  
der Gedanke, dass es davon vier Stück gab...

James guckte den beiden noch kurz zu. Er war sich sicher, wenn die Zwillinge  
weiterhin mit soviel Druck auf den Lappen putzten, dass die Wand ein neues  
Fenster bekommen würde.

Dann suchte er seinen besten Freund auf. Er fand ihn am Anfang der Treppe, wo  
sein kleines Arbeitsgebiet war.  
James konnte zwar nur den gebückten Rücken sehen, aber er wusste, dass Sirius  
eine angewiderte Fratze schnitt und dass zwei Wattefetzen aus dessen Nase ragten,  
die er sich rein gesteckt hatte, um den schrecklichen ätzenden Gestank des  
Putzmittels zu entgehen.

Er schmunzelte leicht, nahm seine Waschuntensilien (ein Eimer voller Wasser, ein Lappen,  
eine Bürste und den Reiniger) und pflanzte sich neben seinen besten Freund.

"Hey. Schon weiter gekommen?", fragte James ihn, doch Sirius brummte nur, was ja  
mehr als genug Antwort war.

"Weißt du Tatze, ich denke, es war doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Kleber als  
Verbindungsmittel zu nehmen.", meinte der Strubbelkopf und schaute an die Decke.  
Diese war - Merlin sei Dank - von 'Dolly' verschont geblieben. Die auch noch zu  
säubern, wollte er sich erst gar nicht vorstellen.

"Tut mir ja herzlich Leid, dass ich keinen Soucenbinder oder Mehl dabei hatte.",  
fauchte Sirius den Kleineren gereizt an. Merlin, wie er solche Art von Arbeit  
verabscheute!

"Musst mich ja nicht gleich so angiften. Ich habe dir schließlich keinen Vorwurf  
gemacht. Man, man, man.", feixte James zurück.

Daraufhin warf Sirius erschöpft seine Bürste zurück in den Eimer.

"Sorry Krone, aber das hier ist wirklich nervenaufreibend." James nickte  
verständnisvoll.

"Schon okay, ich denke, uns allen geht das hier deutlich gegen den Strich.",  
erwiderte er und sah zu den Zwillingen. Fred und George hatten es ihren zwei  
Vorbildern gerade gleich getan und ihre Arbeit unterbrochen. Kraftlos  
schlenderten die zwei Brüder zu ihnen herüber und ließen sich auf einen  
trockenen Fleck fallen.

"Ich fühle kaum noch Leben in meinen Gliedern.", jammerte Fred und versuchte  
seine Finger zu öffnen und wieder zu schließen, was sich irgendwie als leicht  
schmerzhaft herausstellte.

"Und ich fühle mich so seltsam benebelt... ich glaube, dieses Putzmittel kann  
einen echt high machen.", seufzte George und zog seine Knie an seinen Körper ran,  
schlang seine Arme um die Beine und stützte seinen Kopf drauf.

"Mir tut auch alles weh...", meinte Sirius und streckte seine langen Beine von  
sich.

"Wie viel Uhr haben wir eigentlich?", fragte James in die Runde, als keiner mehr  
etwas sagte.

"Gleich halb eins.", antworte Fred, der auf seine Armbanduhr geguckt hatte.

James stöhnte.

"Das heißt, wir müssen noch eine halbe Stunde putzen, bis wir Pause machen  
können und endlich etwas zu Essen bekommen..."

Die Stimmung sank um weitere zehn Stockwerke in die Tiefe. Doch dann erhob sich  
George langsam und nahm den Eimer von James und Sirius in die Hand.

"Umso schneller wir weiter machen, umso schneller werden wir auch fertig."

"Und was willst du mit den Eimern?", fragte James den Rothaarigen.

"Ich will frisches Wasser holen gehen. Mit dem Wasser kriegt man nix mehr  
sauber.", sagte George und begutachtete das Putzwasser. Auch James glubschte kurz  
in die Gefäße. Tatsache, das Wasser war bereits dreckig orange. Damit würden sie  
wirklich nichts mehr sauber bekommen, deshalb nickte James einfach als  
Bestätigung.

"Warte, ich komme mit. Unser Wasser sieht auch nicht mehr gut aus.", sagte Fred,  
während er ebenfalls auf die Füße sprang und die Eimer von ihnen holte.

"Wir warten dann solange auf euch.", gähnte Sirius gelangweilt. Die Zwillinge  
verließen den Raum, um in eines der Badezimmer des Hauses zu gehen und dort  
frisches Wasser zu besorgen. Die Küche mieden sie. Denn Molly war alles andere  
als gut auf die Vier zu sprechen.

James drehte sich zu seinem Kumpel um, so dass er der Haustür den Rücken zudrehte. Sirius tat es ihm gleich.

"Unser Ausflug hier her hat uns bis jetzt wirklich viel gebracht. Erst stoßen  
wir auf McGonagall, die uns dann kurzerhand zu Dumbledore schleift, danach  
werden wir hier abgeladen und treffen auf Remus' aktuelle Ausgabe. Unsere Ich's  
aus dieser Zeit sind nicht aufzufinden. Dann wird hier eine Invasion rothaariger  
Menschen gestartet und wir begegnen unsere zwei größten Fans, mit denen wir  
diesen Superstreich ausführen und jetzt putzen wir seit zwei Tagen durch, weil  
eine tyrannische Frau keinen Humor besitzt. Also die Entwicklung hätte nicht  
besser werden können.", maulte James sarkastisch.

Sirius nickte zustimmend.

"Sieh's so, Krone: Es kann nur noch besser werden."

"Hast recht Tatze. Vielleicht werden wir ja auch noch dieses Jahrhundert mit dem  
reinigen fertig." James stand auf und schaute den noch nicht beseitigten  
Schaden an. Um die Haustür herum war das Orange kaum noch zu sehen und auch der  
Bereich um die Treppe war fast frei von Farbe - mehr leider noch nicht.

"Oh man, wir hätten echt keinen Kleber benutzen sollen! Soucenbinder wäre viel  
leichter wieder zu entfernen gewesen!", ärgerte sich James, während sein bester Freund nur  
grinsen konnte.

Doch dann kamen auch schon Fred und George wieder.

"Kann uns mal jemand helfen?", fragte Fred und James und Sirius eilten sofort  
hin, um ihre Eimer abzuholen.

'Eine halbe Stunde noch...', versuchte sich James gedanklich zu ermutigen,  
während er wieder an seinen Platz huschte und den Schrubber in das klare Wasser  
tauchte...

**oOo**  
James arbeitete immer nach dem gleichen Schema. Bürste ins Wasser tunken, Bürste  
auf dem Boden legen, Bürste über den Boden schrubben, Bürste wieder ins Wasser  
tunken, Bürste auf den Boden legen und so weiter...

Kein Wunder, dass die Gedanken sich dann automatisch verabschiedet hatten und  
ihre eigenen Wege gingen. Den anderen ging es genauso. Alle waren tief in sich  
selbst versunken, so dass niemand der vier wirklich Ambitionen hatte, eine  
Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen. Deshalb war es auch wirklich leise in der  
Eingangshalle. Man hörte nur die Putzgeräusche - mehr nicht.

Molly war zufrieden. Die Jungs hatten ihre Strafe zwar mit Murren aufgenommen,  
doch sie strengten sich wirklich an.

Und das soll natürlich nicht ganz unanerkannt bleiben! Deshalb begann Mrs  
Weasley damit, leckere Sandwichs für die Jungs zu machen.

Arthur Weasley quittierte das mit einem Schmunzeln. Molly schien heute guter  
Laune zu sein. Tonks und Remus dachten anscheinend dasselbe, denn beide sahen  
der Rothaarigen lächelnd zu, wie sie am Kühlschrank hantierte, ehe die  
Lilahaarige sich wieder dem Tagespropheten und Remus seinen Berichten widmete.

**oOo**

Währenddessen arbeiteten die Jungs fleißig weiter. James freute sich gerade wie  
ein Wonnekeks, denn er hatte es endlich geschafft, die Stelle vor der Haustür  
farbenfrei zubekommen!

Und hey! Das war wirklich, wirklich ein Erfolg!

Zufrieden voranzukommen und stolz auf dieses kleine Wunder, welches er  
vollbracht hatte, verschob er sein Arbeitsgebiet seitlich von der Haustür und  
kehrte dieser erneut den Rücken zu.  
James vertiefte sich wieder in seine Arbeit, als dann die Haustür leise knarrend  
aufging und eine große Gestalt die Halle betrat.  
Erst als ihm ein Umhang über den Kopf streichelte, sah der Junge von seiner  
Beschäftigung auf und ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er sah, was er sah!

"Hey, du Vollidiot! Hast du nie etwas von Füße abputzen gehört!", motzte er den  
Mann an, der ignorant an ihm, Sirius und den Zwillingen vorbei rauschte. Der  
Strubbelhaarige konnte zwar nur noch den Zipfel eines schwarzen Umhanges  
erkennen, bevor dieser in einem Zimmer neben der Küche gänzlich verschwand,  
aber eins war klar, diesen Typen mochte er definitiv NICHT!

"Seht euch diese Sauerei an!", jammerte James und setzte sich verzweifelnd auf  
den Boden.

Sirius, Fred und George warfen dem Schwarzhaarigen mitleidige Blicke zu.

"Ich kann es nicht fassen! Wieso? Wieso..." Er war nah dran sich im  
Eimerwasser zu ertränken!

"Ach Krone, reg dich nicht so auf! Das ist doch nur ein bisschen Matsch.", sagte  
Sirius sanft, doch James schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf.

"Nein, nein, nein! Ich weigere mich den Schmutz dieses Ekelpakets weg zu machen!  
Nur weil er zu doof ist, seine Schuhe vorher auszuklopfen, ist jetzt alles wieder  
schmutzig!" Theatralisch warf James die Hände in die Luft und atmete  
dramatisiert ein und aus.

Nun ja, ein bisschen Matsch war von Black vielleicht wirklich etwas untertrieben  
gewesen. Dieser Mann hatte in der Tat viel Dreck hinterlassen. Die ganze  
farbfreie Zone, an der James stundenlang geschrubbt hatte, war mit großen  
matschigen Fußspuren durchzogen.

Ein bisschen Verständnis konnten die restlichen Jungs zwar aufbringen, aber  
Fred, genauso wie George, verdrückten sich bei James Theater nur schwer das  
Grinsen.

Auch Sirius Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben. Er warf die Bürste achtlos beiseite, ging auf seinen besten Freund zu und streckte ihm seine große kräftige  
Hand entgegen.

"Weißt du was Krone? Wir machen jetzt alle eine große Pause, essen etwas und  
dann werde ich dich ganz sanft trösten.", schlug er schnurrend vor. James stoppte  
abrupt und blickte seinen Freund kritisch an.

"Tatze, ich glaube, du brauchst wieder ein Mädchen.", stellte er fest und  
grinste seinen Freund an, "Oder bist du jetzt unter die Homos gegangen?"

James lachte bei Sirius bedröpelten Gesichtsausdruck und hakte sich bei ihm  
ein.

"Lasst uns unsere wohlverdiente Pause einlegen!"

George und Fred johlten leise auf und stürzten mit Begeisterung in die Küche,  
dicht gefolgt von den beiden Rumtreibern, deren Mägen bereits auf dem Boden  
schleiften.

**oOo **

Die Tür schlug wuchtig auf und es stürzten vier ausgehungerte heranwachsende  
Männer in die Küche. Ihre Augen tasteten den Raum nach etwas essbarem ab und da!  
Auf dem Tisch...

Die Augen der Jungs wurden größer, als sie die riesige Platte voller köstlicher  
Sandwichs entdeckten.

Ohne auf die Leute im Raum zu achten, hetzten sie zu den Stühlen, setzten sich  
hin und griffen gierig nach dem Proviant.

"Lecker Mum!", lobte Fred seine Mutter, während er sein Sandwich mit Thunfisch  
verschlang.

"Ja, die kommen genau richtig!", meinte James und mampfte, den Matsch vergessend,  
glücklich auf seinem Brot rum. Sirius und George konnten dem nur zustimmen.

Nachdem der erste stechende Hunger gedämpft war, fingen auch die Jungs wieder  
an manierlich zu essen.

Sirius biss von seinem vierten Sandwich ab und schaute, wer sich denn alles mit  
im Raum befand. Eins war klar: Die Rothaarigen dominierten!

Am Tisch saßen Tonks, die Zwillinge, Mr Weasley, Bill Weasley und am Spülbecken  
stand Mrs Weasley.  
Sirius korrigierte sich. Hier dominierten zweifellos die Weasleys!

Ein Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen, als ihm ein Gedanke kam, den er auch  
gleich laut aussprach.

"Mir fällt da was auf, Krone."

James sah seinen Kumpel fragend an. Doch dieser guckte nur die Zwillinge und Bill  
an.

"Und das wäre?"

"Naja, um noch mal zum Homodasein zurück zu kehren, wenn du schwul wärest, dann  
wäre das hier für dich das Paradies auf Erden. Schließlich stehst du ja auf  
Rothaarige!"

Darauf hin spürte Sirius noch nur den dumpfen Schmerz der Kopfnuss, die er von  
James verpasst bekommen hatte.

Trotzdem stimmte er mit ein ins Lachen, das sich in der Küche ausbreitete.

"Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass Potter schwule Neigungen hat. So, wie ihr beide  
zusammenhängt, kann man echt meinen, ihr hättet ein Verhältnis miteinander, was  
mich nicht überraschen würde. Widerlich.", schnarrte eine ölige Stimme, die  
James, wie Sirius erschreckend bekannt vorkam.

'Das kann nicht sein!' Urplötzlich wurde es mucksmäuschenstill. Alle Augen  
waren auf den eintretenden Mann gerichtet und dann wieder auf die beiden  
Rumtreiber.

James drehte sich um und konnte nicht glauben, was, oder besser, wen er sah.  
Auch Sirius hatte sich dem Besitzer dieser ekelerregende Stimme zugewandt. Ein  
kehliges Knurren entrann seiner Kehle.

"Snape."

**oOo **

Sirius konnte es nicht fassen. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich automatisch auf  
und es war, als verlangten die Sandwichs, die er verspeist hatte, die Freiheit  
nach draußen.

Ihnen wurde also auch dieses hässliche Gesicht, diese schreckliche Hakennase,  
sowie die alt bekannten Fetthaare und dieses abscheuliche Grinsen in der Zukunft  
nicht erspart.

"So was nennt man Freundschaft, aber davon hast du ja keine Ahnung,  
Schniefelus!", konterte der Hundeanimagus die Beleidigung. Snape zuckte einmal  
kurz zusammen, als Sirius ihn bei diesem verhassten Namen nannte, doch zierte  
ein widerwärtiges Grinsen den schmalen, zynischen Mund.

"So so, also hat Lupin mir die Wahrheit erzählt.", säuselte der Tränkemeister,  
ohne weiter auf Sirius Kommentar einzugehen und umkreiste die zwei Jungs.

"Interessant. Wieder einmal haben Potter -", er spukte den Namen wie etwas Ekelhaftes  
aus, "- und Black es geschafft, etwas von großer Bedeutung zu gefährden, nur um  
sich wieder in den Vordergrund zu spielen. Bravo.", meinte Snape sarkastisch.

"Ach halt die Schnauze, Schniefelus! Nur weil dich keiner leiden kann, hast du  
noch lange nicht das Recht, die Luft mit deinem schlechten Atem zu verseuchen,  
indem du etwas völlig bescheuertes von dir gibst!", zischte James verärgert.

"Tz, Potter, Potter, Potter, ich weiß, dass Blödheit mutig macht, aber du  
übertreibst es immer wieder."

Sirius knurrte gefährlich.

"Severus, hör auf! Das hier wird nur ein schlimmes Ende nehmen!", mischte sich  
Remus ein und versuchte den Streit zu schlichten.

"Severus? Remus, seit wann nennst du diesen fetttriefenden Fehler beim  
Vornamen!" Erschrocken musterten die zwei Rumtreiber ihren Freund und Remus  
konnte deutlich den Ausdruck ,Verrat' in ihren Augen funkeln sehen.

Sie bekamen keine Antwort.

"Nun, der Werwolf ist um einiges klüger, als ihr zwei Vollidioten.", schnarrte  
der Tränkemeister und Tatze spürte, genau wie Krone, wie er sie mit seinem  
Blick verhöhnte.

"Severus, es reicht!", meinte Molly energisch. Doch sie wurde einfach ignoriert.

"Halt die Schnauze, du elender Giftmischer!", bellte Sirius und zog rasend  
schnell seinen Zauberstab.

Alle Anwesenden sogen die Luft ein. Mr Weasley und Bill wollten eingreifen, doch  
Snape warf ihnen einen tödlichen Blick zu, der ihnen diskret verbot, sich  
einzumischen.

"Potter! Pfeif dein Schoßhündchen zurück! Oder bist du immer noch so eine  
Memme?", feixte Snape, doch er setzte noch eins drauf. "Dein Sohn ist genau wie  
du, Potter. Arrogant bis zum Himmel, als gehöre alles nur ihm. Aber letztendlich  
ist er ein elender Versager, der nachts nach Mami schreit und sich anpisst,  
genau wie der Vater. Dass Evans sich jemals mit so einem Schwachkopf wie dir  
eingelassen hat... Ich hätte ihr mehr Verstand zugetraut! Sie hätte wissen  
müssen, dass nur eine Missgeburt von Sohn aus euch beiden entstehen kann!"

Die Kanne auf dem Tisch explodierte. Die Scherben flogen quer durch die Küche  
und eine Große schrammte James die Wange auf. Ein schmaler Blutstreifen floss  
aus der dünnen Wunde. Doch das war nicht relevant.

Alle starrten den Hauslehrer von Slytherin entsetzt an.

"Du..." Voller Hass vibrierte James Stimme, seine Augen glänzten vor Abscheu.

"Du..." Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen, doch seine Hände zitterten vor  
unterdrückter Wut.

Er hasste ihn! Jedes Mal wenn er dieses widerwärtige Gesicht sah, wollte er  
reinschlagen, bis die Bewusstlosigkeit James den Spaß nahm... Es gab keine  
andere Person, der er mehr den Tod wünschte als ihm!

"Du bist EIN TOTER MANN!", schrie James voller Zorn und stürmte auf Snape zu. In  
diesem Augenblick vergaß er, dass es Magie gab, vergaß, dass Snape größer und  
stärker war und vielleicht auch erfahrener. In diesem Augenblick wollte er ihm  
nur dieses Grinsen vom Gesicht wischen, seinem Gegner nur eines  
zufügen... Schmerz.

"DAS REICHT JETZT!", schrie Remus und hielt, mit Hilfe von Bill, James fest,  
während Tonks und Mr Weasley sich um Sirius kümmerten.

Amüsiert betrachtete der Giftmischer das Ganze.

"Beruhig dich, verdammt!", zischte Remus und drückte James mit aller Kraft nach  
hinten. Dieser sah ein, dass es zwecklos war, gegen zwei erwachsene Männer  
anzukommen. Er entzog sich aus den Griffen der beiden und schnaufte mühsam. Noch  
immer brodelte tiefe Wut in ihm, doch er wollte Snape nicht den Gefallen  
tun... Nein, dieses Spielchen kannte er dafür zu gut.

Auch Sirius beruhigte sich... mehr oder weniger.

Die Zwillinge, genau wie Molly und all die anderen Beobachter, hatten kalkweiße  
Gesichter. Sie hatten gerade wirklich mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet! Noch immer  
prickelte die Luft vor unkontrollierter Magie und die Spannung war fast  
unerträglich.

Deshalb konnte nichts unpassenderes passieren, als das Severus Snape anfing zu  
lachen, laut, schallend, aber ohne jegliche Freude. Das Lachen war tonlos.

"Ich und ein toter Mann? Ich glaube, da verwechselst ihr was. Nämlich mich mit  
euch.", schnarrte der Tränkemeister.

Totenstille.

James blinzelte. Wut ließ der Verwirrtheit platz.

"W...was hast du gesagt Snape!", hakte er misstrauisch und gleichzeitig  
erschrocken nach. Auch Sirius wurde hellhörig.

"Ach Potty, war das zu hoch für dich oder spreche ich so undeutlich! Ich  
sagte..."

"Ich weiß was du gesagt hast, verdammt!", fauchte der Gryffindorsucher. "Aber was  
meinst du damit!"

Für einen kurzen Moment schien Snape erstaunt, doch dann fing er an, fies zu  
grinsen, seine Augen funkelten amüsiert.

"Man hat es euch nicht gesagt, was!"

"Was denn!", mischte sich Black gereizt ein.

"Man hat es euch wirklich nicht gesagt...", stellte Snape fest und schaute in die  
Gesichter der Anwesenden. Jedem war die Schuld ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Nein, wie traurig.", meinte Severus sarkastisch, als er näher und näher an James  
heranrückte. Dieser blieb eisern stehen.

Die Nasenspitzen der beiden berührten sich fast und James hatte das Gefühl, er  
würde in die Augen eines Irren schauen.

"Dann werde ich euch mal von eurem hohen Ross runter holen müssen, mhm?" Er  
lachte und James erschauderte.

"Severus...ich denke...das..."

"Schnauze Lupin!", keifte der Tränkemeister den Werwolf an.

"Wir wollen Potter und Black ja nicht dumm sterben lassen. Ups, Verzeihung, ich  
vergaß, ihr seid ja schon tot."

James erstarrte.

"W...was?"

Snape genoss es. Dieses Entsetzen in den Augen seines frühren Peinigers, oh ja,  
er genoss es wirklich!

"Zum mitschreiben, Potter, du kannst lange nach deiner Zukunft suchen! Du wirst  
nichts finden, genau wie Black, denn hier, in dieser Zeit, existiert ihr nicht  
mehr."

"W...wir sind..." Potter wollte, nein, konnte es nicht zu Ende sagen.

"Tot.", beendete Snape den Satz und sah mit weiterer Genugtuung, wie James  
fassungslos auf einem Stuhl niedersank und mit geweiteten Augen einen imaginären  
Punkt anstarrte.

Auch Sirius war aschfahl, aber es schien, als hätte er damit gerechnet. Er  
wusste jetzt, dass er Recht gehabt hatte mit seiner Vermutung, dass das, was  
Remus ihnen erzählt hatte nicht wirklich stimmen konnte. Es war zu schön  
gewesen.

"Nun, ich muss dann wieder. Die Pflicht ruft." Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen,  
verließ Professor Snape die Küche und dann letztendlich den Grimmauldplatz.

Zurück blieben Sirius und James, Remus, Molly, ihr Ehemann, Bill, Tonks und die  
Zwillinge. Keiner wagte es, auch nur irgendetwas zu sagen...

**oOo**

James kam langsam wieder zu Sinnen. Der Schmerz in seiner Wange wurde deutlich  
und ein unangenehmes Pochen ging von ihr aus. Doch etwas tat viel mehr weh. Die  
Tatsache, dass Remus ihnen nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatte und Snape  
derjenige war, der ihnen ihr hartes Schicksal unter die Nase gerieben hatte.

Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Sein Blick starr auf den Boden  
gerichtet. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein leises Zischen.

"Hat er Recht?"

Niemand antwortete ihm. Doch Sirius konnte es ihnen alle ansehen, dass  
Schniefelus nicht gelogen hatte.

"HAT ER RECHT!", schrie James plötzlich, sprang vom Stuhl auf und funkelte alle  
zornig an. Wieder bekam er keine Antwort.

Er spürte Tränen in seinen Augen und drehte sich abrupt von den Leuten weg,  
stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem schweren Holztisch ab.

"Ich will es wissen.", hauchte er leise. Jeder konnte ihn hören.

"Was willst du wissen?", stellte Remus die Gegenfrage, obwohl die Antwort klar  
war.

Energisch drehte sich James um und sah dem Werwolf ins Gesicht.

"Die ganze VERDAMMTE Wahrheit!"

**oOo**

Das war es dann auch schon wieder. Etwas kürzer als das letzte Kapitel, aber ich denke, dass es ganz gut geworden ist. Das Schreiben ist mir jedenfalls sehr leicht gefallen. –smile-

An dieser Stelle möchte ich natürlich noch Alissa Black für's beta lesen danken! Du machst das wirklich toll! –knuffel-

Und von euch erwarte ich nichts, außer vielleicht ein paar Kommentare. –lach-

Ich würde mich wirklich freuen!

eure Apfel


	9. Schmerzende Tatsachen

Hi Leute!

Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel wirklich lange auf sich warten gelassen hat! Sorry! Aber irgendwie kam ich nicht dazu es hoch zuladen. –drop-

Ich verspreche euch aber, dass das nächste Kapitel nicht sooo lange auf sich warten lässt. –smile-  
Ehrenwort! –lach-

Trotzdem vielen lieben Dank für die Kommis!

**Kaktusblume:** Danke fürs Kompliment! Ich werde mir Mühe geben, dass es auch weiterhin gut bleibt.

**XxCelinaxX:** Ja, Snape ist bei mir so ein richtiges Arsch. –lach-  
Aber er bringt es wenigstens auf den Punkt und James, sowie Sirius sind starke junge Männer. –zwinker-

**Imperiatus:** Danke, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. XD

**Alyssa16**: Drama und Humor sind die Genres, die ich am liebsten schreibe. Und Drama bittet sich hier ja perfekt an. –ggg-

**Avallyn Black:** Genial? Danke! –smile-

**Minnnie**: Freut mich, dass du dich freust. O.o –lach-

**Manik-Xolo**: Danke danke danke! Dein Kommi war echt toll. XD  
Hab mich sehr drüber gefreut zu lesen, dass dir die FF so gut gefällt!

Nochmals vielen Dank für eure Kommentare!  
Jetzt aber ohne weitere Rede…

Viel Spaß!

_**

* * *

**__**oOo**_

_"Ich will es wissen.", hauchte er leise. Jeder konnte ihn hören. _

"Was willst du wissen?", stellte Remus die Gegenfrage, obwohl die Antwort klar  
war.

Energisch drehte sich James um und sah dem Werwolf ins Gesicht.

"Die ganze VERDAMMTE Wahrheit!"

_**oOo **  
_

**8. Schmerzende Tatsachen  
**

Zitternd vor Wut und anderen diversen Gefühlen, die James im Moment versuchte  
mit aller Macht zu unterdrücken, überfluteten seinen Kopf, durchströmten seinen  
Körper erbarmungslos und ohne Gnade.

Er wollte Schniefelus keinen Glauben schenken, er konnte es einfach nicht.

"Also...", unterbrach Remus die erdrückende Stille, die sich nach dem Ausbruch  
des Wuschelhaarigen über die Küche gelegt hatte und keiner hatte es bis jetzt gewagt, etwas sagen, aus Angst, die Situation noch zu verschlimmern.

Aber Remus war klar, dass James und Sirius ein Recht hatten es zu erfahren.  
Es würde nichts - außer mehr Probleme - bringen, ihnen die volle Wahrheit zu  
verschweigen. Deshalb entschloss er sich, als ehemaliger Freund der beiden,  
diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. So schwer sie auch war, er war's ihnen schuldig...

Sirius stand steif neben James, doch niemand konnte so in seinem Gesicht lesen,  
wie bei seinem besten Freund, der Remus mit seinen haselnussbraunen Augen  
fixiert hatte und auf die Erklärung wartete.

"Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ihr euch zwei erst einmal setzen würdet.", sagte  
Remus leise und schaute fast schon scheu zu den beiden Rumtreibern.

Sirius erkannte den Schmerz der darin lag - Moony litt mit ihnen. Und diese  
Erkenntnis löste in Sirius etwas aus.  
Sie waren in der Zukunft, wo er und James nicht mehr existierten. Sie waren tot.  
Doch was war mit Remus? Auch er war gestorben. Immer ein Teil war mit James  
und ihm gestorben.

Die schwarzen Augen schweiften zu seinem besten Freund. Er war außer sich. Seine  
Kontrolle hatte er längst verloren und deshalb war er blind für alles andere.  
Sirius wusste: Er musste stark sein - für James, denn er würde ihn brauchen. Das  
sagten ihm seine ausgeprägten Instinkte.

"Wieso soll ich das? Damit ich nicht umfalle, oder was? Was willst du mir denn  
erzählen? Was soll denn noch schlimmer sein, als zu wissen, dass man längst  
unter der Erde verrottet!", fauchte der Sucher von Gryffindor aggressiv.

Remus zuckte leicht zusammen. Die Anderen hielten sich zurück. Sie überließen es  
dem Werwolf, es ihnen beizubringen. Er kannte die Jungs am besten.

Fred und George standen etwas abseits und hinter ihren Helden. Sie konnten sehen  
wie angespannt James war, wie sich jeder Muskel unter dem Shirt abzeichnete.

"Die Gewissheit, wann, wie und wo man sterben wird.", antwortete Sirius anstelle  
des Werwolfes.

"Was?", zischte James seinen Kumpel an. Doch sein Blick hatte etwas Verwirrtes.  
In diesem Moment kam es ihm vor, als sei er der einzige, der ahnungslos war.

"Du wolltest wissen, was schlimmer ist, als zu wissen, dass man tot ist. Ich  
habe es dir gesagt. Also setzt dich hin, James. Remus kennt die Geschichte, du  
nicht. Daher hör auf ihn, wenn er meint es sei besser sich zu setzen." Um seine  
Worte zu unterstreichen, nahm sich Sirius einen Stuhl und pflanzte sich auf ihn.  
Dabei sah er Lupin direkt in die Augen. Dankbarkeit war ihm ins Gesicht  
geschrieben.

James musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, ehe er das Gesagte realisierte. Doch er  
hörte auf seinen Kumpanen und ließ sich langsam wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken.  
Unsicher, misstrauisch, verwirrt, aber im diesem Augenblick ohne jegliche  
Wut...

Die Anderen - Molly, Tonks, die Zwillinge, Bill und Arthur - setzten sich  
ebenfalls. Remus nicht. Er blieb stehen und sammelte sich. Er wollte vom Anfang  
erzählen, aber wo hatte das grausame Schicksal begonnen, sich zu drehen? Wo  
sollte er beginnen, so dass es auch verstanden werden konnte?  
Es war schwer für den Werwolf seine Gedanken zusammenzusuchen. So viel war in  
letzter Zeit passiert, so viele schlaflose Nächte hatte er verbracht und sich  
den Kopf über die Zukunft zerbrochen. Und jetzt... Jetzt verlangte man von ihm  
die Vergangenheit. Aber den Teil, den er schon so lange versuchte zu verdrängen,  
zu überwinden...

"Ich..." Doch Remus brach ab. Er konnte es nicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Er  
spürte wie sich Tränen in den Augenwinkel sammelten. Schon allein das  
Zurückdenken an die Trauer über die Verluste seiner besten Freunden, den Verrat  
Peters, all das tat so schrecklich weh... Wie sollte er darüber sprechen können,  
ohne daran erneut kaputt zu gehen?

"Remus...", murmelte Tonks und wollte aufstehen. Das Verlangen ihn zu umarmen war  
sehr stark. Sie kannte die Gefühle von ihm. Eines Nachts hatte er ihr alles  
erzählt. Es war einer dieser dunklen und kalten Nächte gewesen. Die beiden  
hatten Wache gehabt und da die Ruhe so schwer auf ihnen gelegen hatte, hatte der  
Werwolf einfach erzählt und sie stumm zugehört.

Doch ehe sie sich auch erheben konnte, hatte Remus den Kopf geschüttelt und ihr  
mit einer schlichten Handbewegung gezeigt, dass er es schaffen würde... musste.

"Was ist denn nun? Ich will es endlich wissen! SPUCK'S AUS REMUS!", brüllte James  
ungeduldig, ungeachtet den Blicken, die ihn teils erschrocken, teils  
verständnislos zugeworfen wurden.

Ja, verdammt, er wusste, dass es unsensibel war, doch er musste es endlich  
erfahren. Was war in seinem Leben so schief gegangen, was war bloß passiert?

Remus seufzte tief, zauberte sich doch einen Stuhl her und setzte sich auf ihm.  
Mit den Händen wischte er sich übers Gesicht.

"Ich will euch nicht anlügen - nicht schon wieder.", meinte der Werwolf leise und  
lächelte traurig den zwei Jungs zu - besonders dem Brillenträger. "Es ist eine so  
lange, komplizierte Geschichte, James. Und es hat schon vor so langer Zeit  
begonnen... Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll."

"Dort, wo du meinst, dass es für uns wichtig ist.", schlug Sirius vor. Remus nickte  
abwesend und schluckte.

"In der siebten Klasse bist du, James, mit Lily zusammen gekommen. Es war wohl  
die ganz große Liebe, denn nicht einmal nach vier Monaten hast du schon von  
Hochzeit geredet."

"Aha.", kam es einsilbig von dem Strubbelhaarigen, "Weiter?" Unter Umständen  
hätte er diese Information mit größter Begeisterung aufgesogen, doch dass er  
wusste, dass diese Story kein Happy End haben würde und dass Remus bei Lily  
anfing... Das war einfach nicht gut.

"Nun ja, Lily hatte sich zu dem Thema erst einmal zurück gehalten, aber es war  
uns allen klar, dass ihr zwei für immer zusammen bleiben würdet. Ihr hattet euch  
gefunden." Remus fuhr sich durch die Haare und schaute gedankenverloren auf den  
Boden. Die Erinnerungen rauschten nur so an seinen Augen vorbei.

"Doch es war nicht nur eine schöne Zeit.", sagte der Werwolf und merkte, wie sich  
Sirius erneut versteifte. Auch James und all die Anderen Raum lauschten Remus.  
Es war das erste Mal, außer für Tonks, dass sie Remus über die Vergangenheit  
reden hörten. Einen Betroffenen, ein Freund, der letzte Rumtreiber.

"Nein, es war nicht nur schön. Im Gegenteil, wir wurden von einem Schatten  
bedroht. Von einem dunklen Zauberer, dessen Macht und Grausamkeit ins  
Unermessliche wuchs. Jemand, der so schrecklich was, dass man sich nicht einmal  
dessen Namen auszusprechen traute. Es waren dunkle, finstere Zeiten. Und es  
wurde immer dunkler... immer mehr, bis die Zauberschaft in zwei Hälften geteilt  
war - weiß und schwarz." Remus Hände verkrampften sich und krallten sich in  
dessen Hose fest.

Ja, langsam war er gekommen und Schritt für Schritt hatte er die Menschen in  
Angst und Schrecken versetzt.

"Und, wer soll so schrecklich gewesen sein?", fragte James unwirsch.

"Voldemort.", knurrte Remus und Molly zuckte leicht zusammen, als der verhasste  
Name erklang.

"Voldemort?" Sirius hob erstaunt und gleichzeitig entsetzt die Brauen hoch.

"Ich habe im Tagespropheten von ihm gelesen... Es war nur ein kleiner Artikel  
gewesen. Dort stand, dass er ein Zauberer war, der voraussichtlich nur mit schwarzer  
Magie hexte, im Land umherstreifen würde und Muggel, sowie Muggelgeborene  
umbringe. Er soll sich selber den 'Dunklen Lord' nennen oder auch als Voldemort  
bekannt sein."

Alle Köpfe waren Sirius zugewandt. Besonders James schaute seinen Freund  
ungläubig an.

"Wieso hast du mir nicht von diesem Artikel erzählt!", warf er ihm vor. Sirius  
schnaubte.

"Ich hatte es ja versucht. Aber du warst zu sehr von Evans abgelenkt.", knurrte  
er und erwiderte den Blick von James. Dieser guckte schuldbewusst weg.

"Ja, damals dachte man, er sei nur ein Irrer von vielen, die der Auffassung  
waren, dass es eine Schande für die Zauberergesellschaft wäre, Muggelgeborene die  
Zauberei zu lehren und das reine Blut mit ihnen zu vermischen. Sie bezeichneten  
sie als ,Schlammblüter'. Eines der übelsten Schimpfwörter, die man einem  
Zauberer an den Kopf werfen kann.", fuhr Remus fort.

"Doch sie haben sich geirrt. Voldemort (Molly zuckte erneut zusammen) fand  
erstaunlich viele Anhänger, alle reinen Blutes. Sie wurden Todesser genannt."

"Und sie haben Muggelstämmige umgebracht?", fragte James, der langsam etwas  
ahnte. Lily war eine Muggelgeborene...

"Hauptsächlich, doch auch viele Zauberer, die sich Voldemort verweigerten oder  
ihn bekämpften verloren ihr Leben. Andere wiederum wurden gefoltert, bis sie  
ihren Verstand verloren."

Schrecken spiegelte sich plötzlich in den jungen Augen James' und Sirius'  
wieder. Alle anderen wussten, dass Lupin auf die Longbottoms anspielte.

Wieder seufzte der Werwolf.

"Damals schien es keine Hoffnung mehr zu geben, wisst ihr? Dumbledore versuchte  
alles und bekämpfte Voldemort. Es hieß, dass Albus der einzige sei, den er  
fürchten würde. Deshalb rief Albus einen Orden ins Leben, wo sich die  
Widerstandskämpfer sammeln und organisieren konnten."

"Der Orden des Phönix.", stellte Sirius tonlos fest. Lupin nickte langsam.

"Ja.", bestätigte er und ließ die Worte erst einmal auf die zwei wirken.

"Und... Was hat das mit uns zu tun?", stellte James die Frage und Remus wurde  
sich bewusst, dass der schwere Teil erst jetzt kam.

"Nach unserem Schulabschluss..."

Sirius wusste was Moony sagen wollte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete  
stoßweise.

"... traten wir dem Orden bei und bekämpften Voldemort mit all unseren Kräften.  
Wir waren ihm schnell ein Dorn im Auge. Besonders..."

"Sag schon!", verlangte James zu wissen und blickte Remus direkt in die bernsteinfarbenen  
Augen.

"Besonders du, James. Du und Lily. Die Potters."

Stille...

"W...was?" James war wie erstarrt. Er und... Lily? Die Potters...

Sein Gesicht war blass und sein Mund wie ausgetrocknet. Er merkte nicht einmal,  
wie Sirius seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, wie er näher gerückt war, um  
ihn in dieser Schreckensminute beizustehen. Nicht, wie er Remus dazu  
aufforderte weiterzuerzählen, dass doch alles mit ihm in Ordnung sei.

Aber Remus sah, wie alle anderen, dass es nicht der Fall war. Dabei war das  
nicht mal das Schlimmste, was heute noch ans Licht kommen sollte.

Unschlüssig begutachtete er seine zwei Freunde. Sie waren nicht mehr fröhlich,  
sie waren nicht mehr lustig aufgelegt, hatten keine Streiche mehr im Sinn.

Es stach Lupin tief. Er hatte versucht, es ihnen zu ersparen, hatte versucht  
sich nur mit der halben Wahrheit aus der Schlinge ziehen zu können, aber es  
sollte nicht sein.

Vielleicht, so dachte Remus bitter, ist es so auch besser.

Ungeachtet dessen, wie sehr es weh tat, seine Freunde, die einzigen Menschen so  
zu verletzen, die ihn bedingungslos aufgenommen hatten und denen er die  
schönsten Erinnerungen zu verdanken hatte. Er hätte nie welche gehabt, wären die  
zwei taffen Junges nicht gewesen. Remus wäre vor Einsamkeit zugrunde gegangen.

"Red' bitte weiter.", forderte Sirius ihn dann plötzlich auf. James hatte wieder  
etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht. Er schien es halbwegs verdaut zu haben.

"Ihr wollt...?"

"Ja, ich muss es wissen, Moony.", antwortete James. Die anfängliche Wut war nicht  
mehr vorhanden und er versuchte tapfer dem Kommenden ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er  
war ein verdammter Gryffindor! Er durfte sich der Ehre wegen nicht vor Worten  
fürchten!  
Allerdings der Gedanke, dass dies nicht irgendeine Geschichte war, sondern  
Sirius' und seine, ließ ihn erneut erschaudern.

"Wo war ich?", fragte Remus, denn er hatte den Faden verloren. Zu sehr wurde er  
von quälenden Dingen in seinem Kopf terrorisiert.

"Das die Potters Voldemort ein Dorn im Auge waren.", warf Molly ein und half dem  
Werwolf etwas auf die Sprünge. Dieser erinnerte sich wieder und knöpfte dort  
an.

"Ihr habt also geheiratet, ebenfalls kurz nach der Schule.", fuhr Remus fort, "Die  
Hochzeit gab vielen neuen Mut und zeigte ihnen, dass es Gründe gab, für das ,Gute'  
zu kämpfen. Es war wirklich eine schöne Hochzeit." Er lächelte leicht, doch es  
verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war.

"Und gar nicht lange danach wurde Lily dann auch schwanger und gebar dir einen  
Sohn. Harry."

"Ja, das sagtest du letztes Mal schon.", sagte James.

"Ich wiederhole es, da es wichtig ist.", erklärte der Werwolf und pustete aus dem  
Mundwinkel Luft aus, ehe er weiter sprach.

"Für eine Weile hattet ihr euch dann von dem Orden abgeschottet, um euch in euer  
kleines Haus, welches ihr gekauft hattet, einzuleben und um euch um Harry zu  
kümmern. Nach ein paar Wochen ist James wieder voll eingesetzt worden und Lily  
machte Arbeiten am Rande, da sie sich ja um euren Sohn kümmern musste. Es ging gut -  
für etwa ein Jahr."

"Was war passiert?", harkte Sirius vorsichtig nach, die Hand immer noch auf  
James' Schulter verweilend.

"Wir bekamen die Information, dass Voldemort dich, James, Lily und Harry, sprich  
die ganze Familie Potter, auslöschen wollte."

"U... und?"

"Albus hat nicht lange gefackelt. Er schlug dir einen Plan vor, der dich und  
deine Familien schützen sollte." Remus machte eine Pause und überlegte hastig,  
wie er das Nächste geschickt formulieren konnte.

"Er schlug dir den Fidelius-Zauber vor."

"Fidelius-Zauber?", sprach Fred seinen Gedanken aus Versehen laut aus. Doch  
anstatt gerüffelt zu werden, antwortete ihm sein Vater.

"Der Fidelius-Zauber macht Dinge oder Personen unauffindbar und unsichtbar,  
außer für die Menschen, die das Geheimnis wahren. Also die Geheimniswahrer.  
Dieses Haus hier z.B. ist durch diesen Zauber geschützt.", erklärte Artuhr  
Weasley.

Jetzt ging Sirius ein Licht auf. Jetzt endlich verstand er, warum  
Dumbledore ihnen diesen Zettel in die Hand gedrückt, angeordnet hatte, ihn zu  
lesen und danach sofort verbrannt wurde. Sie hatten das Haus nicht gesehen, da  
sie das Geheimnis nicht kannten und als sie den Zettel gelesen hatten, bewahrten  
sie dieses Geheimnis in sich.

Das war wirklich... genial, dachte der junge Black ehrfürchtig und nahm sich vor, Albus  
Dumbledore niemals wieder in Gedanken einen alten verkorksten Mann zu schimpfen,  
sei es auch nur im Scherz.

"Und lass mich raten - Sirius war der Geheimniswahrer.", riss James den  
Hundeanimagus aus den Gedanken.

"Wie kommst denn darauf?", fragte dieser und James grinsten leicht.

"Dir würde ich blind und mit gefesselten Händen das Leben meiner Familie und mir  
anvertrauen." Sirius lächelte leicht.

"Ich dir meines auch."

In diesem Augenblick spürten die Anwesenden, was für eine tiefe Freundschaft die  
zwei Jungs verband. Diese banalen Worte waren mit solchen Ernst und so einer  
starken Überzeugung gesprochen, dass es fast schon unheimlich war. Sie würden  
füreinander - ohne zu zögern - sterben, wenn der andere dadurch leben konnte.

Diese Tatsache entsetzte Molly, aber andererseits war sie tief beeindruckt. Man  
hatte ihr oft erzählt, was für starke Persönlichkeiten die beiden gewesen waren.  
Sie hatte ja wenigstens das Vergnügen gehabt, Sirius kennen lernen zu können,  
wenn es auch nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen war. Und sie kannten Harry. Und wenn  
jemand stark war, dann war es Harry Potter, der Junge, der immer wieder  
aufstand, egal wie oft er bis jetzt am Boden gelegen hatte.

Mrs Weasley hatte gewusst, dass Harrys Eltern hart und ohne große Überlegungen  
für den Frieden gekämpft hatten und ihre gute Absicht mit dem Tod hatten sühnen  
müssen.  
Molly bedauerte es, dass sie damals James und Lily nie kennen gelernt hatte. Es  
waren besondere Menschen gewesen. So wahr der junge James vor ihr saß, so war  
Harry sein Sohn wahr.

Und das war er. Diese starke Loyalität floss in den Potter-Genen, denn Harry  
würde, um Ron oder Hermine zu retten, nicht anders handeln und sich vor sie werfen. Davon war Mrs Weasley überzeugt und wieder durchfuhr sie der Schrecken.

Möge Harry nicht, wie seine Eltern, mit dem Leben bezahlen müssen. Dafür betete  
sie jeden Abend.

"War ich der Geheimniswahrer, Moony?", fragte Tatze leicht misstrauisch, als er  
merkte wie Remus seinen Kopf hatte sinken lassen.

"Jein. Jeder dachte du wärest es, aber du warst es nicht."

"Wie?" Verwirrt schaute James den Werwolf an.

"Sirius wollte Voldemort austricksen, da er natürlich von eurer Freundschaft  
wusste und jeder dachte, du, Sirius, seiest der Wahrer. Du wolltest, dass  
Voldemort dich jagt, damit vom wirklichen Geheimnishüter abgelenkt wird. Aber  
leider zog uns der Geheimniswahrer selbst einen Strich durch die Rechnung."  
Remus stockte.

"Wer war es?", fragte Sirius ernst und seine Augen verdunkelten sich. Eine gewisse  
Ahnung beschlich ihn plötzlich und es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

Er hoffte, nein flehte fast schon, dass es sich nicht bewahrheiten würde.

"Es war Peter. Er war der wirkliche Geheimniswahrer, doch verriet er dich an  
Voldemort. Noch in derselben Nacht kam er zu dir und tötete dich und Lily."

"James?"

"Was ist mit Harry?", harkte dieser nach, doch seine Augen waren ausdruckslos.  
Sirius verstärkte den Druck auf die Schulter, doch James nahm es wieder einmal  
nicht wahr. Doch die Anderen sahen, wie stark Sirius Hand zitterte. Die Wut  
brodelte in ihm.

Ja, er hatte es geahnt. Nirgends hier in diesem Haus war ein Zeichen von Peter  
gewesen. Es wurde kein einziges Wort über ihn verloren. Kein Wunder, denn Peter  
war ein Verräter...

Ein dreckiger Verräter!

"Ja, Harry. Das ist so eine Sache. Du musst wissen James, du hast versucht  
Voldemort aufzuhalten, um Lily somit die Chance zu geben wegzulaufen, zusammen  
mit Harry natürlich. Doch er besiegte dich schnell, verhexte dich mit dem  
Todesfluch, wie auch Lily. Auch bei Harry hatte er's versucht, doch... er  
scheiterte."

"Das ist unmöglich! NIEMAND HAT DEN FLUCH JE ÜBERLEBT!", schrie James plötzlich.  
Sirius zog ihn wieder zurück auf den Stuhl, denn sein Freund war ruckartig  
aufgesprungen. Er selber konnte das nicht wirklich glauben, was Remus ihnen  
versuchte da zu verkaufen.

"Ja, das dachten wir alle und Tatsache ist, dass Harry auch der Einzige ist, der  
ihn überlebt hat."

"Was ist mit Voldemort passiert?", fragte James unwirsch, immer noch nicht  
glaubend, dass Harry, sein Sohn, den Todesfluch als einziger Mensch überleben  
haben sollte.

"Der Todesfluch prallte zurück und Voldemort verschwand. Er war nicht tot.",  
erklärte Remus auf den fragenden Blick Sirius' hin. Lupin schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Er war noch am Leben, ein Schatten seiner selbst, aber immer noch da."

"Und weiter? Was war mit Harry? Außerdem haben wir geklärt, was mit mir passiert  
ist, aber was ist mit Sirius?", wechselte James, mehr oder weniger, abrupt das  
Thema. Sirius guckte in die sanften Augen des Werwolfes. Schmerz, der noch nicht  
vernarbt war, brannte in ihnen.

"Harry kam zu Lilys Schwester und ihrer Familie. Muggel. Und Harry wurde über  
Nacht berühmt, ohne es zu wissen. Erst als Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts  
ihn in die Zaubererwelt einführte, um die Schulsachen abzuholen, also mit elf  
Jahren, erfuhr er von der ganzen Sache und selbst das von Jahr zu Jahr nur  
Häppchenweise."

"Und Sirius, was ist mit ihm?", drängte der Wuschelkopf.

"Sirius, nun ja, er jagte Peter nachdem er verstanden hatte, was er getan  
hatte, wollte ihn stellen, doch Peter trickste ihn aus und stellte es so dar,  
dass Sirius der Böse und er der Gute war. Er schnitt sich einen Finger ab, jagte  
eine Muggelstraße in die Luft und verwandelte sich in eine Ratte. Die Leute vom  
Zaubereiministerium nahmen Sirius an seiner Stelle fest, da alles gegen ihn  
sprach."

"Heißt das... heißt das etwa...?"

"Sie brachten ihn nach Askaban." Erneutes Schweigen und Sirius' Hand rutschte schlapp die Schulter von seinem  
Freund runter. Beide Gesichter waren leichenblass.

"B... bin ich dort gestorben?" Sirius Stimme leierte leicht, doch es war nichts  
gegenüber von James, dessen Gesicht leicht verzogen war und die Oberlippe  
verräterisch zitterte. Die haselnussbraunen Augen waren fest auf Sirius fixiert.  
Erschütterung war das einzige Gefühl, was sie wieder gaben.

"Nein, du bist nach 12 Jahren geflohen, indem du dich in einen Hund verwandelt  
hattest und dann zum Festland geschwommen bist. Dort hast du dich nach Hogwarts  
durchgeschlagen. Du wurdest zum meist gesuchtesten Verbrecher. Aber du hattest es  
nach Hogwarts geschafft und Harry erfuhr nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten die  
volle Wahrheit. Sein bester Freund Ron hatte damals eine Hausratte. Es war  
Peter. Beinahe... beinahe wärest du ein freier Mensch gewesen, Sirius, hättest  
deine Pflicht als Pate erfüllen können und Harry ein schönes Zuhause geboten.  
Daran zweifle ich nicht, doch Peter entkam und so musstest auch du fliehen. Die  
Fandung nach dir ging weiter, aber Albus half dir, Verstecke zu finden und  
unterstützte dich. Denn auch er erfuhr noch in derselben Nacht wie Harry die  
Wahrheit. Aber gleichzeitig war ihm auch klar, dass ein Diener Voldemorts frei  
herumlief und ihn wieder zurück bringen konnte. Das tat Wurmschwanz dann auch.  
Ein Jahr später kehrte Voldemort dann zurück."

Remus seufzte.

"Seitdem kämpfen wir wieder gegen ihn. Die Anhänger haben sich neu formiert,  
genau wie der Orden. Und hier -", Remus schwang die Arme und zeigte so mit das  
Haus ," - ist das Hauptquartier."

Alle lauschten dem Werwolf. Dieser holte noch einmal tief Luft und fuhr eiligst  
fort, denn James Gesichtsmimik hatte sich wieder geändert. Vom Geschockten  
zurück zur leichten Wut...

"Sirius kämpfte ebenfalls für uns, auch wenn er anders eingesetzt wurde." Remus  
verschwieg extra, dass er hauptsächlich nur das Haus gereinigt hatte.

"Aber durch eine Finte von Voldemorts lockte dieser Harry ins Ministerium und stellte  
ihm eine Falle. Dass er den Jungen mehrmals nicht töten konnte, wurmt ihn so  
ziemlich und daher unternimmt er alles, damit auch der letzte Potter fällt.  
Jedenfalls erfuhren wir davon und du, Sirius, bist mit uns sofort aufgebrochen.  
Es war überstürzt, doch wir waren alle in halber Panik, dass Harry und seinen  
Freunden etwas zugestoßen wäre. Wir brachen also ins Ministerium ein und fingen  
uns an, uns zu duellieren. Du warst so im Gefecht mit Bellatrix, hast sie  
provoziert, warst unvorsichtig und als sie dann einen Fluch sprach..." Remus  
stoppte.

Die Erinnerung an die aufgerissenen Augen, an diesen ungläubigen  
Gesichtsausdruck, der zu spät verstand, was passiert war... So oft suchte dieser  
Alptraum Remus heim. Jedes mal wurde es schlimmer...

"Du stürztest hinter einen Vorhang. Für immer.", presste der Werwolf noch hervor, ehe er  
sich leicht schämend die aufgetreten Tränen wegwischte. Es tat immer noch  
weh...

"Wie lange ist das her?", platze es aus James heraus. Seine Stimme schnitt die  
Luft.

"Ein Jahr.", sagte Tonks, die unter James' intensiven Blick, als er sich  
umgewandt hatte, ziemlich unwohl fühlte.

Doch dieser ignorierte es, stand energisch auf, sodass sein Stuhl umkippte.

"Weißt du was, Remus? ICH GLAUBE DIR KEIN WORT!", schrie James auf einmal.  
Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, sodass die Knochen weiß hervor  
traten. Sein Körper bebte. Er war außer sich. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt,  
seine Augen brannten und schimmerten glasig.

"Niemand kann jemals den Todesfluch überleben, niemand kann jemals aus Askaban  
ausbrechen, niemand kann hinter einem blöden Vorhang fallen und dort sterben,  
das ist unmöglich!", zischte der Junge und trat auf bedrohliche Weise immer einen  
Schritt näher an Lupin.

Man spürte, wie sich die Luft erneut mit unkontrollierter Magie auflud. Um  
James herum knisterte es leise und eine dunkle Aura schien den Jungen zu umgeben.  
Seine Bewegungen waren stockend, doch voller Kraft.

Remus schaute sich fast schon verzweifelt Hilfe suchend um. Er wollte James nicht  
wehtun, wenn es darauf ankommen sollte.  
Die Anderen waren aufgestanden, auch Sirius, der immer noch kalkweiß im Gesicht war.

Bill zückte vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab und nahm, wie Mr Weasley, eine  
lauernde und abwartende Haltung ein. Er konnte die Wut, die von dem jungen Potter  
ausging, fast schmecken.

"Du bist ein verdammter Lügner, Lupin!", keifte James aggressiv, seine Stimme  
hart und verletzend. Voller Abscheu. Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

"Denn niemals, niemals würde Peter mich verraten! Er ist MEIN VERDAMMTER  
FREUND! FREUNDE VERRATEN SICH NICHT!", schrie er aus vollem Hals  
dem Werwolf entgegen. Dieser stolperte zurück und fiel über seine Füße.

"DU WIDERST MICH AN, WERWOLF!", entrann es den schmalen Lippen des Junges.

Remus Augen weiteten sich schockiert. James realisierte was er gesagt hatte und  
schlug sich schnell die Hand auf den Mund. Unglauben im Gesicht.

Die explosive Magie verschwand plötzlich und auch die Wut. Dennoch bebte James  
Körper. Die Augen waren keine Schlitze wie von wenigen Sekunden mehr, sondern  
weit aufgerissen.

"Oh...es...es tut m...mir leid, Remus...", stotterte James, als er sich dann ohne  
Vorwarnung umdrehte und aus der Küche stürmte. Die Tür fiel krachend ins  
Schloss, die Füße lärmten polternd auf der Treppe und ein lautes Aufschluchzen  
des fliehenden Jungen...

**oOo**

Immer noch saß Remus auf dem Boden. Die Anderen waren wie erstarrt. Sirius regte  
sich als erster, ging auf den Werwolf zu und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.  
Doch Lupin wandte nur den Kopf ab.

Die unterdrückten Tränen stiegen wieder zurück in seine Seelenspiegel.

"E...es tut mir leid. Ich wollte es nicht." Er konnte sich nur mit großen  
Anstrengungen das Weinen verkneifen, denn dazu war ihm zu Mute. Doch der  
Hundeanimagus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dir muss nichts Leid tun. Wenn es jemandem leid tun muss, dann mir und James."  
Remus schaute seinen Freund verblüfft und irritiert an, nahm die Hand und ließ  
sich dann doch hochziehen. Aber anstatt gleich loszulassen, umarmte Sirius  
seinen alten Freund.

Remus war zuerst überrumpelt, doch dann ließ er seinen Tränen freien Lauf, als  
er hörte was Sirius ihn leise ins Ohr flüsterte.

"Es tut mir Leid, Moony, das wir dich alleine gelassen haben." Er ließ den  
Werwolf los, der daraufhin zusammen brach. Tonks und Molly eilten schnell zu  
ihm. Umarmten ihn ebenfalls, weinten und teilten diesen stechenden Schmerz.

"Ich muss mich für James entschuldigen.", flüsterte Sirius leise. Die Männer  
nickten.

"Er braucht mich jetzt." Langsam, mit steifen Bewegungen verließ Sirius die  
Küche und machte sich auf in das Zimmer, welches er und James sich teilten.

Er musste jetzt stark sein, er musste. Für sich, für James.

**oOo**

Er betrat das Zimmer. Seine Augen mussten nicht lange nach James suchen, da  
dieser auf seinem Bett lag, das Gesicht in ein Kissen gedrückt. Man konnte nichts  
hören, doch an den stockenden Bewegungen, durch die Zuckungen, erkannte der junge Black,  
dass James hemmungslos Tränen vergoss. Wertvolle Tränen.

Er schloss die Tür leise und setzte sich zu seinem besten Freund aufs Bett,  
zärtlich strich er diesem über den Rücken.

James ruckte vom Kissen hoch und schaute erschrocken in das Gesicht seines  
Freundes, doch die Tränen, die er wegwischen wollte, kamen immer wieder zurück.  
Sirius schaute zu, wie verzweifelt sein Freund, der Mensch, dem er so viel zu  
verdanken hatte, versuchte keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

Sirius seufzte, nahm die Handgelenke von James in seine Hände und drückte sie  
sanft nach unten. Verwirrt blickten die braunen Augen durch die Brille in die  
schwarzen.

"Weine ruhig.", hauchte Sirius kaum hörbar, doch James hatte es verstanden und das  
hübsche Gesicht verzog sich erneut zu einer Grimasse und seine Gefühle  
überwältigten ihn erneut, ließen ihn erschaudern, zittern, beben, zucken...

Seine Hände krallten sich in Sirius' T-Shirt fest und das Gesicht vergrub der  
Strubbelkopf in der Schulter des Größeren. Sirius strich beruhigend über den  
schmalen Rücken.

"E...es tut mir so...so Leid...ich...ich..." Doch James wurde durch eine weitere  
Flut beim Sprechen gehindert.

"Ich...Lily...Harry, mein Sohn...Remus...und...und du..." Mit weit aufgerissenen  
Augen erhob er den Kopf und schaute Sirius wieder direkt in die Augen.

"Lily w...wird s...sterben, weil s...sie meine Frau wird...Remus w...wird ganz  
alleine sein, weil du...du..." Tränen bahnten sich erneut gnadenlos ihre Wege  
über die geröteten Wangen. Mit zitternden Händen umfasste James die Wangen  
seines Freundes und legte den Kopf schief, während er die markanten Züge leicht  
abwesend musterte.

"Ich w...will nicht, d...das du für mich so leidest." Sirius schluckte schwer  
und versuchte nicht mitzuheulen. Aber James klang so verzweifelt.

"B...bitte Sirius, ver...versprich mir, d...das du nicht leidest...bitte." Doch  
der Hundeanimagus konnte nicht antworten, da James wieder laut aufschluchzte und  
sich erneut an ihn klammerte, wie ein Ertrinkender.

"I...ich bringe Unglück... bitte Sirius...bitte..."

Das herzzerreißende Schluchzen hörte einfach nicht auf und Sirius musste all  
seine Willenskraft zusammennehmen, damit er wirklich nicht mitflennte. Er  
blinzelte hastig die aufkommenden Tränen weg.

Er musste verdammt noch mal stark sein! Für James!

Seine starken Arme schlangen sich deshalb um den bebenden Körper und zogen James  
näher an seinen warmen. Wie ein Schild, das versuchte all Böses, was noch  
kommen möge, abzuschirmen, umarmte Sirius seinen besten Freund, den wichtigsten  
Mensch in seinem Leben...  
So lächerlich dieser Gedanke auch war, das Böse konnte er nicht fernhalten,  
niemals, aber in diesem Augenblick war es nicht von Bedeutung.

Für Sirius zählte in diesem Moment nur der Junge, der verzweifelt und Wärme  
suchend in seinen Armem lag, seiner Angst über die Zukunft freien Lauf ließ und  
allmählich begriff, dass nichts mehr so sein würde, wie es einmal gewesen  
war...

...und die Räder des Schicksals drehten sich.

* * *

Nyo, eigentlich ist in diesem Kapitel nicht allzu viel passiert. Oo  
Aber es war nun einmal wichtig, dass alles noch mal aufzudrehen. XD  
Es hilft zum Verständnis für den Fortlauf der FF…also seid gespannt!

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. –smile-  
Kommis würden mich daher sehr freuen!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Eure Apfel


	10. Vater und Sohn

**SOOOOOOOOORRRYYYY!  
**

Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe! -sich in die ecke stell-  
Leider habe ich jetzt auch nur wenig Zeit, daher fallen die Re-Kommentare aus... -schnief-

Dennoch vielen vielen Dank für eure Statements! Es ist wirklich interessant sie zu lesen und vorallem toll! -lach-  
Es baut sehr auf und treibt einem zum weiter schreiben an!

Auch vielen Dank an mein Betachen, dass so fleißg ist und meine Kaps korrigiert! -alissa black knuddel-

So, jetzt habe ich euch aber schon viel zu lange aufgehalten. -drop-

Ich wünsche euch trotzdem:

**_Viel Spaß!_**

* * *

**9.** **Vater und Sohn**

Es war bereits früher Mittag, als Molly, ihr Ehemann, Tonks, Bill und Remus in  
der Küche saßen und sich Kaffee und Kuchen, den Mr Weasley vorhin mitgebracht  
hatte, gönnten.  
Der gestrige Tag war für alle sehr anstrengend gewesen, was man an den müden  
Gesichtern leicht ablesen konnte. Doch von allen Anwesenden sah Remus am  
schlechtesten aus - was niemanden verwunderte.

Der Werwolf hatte sich gestern den Phantomen der Vergangenheit stellen müssen,  
der Leidensgeschichte seiner zwei besten Freunde, die direkt mit seiner  
verknüpft war.  
Er war vielleicht nicht tot, wie James und Sirius in dieser Zeit, aber innerlich  
fühlte er sich schon seit langen nicht mehr lebendig genug, um sich zu den  
Lebenden zu zählen.  
Seitdem er Sirius ein zweites Mal, ein endgültiges Mal, verloren hatte, fing  
auch er langsam aber sicher an, zu sterben. Die Einsamkeit fraß ihn von da an  
erbarmungslos von innen heraus auf, ohne dass er wirklich alleine war. Tonks,  
die Weasleys und wie auch all die anderen Ordensmitglieder standen ihm beiseite, doch  
das Gefühl, das er immer verspürt hatte, wenn er mit James und Sirius umher  
gezogen war, konnten sie ihm nicht geben.

Doch jetzt, durch das Erscheinen von den jugendlichen Abbildern der zwei  
hatte sich auf seltsame Art und Weise alles geändert.  
Nun wussten James und Sirius von ihrem Schicksal. Sie wussten wie und warum sie  
sterben würden und auch ungefähr den Zeitpunkt.

Keiner konnte ahnen, wie das alles weitergehen sollte.

"Möchte noch einer Kaffee?", fragte Molly in die kleine Runde und schenkte ihrem  
nickenden Ehemann erneut eine Tasse ein. Die Anderen schüttelten die Köpfe oder  
verneinten mit einer schlichten Handbewegung.

Es wurde eh kaum gesprochen, während sie alle langsam den Kuchen verspeisten.  
Der letzte Tag lag wirklich noch allen in den Knochen, sowie die Reaktion von  
James und das Verhalten von Sirius.  
Jeder machte sich insgeheim Sorgen um die beiden.  
Die Stunde schritt immer weiter voran und bis jetzt hatte sich noch keiner der  
Jungs in der Küche blicken lassen.

Mrs Weasley trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus, ehe sie sich entschlossen vom  
Stuhl erhob. Diese Stille machte sie langsam irre!  
Und das abwesende Gesicht und den Schmerz in den Augen Remus' machte es auch  
nicht gerade erträglicher. Nur mit Mühe hatte die rundliche Frau den Mann dazu  
überredet sich mit in die Küche zu setzen, wo Tonks ihn dann ein Stück Kuchen  
und etwas Kaffee aufgeschwatzt hatte.  
Tonks, so ungeschickt sie auch sein mochte und egal wie oft sie etwas  
zerschrottete, war eine gute Seele und, so kam es Molly vor, wohl die einzige,  
die Remus noch wirklich an sich heran ließ. Warum das so war, konnte sie sich  
nicht erklären. Aber sie war froh darüber. Nur noch Remus müsste sich diese  
Tatsache bewusst werden, denn James und Sirius würden sich nicht mehr lange in  
dieser Zeit aufhalten. Der Posteritas-Zauber müsste eigentlich schon bald seine  
Wirkung verlieren und dann...

Die Rothaarige wollte gar nicht dran denken, was für ein Loch die Chaoten  
hinterlassen würden.

"Ich gehe mal nach Sirius und James schauen.", erklärte sie den Anderen, die sie  
bereits fragend anschauten.

"Tu das, Schatz. Falls sie wach sind, dann sag ihnen, dass sie etwas essen  
kommen sollen. Wir heben ihnen etwas Kuchen auf.", sagte Arthur und schnitt  
bereits zwei große Stück des Kuchens heraus.

"Natürlich. Ich werde es ihnen sagen.", antwortete Molly, rückte den Stuhl  
zurück an den Tisch und verließ die Küche, sich den, fast schon sehnsüchtigen  
Blick von Remus bewusst, und betrat die Eingangshalle, die ihr immer noch in grellem  
Orange entgegen strahlte.

Dass hier noch keiner an Augenkrebs erkrankt war, wunderte Molly wirklich. Die  
Farbe war wirklich die schrecklichste, die sie jemals in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.  
Die Jungs hatten echt eine reife Leistung gezeigt.

Doch Mrs Weasley hatte sich erbarmt und ihre Söhne, wie James und Sirius von  
ihrer Strafe befreit. Sie war schließlich kein Unmensch. Im Gegenteil: Sie hatte  
die ganze Sache selber in die Hand genommen.  
Jetzt schrubbten an allen Ecken und Enden der Halle verzauberte Schwämme,  
Schrubber und Kratzer (die Farbe war echt hartnäckig). Gerade schwebten zwei  
Eimer zurück an ihren Platz. Sie hatten sich selber mit frischen Wasser  
aufgefüllt.

Jedoch beachtete Molly das alles kaum und begab sich die Treppe hinauf, um zum  
Zimmer von den zwei Freunden zu gelangen.  
Die rundliche Frau versuchte so leise wie möglich zu gehen und keine störenden  
Geräusche zu machen, denn wenn James und/oder Sirius tatsächlich noch schliefen,  
dann wollte sie die Jungs auch weiter schlummern lassen. Nach einer kräftigen  
Portion Schlaf sah die Welt nämlich meist etwas besser aus.

Sie erreichte ohne Zwischenfälle die Zimmertür. Sie legte erst ein Ohr an das  
Türholz und lauschte. Nichts zu hören.  
Deshalb nahm Mrs Weasley die Türklinke in ihre kräftige Hand und drückte sie  
vorsichtig herunter. Wie in Zeitlupe öffnete sie die Tür, immer bereit sofort inne  
zu halten, falls die Tür quietschen sollte, womit man in diesem Haus immer  
rechnen musste.

Doch sie quietschte nicht, sondern ließ sich leicht öffnen. Vorsichtig lugte  
Molly durch den Türspalt in den Raum rein. Ihre Augen huschten schnell durch das  
Zimmer und fanden dann James und Sirius zusammengekauert auf einem der Betten  
wieder.

James lag mit seinem Wuschelkopf auf dem Bauch von seinem besten Freund, die  
Hände ebenfalls quer über dessen Oberkörper liegend. Das kurze Haar fiel dem  
Jungen ins gerötete Gesicht und Molly sah deutlich die Tränenspuren. Sein Atem  
ging gleichmäßig, wenn auch etwas schwerfällig, so als trüge er eine unsagbare  
Last mit sich.

Sirius hingegen bildete eine Art Mauer um James herum. Er lag leicht gekrümmt  
auf den Rücken, das Gesicht aber zu James Rücken gedreht, sodass Mrs Weasley es  
nicht sehen konnte. Dennoch sah sie den zerzausten Haarschopf, wie einige  
Strähnen unordentlich aus dem Haargummi heraus standen und noch in alle  
erdenklichen Richtungen.

Molly schmunzelte.

Die Zwei gaben ein fast schon niedliches Bild ab. Beruhigt, dass alles in  
Ordnung war, schloss Molly, so leise wie sie sie geöffnet hatte, die Tür. Sie wollte  
die Ruhe nicht weiter stören. Sollten sie solange in ihren Träumen glücklich  
sein, wie sie konnten. Die Realität war schon grausam genug und würde die Jungs  
viel schneller zurück in ihre Fänge nehmen, als jedem in diesem Hause lieb war.

Sie verließ das Obergeschoss und machte sich wieder auf in die Küche. Wenn sie  
sich recht erinnerte, dann hatten sie heute noch etwas Wichtiges vor, was keinen  
weiteren Aufschub duldete.

* * *

"Ihr haltet es wirklich für gut, die Kinder jetzt herzuholen? Sollten wir nicht  
lieber ein paar Tage warten?", gab Tonks zu bedenken. Aber Mr Weasley schüttelte  
nur den Kopf. 

"Es wäre ihm nicht gegenüber fair."

Molly betrat gerade wieder die Küche. Die Leute unterbrachen abrupt ihre  
Unterhaltung.

"Und, wie sieht's mit den zwei Hübschen aus?", fragte Tonks.

"Ja, wie geht es ihnen, Molly?", fragte auch Remus, seine Augen auf die  
rundliche Frau geheftet. Diese seufzte nur und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Sie schlafen immer noch ganz ruhig. Also, alles in Ordnung.", antwortete sie  
und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

"Worüber habt ihr gerade geredet?", fasste sie das andere Thema auf.

Remus kratzte sich am Ohr und erklärte ihr den Stand der Dinge. Molly nickte  
nur, als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

"Wir denken, dass es vielleicht nicht so... angemessen ist, Sirius, aber vor  
allem James, gleich wieder zu überfallen. Sie haben ja nicht einmal Zeit gehabt,  
das von gestern zu verkraften.", meinte Bill nachdenklich.

"Allerdings können wir Harry auch nicht weiterhin im Ligusterweg versauern  
lassen.", warf Mr Weasley erneut ein.

"Nun..." Die Rothaarige sah das Problem. Hier hieß es sich also zu entscheiden:  
Harry oder James?

"Ich denke, dass wir ihn herholen müssen. Wir können nicht unseren ganzen  
Lebensplan wegen den Zwei umwerfen. Auch wenn es schwer fällt.", teilte Mrs  
Weasley nach längerem hin und her ihren Standpunkt mit.

Remus nickte und stand dann auf.

"Ja, du hast Recht. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Harry kein Gast, sondern  
ein Bestandteil dieser Zeit ist, anders wie James und Sirius. Sie sind  
nur... Eindringlinge, wenn man es genau nimmt.", sagte der Werwolf und alle  
sahen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren.  
Seit seinem kleinen Zusammenbruch gestern aber schien auch er sich Gedanken über  
den Fortlauf der Zukunft gemacht zu haben. Und er war anscheinend zur richtigen  
Erkenntnis gekommen, so schwer es auch fiel: James und Sirius durften eigentlich  
gar nicht hier sein. Sie waren tot und würden es immer bleiben.

"Dann ist es also beschlossen? Wir holen Harry, Hermine und Ron in den  
Grimmauldplatz?", harkte Tonks noch einmal nach.

"Ja, das werden wir tun.", bestätigte Arthur der Weisshaarigen und als wäre das  
das Stichwort gewesen, erhoben sie sich alle und begaben sich auf ihre Zimmer  
(Die Zwillinge und Ginny waren ebenfalls in ihren Zimmern und wollten keinen  
Kuchen, als ihre Mutter sie gefragt hatte. Die Diskussion über den gestrigen  
Abend war zu interessant, als sie für etwas Kaffeeklatsch zu unterbrechen) bzw.  
machten sich für den Aufbruch bereit.

"Na dann los", murmelte Remus und wollte auch aufstehen, als sich dann aber  
plötzlich eine Hand sanft auf seine legte. Er und Mrs Weasley waren die einzigen  
noch im Raum.

Deshalb huschten verwundert die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Werwolfes, die trotz  
des vielen Leidens, immer noch eine warme und gütige Quelle besaßen, zu dieser.

"Molly?" Remus runzelte seine Stirn und schaute fragend drein.

Die Rothaarige lächelte liebevoll und erklärte ihre Besorgnisse, indem sie Lupin  
fest in die Augen schaute, während sie sprach.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass du Harry abholst.", sagte sie mit einem fürchterlichen  
zärtlichen Mutterton, den eigentlich so gut wie niemand widerstehen konnte.  
"Arthur und Bill können das auch sehr gut alleine. Bitte ruh' dich noch etwas  
aus."

"Ich muss mich nicht ausruhen.", behauptete Remus freundlich lächelnd und wollte  
seine Hand befreien, aber der sanfte Griff war auf einmal ziemlich fest...

"Molly? Was soll das?" Jetzt war er wirklich verwirrt.

Die Angesprochene seufzte.

"Okay, dann eben so: Hör zu Remus, du stehst, ob du es wahr haben willst oder  
nicht, seit der Ankunft von den zwei Chaoten - schau mich nicht so an, sie sind  
wirklich welche! - unter starken Druck. Gestern ist die Bombe zwar geplatzt,  
aber die Situation hat sich für dich nicht unbedingt gebessert." Sie holte tief  
Luft. "Du isst in der Regel ja schon wenig, aber in den letzten Tagen hast du  
fast gar nichts gegessen. Außerdem bist du fürchterlich blass, so als hättest du  
eine Mondnacht hinter dich gebracht." Lupin wich dem forschenden und  
gleichzeitig tadelnden Blick aus, doch Molly ließ nicht locker.

"Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Den anderen vielleicht, aber nicht mir. Ich bin  
eine Mutter von sieben Kindern, glaub mir, ich erkenne - noch bevor sich der  
Betreffende sich überhaupt bewusst wird - dass es ihm schlecht geht, oder dass er  
krank wird. Nenn' es mütterlichen Instinkt."

"Ich bin aber keines deiner Kinder.", sagte der Werwolf.

Molly seufzte erneut... ein Hauch Resignation schwang mit.

"Das vielleicht nicht, aber du gehörst zum Orden und, auch wenn es oftmals wegen  
persönlichen Differenzen schwer fällt, müssen wir gegenseitig auf uns aufpassen.  
Ich will es nicht verantworten, wenn du mitten in einem Kampf  
zusammenbrichst."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist Unsinn, Molly. Du bist hier niemandem verpflichtet und das weißt du.  
Außerdem bin ich alt genug, um selber zu entscheiden, ob es mir gut geht oder  
nicht.", erwiderte Lupin leicht gereizt auf Mrs Weasleys Erklärungen.

"Du wärst nicht der Erste, der das behauptet und dann sein blaues Wunder  
erlebt."

Die Worte schwangen in der Luft, ehe der Werwolf die Augen verdrehte und sich  
geschlagen zurück auf den Stuhl plumpsen ließ.

"Okay, du hast gewonnen.", resignierte er und fuhr sich mit seinen Händen übers  
Gesicht. Wenn er recht bedachte, dann war er wirklich fürchterlich müde... Wie  
lange hatte er diese Nacht geschlafen? Drei Stunden? Oder waren es doch nur  
zwei?

"Hier geht es nicht um Sieg oder Niederlage, sondern um dein Wohl. Und glaub mir  
Remus, dieses liegt mir sehr am Herzen, genau wie Harrys. Du bist der Einzige,  
den er noch hat." Damit verließ sie die Küche, um den Anderen Bescheid zu geben,  
dass der Werwolf nicht mitkäme, um die Kinder abzuholen.

Remus saß also allein am Tisch und stützte seinen Kopf mit den Händen ab.  
Molly war manchmal hartnäckiger und unumgänglicher als mancher Todesser... so  
viel stand fest.

* * *

"Remus kommt nicht mit? Wieso?", fragte Mr Weasley seine Frau überrascht. Er  
wusste, wie sehr dem Werwolf Harry am Herzen lag, dass er nicht mitkommen würde,  
war ziemlich untypisch für ihn. 

"Ich erzähl es dir nachher, Schatz. Jetzt hol du erst mal mit Bill zusammen Ron,  
Hermine und, natürlich, Harry ab. Ich koche in der Zeit etwas zu essen." Sie  
küsste ihren Ehemann kurz auf den Mund und strich ihm über die Wange ehe sie zu  
ihrem Sohn ging.

Dieser hatte sich seine coole Lederjacke mit einem - für Molly -  
unidentifizierbaren Druck auf den Rücken übergeworfen, die perfekt zu dessen  
ausgewaschenen Jeans und den Stiefeln passte. Die langen roten Haare hatte er,  
wie meistens, zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden.

Stolz lächelte die Mutter ihren Sohn an und bekam von ihm ein Bussi auf die  
Wange gedrückt.

"Wir sind bald zurück.", sagte er und verließ zusammen mit seinem Vater das  
Haus.

Molly nickte und kehrte zu Remus in die Küche zurück, dem Herzstück des Ordens.

* * *

Es war kühl, denn es wehte ein recht frischer Wind, als die Männer das Quartier  
verließen. 

Bill trat neben seinen Vater, der sich einen etwas verschlissenen Umhang  
angezogen hatte, worunter eine braune Cordhose hervorblitzte.

"Starke Hose, Dad.", grinste Bill frech, als er das Kleidungsstück sah.

Mr Weasley schaute verwirrt an sich runter.

"Stark? Die Hose ist uralt.", meinte er. Bill lachte.

"So was nennt man Retrolook."

"Solange man es nicht ,Abfall' nennt...", meinte Arthur Weasley gelassen und  
grinste dann, als sein Sohn erneut auflachte.

Gut gelaunt machten sich die Zwei auf den Weg um ihre kleine Mission zu  
erfüllen. Sie gingen ein paar Minuten, als sie dann in einer einsamen Gasse  
stehen blieben, sich gegenseitig ein Zeichen gaben und dann gleichzeitig in den  
Ligusterweg apparierten... zu Harry.

* * *

Harry Potter, ein Junge, wohl wie kein anderer, hockte gerade vor dem Dienstauto  
seines Onkels und tunkte zum x-ten Mal angeekelt den alten Lappen in das, mit  
Waschmittel versetztem Wasser ein. Das Putzzeug brannte grauenvoll in den Augen  
und Harry war der festen Überzeugung, dass seine Lunge schon längst weggeätzt  
sein müsste... 

Nun, das war auch eine Möglichkeit für die Dursleys sich ihn vom Hals zu  
schaffen.

Doch die Frage des Tages war: Wieso musste Harry das Auto, das heiligste  
Heiligtum der Heiligtümer seines Onkels (das zweitheiligste war sein neuer  
Rasenmäher) säubern?

Weil Onkeln Vernon durch eine Pfütze gefahren war?

Nein.

Weil Dudley das Auto mit Schmutz beworfen hat, um es dann Harry in die Schuhe zu  
schieben?

Nicht nur.

Weil Harry einfach nur Harry war?

Ja, das war wohl der wahrscheinlichste Grund.

Wahrlich angepisst warf Harry den Lappen in den Eimer. Seine Beine taten weh,  
sein Rücken schmerzte und, oh Wunder, die Handflächen wurden weggebrannt.

"Ich bin wirklich eine arme, arme, arme Socke.", murmelte der Goldjunge bitter  
und grinste schief, während er sich nach hinten fallen ließ und auf den Rücken  
liegend die Wolken beobachtete.

Es war ja sonst nicht seine Art in Selbstmitleid zu vergehen, aber ihm war im  
Moment wirklich nicht nach Rebellion, Amok oder sonstiges in dieser Richtung.  
Er wäre doch letztendlich der Leidtragende.

Gerade zog eine extrem langsame und dicke Wolke vorbei.

Harrys grüne Augen fixierten sie an und nach einer Weile verformte sie sich so, dass Harry wirklich glaubte, Snapes Nase erkennen zu können... oder war es doch  
eher ein Besen?

Eine andere Wolke schaute nach Hermines Wuschelhaar aus (zuerst tippte Harry auf  
Krummbeins Schwanz).

Harry seufzte ergeben.

Toll, jetzt musste er sich natürlich unweigerlich wieder fragen, wann er endlich  
aus diesem Sklavenhaus befreit werden würde (mental verwünschte Harry die  
Wolke).  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, denn Rons Briefe, geschweige denn Hermines,  
waren in dieser Hinsicht wirklich aufschlussreich gewesen, da beide  
alleine im Fuchsbau waren und keinen Bescheid bekommen hatten.

Tja, und jetzt lag er eben auf dem harten Asphalt und starrte wie blöd in den  
Himmel und riet Wolkengestalten...

Er hatte wirklich verdammtes Heimweh!

"Junge!", schallte es aus dem Haus Nummer vier.

Harry schloss genervt die Augen. Konnte man sich nicht einmal in Ruhe bedauern  
und woanders hinsehnen? War das wirklich, wirklich zu viel verlangt?

"JUNGE!"

Anscheinend.

"Ja, Onkel Vernon?", leierte Harry träge ohne die Augen zu öffnen, was sich als  
Fehler herausstellte, denn ein großer und vor allem breiter Schatten seines  
Onkels verdeckte die Sonne auf dem zierlichen Körper des Goldjungen, der immer noch  
kraftlos in der Auffahrt lag.

Das fette Gesicht von Onkel Vernon war starr auf seinen Neffen gerichtet, der, wegen  
der eintretenden Stille, vorsichtig seine Augen öffnete.

"Bist du fertig, Junge!", blaffte der dicke Mann Harry an. Die grünen Augen  
huschten zum Auto.

Konnte man es als 'fertig' bezeichnen, dass man, wenn man sich die sich spiegelten Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Lack ansah, erblindete?

Harry entschied sich kurzerhand für ,ja', also nickte er.

"Hast du auch den Lack nicht verkratzt? Irgendwas ausgebeult? Verhext?" Der  
Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen. Wie paranoid durften Menschen eigentlich  
sein, ohne eingewiesen zu werden?

Harry überlegte ernsthaft, ob er mal ein paar Anrufe tätigen sollte...

"Nein, Onkel Vernon. Ich habe nur den Schmutz abgewaschen.", meinte er dann  
schließlich.

Argwöhnisch beäugte Harrys Onkel das Auto, schnaubte dann ein ,Ich will es dir  
einmal glauben' und verschwand, ohne seinen Neffen weiter zu beachten ins  
Haus zurück.

"Die lernen das nie mit dem Zaubergesetz.", schnaubte der Gryffindor deutlich  
entnervt. Mit Lust auf gar nichts legte sich Harrys wieder zurück auf den  
Steinboden.

Ja, das waren wirklich wunderbare Ferien, wie immer.

* * *

Mit einem leidenden Stöhnen drehte sich James auf die andere Bettseite. Er  
wagte schon gar nicht seine Augen zu öffnen und das quälende Sonnenlicht, das  
frech in ihr Zimmer strahlte, ertragen zu müssen. Das würde nur seinen Tod  
bedeuten. 

Sein Schädel brummte nämlich, als würden zwanzig Trolle einen flotten Walzer  
hinlegen und dabei der einen oder anderen Bauchlandung erliegen.  
Und ehrlich gesagt: Das war kein angenehmes Gefühl!

Die Welt und alles verfluchend, vergrub James sein Gesicht im Bettlaken.

Außer den Kopfschmerzen folterte den Jungen nämlich noch das schlechte Gewissen.  
Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er sich gestern absolut daneben und egoistisch  
benommen hatte. Vor allem aber gegenüber Moony. Schließlich konnte der Werwolf  
nichts für ihre Vergangenheit oder Zukunft... aus welchem Sichtwinkel man es nun  
auch betrachtete. Er war schlicht und einfach der Vermittler gewesen und, das  
wusste James, hatte der Mann es alles andere als gerne getan. Nicht so wie Snape, der  
ihnen die Wahrheit mit einem fiesen Grinsen ins Gesicht gespukt hatte.

Ein schwerer Seufzer entrang der ausgedörrten Kehle des Jugendlichen. Wieso  
musste das auch alles so eine beschissene Entwicklung nehmen? Wieso hatte er  
sich nicht beherrschen können wie Sirius?

'Sirius...'

Träge und immer noch recht müde drehte sich der Junge zu seinem besten Freund  
um.

Ein kurzer Herzstillstand folgte, als dieser ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen fest  
beobachtete.

"M...Morgen.", japste James.

"Morgen.", erwiderte der Hundeanimagus leicht gequetscht, da eine seiner  
Gesichtshälften auf seinem Arm gestützt lag.

Es herrschte eine unangenehme Ruhe zwischen den beiden.

James wusste nicht so recht, wie er mit Sirius über gestern reden sollte und, ob  
er es überhaupt wollte. Allerdings konnte er es auch nicht einfach ignorieren.  
Spätestens, wenn sie die Küche betreten würden, müsste er sich mit dem  
Geschehenen auseinander setzen.

"Wie geht es dir?", platzte die Frage aus dem Schwarzhaarigen heraus. Es schien,  
als würde sie Sirius schon lange auf der Zunge liegen.

James grinste schief.

"Es geht... etwas geplättet vielleicht.", meinte er. "Und selber?"

"Es lief schon mal besser."

James nickte und versuchte sich aufzurappeln... leider spielte da sein Kreislauf  
nicht mit und er kippte wieder zurück. Schwarze Punkte (James könnte schwören,  
dass es kleine Trolle waren) spielten vor seinen Augen und sein Kopf pochte um  
die Wette mit sich selbst.

"Scheiße.", fluchte der Wuschelhaarige.

"Was?", fragte Sirius, der seinen Freund nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

"Alles.", grummelte James. "Alles ist scheiße."

"Mhmm."

"Sirius?"

"Ja?"

James schluckte und versuchte sein Unbehagen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Es tut mir Leid wegen gestern... Ich weiß, dass ich mich zu sehr habe gehen  
lassen. Sorry.", murmelte James und hatte die Zimmerdecke an fixiert, während er  
sprach.

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.", sagte der Black und setzte sich, anders wie  
James, problemlos auf.

"Dann bedanke ich mich eben.", meinte James mit gespielten Trotz in der Stimme.

Sirius Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Ich bin immer für dich da, James, das weißt du."

Die Miene des Angesprochenen veränderte sich. Wenn James daran dachte, was  
Sirius Schicksal sein würde... Askaban und dann die Flucht... und das nur, weil er  
Peter wird stellen wollen, dann wusste James ganz genau, wie sehr Sirius für ihn da  
war.

Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wollte.

"Ja, ich weiß...", reagierte er leicht verspätet auf Sirius Aussage. "Ich  
weiß."

* * *

Harry lag immer noch wie tot in der Auffahrt. Er wartete ja insgeheim, dass  
Onkel Vernon sich ins Auto setzen würde und ihn, ausversehen natürlich,  
überrollte. Wann bot Harry ihnen denn auch schon so viel Angriffsfläche! 

Nun ja, man konnte ja nicht alles haben...

Harry seufzte tief.

Vielleicht hatte man ihn auch nur vergessen? Vielleicht sollte er ein paar Eulen  
in den Grimmauldplatz verschicken, um so auf sich aufmerksam zu machen!

Dem Jungen schwebte da so ein ,S.O.S' oder ,HELP ME!' vor.

Auf der anderen Seite glaubte er nicht wirklich daran, dass man sich nicht an  
ihn erinnern könnte. Wahrscheinlicher wäre, dass sie alle zu beschäftigt waren  
ihn abzuholen, denn Voldemorts Schatten lag nach wie vor auf der Zauberschaft.  
Wenn auch versteckt im Untergrund.

Harry wusste, dass der Orden alle Mühe hatte, die Schritte des Schwarzmagiers zu  
verfolgen und seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Durch das neue Verhalten des Lords,  
das sich so stark von dem vor circa 16 Jahren unterschied, fiel es immer  
schwerer, Informationen zu beschaffen, zu verarbeiten und eine Gegenwehr  
aufzustellen.

'Er hat dazu gelernt.', dachte Harry bitter. Ja, das hatte Voldemort  
zweifellos.

Viele Familien glaubten nämlich immer noch nicht an dessen Rückkehr... und das  
nutzte der Lord perfide aus. Es war zwar im Moment sehr ruhig, fast schon  
normal, aber Harry wusste, dass der große Schlag nicht mehr all zu lange auf  
sich warten ließe. Er spürte es einfach. Voldemort konnte sich schließlich nicht ewig  
in seinem Loch verkriechen und von dort aus die Fäden ziehen. Irgendwann  
musste er den Bau verlassen und sich den Käse greifen... den Harry dann wohl  
darstellte.

Über diesen lächerlichen Vergleich musste Harry sich das laute Lachen verkneifen  
und begnügte sich mit leisem Glucksen.

Es wurde wirklich höchste Zeit, dass er hier weg käme und sein Verstand mit  
etwas anderen konfrontiert werden würde, als vorbeiziehenden Wolken, die ihm,  
wie er merkte, anscheinend nicht gut taten.

Er setzte sich auf. Ein lautes Knacken aus seiner Rückenregion ließ ihm sein  
Gesicht verzerren. Stundenlanges (er vermutete das es sich um Stunden gehandelt  
hatte) liegen auf Stein war eben keine besondere Wohltat für schmale Rücken. Das  
war seine heutige Lektion, die er gelernt hatte.

Schnaufend stemmte sich Harry komplett in die Höhe, nahm Eimer und Waschzeug und  
brachte sie in die offen stehende Garage. Das Putzwasser kippte er natürlich  
zuerst in den Abfluss.

Er stand also vor dem Waschbecken, das sich in der Garage befand und stellte den  
Eimer gerade auf den Boden, als er sich zur Straße drehte.

WUSCH-

Harry musste paar Mal blinzeln um das Gesehene zu registrieren.

Fuhr da gerade im Spitzentempo ein Müllcontainer vorbei, aus denen zwei  
Rotschöpfe herauslugten?

"Nein..." Energisch schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein... Oder?

"Oh mein Gott!", schoss aus den Mund des Teenagers, der sich abrupt umdrehte und  
dem Container hinterher eilte.

Dieser jagte immer noch mit einer beachtlichen Schnelligkeit die flache Straße  
entlang.

Harry zapfte seine Energiereserven an und legte einen rekordverdächtigen Sprint  
hin, wobei er bei allen guten Geistern hoffte, dass alle Muggel in ihren  
Wohnzimmern saßen und superwichtige Nachrichten mit höchster Konzentration  
schauten...

Die Häuser rauschten an ihm vorbei und er konnte schwören, etwas zu hören.

"HAAAAARRRYYYYYY!"

Jep, das war's gewesen.

Harry versuchte das Seitenstechen zu ignorieren und legte noch, soweit es ihm  
möglich war, einen Zahn zu.

Der Müllbehälter schien an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren und rollte allmählich  
aus. Allerdings war er immer noch schnell genug um heftig gegen einen Baum zu  
knallen. Mit lautem Scheppern kam der Müllcontainer zum Stillstand und Harry  
völlig außer Puste bei ihm an.

Leicht besorgt huschte er zum Behälter und öffnete die Luke, die beim Aufprall  
zugeschlagen war.

Seine grünen Augen suchten kurz den Inhalt ab (es war nach ihm zu schließen ein  
Papiercontainer) und fand dann zwei Gestalten die verheddert übereinander  
lagen.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry die zwei und betrachtete die blassen  
Gesichter. Besonders das von Mr Weasley sah mitgenommen aus.

"Ich dachte, ich würde sterben.", krächzte dieser und versuchte sich aufzusetzen,  
ohne seinen Sohn in dem Papierhaufen zu ertränken... soweit es möglich war.

"Und bei dir, alles okay, Harry?", stellte Mr Weasley die Gegenfrage.

"Ähm... ja, danke... aber Mr Weasley, denken sie nicht, dass dieser Auftritt etwas  
zu... auffällig war!", meinte Harry und trat beiseite, als Bill aus dem  
Müllcontainer stieg.

"Ein wenig vielleicht.", grinste Bill den Jungen an und staubte sich ab. "Ich  
bin jedenfalls froh, dass wir nicht im Biomüll gelandet sind."

Harry lachte und auch Mr Weasley stimmte mit ein.

Als sich die Gemüter etwas beruhigt haben und Mr Weasley auch wieder lebendig  
aussah, räusperte sich das Oberhaupt der Weasley-Familie einmal laut.

"So Harry, ich glaube du kannst dir denken, wieso wir hier sind, nicht!", sagte  
Mr Weasley und schaute den Goldjungen an.

Dieser legte den Kopf schief und grinste.

"Sie wollten mit mir Kaffee trinken?"

"Fast", lächelte der rothaarige Mann.

"Wir wollen dich natürlich abholen.", sagte Bill und öffnete die Luke des  
Containers.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und schaute fragend auf das große metallische Gefäß.

"Aber doch nicht damit, oder?"

Bill gluckste.

"Nein, ich wollte nur einen alten Zettel wegwerfen. Wenn man denn schon die  
Möglichkeit dazu hat." Er zwinkerte Harry zu und warf den besagten  
Papierschnipsel in den Behälter.

"Du musst wissen Harry, eigentlich hatten wir nicht vor, so... rasant hier  
aufzutauchen.", fing Mr Weasley an zu erklären. "Wir sind ein paar Häuser von  
dem deiner Verwandten appariert, aber irgendwie stand da dieser Container, wir  
wollten natürlich raus und versuchten uns frei zu hexen... naja, den Rest kann  
man sich ja denken." Harry grinste breit.

Ja, den Rest konnte er sich wirklich denken.

"Wie dem auch sei. Wir sind hier um dich abzuholen, dann noch Hermine und Ron  
vom Fuchsbau aus mitzunehmen und in den Grimmauldplatz zu verfrachten.  
Einverstanden?"

Harry nickte.

"Voll und ganz."

* * *

Der Müllbehälter wurde wieder an seine ursprüngliche Stelle gezaubert und,  
Merlin sei Dank, schien es wirklich niemand mit bekommen zu haben. Harry  
jedenfalls war schnell zum Ligusterweg 4 geeilt, hatte gepackt und war mit einem ,Bin  
dann weg' wieder draußen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Dursleys das  
überhaupt registriert hatten und wenn nicht... spätestens wenn das Auto wieder  
einen Fleck hatte, würde ihnen sein Fehlen auffallen. Bestimmt. 

Jetzt freute er sich nur noch auf zwei Dinge, die Hermine und Ron hießen.

* * *

Als Harry den Fuchsbau nach langer Zeit wieder sah, kribbelte es angenehm in  
seiner Magengegend. Es war ein Gefühl, wie nach Ewigkeiten nach Hause zurückzukehren. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Das Haus stand immer noch in seiner  
abstrakten Form da und der Garten war ebenfalls im gleichen Zustand, wie es  
Harry in seinen Erinnerungen gespeichert hatte. Wild und frei. 

"Herrlich.", flüsterte er leise, sodass niemand der beiden Weasleys es hören  
konnte, doch bemerkte Harry, dass auch die zwei mit leichtem Heimweh auf den  
Fuchsbau schauten, denn ihr Leben spielte sich fast schon ausschließlich im  
Grimmauldplatz ab...

"Dann wollen wir mal Ron und Hermine abholen.", meinte Mr Weasley und riss Bill,  
wie auch Harry, aus ihrer Trance.

Dennoch nickten beide und folgten dem Mann ins Haus.

* * *

"Komm schon Hermine! Das kannst du mir nicht antun!", maulte Ron, als sie die  
Braunhaarige ein neues Buch zur Hand nahm. 

Die zwei Jugendlichen saßen im Wohnzimmer. Ron stand mit den Armen wild  
fuchtelnd vor Hermine, die es sich, umgeben von Büchern, auf der eingesessenen Couch bequem gemacht hatte.

"Diese Haushaltszauber sind sehr interessant Ron.", erwiderte sie, ohne  
aufzusehen und wollte gerade die erste Seite aufschlagen, als Ron es ihr aus der  
Hand riss.

"Du hast gerade mal vor drei Minuten ,Haushaltputz auf Drei!' durchgelesen! Du  
kannst doch nicht jetzt sofort ein neues anfangen!", empörte sich der Rotschopf  
und missachtete Hermines verdunkelnde Miene.

"Aha und wieso nicht?" Mit stechendem Blick fixierte Hermine den Jungen vor  
sich, der seine Wangen aufplusterte, die einen leichten Rotton annahmen.

"Na weil... weil... weil du sie niemals brauchen wirst.", murmelte er. "Du wirst  
eine Super-Hexe, top berühmt und hast dann genug Angestellte, die das alles für  
dich erledigen. Ist doch klar." Er schaute auf, in die braunen Augen seiner  
besten Freundin, sie aber unterbrach den Augenkontakt sofort wieder.

"Red keinen Quatsch.", fauchte sie, nahm das Buch erneut zur Hand und versank  
hinter dem Band. Allerdings waren ihre Wangen auch nicht mehr ganz so blass wie  
vorher...

Der Junge konnte es nicht fassen. Er wurde schon wieder von ihr abgewiesen! Was  
sollte er denn NOCH tun!

Wut stieg ihm hoch.

"Fein! Ignorier mich! Kein Problem, das Buch ist halt interessanter als ich es  
bin! Wirklich, macht mir überhaupt nichts aus, dass du einem Staubzauber mir  
vorziehst! ÜBERHAUPT NICHT!" Wütend rannte Ron aus der Stube in die Küche.

"Blöde Kuh."

Zurück blieb eine Hermine, die teils verwirrt, teils schuldbewusst drein  
schaute.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich ungerecht und ignorant gegenüber Ron verhielt, aber  
was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte mit ihm einfach nicht alleine sein... das Gefühl  
von Unsicherheit erfasste sie dann immer und deshalb verkroch sie sich hinter  
den Büchern.

'Hoffentlich kommen die anderen bald.'

* * *

Hermines Wunsch sollte nicht lange unerfüllt bleiben, denn kurz darauf betrat  
Harry mit Mr Weasley und Bill die Küche, wo Ron schmollend auf einem Stuhl saß  
und lustlos in einem Stück Kuchen stocherte. 

"Hey Ron", grüßte Bill seinen Bruder, schritt zu ihm und schlug ihm herzlich auf  
die Schulter.

"Wie geht's? Alles klar?", fragte er, doch Ron gurgelte nur seltsames Zeug.  
Allerdings schaute er auf und entdeckte dann seinen Vater "Hi Dad." Und...

"Harry! Der Mann der Stunde! Schön dich zu sehen, Alter!" Breit grinsend und wie  
ausgewechselt erhob sich der schlaksige Junge und begrüßte seinen besten  
Kumpel.

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dich wieder zu sehen und nicht mehr  
allein mit dieser... du weißt schon... zu sein."

Harrys Augenbraue hob sich.

"Ach wirklich?"

"Jepp.", bestätigte Ron. "Noch ein paar Stunden länger und ich hätte sie mit  
einem Buch erschlagen. Ich schwör's. Sie hatte nur Augen für diese bescheuerten  
Teile... Mich hat sie total ignoriert. Tze. Weiber." Missmutig starrte Ron auf  
den Küchenboden.

Harry konnte nur dem Kopf schütteln.

"Ich denke nicht, dass du Hermine als ,Weib' bezeichnen kannst. Sie ist  
schließlich anders als die Anderen. Etwas besonderes.", meinte Harry auf die  
Bemerkung hin und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Mehr konnte er schließlich auch nicht tun. Diese Sache müssten die beiden schon  
alleine auf die Reihe bekommen. Sonst sollte es einfach nicht sein.

"Ja, ich weiß.", murrte Ron.

Bill und Mr Weasley, die kurz nach der Begrüßung die Küche verlassen hatten, um  
Hermine zu holen und andere Dinge noch schnell im Fuchsbauch zu erledigen,  
kehrten gerade zurück und unterbrachen so das kleine Jungengespräch.

"Hast du schon gepackt, Ron?", fragte sein Vater ihn. Dieser nickte und bei  
Harrys erstauntem Gesicht flüsterte "Hermine" und "Sklaventreiberin" in einem  
zusammenhängenden Satz, sodass er sich dieses Phänomen erklären konnte.

"Hermine kommt dann auch gleich. Sie will nur ein paar Bücher zusammenpacken.",  
sagte Bill und Ron verdrehte die Augen.

"Weshalb überrascht mich das nicht!"

Harry entschloss sich, nichts zu sagen. Besser für ihn und sein Wohl, da war er  
sich sicher.

Nach ein paar Minuten stieß dann auch Hermine zu dem kleinen Grüppchen (sie  
begrüßte Harry mit einer festen Umarmung... armer Ron.).

Wo jetzt alle Leute abgeholt worden waren, konnte die Rückreise per  
Portschlüssel angetreten werden.

Der Grimmauldplatz war für sie bereit. Oder doch nicht?

* * *

James' Kopfschmerzen schienen langsam zu vergehen. Eins hatte er jedenfalls  
daraus gelernt: Niemals wieder weinen. 

Wie die Mädchen und Frauen das schafften immer zu heulen und dann, von einer  
Sekunde auf die andere, gut gelaunt zu sein, war ihm wirklich ein Rätsel. Er  
nahm sich vor, unter Umständen, eventuell dieser Frage innerhalb einer Studie  
nachzugehen. Es wäre auf alle Fälle eine Bereicherung.

Aber abgesehen der Kopfschmerzen und dem schlechten Gefühl in sich, kam noch der  
verdammte Hunger hinzu. Sein Magen knurrte schon über eine Stunde und auch  
Sirius' Bauch ließ ab und an ein leises brummen von sich. Doch beide hatten nicht  
das Bedürfnis nach unten zu gehen und auf bestimmte Leute zu treffen...

Als Sirius' Magen einen neuen Lautstärkenrekord brach, räusperte sich dieser.

"Krone?"

"Mhmm?"

Sirius setzte sich wieder auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Ich sterbe gerade den Hungertod."

"Keine schöne Art zu sterben.", meinte James nur und gähnte.

"Erdrosselt zu werden ist noch viel schrecklicher.", ließ Sirius grinsend  
verlauten. Daraufhin konnte James nur lachen. Er hatte den Wink verstanden.

"Schon gut... du hast ja Recht, Ich kann mich nicht ewig verstecken. Lass uns  
etwas essen gehen. Die machen sich auch bestimmt Sorgen wegen uns... und ich  
denke, wir fallen ihnen alle schon zu sehr aufs Gemüt.", sagte James und stand  
resignierend auf.

"Ja, so sehe ich das auch.", stimmte Sirius seinem besten Freund zu. "Außerdem,  
keiner wird dir deinen... Ausbruch übel nehmen. Du bist schließlich das Opfer."

James schaute seinen Freund traurig an.

"Du aber auch. Vor allem du."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Ich sehe mich nicht als Opfer." Seine Stimme wirkte leicht verklärt.

"Als was denn dann? Als Täter?" James lachte, aber dieses verstummte schnell,  
als er den Gesichtausdruck seines Kumpels bemerkte.

"Du gibst dir doch nicht allen ernstes die Schuld für... für das alles!  
Tatze!"

Sirius knurrte leicht und aus seinen Augen sprühte eine eingebrannte Qual.

"Ich bin nicht der Täter, sondern der Auslöser. Wenn ich mich als  
Geheimniswahrer angeboten hätte und nicht Peter vorgeschlagen, dann wäre alles  
anders gekommen und du, Lily und ich würden heute noch leben."

James schnaubte.

"Glaubst du das wirklich? Ich weiß nicht Tatze, aber das alles ist so verquer  
und mit einander verharkt... es ist so durchdacht, als würde jemand uns wie  
Schachfiguren auf ein Brett umherschieben, weißt du? Ich habe gestern viel  
nachgedacht. Und ich glaube, wären wir nicht so gestorben, dann anders, aber mit  
demselben Ergebnis."

"Du redest von Schicksal, oder?", fragte Sirius.

"Mhmm. Ich habe nie dran geglaubt und wenn ich ehrlich bin tu ich es immer noch  
nicht. Es ist so abwegig von Schicksal und Vorherbestimmung zu reden. Aber für  
Muggel ist Magie auch abwegig und nur ein Produkt der Fantasie."

Die Aussage stand eine Weile unbeantwortet im Raum, als ein erneutes Magenkurren  
seitens Sirius das eigentliche Vorhaben den beiden wieder bewusst machte.

"Lass uns gehen Tatze, ehe du wirklich noch stirbst."

"Den Gefallen tu ich dir nicht."

Sie lachten zwar, doch die Unbeschwertheit von vor ein paar Tagen war nicht mehr  
präsent.

* * *

Anders wie beim Fuchsbau hatte Harry das Gefühl, immer wenn er vor dem  
Grimmauldplatz stand, dass ihn gerade jemand etwas wirklich Ekeliges erzählt  
hatte, was er sich bildlich vorstellen würde. 

Es war belastend in das Haus zurück zu kehren, wo sein verstorbener Pate in  
seiner Kindheit gelebt hatte und später sich versteckte.  
Doch das war nun über ein Jahr her und Harry hatte den Tod Sirius' akzeptiert.  
Ihm blieb auch nichts anderes übrig, als dies zu tun.  
Er hatte eine Aufgabe, die zu erfüllen war. Er konnte nicht vorher schon  
zerbrechen. Dieser Gedanke war ausschlaggebend gewesen und so hatte sich Harry,  
mit Hilfe seiner Freunde, wieder aufgerappelt, auch wenn es schwer gewesen war.  
Sehr schwer.

Der Schmerz würde wohl immer präsent bleiben, doch nichts anderes wollte der  
Goldjunge. Schmerz erinnerte einen immer daran, dass man noch lebte.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Harry seinen Freunden, die sich, wie die ganze Zeit über,  
eisig anschwiegen.

Das konnte ja noch heiter mit den beiden werden. Wirklich, wie Kinder!

Mr Weasley betrat als Erster das Haus der Blacks und ließ alle anderen nach ihm  
herein. Mit einem wachsamen Blick schloss er dann die Tür und ließ für alle  
anderen das alte Haus verschwinden und den magischen Schutzzauber Dumbledores  
wirken.

"Doof, dass wir nicht im Fuchsbau bleiben können, ne Harry!" meinte Ron, als er  
sich in der Halle umsah. Harry nickte nur. Das war mehr als doof...

Doch anstatt zu antworten blickte er sich fragend um. Überall schrubbten  
verzauberte Wischmöppe, Lappen und Schrubber. Gerade ging die Badezimmertür auf  
und zwei Eimer schwebten in die Halle. Eine Flasche mit Reinigungsgel spritzte  
etwas in das frische Wasser und einer der Wischmöppe fackelte nicht lange,  
tunkte seinen Kopf in den Eimer und wischte dann weiter.

An vielen Stellen schimmerte noch die grelle Orangefarbe durch.

"Ähm...", setzte Harry an, doch Hermine sprach seinen Gedanken zuerst aus.

"Was, bei Merlin, ist denn hier passiert!"

Bill runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, wie es am besten formulieren sollte.

"Ihr kennt ja Fred und George.", antwortete er der Wuschelhaarigen dann  
schließlich.

Ron sog scharf die Luft ein.

"Fred und George waren das? Verdammt, Mum muss sie erdolcht haben!" Mit großen  
Augen schaute er seinen Vater an.

"So kann man das auch nennen.", bemerkte dieser trocken. "Kommt jetzt."

Er wollte Harry und die anderen gerade durch die Küchentür schieben, als ein  
Knarren ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Treppe lenkte.

"Argh! Diese bekackte Stufe!", schimpfte eine Stimme, die allen ziemlich bekannt  
vorkam.

'Das kann nicht sein!' Harrys Kopf drehte sich sofort zu demjenigen um, der  
gesprochen hatte.

Da stand er. Ein Junge, der ihm nicht bekannter hätte vorkommen können.

"Dann tritt nicht drauf, Tatze."

"Jaja, Krone.", erwiderte der Junge und sah auf.

Harry glaubte, dass ihn gerade jemand treten würde. Er konnte nicht glauben, was  
er da sah. Neben diesem Jungen stand... da stand sein absolutes Ebenbild.  
Dieselbe Körperform, dasselbe zerstrubbelte Haar... es hätte sein Spiegelbild  
sein können, wären die Augen nicht haselnussbraun und würde die berühmte  
Blitznarbe, an dieser jeder ihn erkannte, nicht fehlen.

"Wa-?" Sein Ebenbild brachte den angefangenen Satz nicht zu Ende und starrte Harry an.  
Dieser starrte zurück.

Das konnte nicht sein!

Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Das war ein Trugbild! Ein Produkt seiner  
Fantasie!

"Du... du bist Harry.", krächzte der Junge und wurde blass, genau wie Harry  
selber.

Er stand tatsächlich...

"Oh mein Gott.", flüsterte Hermine geschockt.

...seinem Vater gegenüber.

* * *

Nochmal einganz herzlich Sorry, dass ich es so lange vor mich geschoben habe, das Kap hochzuladen! -sich schäm-

Ich werde mich bessern! Bis dahin hoffe ich, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat!

Kommis würden mich jederzeit freuen! -lach-

eure Apfel


	11. Deine Vergangenheit Meine Zukunft

Hey Leute!

Unglaublich dickes Sorry an euch (erneut –drop-)! Ich hab es schon wieder verplant etwas schneller hoch zu laden… aber es wurden so viele Abschlussklausuren geschrieben, die ich nicht verhauen durfte. Dennoch vielen lieben Dank an euch! Ich habe mich soooo sehr über eure Reviews gefreut! –smile-

Minnnie: Freut mich, dass du dich gefreut hast. –lach- Und keine Bange, ich habe nicht vor aus Ron und Hermine ein Paar zu basteln. Die Liebe wird in dieser Fanfic nicht wirklich ein wichtiges Element sein.

Kaktusblume: Ja, James und Sirius sind echt toll! –schwärm- Ich liebe die zwei einfach!

Ac: Danke, freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt.

Fullmoons-Rose: Wow, ein Fan. –rotwerd- Und vielen lieben Dank für die ganzen Komplimente! –gg-

Avallyn Black: Werde ich, werde ich! –lach-

Manik-Xolo: Freut mich, dass dir die Stelle mit den Weasleys und Harry gefallen hat. –gg- Ich dachte, ein bissle Humor lockert auf. -smile-

rainman70: Danke! Ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn neue Leute über diese FF stolpern! –smile-

Noel McKey: Jetzt hat es schon wieder so lange gedauert. –heul- Aber schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. –gg-

Ssjyuri: -aufpump- Danke! –gg-

dekad.ente: Harry wird recht kompliziert auf seinen ‚Vater' wirken. Aber lies selbst. –gg-

siriusisalive: Dann sei weiter gespannt! –smile- Freut mich, dass die FF dir gefällt.

Nochmals vielen Dank! Ich hoffe, euch wird dieses Kapitel auch gut gefallen!

**Viel Spaß!**

* * *

10. **Deine Vergangenheit - Meine Zukunft**

Fassungslos starrte Harry Mr Weasley an, der ihm gerade alles erzählt hatte. Es war unfassbar... unmöglich!  
Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein... nein, nein, nein!

Harrys Mund sprang auf, um etwas zu sagen, aber ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte auszudrücken, was... was eigentlich? Wie er sich fühlte?  
Fast hätte Harry aufgelacht, wäre das hier nicht so eine absurde Situation gewesen! Er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm vor die Peitschende Weide gestellt und diese hätte kräftig zugeschlagen. Dann fühlte er sich so schrecklich unsicher und wusste nicht, wie er mit dem allen umgehen sollte. Sirius, sein Pate, ist wiedergekehrt... hatte er sich das nicht immer gewünscht? Dass er plötzlich wieder auftauchen würde? Lebendig und gesund?  
Jetzt war Sirius da... aber dieser Sirius, der vor ihm saß, war nicht der, den er zurück haben wollte. Dieser Sirius hatte ihn nie verlassen...

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf gehen! Er verstand das alles nicht!

Doch neben all seinen unsicheren Gefühlen, fühlte er sich auch betrogen...  
Die grünen Augen wanderten zu seinem - Harry schluckte - Vater. Spätestens jetzt wollte Harry nichts lieber als schreien.

Da saß er, der Mann, dem er so ähnlich sah, der Mann, den er nachts in seinen Träumen sah, zusammen mit seiner Mutter, wie eine kleine glückliche Familie... Der Mann, der Schuld an Snapes Hass ihm gegenüber ist. Sein Vater... Aber anders als in allen seinen Vorstellung und Wünschen war dieser James 17 Jahre alt. Fast so alt wie er selber. Konnte man so jemanden als Vater bezeichnen? Denn dieser James war noch kein Vater - sein Vater - erst in ein paar Jahren würde er es werden...

Harry schluckte abermals. Ihm fehlte plötzlich der nötige Halt.

"I...Ich...", setzte er an, stockte wieder. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Wie so oft.

Molly sah ihn besorgt von der Seite an, aber auch James wurde von ihr gemustert. Beide hatten ihre Köpfe zur Seite gedreht und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sirius hingegen starrte seinen zukünftigen Patensohn unbewegt an.

Hermine, Ron und all die anderen Bewohner saßen ebenfalls am Tisch. Ron war erst einmal in Ohnmacht gefallen, als er registriert hatte, wer da vor ihm stand, aber ein Kommentar von Hermine ("Oh Ron! Bitte! Sei mal ein Mann!") und ein Glas Wasser, das seine Mutter ihm liebevoll ins Gesicht gekippt hatte, hatte ihn wieder unter die Lebenden gebracht. Doch dadurch wurden die Zwillinge und Ginny angelockt, die ebenfalls schnell wussten, was los war und sich die Fragen sparten.

Und nun waren sie alle beisammen.

"Ihr wusstet es alle, oder?", fragte Harry in die Runde. "Ich meine, ihr... ihr..."

"Wir hätten es dir nicht sagen können, Harry. Tut mir Leid, aber Sirius und James haben gestern auch erst erfahren, was es mit deiner... ihrer Geschichte auf sich hat.", sagte Molly mütterlich und strich Harry sanft über die Haare.

"Wir wollten gar nicht, dass es so weit kommt, glaub mir. Es ist einfach passiert.", erklärte Remus seufzend und nippte an seinem Tee.

Harry nickte. Natürlich... er war ja nur wieder einmal zu seinem Besten! Klar... Aber Harry sagte nichts mehr darauf. Nein, im Gegenteil, er tadelte sich selber. Was hatte Mrs Weasley gesagt? Gestern haben die zwei alles erfahren?

Wieder suchte Harry die zwei Zeitgäste mit seinen Augen.

Es musste schrecklich sein, zu wissen, wie grausam die eigene Zukunft war...

Es kehrte wieder eine unangenehme Stille ein.

Jeder kam sich störend vor, da niemandem die Blicke entgingen, die sich Vater und Sohn heimlich zuwarfen. Doch hatten beide Angst vor dem, was noch auf sie zukommen mochte...

* * *

Nach weiteren schweigsamen Minuten hatte Hermine es satt, einfach doof rumzusitzen. Sie kannte Harry, sie kannte viele seiner geheimen Wünsche, auch wenn Harry nicht wusste, was sie zu wissen glaubte.

Sie räusperte sich kaum merklich, aber dennoch wurde es von jedem gehört.

"Nun... ähm... Ron und ich müssen ja noch unsere Sachen auspacken und so... deshalb... entschuldigt uns." Sie stand energisch auf, zog Ron mit sich und verließ eilig die Küche. Ron war zu perplex, als dass er realisieren konnte, was da gerade vor sich ging.  
Auch die anderen hatten da ihre Probleme.

Sirius blinzelte verwirrt und legte fragend seinen Kopf schief.

"Ist die immer so?" Das war das erste Mal, dass er etwas in Harrys Gegenwart sagte, in dem Bewusstsein, dass er halt Sirius war.

Die Stimme war dieselbe. Tief und angenehm, aber irgendwie fehlte ihr diese gewisse Bitterkeit, stellte Harry fest.

Remus nickte.

"Ja, Hermine ist manchmal etwas... bestimmend."

Sirius fing an zu grinsen.

"So so, eine kleine Tyrannin... aha... mal etwas anderes..." Er erhob sich ebenfalls vom Tisch.

"Wo willst du hin?" James sah seinen Kumpel fragend, aber auch gleichzeitig flehend an, dass er ihn doch bitte nicht alleine lassen sollte. Doch Sirius wusste, dass es nichts brachte, jetzt hier zu bleiben. Dieses Mal musste James es alleine schaffen.

"Sorry Krone, aber ich muss meinen natürlichen Bedürfnissen nachgehen." Und damit verschwand er. Dass Sirius dabei nicht aufs Klo zu gehen meinte, war eine unausgesprochene Tatsache.

Die anderen jedenfalls verstanden langsam, was Hermine und Sirius bezweckten... okay, bei Sirius waren sie sich nicht ganz sicher, aber Hermines Absichten waren klar. Und so verabschiedete sich plötzlich jeder unter einen anderen Vorwand (Ginny: "Ich muss mein Bett noch machen!" Molly: "Oh warte Schatz! Ich zeige dir eine neue Technik!" Remus: "Ich muss noch wichtige Unterlagen durchschauen..." Die Zwillinge: "Wir planen gerade Dolly 2 mit Lenkfunktion... Adieu!" Und so weiter...), bis dann nur noch James und Harry, Vater und Sohn, alleine in der Küche saßen und das erste Mal bewusst zusammen waren...

* * *

"Tz. Wie unauffällig. Das nächste Mal sollten sie hier drinnen per Eule schreiben. Der Effekt wäre zumindest derselbe.", grummelte James und seufzte tief.

Harry hingegen musste sogar leicht grinsen, als er sich das Bild vorstellte wie sie alle heimlich Eulenpost schrieben, um sich gegenseitig mitzuteilen, dass sie ihn und James alleine lassen wollten.

James, der das Grinsen sah, musste unweigerlich schmunzeln. Die dicke Eisscholle war angekratzt. Würde sie noch brechen!

Doch diese kleine Hoffnung in James sank schnell wieder, als erneutes Schweigen einkehrte.

In Gedanken schallt James sich selber! Er war doch sonst auch immer so ein Großmaul! Wieso aber hatte er jetzt regelrechte Furcht davor, etwas zu sagen? Zu diesem Jungen ihm gegenüber... das Kind von ihm und Lily...

Im gleichen Moment, in der er sich diese Fragen stellte, beantwortete er sie sich auch. Er hatte Angst etwas zu sagen, etwas das schwerwiegend war und seinem Gegenüber abschreckte... ihn als einen schlechten Vater erkannte. Ihn wegstieß oder gar schlimmer: Dass Harry ihn Vorwürfe machte für die Dinge, die er ertragen musste, weil er, James, und Lily tot waren.

Käme diese Anklage, würde James nicht wissen, was er darauf sagen könnte. Nein, er würde Harry eher Recht geben... Er war ein schlechter Vater... er hatte ihn und Lily im Stich gelassen. Doch wusste James nicht, was für ein Bild Harry von ihm hatte. Daher fürchtete er etwas zu sagen. er wollte Harry nicht die Illusion nehmen, die ihn vielleicht über seine schwere Bürde half. Er... er wusste einfach nicht, wer er in Harrys Augen war. Ob er überhaupt jemand war...

Doch von diesem Zwiespalt bekam Harry nichts mit. Er hatte seinen Blick fest auf die Tischdecke gerichtet und versuchte, sich mental etwas zu beruhigen, aber sein Herz, das anfangen hatte unendlich fest gegen seine Brust zu schlagen, hörte nicht auf und pumpte weiter.

'Sag was... Bitte!', flehte Harry sich fast selber an... oder galt dieser Wunsch seinem Vater?

Er war verwirrt... Verdammt! Wieso musste er immer in so etwas hinein geraten? Harry hatte so viele Fragen, die er stellen wollte... gar MUSSTE! Aber James... es war nicht der James, den er so sehnsüchtig fragen wollte. Es war irgendwie nicht sein Vater, sondern nur ein Gleichaltriger. Dieser Schluss, den Harry zog, schmerzte. Jetzt hatte er die Chance und konnte sie nicht nutzen...

"H...Harry?", kam es schüchtern und unsicher von den Jungen ihm gegenüber.

"Ja?", flüsterte Harry leise zurück.

"Es tut mir Leid."

Es war erdrückend, hier zu sitzen. Gedanken formten sich und Harry wusste nicht, wie er mit diesen umgehen, fertig werden sollte. Und immer wieder stieß er auf das kleine Wörtchen ,Wieso', das so viel Bedeutung mit sich schleppte.

Er war nur ein Junge. Ein Waisenkind, dem man jeden Vormund genommen hatte, so viele Personen, die er geliebt hatte, die sein Leben geprägt hätten. Und immer wieder ,Wieso?'...

"Wieso?", fragte Harry plötzlich und spürte Tränen, die plötzlich anfingen seine Augen unter Wasser zusetzen. "Wieso musstest du mit Sirius kommen? Wieso in dieser Zeit? Wieso so... so jung?" Ein kleiner Schluchzer entrann Harrys Kehle, sein Kopf brummte und seine Stimme klang brüchig und anklagend.

Doch verfluchte sich für den letzten Satz, als er sah wie James schuldbewusst das Gesicht abwendete.

"Ich weiß es nicht..."

Erneutes Schweigen.

"E...Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass... dass ich nicht... ich meine, ich kann dir kein Vater sein."

Harry wischte sie die laufende Träne weg. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht sein Dad war, der vor ihm saß, so taten diese Worte weh.

Aber James sprach weiter.

"Ich kann dir nicht so ein Vater sein... auch wenn ich es wollte. Ich bin ja nicht einmal mit Lily zusammen. Wie kann ich dir dann deine Fragen beantworten? Wie soll ich sagen können, dass du mein Sohn bist, wenn ich doch selber noch ein Kind bin..." Auch James Augen begannen verdächtig zu glitzern.

"Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass ich das alles nicht wollte... oder will. Dass es mir furchtbar Leid tut, dass ich dich und Lily alleine gelassen habe... alleine lassen werde..." Schmerzerfüllt verzog sich James Gesicht, doch wagte er es, seinem zukünftigen Sohn direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

"Es tut verdammt weh! Weißt du? Es tut so weh, zu wissen, wie Sirius sich für mich und meine Familie opfern, wie Peter uns verraten wird, wie Lily nach mir einen grauenvollen Tod erleidet und wie... wie du... wie du in dieser Welt alleine sein musst. Es ist schrecklich, all diese Dinge zu wissen... zu wissen, wann und wie man stirbt, aber nicht warum. Kannst du mir das sagen? Wieso müssen sie alle leiden?", wimmerte James und vergrub das Gesicht beschämt in seine Hände.

Harry blinzelte; wie sehr kamen ihm diese Worte bekannt vor. Wie oft hatte er so was selber gesagt?

Er erkannte plötzlich mehrere Ähnlichkeiten, als das Aussehen... und wieder blinzelte Harry und berührte mit seinen nassen Wimpern seine heiße Haut. Jedoch blieb das Bild von diesem Jungen vor ihm, der gebeugt war und versuchte mit einer Last fertig zu werden, für die er noch nicht bereit war. So wie er...

Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, sprach Harry. Ohne selber zu verstehen, welche Bedeutung seine Worte hatten, fühlte er in diesem Moment, dass sie richtig waren... irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren. Er erzählte einfach... von sich, von dem Augenblick, als er sich das erste Mal mit seinen Eltern als Familie gesehen hatte.

"Ich weiß es selber nicht, wieso das passiert.", fing Harry an. "Ich weiß nur, dass man so viele Dinge nicht ändern kann. Eine Tatsache, die ich lernen musste... Besonders als ich in meinem ersten Schuljahr einen Spiegel fand, der mir zeigte, was ich mir am sehnsüchtigsten wünschte... Ich schaute hinein und sah dich und Mum, wie ihr mir zu gewunken und gelacht habt. Es war so ein wundervolles Bild. Weißt du, ich habe fast jede Nacht darauf diesen Spiegel gesucht und reingeblickt, mir gewünscht, wenn ich das Glas berühren würde, dass es verschwinden würde und ich so zu euch gelangen könnte, aber so oft ich es auch anfasste, ich war immer noch von euch getrennt... bis ich dann verstand, dass ich diesen Spiegel nicht brauchte um euch sehen zu können. Mir wurde so oft gesagt, wie ähnlich ich euch bin. Und so sehe ich in mir selber euch wieder.", erzählte Harry leise flüsternd, so als rede er eigentlich mit sich selber, doch James hatte ihm zugehört.

"Du wolltest uns sehen... mich?"

"Ja... auch wenn ich meine Eltern nicht wirklich kenne, so weiß ich doch, dass ich sie liebe... ist das verrückt?" Harry sah seinem Vater in die Augen. James schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte leicht schief.

"Nein, es ist sehr weise... eine von Lilys Eigenschaften."

Harry schmunzelte und wieder kehrte eine Ruhe ein, doch diesmal lag etwas anderes in der Luft. Kein unangenehmes Knistern, kein peinliches Schweigen... nein, es wirkte fast schon beruhigend.

Das Eis war gebrochen.

* * *

"Was meint ihr? Ob die zwei miteinander sprechen?", fragte Mr Weasley seine Freunde.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Arthur. Ich hoffe es.", antwortete Molly.

Sirius, der auf einem Bett saß, das in dem Zimmer stand, in dem sich alle zurückgezogen hatten, strich sich durchs Haar.

"Ich frage mich...", begann er den Satz und fing an mit einer kleinen Haarsträhne zu spielen, "... wie es danach weitergehen soll."

"Was meinst du, Sirius?", fragte Tonks den Teenager.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute aus dem Fenster. Es wurde langsam dunkel, graue Wolken verdeckten den aufkommenden Nachthimmel und alles war ruhig. Es entstand eine Melancholie, die den Leuten fast schon Angst machte, besonders als Sirius auf Tonks Frage antwortete.

"Ich will nicht zurück, nicht in meine Zeit. Ich habe Angst vor dem, was mich dort erwaten wird."

Darauf konnte keiner etwas sagen.

* * *

"...und das war das erste Mal, dass ich Lily so herzhaft lachen gesehen habe. Ich glaube, da was es um mich geschehen.", erzählte James und Harry hörte zu.

So ging es die ganze Zeit. Wie viel davon vergangen war? Eine Stunde? Zwei? Harry wusste es nicht, es war ihm auch egal. Er hatte sowieso das Gefühl, dass er ewig hier sitzen könnte... Er und James redeten zwar nur über belanglose Dinge, aber es war wunderbar unbeschwert. Sie hatten ein Band zueinander geknöpft - auch wenn es nicht das Band zwischen Vater und Sohn war, so waren sie zumindest auf dem besten Weg, gute Freunde zu werden.

"Hat sie euch nicht verpetzt?", harkte Harry neugierig nach.

James schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade erzählen, was Lily stattdessen getan hat, als er sich dabei durch die Haare streichen wollte, sein Arm aber vor seinen Augen anfing zu flimmern.

Entsetzt starrte James sein Körperglied an.

"Was-?"

Auch Harry schaute halb schockiert, halb verwirrt drein. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los!

Doch ehe er oder sein Dad auf irgendeine Weise reagieren konnten, schlug schon die Tür der Küche auf und Sirius, wie auch die anderen kamen herein. Alle Gesichter von einem grauen Schleier belegt... Trist.

"Krone..." Sirius Stimme klang belegt. James wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte... nicht nur mit ihm. Seine Augen hefteten sich an seinen besten Freund und wurden groß.

"Tatze..." Auch Sirius Arm flimmerte. Fragend schaute sich James um und suchte nach einer Antwort auf die ungestellte Frage. Aber jeder schien genauso ratlos zu sein, wie er selbst. Allerdings hegte jeder einen Verdacht...

Wieder schaute James auf seinen Arm runter und schluckte kräftig.

"Was passiert hier?", sprach er die Frage laut aus, die Antwort kam aber sofort aus Richtung Küchentür, in dessen Rahmen niemand anderes als Professor Dumbledore stand.

"Albus?", fragte Molly ungläubig. Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an, aber sein Blick blieb ernst.

"Hallo Harry", begrüßte er den Goldjungen, dieser grüßte immer verwirrter werdend zurück. Was machte denn jetzt der Hogwartsschulleiter hier?

Doch als Harry in die blauen Augen seines Direktors schaute, wusste er, dass es nicht nur ein freundschaftlicher Besuch war...

"Meine Herren." Dumbledore zeigte auf Sirius und James, die mit gemischten Gefühlen zu dem alten Zauberer aufblickten.

"Mr Black, Mr Potter, es ist soweit - Zeit, sich zu verabschieden."

* * *

Ja, ich weiß, dass Kapitel ist nicht besonders gut, aber es wurde in einer Ich-habe-keine-Lust-Phase geschrieben…. Trotzdem hoffe ich doch, dass es einigen gefallen hat. –smile-

Kommis würden mich sehr freuen!

eure Apfel


	12. Wieder zurück

Es **tut mir sooo schrecklich Leid!**  
Obwohl ich es versprochen hatte, ist dieses Kap wieder erst Jahre später gekommen. Ich fühle mich so schuldig. –schnief-

Trotzdem **vielen Dank für die Kommis**! Ich hab's gar nicht verdient welche zu bekommen. –drop-

Nun zu der Frage schlechthin: Ist dass das Ende von Posteritas?

Antwort: **NEIN!** Also könnt ihr es beruhigt lesen. –lach-  
Ich erkläre es am Ende des Kaps kurz.

Viel Spaß!

OOOOOOOOOO

11. **Wieder zurück...**

"Mr Black, Mr Potter, es ist soweit - Zeit sich zu verabschieden." 

James sah den alten Zauberer geschockt an.

"Jetzt!", rief er entsetzt und seine Augen schweiften zu Harry. Dieser jedoch hatte seinen Blick fest auf Dumbledore fixiert und schaute nicht minder überrumpelt drein, wie die anderen Hausbewohner auch.

Albus lachte.

"Nein, es ist noch etwas Zeit, aber nicht mehr fiel. Der Posteritas-Zauber verliert immer mehr seine Wirkung. Je mehr Zeit vergeht, umso schneller löst er sich auf.", erklärte der Schulleiter und sah James dabei ernst an.

"Ach, deswegen lösen sich also auch James und Sirius auf, oder Albus?", fragte Mr Weasley ihn. Dumbledore nickte und schüttelte daraufhin wieder den Kopf.

"Ich habe in Hogwarts nach dem Buch suchen lassen, woher die beiden den Zauber her haben und dort stand drin, dass das Flackern von Körperteilen nur eine Art Signal sei. Zurückkehren werden sie auf dieselbe Weise, wie sie gekommen sind. Durch ein Zeitportal, dass in gegebener Stunde entstehen wird."

James runzelte seine Stirn. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Er hatte sich gerade an diese Zeit gewöhnt, sich eingelebt...

"Wie lange wird es noch dauern, bis sich dieses Zeitportal öffnet?", fragte Molly. Albus überlegte, ehe er der rundlichen Frau eine Antwort gab.

"Ich schätze, dass James und Sirius noch drei Stunden bleiben."

Stille.

"S...so wenig?", haspelte Harry. Er hatte James doch gerade erst kennen gelernt! Und mit Sirius hatte er noch überhaupt nicht gesprochen...

"Ja, natürlich kann ich den Zeitpunkt nicht genau bestimmen, aber um diesen Dreh wird es sein."

Das Schweigen, das sich in der Küche - im ganzen Haus - ausbreitete war niederschmetternd.

Niemand wollte es wahr haben, dass nur noch so wenig Zeit war, besonders Harry konnte es, wollte es einfach nicht fassen. Auch wenn er zu dem Schluss gekommen war, James nicht als seinen Vater ansehen zu können, so hatte er doch die Chance, den James kennen zu lernen, von dem alle so viel erzählten. Und drei Stunden reichten nie im Leben aus, sich mit Sirius vertraut zu machen.

"Wieso?", flüsterte Harry deprimiert, doch keiner außer Hermine hörte ihn.

"Harry, es ist besser so...", flüsterte sie ihm als Antwort ins Ohr, unbemerkt von den anderen, die mit Dumbledore hitzig redeten oder von James und Sirius, die stumm am Tisch saßen und deren Gesichtsausdrücke mehr als tausend Worte sagten. James war aschfahl, das von Sirius beängstigend finster.

"Aha, denkst du. Sorry Herm, aber ich wüsste nicht, warum es besser sein soll, dass James und Sirius zurück in ihr Verderben rennen.", giftete Harry schlecht gelaunt. Natürlich war das Hermine unfair gegenüber, aber im Moment fühlte sich Harry von allem betrogen. Das Leben musste wirklich Spaß daran haben, ihn zu quälen.

"Du müsstest es doch am besten wissen, dass man seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen kann.", meinte Hermine trocken und ging dann zu Rons Mutter um beim Tischdecken zu helfen. Schließlich sollten Sirius und James nicht mit hungrigen Mägen zurückkehren, denn Hunger hatten die Zwei nach wie vor.

OOOOOOOO

Dumbledore legte gesättigt sein Besteck auf den Teller und lobte Molly für ihre hervorragenden Kochkünste. Mrs Weasley lachte verlegen und wischte die Komplimente mit einer schlichten Handbewegung weg.  
Auch die anderen wurden nach und nach mit dem Essen fertig und ließen sich pappsatt zurücklehnen. Alle waren fertig, nur James und Sirius stocherten im Essen herum. Wer konnte es ihnen verübeln?  
Sie hatten zwar ihren Hunger gestillt, aber der Appetit war ihnen vergangen.

James Augen huschten zur Standuhr, die sich im Raum befand.

'Nur noch zweieinhalb Stunden...'

"Das hat wirklich gemundet!", preiste der Hogwartsleiter Mollys Essen ein letztes Mal, ehe er sich den zwei Rumtreibern zuwandte.

"Wenn ihr soweit seid, dann möchte ich, dass ihr in die Bibliothek geht und dort auf mich wartet. Ich werde auch gleich kommen. In Ordnung?" Zur Bestätigung, dass sie verstanden hatten, nickten Sirius und James, standen auf und verließen steif die Küche. Alle Augen folgten ihnen, besonders ein grünes und ein bernsteinfarbenes Augenpaar sahen ihnen mit wachsender Traurigkeit nach...

James folgte Sirius durch die Flure. Irgendwie kamen James die Wände schrecklich bedrängend vor und das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen war immer noch nicht verschwunden. Dumbledores Hiobsbotschaft - denn nichts anderes war sie gewesen - war wie ein Schlag in den Magen, nur dass der Schlag von solcher Wucht war, dass es eine Person wie Hagrid benötigte, um diesen Effekt hervorzurufen.

"Abhauen würde nichts bringen, oder?", unterbrach Sirius die Gedankengänge seines Freundes. James grinste schief.

"Nein, die Zeit wird uns überall einholen. Und Dumbledore würde uns eh finden.", antwortete er Sirius, dieser blieb stehen und schaute mit seinen dunklen Augen seinen Kumpel an.

"Ich will nicht zurück." Es schauderte James solche Worte aus dem Mund von Sirius zu hören, von dem Jungen, der doch sonst immer so stark war.

"Ich auch nicht, Tatze, aber wir müssen. Es war von vornherein klar, dass wir hier nicht ewig verweilen können."

Sirius schnaufte.

"Wenn man dir so zuhört, könnte man meinen, dir würde es nichts ausmachen zurückzukehren." Pures Gift spie aus seinem Mund und James verspürte einen erneuten Schlag in seine Magengrube. Doch er schluckte eine passende Antwort runter. Er wusste, dass Sirius es nicht so meinte, wie er es sagte, dass er es gar nicht sagen wollte. Es war Sirius innere Verzweiflung, die ihn im Moment alles hassen ließ.

Doch James sah, dass vor Schmerz verzogene und schuldbewusste Gesicht Sirius'.

"Sorry... ich..." Er schluckte, doch der Strubbelhaarige unterbrach ihn.

"Ist okay."

Doch Sirius fand das nicht.

"Nein James, gar nichts ist okay... überhaupt nichts! Wir können einfach nicht zurück! Es..." Sirius stockte, doch dann sah er auf - direkt in James braune Augen. "Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst. Ich will nicht, dass Remus alleine sein wird, ich will...ich will nicht nach Askaban." Die letzten Worte waren nur noch gemurmelt, so dass James nur erahnen konnte, was er gesagt hatte. Doch das war nicht schwer.

"Ich will auch nicht, dass das alles passiert. Aber jetzt wo wir das alles wissen, jetzt können wir so viele Dinge ändern! Alles können wir ändern!", versuchte James seinen Freund aufzumuntern.

-WUMM-

James zuckte zusammen, als Sirius Faust mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand schlug. Feiner Steinstaub bröselte von der Decke. Sein Blick fest auf den alten und fast morschen Holzboden gerichtet.

"Sag mal, willst du es nicht sehen oder bist du wirklich so naiv!", knurrte Sirius gereizt. Er hob seinen Blick und schaute James ins erschrockene Gesicht. Sirius' Ausdruck verfinsterte sich noch mehr und er sah bedrohlich aus...

James kannte Sirius' andere Seite kaum, da er meist der coole Junge war, der sich nie aus der Fassung bringen ließ. Selten ließ Sirius seine Maske der Gelassenheit fallen und zeigte seine Gefühle auf solche Art. Und James wünschte sich, dass er es jetzt, gerade jetzt, nicht tun würde...

"Warum meinst du, müssen wir in die Bibliothek? Um auf Dumbledore zu warten! Und warum?" James antwortete nicht.

"Oh Gott James! Wir werden nicht in der Lage sein, unsere Zukunft zu verändern! Wir dürfen das gar nicht! Wieso sind Zeitreisen denn verboten, mhmm! Aus dem Grund, da die Gefahr besteht, dass man den Zeitverlauf verändert. Dumbledore wird das nicht riskieren. Ganz bestimmt nicht..."

James fing an zu verstehen.

"Gedächtniszauber.", sagte er und blickte seinen besten Freund an, der grimmig nickte. 

"Ja, verdammt! Es bleibt uns nur eine Wahl dem zu entgehen. Wir müssen -" Doch ehe Sirius weiter sprechen konnte, unterbrach man ihn.

"Ihr müsst euch eurer Zukunft stellen, so wie wir es tun müssen.", erklang es hinter James, der sich erschrocken umdrehte und niemand anderen als Dumbledore persönlich vorfand.

"Professor, wir-" Aber der Hogwartsleiter hob nur die Hände um James versuchten Erklärungen Einhalt zu gebieten.

"Ich kann eure Ängste verstehen. Glaubt mir, es gibt nichts Schlimmeres zu wissen, als das Näher kommen des Todes, aber es gibt auch nichts Besseres, als die Möglichkeit zu haben, sich mit ihm anzufreunden."

James wusste nichts darauf zu sagen, er starrte nur noch den Mann an, der gerade sagte, dass er sich mit dem Tod anfreunden soll.

"SIND SIE NOCH GANZ DICHT? MEINEN SIE, DASS ICH ES AKZEPTIEREN WERDE VON EINEM FREUND VERRATEN ZU WERDEN? ZUSEHEN WIE MEIN BESTER FREUND STERBEN WIRD? SEINE FAMILIE? MEIN EIGENES VERDERBEN BESIEGELN?", schrie Sirius seine ganze Wut, seinen Frust, seine Angst den Schulleiter ins Gesicht.

Die Hände fest zu Fäusten geballt, so dass sie fast kalkweiß waren, die Lippen fest aufeinander gekniffen und die Hauptschlagader deutlich abzeichnend stand Sirius vor dem Mann, zu dem er immer aufgesehen hatte, ihn jetzt aber alles Schlimme der Welt an den Hals wünschte. Das verständnisvolle Lächeln des Zauberers machte Sirius noch wilder.

"Sirius, du bist ein wirklich begabter Zauberer und du wirst es weit bringen, doch vom Leben hast kaum etwas verstanden.", sagte Dumbledore und schritt an James und Sirius vorbei, geradewegs auf die Bibliothek zu.

"Der Tod ist kein Feind, er ist ein weiterer Weg des Lebens. Und auf jedem Weg gibt es eine Bank auf der man sich setzen kann und sich ausruhen, eine Gasse in der man wenden kann um noch mal zu beginnen, eine Raststelle, an der man verharren kann, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist aufzustehen und weiter zu laufen. In eine andere Richtung, um endlich den korrekten Weg einzuschlagen." Dumbledore öffnete die schweren Eichentüren des Bücherzimmers.

"Aber am wichtigsten auf diesem Weg ist, dass man niemals den Proviant vergisst, der im Leben aus Mut, Freundschaft und Liebe besteht. Und festes Schuhwerk ist zu empfehlen -" Dumbledore zwinkerte auf einmal schelmisch. "- denn der Weg kann sehr steinig und steil werden, bis der feine Sand kommt, in dem man Barfuss laufen kann."

Der alte Professor betrat den großen, leicht stickigen Raum, gefolgt von James und Sirius, der sich beruhigt hatte und, wie James, nicht sicher war, was der Schulleiter ihnen wieder mitteilen wollte.

"Meinst du, er kann das noch mal in unserer Sprache wiederholen?", fragte der Strubbelhaarige Sirius, der nur perplex den Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich glaube, die hat der Gute schon für 500 Jahren verlernt."

OOOOOO

Harry saß in seinem Zimmer, zusammen mit Hermine, Ron, Ginny und den Zwillingen. Alle schauten betrübt drein, besonders Harry und die Zwillinge, die den Tränen nahe standen.

Harry flogen immer wieder Hermines Worte durch den Kopf.

_Du müsstest es doch am besten wissen, dass man seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen kann.  
_  
Ja, das wusste Harry wirklich am besten. Die Prophezeiung war ihm allgegenwärtig und es verging selten ein Tag, an dem Harry nicht daran dachte, was ihm bevorstand, wem er sich stellen musste.  
Doch war die Prophezeiung nur für ihn bestimmt? Nein, denn so viele Menschen mussten bereits leiden, schon bevor noch Harry mit der Prophezeiung konfrontiert wurde. Sie begann schon viel früher, vor seiner Geburt.

Das Schicksal bestimmte Harrys Leben - aller Leben. Also war das hier auch Schicksal?

Egal, wie Harry es in Gedanken drehte, er sah den Sinn nicht, wenn es Schicksal wäre, für James und Sirius. Und nichts blieb ohne Sinn. Jede Aktion zog eine Reaktion nach sich, aber welche?

"Harry? Harry? Hallo!" Ginny wedelte mit der Hand vor Harrys Auge.  
"Mhmm?", brummte er.

"Er lebt, ein Glück.", seufzte Fred gespielt.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Harry die anderen.

Hermine seufzte.

"Wir wissen, dass es schwer für dich ist, aber..." Sie stockte. Wie soll sie es am besten ausdrücken? Unruhig rutschte sie auf Rons Bett rum. Das alles war eine seltsame Situation... irgendwie absurd, schräg.

"Naja, es fällt mir weniger schwer Abschied zu nehmen, als daran zu denken, was für eine Chance ich verpasse: Mit James und Sirius zu reden, etwas über sie zu erfahren. Und vielleicht mehr über meine Mutter... Aber mich von ihnen zu verabschieden. Ich weiß nicht, ich kenne sie kaum. Klingt komisch, nicht?", meinte Harry und fuhr sich durch die Haare, die etwas länger geworden sind.

"James ist nicht mein Vater.", murmelte er halb in Gedanken, auch mehr zu sich selber als zu seinen Freunden. Dennoch sahen Ginny, Hermine, Ron, Fred und George Harry mehr als verwundert an.

"Wer denn dann? Sirius?" Harry verneinte.

"Nein...aber als ich mit ihm geredet habe ist mir etwas klar geworden: James wird irgendwann mal der Vater eines Harrys sein. Dem Harry aus seiner Zeit, aber mein Vater ist er nicht, versteht ihr?" Doch den ratlosen Gesichtern zu urteilen taten sie es nicht. Selbst Hermine sah ihn leicht zweifelnd an.

"Ja, aber wenn du James nicht als deinen Vater ansiehst... was ist er denn dann für dich? Ich meine, es muss dir doch irgendwie nahe gehen...", harkte Ginny nach.

Harry lehnte sich gegen die Zimmerwand und schloss die Augen.

"Auf eine Weise fühle ich mich auch tief mit ihm verbunden, aber auf der anderen Seite hege ich nicht mehr Gefühle zu ihm, als einem Onkel gegenüber von dem ich ab und an gehört habe..."

"Oh.", meinte die Rothaarige darauf nur und zog die Knie näher an sich. Ihren Kopf stützte sie auf den Knien ab und betrachtete Harry. Irgendwas bedrückte ihn aber trotzdem... irgendwas machte ihn nachdenklich, trüb.

"Aber warum bist du dann trotzdem so trübselig, wenn es nicht die Rückkehr der beiden ist?", fragte Ginny.

"Mir ist es nicht egal ob sie gehen... Ich bedauere es zutiefst und wünschte nichts mehr, als dass sie hier bleiben würden um...um etwas aufzubauen...", sagte Harry und drehte seinen Kopf leicht nach rechts, in Richtung des Fensters. Ein Vogel flog vorbei.

Und Hermine sah den Funken der Sehnsucht in Harrys Augen als dieser mit seinen Gedanken erneut fortschweifte, unterdrückt vom Schleier der Vernunft. Ob Harry in James wirklich nur so wenig sah?

Sie bezweifelte es.

OOOOOO

"Molly, wie lange noch?", fragte ihr Ehemann, der nervös in der Küche umher schritt.

"Wenn Dumbledore Recht hat, dann sind es nur 15 Minuten..." Sie seufzte tief, leicht resigniert. Remus trank stumm seinen Tee. Er schimpfte sich einen Narren, denn ihm war zwar klar gewesen, dass James und Sirius gehen würden, aber tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein hatte er gehofft es sei nicht so, dass sie bleiben würden. Für immer. Wie früher, aber niemals, nie würde es wie früher werden. Niemals würde er jemals wieder so glücklich werden. Das war sein Schicksal. 

"Das ist nicht mehr viel.", meinte Tonks traurig. Ihr waren die zwei Jungs richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Es war schön zu sehen, wie Sirius früher gewesen war und James kennen zu lernen... Sie empfand es als eine Ehre.  
Aber es würde etwas zurück bleiben... und wenn es nur der orange Schimmer in der Vorhalle war, den auch der stärkste Putzspruch nicht entfernen konnte. Sie würde die Rumtreiber schrecklich vermissen... 

"Vielleicht ist es besser so...", sagte Mrs Weasley, doch auch ihr war anzusehen, dass sie die Chaoten lieb gewonnen hatte - auch wenn sie dauernd gereizt war und die Jungs mehr angepflaumt, als mit ihnen geredet hatte, so hatte ihr großes Herz auch James und Sirius aufgenommen.

Etwas, was wohl jeder in dem Hause Black getan hatte.

OOOOOO

Die schweren Türen öffneten sich knarrend, als Albus Dumbledore heraus schritt, gefolgt von Sirius und James.

Es war ein sehr intensives Gespräch gewesen und sie hatten nicht alles verstanden, das der weise Zauberer ihnen versucht hatte mitzuteilen, aber er hatte ihnen versichert, zu gegebener Zeit würden sie es verstehen. Verstehen wie das Leben funktionierte, gewann, weiterging...

Doch noch war die Zeit nicht gekommen. James und Sirius mussten noch vieles überstehen, vieles erleben und über vieles nachdenken, aber vor allem das Leben genießen, sich abhängig davon machen, dann, ja erst dann würden sie den Sinn hinter Albus Worten verstehen und dann würden sie den korrekten Weg einschlagen und mit nackten Füßen durch den Sand laufen...

Der Schulleiter drehte sich zu seinen Schützlingen um. Beide sahen verwirrt aus, aber auch ängstlich.  
Bedauern und Mitleid regte sich in dem Leib des Zauberers. Aber er wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, kein anderer Weg. Denn es war Schicksal, bedeutend, von Wichtigkeit.

Und doch... sie waren noch so jung...

Die Körper der Jungs flimmerten jetzt gänzlich und auch wenn es schwer fiel, ließ Dumbledore sie los, erneut musste er James Potter und Sirius Black sich selber überlassen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie es schaffen würden.

"Geht euch verabschieden."

OOOOOO

Versammelt standen sie in der Vorhalle, die, wie Tonks es sich richtig gedacht hatte, immer noch Orange schimmerte. Aber ob es daran lag, dass es sich nicht entfernen ließ oder einfach, dass Molly eine Erinnerung an die Zwei behalten wollte?

Alle waren sie da. Fred und George konnten sich nur mit Mühe die Tränen zurückhalten. Sie hatten zwar nur wenig Zeit miteinander verbracht, aber sie hatten ihre großen Vorbilder getroffen, die Menschen, die sie geprägt hatten. Auch wenn es seltsam klingen mochte, so verdankten Fred und George den beiden so unglaublich vieles...

Molly versuchte stark zu bleiben, genau wie Tonks. Ginny, Hermine und Ron sahen traurig aus. Sie hatten keine Bindung zu Sirius geschweige denn zu James, diesen James und diesem Sirius, aber es herrschte ein so unendlich tiefes Schweigen, eine Last als wäre jemand gestorben.

Remus versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und kämpfte ebenfalls gegen die Tränen. Er hatte sie wiederbekommen, aber nur damit sie ihm wieder genommen werden konnten. Doch der Gedanke daran, dass sie sich nun ihrer Zukunft - seiner Vergangenheit - stellen mussten... Sein Herz war schwer vor Sorge, vor Schuld sie nicht vor all dem bewahren zu können.

"W...wir d...danken euch, dass ihr uns aufgenommen habt.", sagte James mit brüchiger Stimme, denn er jetzt würde er diesen Ort verlassen müssen zurück in seine Zeit...

"E...es war sicher...sicher nicht leicht...f...für euch...", redete James weiter.

Sie hörten alle zu. Lauschten den letzten Worten, die sie jemals von James Potter hören würden. Sirius sagte nichts, er sah nur auf den Boden, starr, fast als fürchtete er sich.

"Jedenfalls...danke." James schniefte und wischte sich kurz über die Augen, doch zu mehr kam er auch nicht, als Fred und George sich auf ihn stürzten und fest umarmten.

"Nein...wir danken euch...verdammt Alter!" Sie zogen Sirius hinzu und umarten ihn ebenfalls mit. 

Sirius war überrascht, aber erwiderte, genau wie James.

Dann lösten sich die Zwillinge von ihren Helden und ließen Platz für die nächsten.

Tonks kam heran und gab beiden die Hände.

"Ich fühle mich geehrt euch treffen zu dürfen. Ich wünsche euch alles Gute...und bitte, bitte passt...passt a...auf euch a...auf, ja?", fing die Gelbhaarige an zu schluchzen und lächelte leicht verlegen, ehe sie den restlichen Weasleys Platz machte.

Als letzte Weasley kam Molly. Sie schaute die Jungs an und eine Art Stolz überkam sie.

"Wisst ihr..." Sie beugte sich runter und küsste beide auf die Wange und umarmte sie. "Harry könnte keine besseren Vorbilder haben. Passt auf euch auf." Beide nickten und Sirius spürte, wie etwas Nasses sein Gesicht herunter lief. Ob es seine Tränen waren oder die der rothaarigen Frau konnte er nicht sagen...

"Ich will nicht zurück... ich habe Angst.", flüsterte Sirius mit belegter Stimme in Mollys Ohr, diese nickte.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß.", flüsterte sie zurück. "Aber ihr werdet es meistern."

"Glauben Sie das?", hauchte er. Sie antwortete ihm:" Ganz fest." Dann machte Molly Platz für Harry, der Letzte, der sich verabschiedete.

James trat ihm gegenüber.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr für dich tun konnte, Harry. Wirklich..."

"Ich weiß." Ein trauriges Lächeln zierte den Mund des Teenagers. Seine Augen schauten auf Sirius und James.

"Weißt du, wenn ich euch ansehe, habe ich das Gefühl wieder vor dem Spiegel zu stehen..." Harry schluckte. "Aber diesmal kann ich durchs Glas fassen." Daraufhin streckte Harry die Hand nach James aus und berührte seinen Arm, den anderen steuerte auf Sirius zu.

"Und doch ist es wie damals. Ihr seid unerreichbar für mich..." James blinzelte stark, als er seinen Sohn so reden hörte.

"Wenn ich dich anschaue Harry, dann sehe ich so vieles von Lily und mir, dass es mich traurig macht dich anzusehen. Zu wissen, was du schon alles erlebt hast, was für schreckliche Dinge, aber..." Die erste Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über James Wangen. "...aber i...ich denke, dass ich stolz auf dich bin, Harry."

Sirius schniefte... nie hatte er James so reden gehört. Auch die anderen mussten sich über das Gesicht wischen. Harry und James umarmten sich. Dann wandte sich Harry Sirius zu.

"Wir haben nicht miteinander gesprochen, aber du sollst wissen, dass du für mich eine Art Vater warst. Und... ich kenne k...keinen, der so cool war wie du. Ich wünschte, dass du nie gegangen wärst. Bitte Sirius, pass auf Mum auf und-" Harry schaute wieder zu James. "- und auf Dad."

Sirius nickte.

"Ich schwöre es dir." Auch hier umarmten sie sich und Harry genoss ein letztes Mal die Wärme seines Paten, aber ein lauter Knall ließ sie auseinander fahren.

Ein großer grauer Strudel, der stetig wuchs, formte sich und lautes Surren betäubte die Ohren. Unendlich grelles Licht blendete alle Anwesenden und James wusste es, genau wie Sirius: es war so soweit, Zeit zurückzukehren.

Sie klammerten sich in Bruchteil von Sekunden hektisch aneinander. Es blieb kaum Zeit um sich ein letztes Mal umzudrehen und diesen wunderbaren Leuten der Zukunft in die Gesichter zu sehen, denn ihre Zeit war nun wirklich um.

Und doch, so meinte James, als er durch das Zeitall rauschte, noch ein paar Worte von Dumbledore gehört zu haben...

"Es gibt nun mal Dinge, die man nicht ändern sollte, wenn man etwas Bestimmtes erreichen will!"

OOOOOOO

Mit einem lauten Krachen knallten die Jungs auf kalten und harten Steinboden. Ein schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen entfuhr Sirius, auf den James gefallen war und seinen Ellenbogen in den Rücken von Sirius gestoßen hatte.

Bei James drehte sich alles und er hatte das Gefühl sich gleich wirklich übergeben zu müssen. Sirius ging es nicht anders. Sämtliche Glieder taten ihm weh und er hatte das Gefühl er wurde gerade mehrfach überrollt - was nicht nur an James lag.

"Mir ist kotzübel.", ließ James verlauten, als er sich von Sirius herunterdrehte und dabei noch einmal in dessen Rücken stieß.

"Au... bitte nicht in meine Richtung, Krone.", grummelte Sirius und versuchte sich unter Ächzen aufzurichten. Er schwankte und seine Beine fühlten sich wie Gummi an, auch sein Schädel brummte extrem.

Die schwarzen Augen schweiften durch den Raum. Sie befanden sich wieder im Zauberkunstraum, der sich kein bisschen verändert hatte. Und Sirius konnte mit Gewissheit sagen, dass dieser Raum noch in 19 Jahren so aussehen würde...

"Wir sind zurück.", sprach James das aus, wovor sich der Hundeanimagus hütete. Ja, sie waren zurück... aber konnte er sich in Hogwarts jemals wieder so frei fühlen, wie er es getan hatte? Konnte er Snape immer noch hassen? Konnte er Peter gegenüber treten ohne ihn gleich zu zerfleischen?

Er musste, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Das alte Leben musste so weiter gehen, wie es bis vor ihrer Reise getan hatte. Das war die Bedingung, die Bedingung für ein Vorhaben, das mehr als verrückt gewesen war...

James war auch aufgestanden, sein Gesicht leicht tränenverschmiert, aber vor allem ernst, so ernst, wie es noch nie gewesen war.

"Wollen wir gehen? Remus und Peter müssten sicher mit den Hausaufgaben fertig sein." Sirius nickte und holte nur noch die Socken, die sie vor dem Posteritas-Zauber hinter einen Schrank versteckt hatten.

Zusammen verließen sie den Klassenraum um ihr Leben von der Stelle an so zu leben, als wäre nie etwas passiert.

OOOOO

Lily redete sich gerade so richtig in Rage. Potters Überfall war wirklich mehr als lächerlich gewesen! Als ob sie jemals mit ihm ausgehen würde. Tze.

Nathalie stand neben Lily und hörte ihr leicht gelangweilt zu. Sie kannte Lilys Schimpfparaden über Potter bereits, aber sie hörte geduldig zu.

"Und dann meinte er, dass- Oh nein!", fluchte Lily ganz plötzlich inmitten ihres Monologs und starrte auf das andere Ende des Korridors, an dem zwei Gestalten gerade eben erschienen waren.

"Potter verfolgt mich, ich sag's dir!", meinte Lily und stellte sich demonstrativ abweisend hin, als James und Sirius immer näher kamen.

Aber anders wie erwartet rauschen Sirius und James an ihnen vorbei.

"Was?" Verwirrt schaute Lily den beiden Jungs hinterher. So ernste Gesichter hatte sie bei denen ja noch nie gesehen. Auch Nathalie war verwirrt und konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Lily sah ihnen nach, bis sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren.

Das war das erste Mal, dass James Lily keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

Und ohne zu wissen ,wie', nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf...

Oooooo

Für heute ist Schluss. –smile-

Und mit diesem Kapitel ist der erste große Part von Posteritas abgeschlossen. Man kann Posteritas in zwei Teile einteilen. Theoretisch könnte ich auch eine neue FF als Fortsetzung aufmachen, aber irgendwie wäre mir das zu blöd. –drop-

Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass es einigen gefallen hat und das noch ein paar Leser mir geblieben sind. –unsicherumguck-

Kommis würden mich sehr freuen!

eure Apfel


	13. Der Anfang vom Ende

**_Hallo Leute! Schön das ihr wieder dabei seid! –strahl-_**

**_Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei den Kommentaren bedanken! Hat mich total gefreut! Thx! –alle knuddle- _**

**_Auch an die Leser, die sich noch nicht zu meiner FF geäußert haben, will ich danken und gleichzeitig aufzufordern, mir doch nur zwei Minuten ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu spenden und mir per E-Mail oder Kommentar ihre Meinung zu äußern! Würde mich sehr freuen. –smile-_**

**_Ansonsten wünsche ich euch allen…_**

**_Viel Spaß!_**

**12. Der Anfang vom Ende**

Es war ein lauer Sommerabend in Godric's Hollow, einem Dorf in der Nähe von London. Dennoch war es sehr still für diese Zeit, denn die Bewohner hatten sich bereits in ihre Häuser zurückgezogen und aßen zu Abend, unterhielten sich mit der Familie oder bereiteten sich allmählich auf die kommende Nacht vor.

So auch die Potters, wenn sie auch alles andere als ,normale' Leute waren, so waren sie doch eine stinknormale Familie, die dem alltäglichem ebenso strotzen musste, wie jede andere auch.

oOo

"Harry, jetzt zapple nicht so rum! Wie soll ich dir denn sonst deinen Strampelanzug anziehen, du kleiner Racker?", lachte Lily Potter und ihre sanfte Stimme und ihr herzhaftes Lachen, gemischt mit vergnügtem Glucksen ihres einjährigen Sohnes Harry schalte durchs Haus.

Wie jeden Abend versuchte die Muggelgeborene ihren Sohn einen seiner Strampelanzüge anzuziehen, aber wie jeden Abend auch, war Harry einfach zu munter und aufgedreht, als dass er sich ohne Probleme hätte anziehen lassen. Mit Muttis Haaren zu spielen war ja viel lustiger...

Aber nach langem hin und her knöpfte Lily endlich die letzen Knöpfe zu und nahm ihren Sohn in die Arme, um ihn ins Bett zubringen. Es wurde auch langsam Zeit. Doch der Kleine schien alles andere als müde, im Gegenteil, seine grünen Augen funkelten hellwach.

Lily hob ihren Sohn hoch und betrachtete ihn. Abgesehen von den grünen Augen, konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass James der Vater von Harry war.

"Na mein Süßer? Keine Lust zu schlafen?", fragte Lily zärtlich und stupste seine Nase mit der ihren an. Ein weiteres fröhliches Glucksen sagte ihr, dass es Harry gefiel.

"Du wirst bestimmt mal ein richtiger Frauenschwarm - wie dein Vater.", seufzte die Rothaarige und ging mit Harry auf den Armen ins Kinderzimmer.

"Aber wehe du wirst auch so ein Rumtreiber! Also lass dich weder von deinem Dad, von deinem Paten oder von Remus beeinflussen! Obwohl, mit Remus und Peter erlaube ich dir ab und zu mal zu reden, aber von Onkel Siri lässt du die Finger!", scherzte Lily und legte Harry behutsam in das Kinderbett.

"Onk' Siri!", klatschte Harry quietschvergnügt in die Hände und sabberte sich dabei ein wenig voll.

"Da hab ich mich ja auf was eingelassen.", säuselte Lily gespielt verzweifelt und wischte mit einem Lätzchen die Spuke weg. Als sie sich hinunterbeugte, griff Harry mit seinen kleinen Patschehändchen nach einer breiten Strähne von Lilys langem, rotem Haar, das ihr über die Schulter fiel.

Immer noch glucksend zog er dran und schaute abwartend zu seiner Mutter, die nur das Gesicht verzog.

"Harry, nicht meine Haare!", tadelte sie und versuchte die Haarsträhne aus den kleinen Fingern ihres Sohnes zu befreien.

"Mama, Haar!", lachte Harry und zog noch mal daran, bevor Lily es schaffte ihre Haare in Sicherheit zu bringen.

"Ja, und Mamas Haare sind für dich tabu, Kleiner.", lächelte die stolze Mutter und deckte ihren Schützling zu.

"Bubu...", gähnte der Kleine nun doch müde und schaute mit seinen kleinen Augen Lily an.

"Natürlich, warte.", meinte sie und schaute sich im Kinderzimmer nach Harrys Kuscheltier um. Ein Löwe, den er von Sirius mal geschenkt bekommen hatte. Der Name ,Bubu' passte zwar nicht wirklich, aber zu dieser Zeit war das Harrys Lieblingswort gewesen und hatte alles nur noch ,Bubu' genannt.

"Hier mein Schatz.", sagte Lily leise und legte den kleinen Kuschellöwen ins Bett. Müde flauschte sich Harry an das Stofftier an und schloss seine kleinen Äuglein.

"Schlaf gut und träum was Schönes.", flüsterte Lily leise, knipste das Licht aus und schloss die Kindertür. Nur einen kleinen Spalt ließ sie offen und ging dann hinunter um endlich wieder ein wenig Zeit mit ihrem Göttergatten (wie sie ihn liebevoll nannte) zu verbringen...

oOo

James stand still und Gedankenversunken am Fenster. Er merkte erst, dass Lily sich ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer aufhielt, als sich ihre schlanken Arme um James Taille schlangen und sie kleine Küsse in seinem Nacken verteilte.

"Weißt du, dass wir den tollsten Sohn auf der ganzen weiten Welt haben? Er wird bestimmt später sämtliche Herzen brechen. Ganz wieder der Vater halt.", lachte die Rothaarige gut gelaunt.

James lächelte traurig.

"Er ist ein Prachtkerl!", schwärmte Lily weiter und drückte sich noch fester an James Körper.

"Ich bin so glücklich James.", hauchte sie ihm leise ins Ohr und schloss die Augen um einfach die Nähe ihres geliebten Ehemannes zu genießen.

"Lily...", setzte James an, aber Lily rührte sich nicht. Zu schön war es, einfach nur da zu stehen und zu schweigen.

"Lily, bitte!", murrte James und befreite sich aus der Umarmung seiner Frau.

Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an.

"Was ist los James? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so! Irgendwas bedrückt dich doch, oder?", fragte Lily ihren Mann und sah ihn prüfend an.

James hatte sich verhältnismäßig ruhig gegeben und seine Laune war auch nicht die beste. Ständig starrte er völlig in Gedanken versunken nach draußen, als erwarte er etwas - oder jemanden?

Sie wusste zwar, dass ihr Mann sich Sorgen um die momentane Situation machte, aber sie vertraute voll und ganz Albus Dumbledores Idee. Der Schulleiter würde niemals zulassen, dass ihr und ihrer Familie was passieren würde.

"James, wir sind hier absolut sicher. Der Zauber wird uns schützen und außerdem können wir ihm vertrauen, schließlich ist er einer deiner besten Freunde.", meinte Lily und ging einen Schritt auf ihren Ehemann zu. James drehte sich wieder zum Fenster.

Stille legte sich auf den Raum. Aber diesmal bedrückend und einengend.

"Ich liebe dich Lily.", flüsterte er leise, doch es klang düster, so schrecklich düster.

"James, bitte! Was ist los? Es hat doch nichts mit... mit ihm zu tun, oder?" Lily schluckte kräftig.

Er drehte sich um und schaute seine Frau an. Sie war so schön... einfach unbeschreiblich schön. Das lange, rote und glatte Haar, das locker auf ihre schmalen Schultern fiel und ihr zartes Gesicht umrahmte. Diese intensiven grünen Augen... zwei funkelnde Smaragde A/N: grüner Edelstein. Ihre Lippen, nach denen er sich jedes Mal wieder verzehrte. Ihr Lachen oder wenn sie zornig war, dann funkelten ihre Augen am meisten. Oder wenn sie liebte, so hingebungsvoll und voller Zuneigung...

Alles, ausnahmslos alles liebte James an ihr.

"Lily, du und Harry, ihr beiden, seid die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben und ich danke Gott dafür, dass ich so ein Glück genießen durfte mit euch zu leben.", sagte er leise und schaute seine Frau traurig an.

"Warum? Warum sagst du es so, als würden wir uns trennen?" Die grünen Augen schimmerten verdächtig. Lily wusste nicht warum, aber sie verspürte Angst. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung. Sie hatte es im Gefühl, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde, jetzt, wo sie James so reden hörte.

Doch er konnte sie nicht trösten, so sehr es ihm im Herz weh tat sie so zu sehen. Er konnte und er durfte nicht... 

"Lily...", murmelte er und nahm seine Frau in die Arme und küsste sie zärtlich.

"Egal was passiert, denk immer daran: Harry und ich, wir lieben dich.", flüsterte er leise in den Kuss hinein.

Lily konnte nicht anders. Heiße Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg, die blassen Wangen hinunter.

"Sag es bitte nicht so... nicht so, James...", gab sie immer und immer wieder zur Antwort. "Nicht so..."

Wie zwei Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich aneinander und küssten sich wieder und wieder aufs Neue. Leidenschaft entbrannte und der Angst, die sie seit so langer Zeit versuchten zu unterdrücken, ließen sie freien Lauf.

Verzweifelt liebten sie sich und flüsterten sich immer wieder zu, wie sehr sie sich liebten und brauchten. Letztendlich schliefen sie dann eng aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa ein und warteten auf das Unvermeidliche...

Es war bereits Nacht, als James wegen einem Geräusch aus dem leichten Schlaf schreckte. Angespannt lauschte er in die Nacht rein, doch das Geräusch wiederholte sich nicht und es blieb ruhig. Nur das regelmäßige Atmen von Lily störte die Stille.

Nervös fuhr sich James durch die Haare, eine Angewohnheit, die er sich nicht abgewöhnen konnte.

Vorsichtig, um Lily nicht zu wecken, befreite er seinen Arm, den er um seine Frau geschlungen hatte, stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer, um den Restschlaf wegzuwischen. Er brauchte all seine Kraft und Konzentration. Es würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis es passierte.

James fürchtete diesen Augenblick mehr als alles andere, doch wenn das erledigt war, dann hörte das Versteck- und Falschspielen endlich auf. Er wusste, dass es damit noch nicht getan sein würde, doch sein Part war fürs erste erledigt, vorausgesetzt, es funktionierte. Es war gewagt, doch es musste einfach klappen. Es musste.

Danach war Sirius dran. James schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was sein Freund noch alles ertragen musste, bis sie am Ziel sein würden.

Doch er vertraute ihm - das war das Wichtigste.

Langsam drehte James den Wasserhahn auf und klatschte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, solange bis die ganze Müdigkeit von ihm abließ.

Mit nass triefendem Gesicht stütze er sich am Waschbecken ab und starrte auf das ablaufende Wasser, bis er dann den Kopf hob und in den Spiegel schaute.

Sein Spiegelbild zeigte ihm ein angespanntes, nervöses, aber auch entschlossenes Abbild, indem auch Furcht herrschte.

"Es wird klappen... es muss einfach.", murmelte der smarte Mann sich selber zu und drehte den Wasserhahn wieder auf...

Lily erwachte ebenfalls kurze Zeit später und merkte gleich, dass der wärmende Körper ihres Mannes fehlte. Suchend schaute sich die Rothaarige um und spähte mit ihren, noch vom Schlaf verklebten, Augen herum - aber keine Spur von ihm.

"James?", fragte sie in den Raum hinein, aber keine Antwort. "James?", fragte sie noch mal und diesmal schwang deutlich ein ängstlicher Unterton mit.

Doch als sie dann ein Rauschen aus dem Badezimmer hörte, beruhigte sich Lily wieder. Sie war ganz verwirrt und konnte sich keinen Reim auf das seltsame Verhalten ihres Ehemannes machen. Nur eins: nämlich, dass James wusste, dass irgendwas passieren würde. Wieso sonst sollte er ihr dauernd zuflüstern, wie wichtig sie und Harry für ihn waren und wie sehr er beide liebte?

Nein, es war überhaupt nichts in Ordnung. Absolut gar nichts.

Lily war klar, dass es nicht leicht war, unbeschwert weiterzuleben, wenn man wusste, dass der dunkle Lord, der dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, hinter ihnen her war. Zuverlässige Quellen hatten es ihnen verraten und so hatte Dumbledore nicht lange gefackelt und den FideliuszauberA/N: Zauber, um ein Geheimnis im Bewusstsein eines Menschen zu verbergen vorgeschlagen. James und sie waren einverstanden gewesen und wählten offiziell Sirius aus Geheimniswahrer aus - doch das sollte nur als Finte dienen. Der eigentliche Wahrer war Peter. Es war ein guter Plan und die Muggelgeborene war fest davon überzeugt, dass es funktionieren würde. Sie mochte Peter zwar nicht so sehr, aber er gehörte immerhin zu James besten Freunden. Das war für Lily Beweis genug, dass sie ihm trauen konnte.

Das Wasserrauschen verstummte und James trat aus dem Badezimmer. Dicke Wasserperlen tropften von dem abstehenden Haar runter und auch das Gesicht, das merkwürdig ernst war, war pitschnass.

Schnell stand Lily auf und schaute ihren Mann besorgt an.

"James, bitte, was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie ihn schon zum hundertsten Mal. Doch James schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Zieh dich bitte an.", murmelte er leise, als er an Lily vorbeischlurfte und sich wieder ans Fenster stellte, verdeckt hinter den Gardinen.

Sie verstand ihn nicht, zog sich aber ohne weiter nachzufragen an.

"Ich denke, ich mach uns erst einmal Tee...", sagte Lily mehr zu sich selbst und wollte gerade an der Küche verschwinden als...

"Es ist so weit."

oOo

Die Nacht in Godric's Hollow war tiefschwarz, so dunkel, dass nicht einmal die Eulen, die finstere Gestalt wahrnahm, die die Straßen des kleinen Dorfes auf unnatürliche Weise entlang schlich und sich einem bestimmten Ziel immer mehr näherte...

Dem Haus der Potters.

oOo

James beobachtete die Straße vor dem Haus genau, doch nichts regte sich. Nicht einmal ein Grashalm bewegte sich. Es schien ihm, als würde alle Welt die Luft anhalten und darauf warten, dass das Unvermeidliche geschehen würde.

"Ich denke, ich mach uns erst einmal Tee..."

Und dann sah er ihn.

Ein eisiger Schauer jagte seinen Rücken hinab, wenn er daran dachte, was gleich passieren würde. Er, James Potter, würde dem dunklem Lord gegenüber stehen...

"Es ist soweit."

oOo

"James? Was? Was ist los? Bitte James, was-" Doch dann hörte Lily wie das Haustürschloss aufsprang.

"Oh. Mein. Gott. Er ist es, oder? Er ist hier!"

James drehte sich um und sah sie. Seine Frau, die er so liebte, zitterte am ganzen Leib. Ihre Augen vergossen bereits Tränen. Sie weinte aus Angst, Angst um ihn, um sich und um Harry. Angst, dass sie sterben würden. Dass die Familie sterben würde...  
Denn genau das würde geschehen.

Er konnte es nicht ertragen... nein, Plan hin oder her. Es würde sich was ändern, aber nicht so. Das konnte er ihr nicht antun.

"LAUF LILY! ER IST ES! NIMM HARRY UND LAUF! LOS!", schrie er voller Panik, seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert.

"BRING DICH IN SICHERHEIT! LOS BEEIL DICH! NIMM HARRY UND LAUF!"

Wie in Zeitlupe reagierte die Rothaarige und lief nach oben.

James drehte sich wieder zur Tür und da stand er.

"Lord Voldemort."

oOo

Lily atmete schnell und hektisch. Sie musste zu Harry, ihn in Sicherheit bringen.

"James..." Bittere Tränen flossen. Denn Lily wusste, dass er nicht stark genug war, um gegen den dunklen Lord anzukommen. Und dann traf es sie wie ein Blitzschlag.

Sie waren verraten worden.

"Verraten..." Sie blieb stehen - das Dümmste was sie tun konnte, doch in diesem Moment konnte sie keinen Schritt weitergehen. Auch nicht, als sie das kalte, irre Lachen hörte, das ihre Nackenhaaren zu Berge stehen ließ... 

Lord Voldemort war wirklich hier... hier um sie zu töten.

"JAMES!", rief Lily und stürmte zurück.

oOo

"James Potter, du Narr! Dachtest du wirklich, dass ein einfacher Fideliuszauber mich davon abhält meine Pläne zu verwirklichen?" Ein kaltes amüsiertes Lächeln zierte den schmalen Mund des Lords.

"Ihr seid alle Narren! Du, das Schlammblut und ganz besonders Dumbledore - der alte Kauz." Er lachte laut und es klang schrecklich.

James schmerzten die Ohren und er spürte wie die Angst im Begriff war, mehr und mehr seines Bewusstseins einzunehmen.

"Ich habe dich erwartet, Voldemort.", presste er mit höchster Beherrschung hervor. Dieses fahle, schlangenartige Gesicht, die weiße Haut und diese roten Augen...

Ein Alptraum jedes Widerstandskämpfers.

"So, auf mich gewartet? Warst dir also so sicher, dass Dumbledores Idee versagen würde?", lachte der Lord gehässig auf.

"Nein, ich wusste, dass Peter versagen würde.", keifte James und kratzte jedes Fünkchen Konzentration und Selbstbeherrschung auf.

"Soso, du wusstest das also?" Leichte Überraschung schwang in der grausam hohen Stimme mit.

"Und dennoch hast du ihm dein Leben und das deiner heiß geliebten Familie anvertraut? Du bist dümmer als ich dachte, Potter!", zischte der dunkle Magier und schaute seinen Gegenüber genau an.

"Es gibt nun mal Dinge, Voldemort, die man nicht ändern sollte, wenn man etwas Bestimmtes erreichen will.", antwortete der ehemalige Gryffindor.

Wieder kaltes und verhöhnendes Lachen.

"Was willst du JETZT noch erreichen? Dein Tod und der deiner kleinen Familie ist so gewiss wie das Amen in der Kirche."

"Genau wie deine Vernichtung!" Und damit hetzte James dem Lord den ersten Fluch auf den Hals. Dieser wich gekonnt aus und lachte wieder.

"Willst wohl ehrenwert sterben, was?" Der dunkle Lord grinste überlegen. Dieser erwiderte den Blick mit purer Verachtung.

"Du hast keine Chance gegen mich, Potter!", zischte der Schlangenmann und hexte einen Fluch, doch James konnte gerade noch ausweichen, als ihn der nächste schon jagte.

Ein Fluch folgte dem nächsten. James blieb keine Zeit zu reagieren, so musste er ausweichen und sich mehrmals in Sicherheit bringen. Voldemort wütete.

Aber nach der kleinen Hetzjagd durchs Wohnzimmer stoppte er plötzlich und gab James so die Chance zu verschnaufen.

"Du bist langweilig, Potter!", schnarrte er. "Ein bisschen mehr Stimmung bitte! Schließlich soll das ein Vergnügen werden, euch Nervensägen endlich auszulöschen!"

Voldemort erhob seinen Zauberstab und rief laut: "CRUCIO!"

James konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren und wurde voll erwischt. Es war ein Schmerz, der alles übertraf, was er je erlitten hatte. Seine Knochen standen buchstäblich in Flammen und sein Kopf fühlte sich so an, als würde er jeden Moment auseinander springen, seine Augen überschlugen sich und für einen kurzen Moment wünschte sich James nichts sehnlicher als die dunkle Ohnmacht... oder gar den Tod. Hauptsache Erlösung.

Wieder das abscheuliche Lachen, gemischt mit James Schreien. Oh ja, er schrie aus Leibeskräften.

"Ja, lauter! Viel lauter Potter! So ist es gut! Ja, oh ja... das ist Musik in meinen Ohren. Bestens, umwerfend! Schrei für mich! Schrei um dein Leben du dreckiger Schlammblutliebhaber!" Genüsslich, mit sadistischem Grinsen schloss Voldemort die Augen.

James konnte nicht mehr... er litt unendliche Qualen. Er wollte, dass es aufhöre, er flehte, dass es bald täte und dann... ganz plötzlich passierte es. Die Schmerzen schwanden.

"Oh Gott... nein..."

oOo

"Oh Gott...nein...", flüsterte Lily entsetzt und starrte zu ihrem Mann runter, der mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht am Boden lag, verschwitzt und schwer keuchend. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter und blieb an der schwarz gehüllten Person hängen.

"Voldemort...", hauchte sie entsetzt.

"Oh, Mrs Potter, welch eine Ehre!", schnarrte der Lord und trat über James auf Lily zu.

"Lass... sie... in... Ruhe...", keuchte James unter höchster Anstrengung und zerrte an dem schwarzen Umhang. Doch Voldemort verzog nur das Gesicht, befreite sich ohne große Mühe und ging weiter ohne auf ihn zu achten.

"Nun meine Liebe, wie geht es denn unserem lieben Sohnemann? Wächst und gedeiht er auch prächtig?"

Lily war starr vor Angst.

"Er schläft bestimmt schon! Ist bestimmt ein braver kleiner Junge, oder?", fragte der Lord mit irrem Glanz in seinen Augen.

Die Rothaarige wich zurück...

oOo

Seine Knochen, seine Glieder, alles tat ihm weh, doch er durfte es nicht enden lassen. Nicht so. Er war dumm gewesen, zu meinen, es ginge anders. Nun musste er es tun und voll darauf vertrauen, dass es klappte...

"Voldemort!", knurrte James. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!"

Der dunkle Lord drehte sich um und sah James zu, wie er sich helfend an der Sofalehne hochzog.

"Du bist wirklich dümmer als ich dachte. Amüsant, aber schrecklich dumm." Tadelnd schüttelte das Schlangengesicht sein abscheuliches Haupt.

"LILY!", rief James und schaute seiner Frau fest in die Augen.

"Ja?", erwiderte sie automatisch und sah ihren Mann mit starrem Blick an.

"Ich liebe dich.", sagte er, richtete seinen Zauberstab in ihre Richtung. "Somnus Mortis!"

Voldemort schritt beiseite und lachte wieder.

"Sollte es mich treffen?" Doch James ignorierte ihn. Wieder hob er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Voldemort und rief erneut die Worte: "Somnus Mortis!"

Der Lord wich wieder aus, der Zauber prallte im Spiegel der Wohnzimmerkommode ab und schoss direkt auf James. Er wurde voll getroffen, doch es geschah nichts.

James blieb stehen. Der Lord johlte auf.

"Erbärmlich, Potter.", zischte er und griff an.

James wusste, es war soweit. Ein letzter sehnsüchtiger Blick auf Lily und dann, dann war es zu ende...

"Avada Kedavra!"

Als James lebloser Körper auf den Boden fiel hörte er schon nicht mehr das entsetzte Schreien seiner Frau, hörte nicht das Poltern ihrer Füße, wie sie die Treppe rauf lief, um zu Harry zugelangen, hörte nicht wie Lily Voldemort anflehte, sie anstatt Harrys seiner zu nehmen, hörte nicht, wie der Lord kalt auflachte und Lily mit dem Todesfluch verhexte, hörte nicht, wie ihr Körper aufschlug und hörte nicht, wie Lord Voldemort, der gefurchteste Magier dieser Zeit, siegessicher und lachend vor dem kleinem Harry stand und den schicksalhaften Fluch aussprach und daran scheiterte...

Nein, James hörte es nicht, denn James Potter lebte nicht mehr.

oOo

_So, damit ist auch dieses Kapitel ´fertig. –gg-  
Man könnte es als zweiten Prolog bezeichnen, denn der zweite Part von Posteritas fängt hiermit an. Welcome back! –strahl-_

_Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu verwirrt. Es wird sich alles aufklären, keine Angst. -fg-_

_Kommis würden mich sehr freuen!_

_Eure Apfel_


	14. Schicksalhafter Fall

_Hey Leute!  
Ja, kaum zu glauben, aber mich gibt es wirklich noch. -gg-_

_Sorry, dass es wieder solange gedauert hat. Doch diesmal gibt es keine Ausreden - Ich war zu faul.  
Mein liebes Betali hat dieses Kapitel gelesen und 'ne Menge Verbesserungsvorschläge und Fehler mir aufgelistet. -seufz-  
Ich wollte sie korrigieren, ehe ich das Kap hier hochlade, aber das hätte bedeutet fast alles umzuschreiben - und darauf hatte ich absolut keine Lust! Nyo, und dann hab ich es immer weiter vor mir her geschoben... bis jetzt. Ich weiß, dass ich nichts ändern werde (ich schäme mich wegen meiner Faulheit -wein-), daher sollt ihr auch nicht NOCH länger warten!_

_Außerdem gaaaaaaaaaanz großes Dankeschön an euch! -alle super dolle knufft-_

_**100 KOMMIS**! Ich bin platt! **Danke, Danke, Danke!**_

_Aber jetzt:_

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**13.** **Schicksalhafter Fall**

_Juni 1996_

"Gibt's irgendetwas Neues? Wissenswertes?", hakte Sirius gelangweilt nach, während er müde seine Glieder streckte und sie kraftlos von der Couch hängen ließ.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, die Zaubererschaft lebt immer noch in falscher Glückseligkeit.", antwortete der Werwolf, als er auch schon die nächste Zeitungsseite aufblätterte.

"Spätestens, wenn ihnen eine Arschbacke fehlt, werden sie schon aufwachen.", winkte Sirius gelassen ab und handelte sich einen skeptischen Blick seines Freundes ein. Doch den ignorierte der Schwarzhaarige gekonnt.

"Stell dir mal vor, dir würde eine Backe fehlen!", sinnierte Sirius weiter und ließ einen Arm über die Sofalehne baumeln. Remus runzelte die Stirn und schien über diese Frage ernsthaft nachzudenken.

"Würde mir eine Hinternhälfte fehlen, dann würde ich sie irgendwie ersetzen.", sagte er schließlich.

"Mhmm... mit einem Kissen?"

"Ein Kissen?"

"Dann hättest du's immer schön weich beim sitzen."

"Und einen extrem dicken Hintern noch dazu.", meinte Remus und blätterte weiter im Tagespropheten herum, während er tiefer in den Wohnzimmersessel rutschte. Das Kaminfeuer prasselte munter vor sich hin und gab der friedlichen Ruhe eine angenehme Geräuschkulisse. Remus und Sirius waren zur Zeit die Einzigen, die sich im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 aufhielten.

Remus wohnte praktisch schon in diesem alten Haus und leistete Sirius somit Gesellschaft, wobei natürlich der Zweck - den Animagus im Auge zu behalten- gleich mitbedacht wurde.

Sirius war ein junger und mutiger Mann. Und in solchen Zeiten war es gerade für diese Sorte unheimlich schwer, still zu Hause sitzen zu bleiben und zuzusehen wie die anderen gegen die schwarze Bedrohung kämpften. Dass Sirius diese Tatsache von Snape so oft wie's ging unter die Nase gerieben bekam, war natürlich nicht besonders hilfreich. Doch der Zaubertränkemeister konnte es nicht lassen, genauso wie Sirius es sich nicht nahm ihn zu beleidigen.

'Wie Kinder.' Über dieses Verhalten konnte Remus wahrlich nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie, wobei in solch schweren Zeiten wie diesen, das nicht unbedingt von Vorteil war...

Jedenfalls traute Remus Sirius' Temperament - das er zweifellos besaß - nicht so wirklich über den Weg und passte deshalb auf ihn auf. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund sein Leben riskierte, nur um wieder einmal den Helden zu spielen. Nicht für kleine Nichtigkeiten. Auch nicht für größere...  
Sirius war ein gesuchter Mörder - wenn auch für eine Tat, die er gar nicht begangen hatte. Aber das wusste das Ministerium nicht, das wussten all die Hexen und Zauberer nicht. Und genau diese würden nicht zögern, über Sirius das Todesurteil zu sprechen.

Remus wollte ihn nicht schon wieder auf diesen Weg verlieren. Er wollte nicht, dass Sirius abgeschleppt wurde, wie ein Raubtier. Nein - das hatte er nicht verdient.

"Sag mal Moony, gibt's sonst irgendwie was Neues? Vom Orden? Voldemort?", fragte Sirius und schaute den Werwolf hoffnungsvoll an.

Remus seufzte resignierend, legte seine Zeitung beiseite - es stand eh nichts Wichtiges drin - und erwiderte den Blick seines Freundes.  
Deutlich konnte er noch diese Stumpfheit in den schwarzen Augen sehen, sowie auch die Langeweile. Sirius starb fast schon daran. Er nannte es ,Die schlimmste Krankheit, die einen Menschen befallen konnte'.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht.", gab Remus als Antwort. Sirius verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Was frag ich bloß. Natürlich gibt es Neuigkeiten. Tze. Ihr traut mir wohl alles zu, was?"

"Ehrliche Antwort?", fragte Remus halb ironisch und stand auf. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

"Besser nicht. Sonst wäre ich vielleicht ja noch am schmollen! Und das - Moony - genau DAS würde meinen Tag so richtig versauen." Daraufhin konnte Remus nur lachen. Sirius stimmte mit ein. Was brachte es schon, über sein schweres Los zu weinen, wenn man sich auch darüber lustig machen konnte, was man doch für eine bemitleidenswerte Figur war?

oOo

Der Abend zog immer weiter in die Nacht hinein. Das Kaminfeuer prasselte immer noch vor sich her und spendete dem finsteren Haus einen Hauch von Friedlichkeit.

Remus war in der Küche und kochte gerade Tee für sich, Moody, Tonks und Kingsley, die vor etwa einer Stunde aufgetaucht waren. Natürlich war Sirius klar, dass sie sich auch über ihre Missionen austauschten. Es war nicht so, dass er von den Besprechungen ausgeschlossen wurde. Im Gegenteil, er wurde immer mit einbezogen. Doch andererseits gab es Dinge von denen Sirius genau wusste, dass, wenn er sie hören würde, sie seinen Tatendrang nur steigern würden. Daher wurden sie meistens ausgeschwiegen oder gar nicht erst im Hauptquartier besprochen.

Sirius seufzte ergeben und fuhr sich müde übers Gesicht.

Es war schwer, nicht in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Doch er tat sein bestes es zu verhindern. Für Harry, der bald sein fünftes Schuljahr absolvierte... für James und auch für Lily. Aber doch vor allem für seinen besten Freund, dem er es versprochen hatte. Versprochen zu überleben und seine Pflichten zu erfüllen. Und das tat er - so gut es ging.

Knarren lies den Schwarzhaarigen aufschrecken. Schlurfende Schritte näherten sich ihm.

"Remus?"

"Nein, nicht schmutziger Werwolf, Kreacher... nur Kreacher, nicht widerliche Kreatur...", murmelte der alte Hauself. Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Wieso konnte das Vieh eigentlich nie die Klappe halten?

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Sirius grimmig.

"Feuer anfachen, damit unwürdiger Erbe nicht friert. Oh, frieren soll er, bis er nicht mehr atmen kann, oh ja, soll er, soll er! Kreacher macht nur Feuer warm..."

Erneut verdrehte Sirius die Augen. Bei solcher Gesellschaft wunderte es doch keinen, dass er unbedingt nach draußen wollte, oder?

Doch ein Schrei ließ ihn aufschrecken.

"Was war das?" Die Ohren gespitzt, lauschte er und da! Wieder dieses scharrende Geräusch. Es kam von oben...

"Seidenschnabel!" Es konnte nur der Hippogreif sein. Sonst war niemand in der oberen Etage.

Hastig warf Sirius seine Beine übers Sofa und sprang auf. Eilig hastete er durch die Tür, die Treppe hinauf, hoch zu seinem treuen Freund, der ihn Meilen und Meilen auf seinen Rücken getragen hatte.

Remus, der das Getrampel seines Freundes hörte, runzelte fragend die Stirn, als er nachschaute, ob etwas passiert war. Doch da Sirius wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch eilte, beließ er es dabei. Fürs Erste zumindest.

oOo

Oben angekommen, stürmte Sirius in das Zimmer des Tieres. Es lag seitlich auf den Boden und ließ kurze Schmerzensschreie verlauten. Sirius Augen suchten die Stelle, wo der Schmerz herkam. Er fand sie sofort. Die rechte, hintere Seite war mit irgendeinem spitzen Gegenstand durchbohrt.

Seidenschnabel wälzte sich unruhig hin und her.

"Ruhig, alter Kumpel, ganz ruhig...", murmelte Sirius besänftigend, als er sich zu dem Tier hinunterbeugte und zärtlich den Kopf streichelte.

"Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin.", sagte er und schaute in die großen Augen des Hippogreifs. "Halt nur noch ein bisschen durch, ja? Ich hole schnell Verbandszeug." Der Hippogreif zwinkerte mehrmals, was Sirius als ein ,Okay' interpretierte. Also eilte er und holte besagtes Material.

Als er wieder kam, machte er sich sofort an die Arbeit. Er begutachtete die Wunde. Sie war nicht besonders tief. Doch, fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige, wie sie zustande gekommen war. Aber als er sich hinsetzte, wusste er es, als er die Wand zu seiner linken besah, denn an dieser Stelle, wo Seidenschnabel sich immer anlehnte, ragte ein ganzes Stück Holz quer aus der Wand raus.

Der Hippogreif hatte sich den Holzsplitter also selbst in die Flanken gerammt. Doch das führte wiederum zu der Frage, wieso das Holzstück so abstrakt von der Wand abstand. Heute Morgen war das noch nicht gewesen...

Und dann fiel es den Animagus wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ungläubig starrte er auf Seidenschnabel, dann wieder auf die Wand, wieder zu Seidenschnabels Wunde und dann auf seine Hände. Sie zitterten plötzlich.

"Merlin...", flüsterte er heiser. "Heute also... heute." Er schluckte ein paar Mal kräftig, ehe er sich zur Ruhe zwang. Er musste einen klaren Kopf behalten! Außerdem, bevor er irgendwie agieren konnte, musste er erst einmal Seidenschnabel verarzten.

Er umfasste den großen Holzsplitter mit beiden Händen und schaute nochmals in Seidenschnabels Augen.

"Ganz ruhig jetzt. Es wird kurz scheiß wehtun, aber dann wird's besser. Vertrau mir. Okay?"

Und wieder zwinkerte der Hippogreif...

oOo

Sirius wusch sich das Blut von den Händen, verstaute das Verbandszeug und ging wieder ins Erdgeschoss, Richtung Küche. In der Eingangshalle begegnete er Kreacher. Unweigerlich verzog sich das schöne Gesicht des Mannes angewidert, besonders als er das freudige Lächeln des Hauselfs sah. Ja, er wusste, was er getan hatte. Und dafür hasste Sirius ihn noch viel mehr.

Ohne ein Wort mit der Kreatur zu wechseln, betrat er die Küche. Remus und die anderen waren dort.

"Gott, da bist du ja!", rief Remus aufgescheucht und hetzte auf seinen Freund zu.

Sirius konnte ein schiefes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Doch er musste wohl oder übel das Spiel mitspielen...

"Was bist du denn so aufgescheucht, Remi?" Der Werwolf schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Auch die anderen Mitglieder waren sehr unruhig.

"Harry, Sirius! Harry ist in Gefahr!" Sirius Augen wurden groß.

"WAS?"

"Snape war gerade hier und fragte, ob du hier wärst.", sagte Tonks. Sie zitterte leicht. "Harry sei nämlich ins Ministerium geeilt, um dich zu retten, Sirius. Er denkt, Voldemort hätte dich in seiner Gewalt!"

Sirius schaute sie an. Er schaute sie nur an. Auch wenn es kommen musste... es war schwer. Es würde so unendlich schwer werden. Nicht nur für ihn. Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal für ihn.

"Das heißt, Voldemort lockt Harry gerade in eine Falle. Mich als Köder."

"Ja.", knurrte Moody. "Dumbledore wartet auf uns. Wir müssen sofort los, ehe es zu spät ist." Sie alle nickten und zogen sich hastig an. Zückten die Zauberstäbe und wollten gerade los.

"Ich komme mit!", bestimmte Sirius. Moodys magische Auge schwenkte zu ihm.

"Nein."

"Oh, doch! Ich werde nicht hier alleine versauern, während Harry, mein Patenkind, James Sohn, in Gefahr schwebt! Es ist meine Pflicht, mein gottverdammtes Schicksal, mitzukommen!", bellte Sirius aufgebracht.

"Ich sagte-", setzte Moody an, doch Remus unterbrach ihn.

"Wir haben keine Zeit, das zu diskutieren, Moody! Wir müssen los. Sirius ist ein erwachsener Mann, er muss wissen, was gut für ihn ist."

In dem Moment quirlte Sirius innerlich über vor Dankbarkeit seinem Freund gegenüber.

"Okay, ich komme mit!"

"Dann Beeilung! Jede Sekunde zählt!"

Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium, ohne zu ahnen, mit welch hohem Verlust sie gewinnen würden...

oOo

...Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, als Bellatrix die Prophezeiung auszuhändigen. Ansonsten würde Neville wohl dasselbe Schicksal ereilen, wie das seiner Eltern...

Die Prophezeiung war in seinen Händen heiß geworden, als er sie ausstreckte. Lucius Malfoy griff gierig danach. Doch dann krachte es plötzlich. Hoch über ihnen schlugen zwei Türen auf und fünf Leute stürmten in den Raum. Remus, Sirius, Moody, Tonks und auch Kingsley.

Malfoy hob seinen Zauberstab, doch Tonks war schneller und sprach einen Schockzauber aus. Harry sah seine Chance und hechtete vom Podium hinunter. Die Todesser waren vollkommen abgelenkt. Überall zischten Flüche und Lichtblitze umher. Ein heißer Kampf entbrannte, während Harry, tief auf den Boden gedrückt, versuchte Neville zu erreichen, der schwer atmend auf den Rücken lag.

"Alles okay, mit dir?", fragte er. Neville bejahte und versuchte aufzustehen, doch dann explodierte der Boden nur einige Zentimeter von ihnen entfernt. Hastig rutschten die zwei weiter. Neville atmete sehr schnell. Nur wenige Zentimeter näher und er wäre mal gewesen...

Auch Harry ging es nicht anders, doch plötzlich wurde er von einer kräftigen Hand gepackt und flach auf den Steinboden gedrückt. Der Griff war so fest, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

"Gib mir die Prophezeiung!", knurrte jemand in sein Ohr. Mit Tränen in den Augen hob Harry sachte seinen Kopf, soweit es ihm möglich war. Er sah Sirius mit einem Todesser kämpfen. Das Gesicht seines Paten fest entschlossen zu gewinnen, verbissen es zu schaffen...

Der Todesser, der Harry in der Gewalt hatte, streckte seine Finger nach der Kugel aus, die das Schicksals seines Meisters beinhaltete, doch er hatte seine Rechnung ohne Neville gemacht, der ohne Vorwarnung aus dem Nichts erschien und ihn angriff. Der Mann ließ Harry daraufhin los, sodass dieser sich umdrehen und ihn mit einem Fluch belegen konnte.

Der Kampf ging weiter. Wurde heftiger. Harry sah, wie die wenigen Ordensmitglieder gegen die Todesser ankämpften. Sah wie ihre Gesichter verzerrt waren, vor Schmerz, Wut und dem Wunsch, das hier zu überstehen.

Es kam Harry eine Sekunde lang vor, als wäre es ein Film. Die dramatische Musik spielte im Hintergrund, während Gut und Böse gegeneinander kämpften. Hart, erbarmungslos und ohne Gnade. Der Tod als Folge...

Das war Krieg. Ein Aufeinanderstoßen der Kräfte, der Gegensätze. Das Kämpfen um sein Leben, um das Leben seiner Liebsten. Furchtlos sein, die Angst zu unterdrücken und doch lernen mit ihr zu leben. Versuchen zu atmen, auch wenn es unmöglich zu sein scheint. Mutig zu sein, obwohl der Mut mit jeder Niederlage zu schwinden droht. Stark sein für andere, um selber stark zu werden. Ja, das war Krieg.

Und am Ende wartete der Tod.

Harry wandte den Blick ab. Diese Erkenntnis war schwer zu ertragen. Seine Augen richteten sich auf den Boden, wo Neville lag, dessen Gesicht schmerzerfüllt war und Beine wild zappelten.

"Versuch aufzustehen, Neville!", sagte Harry und versuchte dem Jungen zu helfen und zog an dessen Umhang, doch die Naht riss und die Glaskugel, die sich nach dem Angriff auf dem Todesser in seiner Tasche befand, fiel auf den Boden und zerbarst.

Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte Harry auf das Desaster. Die goldenen Scherben lagen eine Stufe unter ihnen. Eine weiße Gestalt stieg empor. Sie bewegte ihren Mund, das konnte Harry deutlich sehen, doch hörte er keinen einzigen Ton. Das Geschrei der Kämpfenden verhinderte es. Als die Gestalt ihren Mund wieder schloss, verschwand sie. Ihre Aufgabe war beendet.

Harry war wie erstarrt.

"Dud dir so Leid, Harry!", schrie Neville. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das war jetzt nicht wichtig.

"Macht nichts!", antwortete Harry. "Versuche zu stehen, wir hauen hier-"

Doch Nevilles Gesichtausdruck veränderte sich erneut. Es strahlte vor Freude.

"Dubbledore!", sagte er und schaute über Harrys Schulter hinweg.

"Was?" Der Goldjunge verstand nicht.

"DUBBLEDORE!" Harrys Kopf schnellte herum. Und da stand er: Albus Dumbledore. Ihre Rettung.

Das Erscheinen des alten Magiers wendete die Situation. Die Wut, die von ihm ausging, ließ die Ordensmitglieder neue Hoffnung schöpfen.

Dumbledore kämpfte sich schnell durch die Todesser und - abgesehen von ihm - kämpften nur noch ein paar Leute - die, die das Erscheinen des Schuldirektors nicht mitbekommen hatten.

Harrys Augen suchten automatisch nach seinem Paten. Dieser kämpfte noch mit Bellatrix. Blitze schossen schnell von einem zum anderen.

Bellatrix schien sehr wütend, besonders als Sirius einem roten Lichtblitz auswich und er sie auslachte.

"Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!", rief er überheblich und seine Stimme hallte im Gewölbe wider. Dies ließ die Frau nicht auf sich sitzen.

Ohne Vorwarnung schoss sie erneut einen Fluch auf ihren Cousin ab, dieser traf ihn genau auf der Brust.

Das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht war noch nicht ganz verloschen, doch seine Augen weiteten sich urplötzlich.

Harry riss sich ohne zu zögern von Neville los und rannte zum Podium, zu seinem Paten.

'Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius,...bitte Sirius' Es schien für Harry eine Ewigkeit, bis Sirius rücklings in die Dunkelheit des Schleiers fiel. Die Vorhänge vor dem Torbogen schüttelten sich und knüllten, doch das beachtete Harry nicht.

Stille.

Die Welt hatte den Ton ausgeschaltet.

Für Harry blieb die Zeit erneut stehen.

'Sirius...nein...'

Doch der triumphierende Schrei der schwarzhaarigen Frau holte ihn zurück und ließ Harry klar werden, was gerade passiert war.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!", rief er. "SIRIUS!" Er wollte zum Podium hinauf eilen, nachschauen, ob Sirius sich nicht im Vorhang verfangen hatte, ob er noch dahinter lag. Doch als Harry los wollte, schlang Remus mitfühlend einen Arm um seine Brust und hielt ihn zurück.

"Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Harry-", flüsterte er heiser. "- es ist zu spät." Aber Harry kämpfte gegen diesen Gedanken an.

"Er ist fort, Harry."

oOo

Sirius plötzlicher Tod war ein Schrecken für jeden. Doch trotz allem, waren immer noch Todesser im Ministerium und sie alle schwebten immer noch in Gefahr. Der Kampf ging weiter.

Keine Zeit die Verluste würdig zu beweinen, ihnen zu sagen, was man ihnen noch sagen wollte. Den Schmerz spüren, aber nicht ausleben zu können, um nicht kaputt zugehen. Neue Opfer verkraften, während man noch immer um einen anderen trauert. Hass zu verspüren gegen die, die Schuld an dem ganzen Leid tragen, brutale Rache zu empfinden, das Gefühl von innen aufgefressen zu werden. Die Verzweiflung als ständiger Begleiter. Das war Krieg.

Und während Harry mit all diesen Gefühlen kämpfte, mit all seiner Wut und seinem Hass, wurde er ein Bestandteil dieses Krieges. Der Schutz der ihn bisher umgab, die Unschuld eines Kindes, verließ ihn letztendlich.

oOo

Es war tiefste Nacht, noch dunkler und finsterer, als beim Eintreffen im Ministerium. Harry sah hinauf in den Himmel, Tränen liefen seinen Wangen entlang.

Er war in eine Falle getappt. Er hatte Hermine, Ron, Luna, Ginny und Neville in größte Gefahr gebracht. Sie hatten alle sterben können. Wegen ihm. Und doch wurde er für seine Dummheit bestraft. Er hatte den letzten Menschen verloren, der ihm ein Zuhause hatte geben können.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Harry schaute auf sie und dann zu dem Gesicht des Mannes. Es war Remus. Dessen Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet und doch wusste Harry genau, was der Werwolf wirklich sah. Sirius.

"Harry...", setzte er an, doch Harry nickte schwach und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Sirius war fort. Für immer. Dies verstand Harry jetzt. Aber er war nicht alleine mit seiner Trauer. Nein, Remus Hand auf seiner Schulter, sie war so warm und doch wusste Harry genau, dass Remus seinen letzten Freund verloren hatte.

"Remus..."

"Schon gut, Harry. Ich komme klar." Ein schwaches Lächeln zierte den schmalen Mund des Werwolfes. Es war falsch. Doch rechnete Harry es ihm hoch an. Remus kannte die Regeln des Krieges. Die, die er noch lernen musste.

"Lass uns gehen. Die anderen warten schon.", meinte Remus nach einer kurzen Weile. Harry nickte und folgte dem Mann.

Hätte er sich aber noch einmal umgedreht, dann hätte Harry vielleicht noch den Schatten eines Hundes sehen können, der die einsamen Straßen Londons entlang lief, während er langsam mit der tiefen Dunkelheit eins wurde...

oOo

_So, dieses Kapitel ist sehr ereignisreich. - hust- _

_1. Ja, es sind einige Sachen aus dem OdP übernommen worden! Der Grund: Ich wollte es authentisch wie möglich.  
2. Ja, der Plott stimmt nicht ganz überein wie mit dem aus dem OdP, was Punkt 1. widerspricht. ;-;  
Doch - wie oben im Vorwort gesagt- ich hätte alles umschreiben müssen. Außerdem kann ich die Unterschiede auf die Idee von Posteritas schieben... also rette ich mich damit. ;P_

_3. Ja, Sirius ist - wie es scheint- wieder hinterm Vorhang gefallen... ich böses Mädchen. -lach-_

_4. **Wichtig: **Es kann bis zum nächsten Kapitel wieder etwas länger dauern! Ich sitze nämlich in absoluter Unkreativität fest! Verzeiht mir bitte! Aber **es wird auf jeden Fall weiter gehen!**_

_Ansonsten würden mich Kommentare sehr freuen! -smile-_

_Hab euch lieb, bis dann!_

_eure Apfel_


	15. Die Totgeglaubten

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Ich melde mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel zurück! –gg-_

_Es hat lange gedauert. –seufz-_

_Aber dank des 4. Harry Potter Films, ist meine kreativ zum Teil wieder da. –lach-_

_Ich will mich ganz herzlich bei euch **für die Kommentare bedanken!**_

_Ich habe mich wirklich total gefreut! 108 Kommis, das ist wirklich viel. °-°_

_**Dickes Knuddeln an euch!** _

_Und jetzt:_

_Viel Spaß!_

oOo

**14.** **Die Totgeglaubten**

Es war stockfinster und ungewöhnlich kalt für eine Sommernacht im Juni. Kaum eine Menschenseele trieb sich noch draußen herum, kein Liebespaar, die die umhüllende Dunkelheit als Schutz benutzte, um ihre Liebeleien zu vertuschen und sich ganz hingeben zu können. Diese Dunkelheit schützte nicht mehr, sie fraß einen auf. Sie sog das Glück heraus und ließ nur noch Furcht vor dem Ungewissen zurück. Die Muggel konnten es nicht verstehen, doch die Zauberer und Hexen. Sie wussten ganz genau, wer schuld daran war. An dieser Trostlosigkeit. Voldemort und seine Anhänger. Noch war kein offener Krieg ausgebrochen. Noch hielt der dunkle Lord sich zurück, sammelte seine Kräfte, um dann zum vernichtenden Schlag auszuholen. Und genau das musste unbedingt verhindert werden! Würde Voldemort siegen, dann wäre nicht nur England verloren…

**oOo **

Missmutig kaute er auf dem Knochen herum. Seit Tagen hatte er nichts mehr Ordentliches in den Magen bekommen, sondern ernährte sich – wie die meiste Zeit über- von Resten aus Mülltonnen oder gejagten Tieren. Ratten standen auf seiner Liste ganz weit oben. Nicht, weil sie so schmackhaft waren (was sie nämlich so gar nicht waren), sondern einfach weil es hier, in diesem Dorf, nur so vor Ratten wimmelte.

Godric's Hollow war einst ein wunderschönes, ruhiges Dorf gewesen, mit netten Bewohnern, die Wert auf Freundlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft legten. Seit einigen Jahren jedoch, seit diesem mysteriösen Unfall, bei dem die Familie Potter ums Leben gekommen war, fing es langsam, aber sicher an, sich zu verändern. Die Bewohner wurden argwöhnischer, sie zogen weg, neue zogen ein… die Werte gingen verloren. Und nun war Codric's Hollow ein gewöhnliches Dorf, das sich kaum von den anderen Vororten unterschied. Ein Dorf, das sich dieser Dunkelheit anpasste.

Aber für ihn hatte Godric's Hollow eine besondere Bedeutung. Für ihn war es ein Ort voller Erinnerungen. Dieses Dorf war der Knotenpunkt der Geschehnisse. Alles, was hier begonnen hatte, würde hier weiterlaufen und auf eine bestimmte Weise würde es auch hier enden. Er wusste es, er wusste es ganz genau, denn nur deshalb war er hierher gekommen. Es musste weitergehen. Nur anders, als gedacht. Sie hatten ihr Schicksal erfüllt, ihren Zweck. Sie waren gestorben. Aber nun wurde es Zeit zurückzukehren und das Schicksal herauszufordern, indem ein neuer Sinn verlangt wurde. Nirgends stand es als verboten. Es war ein Experiment und nach all den Jahren und all den Schmerzen, die er und seine Freunde erlitten hatten müssen, würde es endlich zu seiner Beendung führen. Godric's Hollow war das Dorf, wo James und Lily gestorben waren… Godric's Hollow würde das Dorf sein, wo die Schlafenden erwachen würden.

Die Kirchturmsuhr schlug eine Stunde vor Mitternacht an. Der große, schwarze Hund hob seinen Kopf und lauschte dem schallenden Klang. Es war eine Wohltat, so etwas Gleichmäßiges und Vertrautes zu hören, wenn man sein Leben im Schatten versteckt verbringen musste, wo die Stille regierte. Doch gleichzeitig spürte er einen heftigen Stich in seiner Brust. Alles zog sich zusammen, wenn er daran dachte, was gleich passieren würde. Meilenweit von ihm entfernt, in einem alten Haus. Ein schwerer Abschied. Er und James, die nie hätten in diese Zeit reisen dürfen, würden wieder verschwinden, einfach so und eine große Lücke zu hinterlassen. Doch die Tränen würden alle entschädigt werden, gerade weil es zu diesem Abschied kam. Es brauchte nur etwas Geduld und Kraft.

Er hatte nun mehr als zwölf Jahre auf den kommenden Moment gewartet…

Der Klang der Glocke verstummte langsam und verlor sich in der Nacht. Die letzten Lichter in den kleinen Häusern erloschen. Das war sein Zeichen. Er setzte sich auf und streckte seinen großen und kräftigen Hundekörper, kratzte sich mit seiner rechten Hinterpfote am Ohr und schlenderte dann gemütlich los.

… die paar Minuten konnte er sich ruhig nehmen.

**oOo**

Sein Ziel befand sich am anderen Ende des Vorortes. Gemächlich und ohne jegliche Hast tapste er den Weg entlang, den er in den letzten Tagen so oft gegangen war. Er hätte ihn mit geschlossenen Augen ablaufen können, er würde jedes Gewächs am Wegrand mit Namen benennen können. Er lebte als Hund – seine Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten waren wirklich sehr eingeschränkt. Da konnte es schon passieren, dass man Pflanzen aus Langeweile Namen gab. Doch bald würde auch das ein Ende haben. Eine neue Ära würde an brechen. Eine zweite Chance… als Mensch.

Er war nicht mehr weit von seinem Ziel entfernt. Die Bewohner schienen alle zu schlafen, denn kein einziges Fenster war erhellt. Das kam ihm wirklich nur zugute. Der Hund huschte in ein nahe gelegenes Gebüsch. Es raschelte laut auf und Äste zerknackten, als plötzlich anstatt des Hundes ein vollbärtiger Mann heraus trat.

„Oh Merlin, ich hatte fast vergessen, wie's ist nur zwei Beine zu haben." Sirius grinste und klopfte sich den groben Staub von seiner braunen abgewetzten Jacke und auch von seiner zerschlissenen Jeans. Es war wirklich mehr als ungewohnt, sich endlich wieder aufrichten zu können. Genüsslich streckte er sich. Seine eingerosteten und auch nicht mehr all zu jungen Knochen knackten auf Der schwarzhaarige Mann atmete die kalte Nachtluft tief ein und ließ sie durch seine Lungen strömen. Heute fiel eine unsagbare Last von ihm. Eine Last, die ihm all die Jahre das Atmen schwer gemacht hatte. Und nun war es endlich soweit – er konnte bald wieder atmen. Die Luft eines freien Mannes. Durch den Vorfall im Ministerium vor einem Jahr, als Harry und seine Freunde und auch er gegen die Todesser gekämpft hatten und er… nun, angeblich ums Leben gekommen war, hatte sich das große Geheimnis gelüftet. Das Ministerium hatte erkannt, dass Sirius die Potters inicht/i verraten hatte, dass er zwölf unschuldige Jahre in Askaban gesessen hatte. Zwölf verdammte Jahre… es war eine harte Zeit gewesen. Grausam und kalt. Auch die Flucht danach und die Flucht jetzt. Doch es würde endlich, endlich enden. Die Karten würden endlich aufgedeckt werden und die wahren Täter zu ihrer Strafe kommen. Aber bis dahin dauerte es leider noch. Es herrschte Krieg. Noch kein offener, doch es lag in der Luft. Sirius konnte es fast schon schmecken. Den bitteren Geschmack des Todes, der durch seine Lungen flutete. Jedoch - dieses Mal hatten sie einen Joker. Und er, Sirius, würde ein Teil davon sein.

„Mach dich auf was gefasst, Voldemort.", flüsterte Sirius leise und schien es, als würde selbst der Wind vor diesem Namen vor Schreck innehalten. Der Animagus hob den Kopf und schaute in den Himmel. Dunkle Wolken versperrten die Sicht auf die Sterne.

„Es wird bald enden. Und wir werden sehen, wie."

Die Kirchturmuhr schlug die nächste Stunde an. Mitternacht. Perfekt.

Sirius eilte weiter.

**oOo**

Der Friedhof war an sich nicht sonderlich groß. Doch für so ein Dorf wie Godric's Hollow war er riesig. Es gab einen Platz, wo die Gräber angelegt wurden, fein und säuberlich nebeneinander angereiht. Umreiht von einem großen, schwarzen Eisenzaun, dessen Stangen aufwendig verziert waren und dem Friedhof ein gewisses Flair verliehen. Die Spitzen der Stangen waren so scharf, dass sie den Ort der ewigen Ruhe auch vor Grabschändern oder Teenager auf Reisen schützen konnte. Das Tor war die einzige Möglichkeit auf den Friedhof zu gelangen. Allerdings nur, wenn man kein Muggel war. Für einen Zauberer war es kein Problem. Das dicke Schloss, das am Tor hing, bestätigte es Sirius, als es nach einem Alohomora-Zauber knackend aufsprang. Passend dazu schwang das Tor wie von Geisterhand auf und ließ den Eindringling eintreten.

Ein frischer Wind war aufgezogen und verstärkte die unheimliche Atmosphäre dieses Ortes. Der Nebel tat sein übriges. Wäre Sirius nicht schlimmere Dinge gewöhnt und nicht so auf sei Ziel fixiert – er würde erschaudern.

Der Friedhof besaß viele versteckte Ecken, die schnell in Vergessenheit geraten waren, weil sich niemand darum kümmert hatte. Die Büsche wucherten über die Gräber. Die Natur nahm sich sein rechtmäßiges Eigentum zurück. Wie hieß es? Von Asche zu Asche, von Staub zu Staub.

Sirius Schritte knirschten laut unter dem Kies in der Stille der Toten. Er war wohl gerade der einzige Lebende hier. Ein gruseliger Gedanke. Das Knirschen ertönte nun in immer kürzeren Abständen. Sirius beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Der Wind erschwerte ihm den Gang. Die Dunkelheit blockierte ihm die Sicht und das ungleichmäßige Rauschen der Bäume ließen ihn seltsame Klagen hören. Es war wirklich gruselig!

Merlin sei Dank kannte er den Weg…

Der Friedhof war an sich nicht sonderlich groß, doch war es wohl der einzige Ort in diesem Dorf, den niemand in der Nacht betrat. Außer man wollte sein Leben beenden… oder aber auch Leben zurückrufen.

**oOo**

Er schlug die Äste beiseite und versuchte nicht auszurasten, weil ihm diese Äste immer wieder ins Gesicht schlugen. Er nahm es hin, denn er war sowieso gleich da. Hinter diesen wilden Wucherungen war sein Ziel.

Mit letzter Entschlossenheit und der unerträglich gewordenen Kälte im Nacken, stapfte Sirius weiter, misshandelte die letzten Gestrüppe, die seinen Weg versperrten und zückte erneut seinen Zauberstab.

Es war soweit.

Vor ihm stand eine kleine Halle. Der Eingang eine schwere Steintür. Die darauf gemeißelten Namen:

James Potter

Lily Potter

Heftig atmend und ein Zittern unterdrückend stand Sirius vor der Gruft. Kaum zehn Meter trennten ihn von James und Lilys Körpern. Er erschauderte, Gänsehaut lief über seinen ganzen Körper.

Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus, berührte zaghaft die Buchstaben, die die Namen seines besten Freundes und dessen Frau bildeten. James und Lily Potter. Es war so verdammt lange her…

Ein Ruck durchzog Sirius abgemagerte Gestalt. Jetzt oder nie! Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und sprach die magische Formel.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!" Das Holz in Sirius Hand vibrierte. Hinter diesen einfachen Worten stecke ein starker Zauber. Der einzige Zauber, der die Gruft öffnen konnte. Öffnen für den einzigen Mann, der diese jemals betreten sollte. Für Sirius Black.

**oOo**

Behutsam – schon schleichend - betrat er die Gruft. Die Halle war nicht sonderlich groß und aus schwerem schwarzen Stein gebaut. Es existierte ein kleines Fenster am Dach der Grufthalle und ließ Sauerstoff hinein. Daher roch es nicht so muffig, wie man es erwarten könnte. Doch überall lag dichter Staub. Und in der Mitte dieser Halle waren zwei Särge aufgestellt. Beide geöffnet. Sie standen nebeneinander. James und Lilys Bett.

Ehrfürchtig trat Sirius näher an die Särge, die auf Podesten lagen. Obwohl er langsam ging, wirbelte er den Staub auf – das erste Lebenszeichen hier in dieser Gruft seit fünfzehn Jahren.

An dem dunkleren Sarg waren James Initialen eingraviert. Das Zittern übernahm die Kontrolle. Wie sehr hatte er es sich gewünscht ihn wieder sehen zu können. In seinen Träumen der Nacht, des Tages… immer und überall hatte er nur auf diesen Moment hingelebt. Er stellte sich mit wackeligen Knien genau vor dem Sarg auf. Sein Blick schweifte kurz zu dem von Lily. Er sah ihren Körper unter einem schwarzen Schleier liegen, erkannte aber keine Einzelheiten. So auch bei James. Dessen schlanker Körper, seine leicht spitze Nase und sogar seine zotteligen Haare gaben dem schwarzen Schleier über seinem Körper Konturen, die erahnen ließen, wie der Mensch darunter aussah.

Sirius schluckte, steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine Hose und faste unsicher, mit feinstem Gefühl die Enden des Schleiers an James Kopfende und zog ihn zurück. Langsam.

James Gesicht wurde sichtbar. Das Gefühl von tiefer Freundschaft durchflutete Sirius.

„Ich habe es geschafft James. Ich bin hier.", flüsterte er heiser. Sirius hockte sich leicht hin und lehnte seine Arme auf den Sarg ab. „Ich bin… e…endlich hier.", hauchte Sirius mit brüchiger Stimme und vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen seinen Armen.

„Es ist viel Zeit vergangen. Verdammt viel." Er hob sein Gesicht wieder und fixierte das seines besten Freundes. „Ich hoffe, dass wir richtig entschieden haben." Er beugte sich hinunter und platzierte seine Lippen auf James kühlen Mund. Diese waren leicht geöffnet, sodass Sirius keine Probleme hatte, seinem besten Freund Leben einzuhauchen. Er atmete tief ein und in James Mund aus, zusammen mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten. Dann löste sich Sirius von ihm und stellte sich aufrecht hin. Jetzt hieß es abwarten.

Doch… es geschah nichts.

Panik ergriff den schwarzhaarigen Mann! Was war passiert? Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Hatte er was vergessen?

Hektisch sah er sich um, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Das konnte nicht sein! Es durfte nicht sein… alles umsonst… all das Leid, die Qualen, die langen zwölf Jahr in Askaban, umson-

„AHHHH!" Schock. Sirius Atmen beschleunigte sich auf ein unnatürliches Tempo. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Brust. Langsam drehte sich der Hundeanimagus um.

James saß aufrecht in seinem Sarg und blinzelte Sirius an.

Es… es hatte alles geklappt.

„J…James." Ungläubig starrte Sirius seinen Kumpel an. Es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert. Unglaublich… all seine Zweifel, seine Sorgen, seine Angst.. sie verpufften ins Nichts, als er das junge Gesicht seines besten Freundes nach all den Jahren der Finsternis erblicken konnte – ja, endlich sehen durfte.

„James."

**oOo**

James blinzelte erneut. Es war ihm schwummerig und er fühlte sich schwer. Sein Reaktionsvermögen hing nach, doch registrierte er die vertraute Stimme, dieselbe Stimme, die ihm zu geflüstert hatte, dass es Zeit war aufzuwachen. Sirius Stimme.

„T…Tatze…", krächzte James. Und dann verstand er plötzlich, wusste alles wieder! Ihre Zeitreise, Harry, die Zauber, Voldemorts Angriff, Tod… nein, halt. Kein Tod. Schlaf… ja, tiefer Schlaf.

Er hatte die ganze Zeit über geschlafen. Den Schlaf des Todes.

Seine braunen Augen wanderten zu seinen Händen, die steif neben ihm lagen. Er versuchte sie zu bewegen. Es tat weh, aber langsam kehrte das Gefühl und die Kontrolle in seinen Körper zurück. Und deutlich spürte er sein Herz.

Er drehte den Kopf wieder zu Sirius, der näher gekommen war und nun direkt vor ihm stand.

„Na, gut geschlafen Dornröschen?", fragte Sirius ihn mit glänzenden Augen.

„Ich habe geträumt, aber ich weiß nicht mehr von was. Es war so dunkel.", hauchte James. Er sah sich in der Halle um.

Sirius kniete sich wieder auf die Sarghöhe.

„Zu dieser Zeit sind alle Träume dunkel.", sagte er und fasste James Hand, drückte sie und schluchzte dann laut auf.

James erwiderte das Drücken.

Er lächelte Sirius so gut wie es ging an. Dann zog er seinen weinenden Freund in seine steifen Arme. Sein unterkühlter Körper sog die Wärme förmlich in sich auf.

„Ich… bin stolz auf dich, Sirius." Sirius flossen die Tränen über die Wangen. James war nie tot gewesen. Dieser Gedanke hatte Sirius vor dem Verfall geschützt, nicht wie bei Remus, der daran fast kaputt gegangen war. Doch nun, als er den Menschen endlich wieder sah und ihn umarmen konnte, dem er so vieles zu verdanken hatte, konnte auch er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Das Band zwischen ihnen, diese Freundschaft hatte den Tod besiegt.

Die Dunkelheit draußen, der kalte Wind, das unregelmäßige Rauschen, die gruselige Atmosphäre, das Leiden und der ganze Rest der Welt… für diesen Moment war alles wieder in Ordnung.

„James, bevor wir weitermachen, muss ich dir was gestehen.", flüsterte Sirius und löste sich aus James Umarmung. Dieser schaute ihn mit seinen noch immer leicht verklärten Augen an.

„Ich war nicht bei eurer Beerdigung." James stutzte. Sirius Worte sickerten langsam in sein leicht vernebeltes Hirn, das sich noch vom Zauber erholen musste und dann… dann lachte er plötzlich. Hemmungslos und voller Leben.

Die Halle erbebte.

„Keine Sorge Tatze,", meinte James mit seiner kratzigen Stimme, „jetzt kannst du damit prahlen, der Einzige zu sein, der bei meiner Auferweckung dabei war."

Sirius grinste, streckte James seine Hand aus und half ihm aus dem Totenbett.

„Willkommen zurück, Mr. Potter."

**TBC**

oOo

_So, das war's dann auch schon wieder!_

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. –smile-_

_Zu Sirius und James: Das war kein Kuss! Sondern eher eine Mund-zu-Mundbeatmung! Das hier ist **kein Slash!** Im nächsten Kapitel wird sich alles klären. _

_Kommentare würden mich sehr freuen!_

_eure Apfel_


	16. Somnus Mortis

Hallo mein Lieben!

Nach langer Zeit melde ich mich endlich zurück!

Ich weiß, Asche über mein Haupt. –flenn-  
Aber das Schreibtief wollte mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. –grummel-

Doch dann habe ich mich dran gesetzt und einfach einige Stunden geschrieben und –BANG- hier ist das 15. Kapitel endlich! –lach-

Aber ich möchte mich zuesrt für das imense Feedback bedanken! Einfach umwerfend, toll, genial – ich bin total begeistert und hätte mit so viel Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht gerechnet! Ihr seid super klasse! Alle von euch! Also **_vielen vielen Dank_** **_für eure Unterstützung!_**

Nicht gebetate Version (die gebetate hab ich nämlich verbummelt -grummel-)

Viel Spaß!

oOo

_Sirius grinste, streckte James seine Hand aus und half ihm aus dem Totenbett._

„_Willkommen zurück, Mr. Potter."_

oOo

**15. Somnus Mortis**

Es war ein äußerst merkwürdiges Gefühl wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Unsicher und ohne festen Halt. James glaubte, dass sie jede Sekunde ihren Geist aufgeben würden. Er wusste, dass er ein seltsames Bild abgeben musste, so wie er herum schwankte – als wäre er betrunken oder auf Drogen.

Aber andererseits war es unglaublich. Überall kribbelte es, das Blut pulsierte durch die ganze Länger seiner Gliedmaßen. Er spürte die Wärme und langsam auch wieder die Vertrautheit, die er nur noch aus einem Traum zu kennen schien. Das Gefühl, wie es war, wenn man einen Schritt nach den anderen tat. Wenn man seinem lang ersehnten Ziel immer näher kam. Auf eigene Beine zu stehen, aufrecht und stolz.

All das empfand James, als er sich dem Sarg seiner Frau näherte, um endlich das fertig zu bringen, was vor so langer Zeit begonnen wurde.

Er erreichte das kühle und dunkle Holzbett erst nach einigen Minuten. Auch wenn es nur wenige Meter waren, die ihr Bett von dem seinen trennten, so war es für den Strubbelhaarigen eine unheimliche Anstrengung gewesen. Nicht nur die nur sachte verschwindende Taubheit seines Körpers machte ihm zu schaffen – nein, die Sehnsucht, die ihn urplötzlich ergriffen hatte und die Unfähigkeit Lily in sein Gedächtnis zu rufen. Nur schemenhaft sah er sie vor sich. Seine Erinnerungen ließen ihn im Stich. Der lange Schlaf hatte ihr Bild verschleiert. So wie es der schwarze Schleier bei der echten Lily tat.

James atmete tief aus und sog den neuen Sauerstoff ein. Sein Körper zitterte. Er wusste die Details nicht, er konnte sich kaum ausmalen, wie sie ausgesehen hatte. Er fühlte nur, dass er sie wieder sehen musste, ansonsten würde er verbrennen. Im Feuer des Vergessens.

Seine Fingerspitzen berührten den weichen Stoff des dunklen Schleiers, der über Lilys Körper gelegt worden war, wie es bei ihm gewesen war. Er sah ihre Konturen, sah den schlanken Körper darunter.

Das Tuch fiel zu Boden.

Haselnussbraune Augen weiteten sich, als er sie erblickte. Lily Evans… nein Lily Potter, seine Ehefrau, die Mutter seines Kindes. Sein Seelenpartner.

„Oh Merlin…", flüsterte James fast schon ehrfürchtig, als er sachte mit seiner Hand, als könnte sie zerbrechen, das schlafende Gesicht umfasste. Ihre kühle Haut an seiner spürte. Wie schön sie doch war…

„Wir waren so lange getrennt, Lily. So lange…" Als seine Lippen sich auf ihre legten und er ihr seinen Atem einhauchte, war es, als stände er unter einem Wasserfall. Die ganzen Momente, Ängste und Leidenschaften… jedes Detail rasselte wieder auf ihn ein, wie Wasser aus freien Fall. Ohne die Augen wieder öffnen zu müssen, wusste James genau, wie seine Frau aussah. Er konnte sie sehen. In seinem Kopf. Und fühlen, die tiefe Liebe, die sie verband. Eine Liebe, die auch den Test der Zeit bestanden hatte.

Sie waren während des Schlafes getrennt gewesen. Das hatte James und Sirius nicht geplant gehabt, aber es war passiert. Beide mussten alleine in Welten wandern, die zwischen dem Diesseits und dem Jenseits lagen. Weder tot noch lebendig, sondern einfach nur ida/i. Und alleine.

James hatte von Dunkelheit geträumt und sie fast vergessen. Wäre Sirius zu spät gekommen, vielleicht wäre sie dann gänzlich aus seinem Kopf verschwunden.

Aber Sirius kam nicht zu spät. Nein, es hatte alles geklappt. So wunderbar funktioniert. Es war unfassbar, als ob die Schwestern am Spinnrad des Schicksals ihnen erlaubt hätten, es zu versuchen.

Sie hatten ihnen eine zweite Chance gewährt und sie würden sie nutzen. Verdammt! Ja, sie würden sie ergreifen, sie nehmen und -komme was wolle- ausleben!

Als eine Familie. Er, Lily, Sirius, Harry, Remus… es war nun endlich an der Zeit.

Zeit, dass die Todgeglaubten zurückkehrten.

oOo

Sirius kannte die Welt draußen. Er wusste, wie es zurzeit um sie stand. Als Hund hatte er ein Jahr leben müssen, war durchs Land gezogen und hatte mitbekommen, wie es von Tag dunkler wurde. Kälter. Er hatte es in den Zeitungen gelesen. Lord Voldemort war zurück. Die Zauberschaft hatte es endlich akzeptiert. Er war zurück und mit ihm das Grauen.

Sirius kannte das Gefühl, gejagt zu werden und den Glauben, niemals Ruhe finden zu können. Intrigen, Misstrauen, jeder könnte ein Verräter sein…

Aber es gab auch andere Seiten dieser Zeit. Nicht nur die Schlechten. Nicht nur Schatten und Finsternis.

Im Krieg wuchsen die Menschen über sich hinaus, lernten zu überleben, ihr eigenes Selbst wirklich kennen.

Und manchmal, wenn man es wohl am wenigstens erwarten würde, konnte sich das Blatt wenden. So, wie die Nacht jedes Mal wieder den Tag weichen musste, musste das Schlechte dem Guten weichen. Und Sirius war überzeugt, dass es so sein würde.

Opfer mussten sein. Sie wurden erbracht. Und niemals würde es je umsonst sein. Nichts war umsonst. Jede Aktion provozierte eine Reaktion.

Und Voldemort hatte mit seiner Aktion vor so vielen Jahren eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst.

Ein schiefes Grinsen zierte das angeschmutzte Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Mannes, während er dies dachte und zusah, wie James seine Frau aufweckte.

Er sah, wie James sich hinab beugte, sah das schwarze Tuch auf dem Steinboden liegen, den Sarg von Lily. Hörte den schweren Atem seines besten Freundes und wurde Zeuge, wie Lily hoch schreckte, als würde sie aus einem Alptraum erwachen.

„NEEEIN! HARRY!"

Sirius schnalzte mit der Zunge, als die rothaarige Frau sich verwirrt umsah und erst nach einigen Minuten ihren Mann zu erkennen schien…

„J…James?"

… und ihre grünen Augen dann auf ihn fielen…

„Was…? I… Ich…"

… und sie durch die Verwirrtheit ihre Panik vergaß und anfing zu verstehen, dass etwas anders war. Das sie nicht mehr dort war, wo sie vor ihrem Schlaf gewesen war.

„W…was ist geschehen? Wo sind wir?"

Sirius stand neben James und half Lily aus dem Sarg. Er begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln und nickte, als James ihr versprach alles zu erklären, wenn sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Und als er das tat, war sich Sirius sicher: Lord Voldemort würde sie bald wünschen sich niemals gewagt zu haben, die Potters zu vernichten.

Denn das Ende der Kette war noch lange nicht in Sicht.

oOo

Lily rannte und rannte. Sie musste zu ihm zurück. Musste zu ihren Sohn! Sie konnte ihn nicht im Stich lassen, sie war seine verdammte Mutter! Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass dieses Ungeheuer ihm etwas antat!

„HARRY!", schrie sie, „HARRY!" Aber kein Ton verließ ihren Mund. Sie wollte weinen, aber es kam keine Tränen. Sie war seine Mutter. Sie musste doch… Dann hörte sie dieses Sirren, kaltes Gelächter und dann… dann spürte sie erneut diese Kälte, das grüne Licht verbrannte sie innerlich.

„Harry" Und sie fiel. Zurück in diese Welt, in der sie gefangen war und dazu verdammt auf ewig zu leiden.

Dachte sie, bis sie warmer Wind erfasste und sie schweben ließ. Hinaus aus ihren Gefängnis, aus ihren Alptraum.

Zurück ins Leben, wo sie hingehörte.

oOo

„Ich verstehe, verstehe nicht.", stammelte Lily und klammerte sich an Sirius fest, der sie langsam auf den Boden gleiten ließ. James saß bereits völlig erschöpft und lehnte sich gegen das Podest, auf das Lilys Holzbett lag. Es hatte ihn einiges an Kraft gekostet die Beklommenheit völlig abzuwerfen.

„Wir werden es dir erklären, Lily. Aber bitte beruhige dich erst einmal. Es ist alles…" Sirius lag die Wörter ‚In Ordnung' auf der Zunge, aber er konnte sich ziemlich gut ausmalen, dass es für Lily wohl nicht so sein würde, wenn sie erfuhr, was passiert war. Was sie alles verpasst hatte, dass Harry nun kein kleines Baby, sondern zu einem jungen Mann heran gewachsen war…

„Es wird alles gut."

Die grünen Augen der jungen Frau blickten ihn an. Ein Schaudern ergriff den Hundeanimagus. Es hätte Harry sein können, der ihn so anschaute. So Verwirrt und verletzlich.

„Vertrau mir.", flüsterte Sirius sanft und setzte Lily neben ihren Ehemann. Dieser drückte sie sanft gegen seine Brust. Automatisch, als Lily diese bekannte Wärme spürte, beruhigte und entspannte sie sich. Sie schloss ihre Augen, nur um sie wieder zu öffnen und James, sowie Sirius zu fixieren.

„Was habt ihr getan? Wo ist Voldemort? Und Harry?", platze es dann aus ihr heraus. Sie musste den Impuls stark unterdrücken zu schreien, ihren Mann zu sagen, dass sie verraten wurden, dass Peter sie verraten hatte. Aber da war dieses kleine Stimmchen, das ihr leise zu sprach, dass sie es nicht tun sollte, dass sie so nur die Zeit für Antworten hinauszögern würde. Es war nicht mehr wie vorher, etwas hatte sich verändert. Sie konnte es schmecken. Nicht, dass sie in einer Höhle war, aufgeschreckt und sich dann in einem Sarg befunden hatte. Nein, James saß neben ihr und berührte sie. Deutlich konnte sie sein Herz gegen ihren Rücken schlagen spüren.

Wäre es die gleiche Situation, wie die, an die sie sich erinnerte, dann hätte James tot sein müssen. Sie war Zeugin gewesen, als ihr Mann besiegt wurde… Und selbst das schien Jahre zurück zu liegen.

Wie lange war sie bloß in dieser grauenhaften Welt gefangen gewesen?

oOo

James und Sirius bemerkten, wie Lily wieder zu vollem Bewusstsein kam, ihr Geist anfing zu arbeiten.

Die beiden Männer lächelten sich an.

Sie hatten es geschafft.

oOo

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte James seine Frau. Sie strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Ich bin verwirrt. Gerade eben noch war ich bei uns zu Hause und habe…" Sie schluckte schwer. Nervös strich sie sich eine verlorene Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Sie blickte die zwei Rumtreiber verzweifelt an. Sie wollte endlich Antworten!

„Was ist passiert? Bitte!" Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. James fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Es ist eine lange…"

„…verdammt lange…", warf Sirius bitter ein.

„Ja, es ist eine verdammt lange und komplizierte Geschichte." Er schaute auf und sah direkt in diese unglaublich intensiven Augen. Sie sagten ihn alles, was er wissen musste. Lily wollte sie hören, komme was wolle. Sie war entschlossen.

James seufzte.

„Sie fängt damit an, dass du mich abgewiesen hattest, als ich dich…

„Mal wieder", warf Sirius erneut ein und grinste leicht.

James erwiderte es. „Als ich dich imal wieder/i zu einem Date überreden wollte."

Lily hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Im welchem Schuljahr waren wir damals?"

„Im siebten.", antwortete Sirius. Er räusperte sich kurz. „Ich hatte in der Bibliothek ein Buch entdeckt, mit einem ziemlich gefährlichen Zauber drin. Natürlich war ich begeistert und wollte ihn gleich mit James ausprobieren. Der arme Kerl war damals so niedergeschmettert gewesen, dass ich es für perfekt hielt, diesen Zauber auszuüben."

„Und wir taten es.", übernahm James die Erklärungen. „Wir hatten uns ins Zauberkunstzimmer verschanzt und den Zauber gesprochen. Zuerst dachten wir, dass es nicht geklappt hätte, obwohl wir eine Veränderung während des Zaubers gespürt hatten, aber Minerva bewies uns, dass es doch funktioniert hatte."

„Wartet! Welcher Zauber? Und was Minerva damit zu tun? Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof!", raunte Lily und runzelte überfordert die Stirn.

Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Den Posteritas-Zauber. Du wirst wahrscheinlich nicht davon gehört haben, da dieser Zauber strengsten verboten ist."

„Und was bewirkte er?"

Sirius und James sahen sich an. Sirius ergriff erneut das Wort.

„Er ließ uns in die Zukunft reißen. Genauer gesagt, 19 Jahre in die Zukunft."

Lilys Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Ihr blieb der Atem weg.

„B…Bitte?", hauchte sie ungläubig. „Das… das ist…"

„Ungewöhnlich, ja.", sagte James. Er schmeckte einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund, wenn er daran zurück dachte.

„Wir waren auch nicht wirklich willkommen. Zuerst. Minerva entdeckte uns und viel fast ins Koma, als sie es herausfand. Sie schleppte uns zu Albus, und der zog mit uns in Sirius altes Elternhaus."

Lily stand die Frage ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Dort war nämlich das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens."

Stille.

Draußen stieß ein Baum gegen die Steinwände der Gruft. Alle drei konnten das Pfeifen des Windes hören. Das schauderhafte Lied.

„Heißt das… dass sie _immer noch_ kämpfen? Gegen _ihn_?" Der Gedanke daran erschütterte sie. Sie würden noch gegen dieses Monster kämpfen? Kein Frieden…

Harry kreuzte ihre Gedanken. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Würde Harry ein Kind des Krieges? Nein… das war…

„Nein, nicht _immer noch_, sondern _wieder_.", knurrte Sirius.

Lilys Kopf ruckte pfeilschnell zu Sirius. „Was!" Sie atmete tief ein. „iWieder/i? Was soll das heißen?"

„Nun, dass ist der Knackpunkt der Geschichte.", antwortete ihr Ehemann ihr.

„Während unseres kurzen Aufenthaltes lernten wir viele Leute kennen. Die Weasleys." Lily kannte diesen Namen. Reinblütige Zauberer, die anders, wie viele andere, nicht dem Wahn verfallen waren, dass sie etwas besser wären…

„Wir haben Remus älteres Ich kennen gelernt."

„Und Harry."

Lily stockte erneut der Atem. James hatte ihren Jungen gesehen, als jungen Mann. „W...wie war er so?", flüsterte sie, Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

James lächelte und strich zärtlich über ihre blassen Wangen.

„Ein wunderbarer Junge." Das Herz der Rothaarigen machte einen Satz. Sie ergriff James Hand und drückte sie. „Und wie waren wir so?"

James Lächeln erschloss. Sirius fuhr mit der Geschichte fort.

„Nun, das ist eine gute Frage, Lily. Und auch nicht einfach so zu beantworten." Er rutsche unruhig auf dem Steinboden herum. Sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich-", setzte sie an, aber James unterbrach sie. „Lass Sirius ausreden. Du wirst deine Antworten bekommen. Aber du musst dafür die Geschichte kennen und verstehen.", flüsterte er die letzten Worte in ihr Ohr. Ein warmes Prickeln breitete sich in Lilys Körper aus.

„Okay."

Sirius nickte und stand auf. Er konnte nicht mehr sitzen, nicht jetzt, wo sie dem Wendepunkt näher kamen.

„Wir hatten unseren Spaß, weißt du? Haben Streiche gespielt und es genossen. Wollten natürlich auch wissen, wie wir so in 19 Jahre später wären, wie du es auch gerade wissen wolltest, Lily. Ob wir verheiratet wären und tausend Bälger an der Backe kleben hätten."

James nahm den Faden auf. „Aber niemand wollte uns sagen, was los war. Uns wurde zwar erzählt, dass ich mit dir verheiratet war und wir einen Sohn hatten, sowie dass Sirius dessen Pate war, aber ihre Erklärungen waren zu… glatt, zu richtig, als das sie die ganze Wahrheit hätten sei können."

„Und wir lagen richtig. Ein verdammt wichtigen Teil hatten sie uns verschwiegen.", brummte Sirius. „Den Snape uns natürlich mit Herzensfreuden unter die Nase gerieben hatte."

Lily setzte sich auf. Gespannt was Sirius sagen würde. „Und das wäre?" Die Männer verzogen ihre Gesichter. Irritier schaute Lily zwischen ihren Mann und dessen besten Freund. „Jungs, was ist passiert? Was wurde euch verschwiegen?" James drückte ihre Hand fest.

„Dass wir uns in dieser Zeit nicht finden würden, denn wir existierte nicht mehr. Wir waren bereits tot."

Es war wie Schlag ins Gesicht oder als ob jemand dir den Teppich unter den Füßen wegriss. Man verlor den Halt und fiel tiefer und tiefer….

Lily fand keine Worte, wusste nicht, was sie von dem Gehörten denken sollte. Eine Ahnung beschlich sie, dass dies nicht das Schlimmste war. Ja, dass dies nur die Vorgeschichte für etwas war, was noch viel schlimmer und schmerzhafter werden würde. Sie hatte Angst.

„U…und weiter?"

James schluckte. „Lily…", murmelte er leise und drückte sich gegen sie, ließ sie seine Wärme spüren.

„Schon gut.", hauchte sie und versuchte sich zu wappnen.

„Nun,", setzte Sirius wieder an, dachte kurz nach und erzählte weiter,„ der Grund für James und deinen Tod war Voldemort. In der Nacht, als er kam um euch umzubringen, tat er es auch." Er seufzte. „Erst James, dann dich. Aber dann geschah etwas, mit dem keiner jemals gerechnet hätte. Als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab gegen Harry gerichtet hatte, gegen ein kleines Baby, und er den tödlichsten Fluch aller Flüche sprach, prallte dieser auf ihn zurück. Es zerstörte seinen Körper und nahm ihn viele seine Fähigkeiten. Aber es tötete ihn nicht, es ließ ich nur verschwinden. Für eine lange Zeit."

„Harry wurde nicht von ihm ermordet? Aber, wie…wie ist das möglich?"

„Wegen dir.", sagte James und schmiegte sich an seine schöne Frau. „Du hattest dich für ihn geopfert. Er wurde durch deine Liebe geschützt." Lily schloss die Augen. Das musste sie erst verdauen. Aber andererseits löste sich ein Knoten in ihrer Brust. Auch wenn sie gestorben war, sie hatte nicht versagt als Mutter… sie konnte ihr Baby schützen.

„Und dann?", hakte sie weiter nach. Sirius lief von links nach rechts. Hin und her.

„Harry wurde berühmt. Jeder kannte seinen Namen. Sein Zeichen wurde das Fluchmahl auf seiner Stirn. Es hat die Form eines Blitzes."

„Albus sah es als unverantwortlich an, Harry in dieser Berühmtheit aufzuwachsen. Er schickte ihn zu deiner Schwester."

„ZU PETUNIA?", schrie Lily laut auf. „Wieso zu ihr! Sie und ich hatten seit Jahren nicht mehr mit einander gesprochen! Sie hat mich iverachtet/i! Wieso sollte sich unser Kind großziehen? Wieso-" Sie zeigte auf Sirius, „- hat er Harry nicht bekommen?"

Sirius Gesicht zog sich zu einer Grimasse, als hätte jemand ein stumpfes Messer durch seine Brust gejagt.

„Ich war… verhindert.", antwortete er schließlich und blieb endlich stehen. Lily war bei ihren Aufschrei ebenfalls aufgesprungen, setzte sich aber wieder hin, da ihr schwindelig geworden war. Noch fehlte ihr die nötige Energie für solche Ausbrüche.

„Verhindert?"

„Ja."

Erneut legte sich eine unheimliche Ruhe über die Gruft. James ergriff das Wort.

„Sirius zählte eins und eins zusammen und erkannte, dass Peter uns verraten hatte. Er folgte ihm und wollte ihn zur Rede stellen. Aber anstatt seiner, wurde Sirius für den Verrat an uns angeklagt."

Lily schlug ihre Hand auf ihren Mund. „Nein!"

„14 Jahre Askaban."

„NEIN!", schrie sie. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. „Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Ich konnte entkommen, wurde aber gejagt. Ich fand Peter als Hausratte getarnt in Hogwarts. Als Haustier von Ronald Weasley, Harrys besten Freund. In dieser Nacht, als ich ihn stellte, entkam dieser Bastard." Seine Zähne knirschten, als Sirius seine Kiefer gegen einander presste. „Aber in dieser Nacht erfuhren Remus, Albus und Harry die Wahrheit. Nicht ich war der Verräter, sondern Wurmschwanz. Das war es wert gewesen… Trotzdem musste ich flüchten, mich verstecken. Voldemort arbeitete ständig gegen uns und Harry mussten sich viele Male mit ihm auseinander setzen. Er ist ein wahrer Potter." Sirius hielt kurz inne, um sich das Bild von seinem Patenkind vor Augen zurufen. „Während seines fünften Schuljahres kehrte Voldemort endgültig zurück. Zuerst wollte keiner Harry und Albus glauben, aber nach einem Kampf im Ministerium mussten die Idioten es akzeptieren. Voldemort hatte sich gezeigt, mitsamt seiner Todesser. Und während dem Kampf mit Bellatrix Lestranges kam ich ums Leben. Sie hetzte mir einen Fluch auf den Hals, der mich hinter einen Vorhang warf. Ein Tor zu den Toten. Harry hatte mich verloren und ich ihn." Sirius stockte. Ein Kloß steckte ihm im Hals. Das Atmen tat er nur noch in schweren Zügen.

Lily wollte aufstehen und zu ihm gehen, ihn umarmen, aber sie war wie gelähmt.

„Jedenfalls, erfuhren wir es. Und kurz darauf verlor der Posteritas-Zauber immer mehr an Kraft. Wir mussten zurück.", lenkte James die Erklärungen wieder auf den Weg zurück.

„Mit diesem Wissen… oh Gott!", entfuhr es Lily, die aus ihrer Starre erwachte und nun ihrem Ehemann in die Augen schaute.

Sirius lachte hohl. „Auf der einen Seite ist es schrecklich belastend gewesen, aber auf der anderen Seite das Beste, was uns hätte passieren können."

„Ja, Albus kam kurz vor unserem Verschwinden auf uns zu und verschleppte uns in die Bibliothek des Hauses. Dort redete er mit uns. Vieles hatten wir damals nicht verstanden, es kam uns Zusammenhangslos vor, aber das war es nicht."

„Albus Dumbledore gab uns Hinweise, wie wir unser Wissen über die Zukunft nutzen könnten."

„Wir hatten zwei Möglichkeiten. Eine ganz neue Parallele schaffen oder versuchen erneut in die Zeit zu gelangen, in der wir zu Gast waren und somit ein Teil der Zukunft kontrollieren zu können."

„Und ihr habt die zweite Möglichkeit gewählt?"

„Ja."

„Albus sagte zu uns, dass nicht immer der leichte Weg, der beste wäre.", sagte James.

„Man müsste Opfer bringen, um etwas zu erreichen.", murmelte Sirius. „Egal wie groß sie einem auch erschein mögen."

Die rothaarige Frau strich wieder eine Strähne hinter ihre Ohren. „Was musstet ihr tun?", fragte sie leise und zaghaft. Fast fürchtete sie die Antwort.

„Wir mussten so leben, wie wir es erfahren hatten. Wir zwei mussten sterben und Sirius musste 14 Jahre Askaban erleiden, nur um später wieder so zu tun, als würde er sterben."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht ganz! Ihr habt diese, diese schrecklichen Dinge geschehen lassen, euch so gequält, um in die gleiche Zeit wie damals zu kommen? Ich…"

James lehnte seinen Kopf gehen das Podest und schaute zur Decke.

„Hör zu, Lily. Das ist jetzt das Wichtige, der Grund wieso wir hier sind."

Er schaute seine Frau intensiv an.

„Wir kehrten zurück aus der Zukunft. Bedrückt und voller Angst. Doch wir taten so, als wäre nichts passiert."

„Aber hat niemand eure Abwesenheit bemerkt?"

„Nein.", sagte Sirius. „Die Zeit in der Zeit, aus der wir kamen verging langsamer. In etwa eine Minute in der Vergangenheit für einen Tag in der Zukunft, in der wir eingedrungen sind. Es ist keine genaue Angabe, aber so musst du dir das vorstellen.", erklärte der Hundeanimagus.

„Oh."

„Wir lebten einfach weiter. Mussten unter anderem Peter als Freund weiterhin akzeptieren, ihn im Glauben lassen, wir wüssten nichts. Nur Sirius und ich kannten die Zukunft."

„Oh Gott!"

„Es war schwer… oh man, wie oft hatte ich das Bedürfnis Wurmschwanz zu packen und mit einer Hand zu zerquetschen!", knurrte Sirius und hörte sich an, als litt er unter Tollwut.

„Aber, _wie_ habt ihr das geschafft? Das alles ungeschehen zu machen?"

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben es nicht _ungeschehen_ gemacht, Lily. Wir mussten es _passieren _lassen."

„Aber ihr müsst irgendwas getan haben, etwas, was ich in der Zukunft, die ihr erfahren hattet, nicht getan habt. Ihr hättet dann doch nicht in dieselbe Zeit hinein leben können, so wir ihr es wolltet, oder?"

„Doch, denn eine Zeitdimension hat eine gewisse Spannbreite. Sie ist… nun ja, flexibel. Kleinigkeiten können anders sein, sie würden in der Zukunft ebenfalls Auswirkungen haben, aber keine drastischen, sodass die Zeitdimension dieselbe bleibt. Verstehst du?"

Lily nickte. „Ja, ich glaube schon."

„Allerdings mussten wir uns überlegen, wie wir das anstellen konnten, ohne etwas zu verändern. Wie wir einen Weg finden konnten, ohne dass wir die Zukunft änderten.", erzählte Sirius weiter. „Durch Zufall stieß ich auf ein weiteres Buch, als ich das Buch mit dem Posteritas-Zauber weg gebracht hatte. Vielleicht war es Schicksal, ich weiß nicht, aber es beinhaltete genau das, was wir brauchten."

„Einen Zauber?"

„Ja, Somnus Mortis – der Schlaf des Todes."

Lily erschauderte bei dem Namen.

„Es ist ein wirklich gefährlicher Zauber, der auch nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen funktioniert."

„Wir forschten nach und – wie der Zufall oder das Schicksal- so wollte, passten diese Bedingungen auf die Nacht, in der Voldemort zu euch kommen würde, überein."

„Was waren das für Bedingungen?"

„Die Mondstellung, die Jahreszahl, das Datum, der Umstand… so vieles. Es ist zu langatmig zu erklären.", bestimmte James und redete weiter.

„Als die Zeit kam, der Tag, wartete ich bereits auf ihn. Und er kam. Wir haben uns duelliert. Weißt du noch Lily? Du kamst herunter gerannt und ich habe auf dich gezielt. Bevor ich sagte, dass ich dich lieben würde." Er schaute seine Frau an. Ihr kam die Erleuchtung.

„Oh Merlin, ja! Ich glaube, ich kann mich erinnern. Als du das sagtest, fühlte ich mich, als würde ein Eiswürfel meinen Rücken entlang rutschen. Und ab da wurde es immer kälter. So rasch. Ich dachte es lag an iihm/i, aber es war dann…."

„Der Somnus Mortis Zauber. Er hat deine Seele ummauert und dann in eine Zwischenwelt zwischen dem Diesseits und dem Jenseits versteckt. Eine Welt, in den der Todesfluch nicht hinfinden kann." Lily schluckte.

„War ich also tot?"

„Jein.", antwortete Sirius anstatt James seiner.

„Du starbst, denn deine Seele verließ deinen Körper, sodass dein biologischer Teil sterben konnte. Deswegen bekam Harry trotzdem diesen Schutz und zwang Voldemort in die Knie."

„Aber nachdem dein der Geist deines biologischer Teil auf den Weg ins Jenseits war, fing deine Seele ihn wie ein Netz auf und veranlasste es, dass er in deinen Körper zurückkehrte. Sodass du nicht tot bliebst, sondern in einen Seelenlosen Schlaf verfielst."

„Dieser Prozess dauerte eine Weile, daher bemerkte niemand bei eurer Beerdigung, dass ihr gar nicht richtig tot seid, sondern nur tief, sehr tief am schlafen."

„Warte, stopp! Das heißt James, du hast dich auch damit verhext? Mit diesem Schlafzauber?"

James nickte. „Bevor Voldemort mich töten konnte, schoss ich den Fluch in seine Richtung ab. Merlin sei Dank wich Voldemort aus." Ein kleines Grinsen zierte den Mund des ehemaligen Suchers. „Denn so konnte der Zauber an unseren Komodenspiegel abprallen und auf mich stoßen. Mit mir passierte dasselbe wie mit dir."

„Aber du warst nicht da! Dann hätten wir doch zusammen…"

„Das wussten wir nicht. Ehrlich gesagt, dachte ich das auch. Aber wahrscheinlich gibt es mehrere solcher Zwischenwelten, sodass wir in jeweils eine andere gelangen waren."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. So viele Dinge auf einmal.

„Und wie kommt es, dass wir jetzt wieder…wach sind?"

„Es ist wie mit einem Geheimniswahrer. Jemand muss der Schlüssel sein, der dir neues Leben einhaucht und dich somit aufweckt. Sirius war meiner, ich war deiner. Du kennst doch das Märchen Dornröschen?"

„Natürlich!"

„Nun, dass war kein Märchen, sondern wahre Begebenheit. Dornröschen gab es wirklich. Sie stand auch unter dem Somnus Mortis- Zauber."

„Aber warte, dann hätte sie doch gleich schlafend umfallen müssen!"

„Nein, Lily. Somnus Mortis wirkt nur, wenn deine Seele in Gefahr ist. Wie bei dem Todesfluch."

„Verstehe… Oh Gott, ich verstehe es endlich!"

James nahm sie in die Arme.

„Aber wie ist Sirius hier her gekommen. Er sollte doch in diesen Vorhang fallen?"

Sirius grinste schief.

„Das bin auch. Oder besser: Mein Abbild. Schwierige Magie, aber so praktisch." Er hielt kurz inne.

„Als wir ins Ministerium aufbrachen, liefen alle sofort ins Gebäude hinein. Ich allerdings erweckte vorher schnell mein Abbild zu leben und ließ ihn an meiner Stelle gehen. Mit Übung dauert die Erweckung eines Abbildes höchsten ein paar Minuten. Und ich hatte wahrlich Zeit es zu üben…" Wieder stieg kurz die Verbitterung der langen einsamen Nächte in dreckigen Gassen und feuchten Höhlen in ihm hoch. Doch er verdrängte sie.

„Er fiel hinter den Vorhang. Dann kamen sie heraus. Remus, Harry und die anderen. Ich nutzte die Chance, verwandelte mich in meine Animagusform und machte mich auf den Weg hier her. Nach Codric's Hollow, eurer Gruft, um meine Pflicht als Schlüssel zu erfüllen und euch zurück zu holen, damit wir, wenn ihr soweit seid, endlich hinaus gehen können und die Chance ergreifen, unser Leben zu leben!"

„D…du meinst, wir kehren zurück? ZU Harry?" Sie sah abwechselnd ihren Mann und dann seinen besten Freund an. Beide nickten.

„Oh mein Gott."

„Lily?"

„Ich kann es nicht fassen. Ich meine, oh Gott!" Sie warf sich die Arme von James und drückte ihr Gesicht fest gegen seine Brust.

Ihr Körper fing an zu beben und sich zu schütteln. James spürte die Tränen durch sein dünnes Hemd sickern.

„Lily!"

„Entschuldigt.", murmelte sie. „Ich sollte nicht weinen. Es nur so…unfassbar. Was ihr getan habt, was Sirius aufgeben und ertragen musste. Es ist so schrecklich, grauenhaft und es tut so weh…" Ein lautes Schluchzen hallte von den Wänden wider. Auch hörte sie wieder das Pfeifen des Windes und spürten langsam die einkehrende Kälte, die von Außen in die Gruft gelang.

„Mir geht es gut, Lily.", meinte Sirius und setzte sich neben sie. Strich ihr sanft den Rücken.

„Der Gedanke, dass ihr wieder bei mir sein könnt und Harry seine Eltern wieder bekommt, hat mich all das überleben lassen."

Weinen fiel sie dem Hundeanimagus in die Arme und ließ ihrer Angst, ihre Wut und ihre Freude über ihr neues Leben freien Lauf.

Es war eine Nacht, in der vieles gleichzeitig geschah. Während in einem Dorf die Toten erwachten, kehrten im Grimmauldplatz zwei junge Männer zurück in ihre Zeit, mit dem Gedanken, wie sie ihrer Zukunft ausweichen konnten.

Und in der Stunde, als sich die drei Menschen auf den Weg machten, um sich den finalen Schritt zu gehen, lag ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit einer Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn in seinem Bett und träumte von einer vereinten Familie…

oOo

„Remus, noch etwas Tee?", bot Molly dem Werwolf an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Danke, Molly. Ich bin müde. Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht."

„Ja, schlaf gut, Remus!", rief Tonks ihm nach und trank einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

„Schade das Sirius und James vorhin gehen mussten. Sie waren echt lustig."

Albus Dumbledore lächelte. „Ja, zwei außergewöhnlich kluge junge Männer, mit einem gesunden Humor."

Molly lachte. „Oh und einem Talent einem richtig auf die Nerven zu gehen." Sie lachte. „Ich werde die Eingangshalle wohl nie mehr von der Farbe befreien können."

Tonks grinste.

„Jetzt hat das Haus wenigstens einen etwas freundlicheren Touch."

Molly nickte und setzte sich ebenfalls hin, nachdem sie das Küchentuch beiseite gelegt hatte. Sie seufzte und kippte sich ebenfalls einen Tee ein.

„Dennoch ist es merkwürdig ruhig ohne die beiden. Sie sind zwar erst vor ein paar Stunden in ihre Zeit zurückgekehrt, aber irgendwie…"

„…fehlen sie.", ergänzte sie Remus, der wieder in die Küche kam.

„Wolltest du nicht schlafen gehen, Remus?", fragte ihn Mrs Weasley perplex. Der Werwolf zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, aber irgendwie liegt so eine Spannung in der Luft. Ich kann da unmöglich schlafen."

„Spannung?" Tonks und Molly runzelten die Stirn.

Albus lächelte.

„Nenn es tierischen Instinkt."

„Na dann. Jetzt vielleicht Tee?"

Remus setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz und nickte. „Das wäre nett, Molly."

Die rothaarige Frau nahm die Teekanne in die Hand und schüttete Remus eine Tasse bester Drachentee ein, den es ihrer Meinung gab, als plötzlich die Klingel in Küche ringte.

Molly stutzte. Ihre Augen schweiften zur Uhr ab, die ihr anzeigte, dass es bereits deutlich nach Mitternacht war. Und soweit sie wusste, wollte niemand anders, außer den Anwesenden die heutige Nacht im Quartier verbringen. Doch vielleicht war sie nur nicht informiert worden?

Sie blickte die anderen fragend an, die ihr denselbigen zurückwarfen.

Es klingelte erneut.

„Es sollte vielleicht jemand die Tür aufmachen?", schlug Dumbledore heiter vor. „Könnte doch eine arme Seele auf der Suche nach einem warmen Bett sein!" Molly, Remus und Tonks schienen das sehr zu bezweifeln, da eine iirgendeine/i Seele dieses Haus gar nicht sehen konnte. Das hieße dann ja wohl…

„Erwarten sie noch jemanden?", fragte Tonks den alten Zauberer, der nur lächelte und sie aufforderte die Tür zu öffnen.

„Nun denn." Tonks stand auf und betrat leise die orange schimmernde Eingangshalle. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

„Wer da?"

Die Tür flog auf, laut krachend gegen die Hauswand. Mrs Black wachte auf, doch ehe sie ihre Beschimpfungen loswerden konnte, blieben diese ihr stecken.

Tonks erstarrte zur Salzsäure, als ein Mann mittleren Alters vor ihr stand und sie breit angrinste.

„Hi!", begrüßte er sie und hob cool die Hand.

„D…das ist total…also… völlig abgefahren.", stammelte sie, ehe sie jede Vorsicht über Bord warf und mit einem lauten und schrillen Schrei sich um den Hals des Mannes warf.

„SIRIUS!"

„TONKS!"

„SIRIUS!"

„TONKS!"

„Was soll das Geschrei?", tobte Molly plötzlich aus der Küche, blieb aber wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Das…"

„Sirius!" Remus, der ebenfalls aus der Küche kam, um nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung war, verschlug es wie Mrs Black die Sprache.

„Remus! Molly! Albus." Er grüßte sie alle mit einem breiten Grinsen. Einem Grinsen, was sie bei ihm Jahre nicht gesehen haben. Einem Grinsen, was sie von dem jungen 17 Jährigen Sirius kannten, der vor einigen Stunden in seine Zeit zurückgekehrt war.

„Unmöglich!"

Und dann Poltern auf der Treppe. „Was'n los?", fragte Fred verschlafend, während er, sein Zwillingsbruder, Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Harry die Treppe herunter kamen und den Grund für die Schreier ausfindig machen wollten.

„Hab wat von Schirius gehööhört.", gähnte George und versuchte nicht die Treppe runterzupurzeln, weil er wieder eingeschlafen war.

„I'm back, Leute!", meldete sich Sirius jetzt zu Wort und machte somit auf sich Aufmerksam.

Harry, der wie George kurz vor dem Tor zum Traumland stand, war hell wach.

„WAS!" Er quetschte sich an seine Freunde vorbei und starrte auf den Mann herab, der ihn von der Haustür aus anschaute.

Bevor er aber was sagen konnte, bevor Sirius oder Harry oder sonst wer weiter reagieren konnte, mischte sich eine weitere Stimme ins Geschehen ein. Eine, die Harry verdammt bekannt vorkam…

„Ey Sirius, geh mal beiseite, du stielst uns ja die ganze Show!" Ein Kichern. Eindeutig das Kichern oder Lachen einer Frau. Harrys Herz klopfte hart gegen seine Brust. So hart wie nie zu vor. Er ahnte es, hoffte es, mit jeder Faser seinen Körpers, doch wusste er, dass es dummes Wunschdenken war.

Weder war dieser Mann sein Pate noch waren diese Leute… waren sie…

„Hallo! Schön wieder hier zu sein!", lachte James überschwänglich und bugsierte eine rothaarige und schöne Frau ins Haus hinein.

Es wurde Totenstill.

Lily sah sich um, sah eine rundliche Frau mit rotem Haar, einem anderen Rot wie ihres. Es war feuriger. Ihres war wie etwas bräunlicher. Dann erkannte sie eine junge Frau, die an Sirius Hals hing. Sie hatte grünes Haar, welches sich kräuselte. Erblickte einen Mann ihres alters, der jung im Gesicht, aber dessen Haar fast völlig ergraut war.

„Remus…", flüsterte sie fassungslos, als sie erkannte, wer es war.

Der Werwolf glaubte zu träumen. Es konnte nicht sein! Das war nur ein Streich. Einbildung, es war nicht real. Sie waren tot. Alle drei sie waren…

„Remus, Tonks, Albus. Molly", grüßte James sie alle. Niemand hatte bis jetzt die Teenager auf der Treppe entdeckt. Hatten Fred und Georges Gesäusel nicht wahrgenommen, da sie zu schockiert waren, was – oder besser iwer/i vor ihnen stand.

„Für die, die sie noch nicht kennen: Meine zauberhafte Frau, Lily Potter!"

Molly klappte der Mund auf. Tonks, Remus starrten sie nur unverwandt an.

George und Fred, Ron und Hermine, Ginny und Harry, ja vor allem Harry glaubten ihren Ohren nicht zu hören.

„Oh mein Gott!", stieß Hermine aus, die als erste realisierte, was vor sich ging. Sie sah zu ihrem Schuldirektor, der nur wissend grinste.

Er wusste es! Sie waren es wirklich, nein… doch.

„Oh. Mein. Gott! Das sind deine Eltern, Harry!", sagte Hermine und stieß ihren schwarzhaarigen Freund an, der aus seiner Trance erwachte.

„W…was?", verwirrt schaute er sie an. Das konnte nicht sein! So ein Blödsinn. Das war nur Einbildung, oder? Oder konnte es wirklich…?

„H…Harry?" Harry drehte seinen Kopf nach unten, dort stand die rothaarige Frau. Schlank war sie und schön, so wie Harry sie von den vielen Photos kannte. Und die grünen Augen. Seine grünen Augen, die er von ihr geerbt bekommen hatte. In ihnen fand er so vieles wieder, was er in seinen sah.

„Geh." Hermine stupste ihn an. Langsam glitt er die Stufen herab. Seine Augen huschten zu Dumbledore. Dieser nickte nur und lächelte. Es bestätigte alles. Seine Träume seine Hoffnung… sein sehnlichster Wunsch.

Er sah sein Vater an der Tür stehen, neben Sirius, seinem Paten. Sie waren wieder da. Einfach so.

„D…du bist Harry?" Lily zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er war so groß, so verdammt groß und reif. Er war nicht mehr ihr Baby, er war ein junger Mann geworden. Und sie hatte es verpasst, hatte ihn nicht gesehen, wie er seine ersten Schritte gegangen war, nicht, wie er zum ersten Mal Magie benutzte, seine Einschulung in Hogwarts. Aber am schlimmsten war, sie konnte nicht bei ihm sein, als er sie am meisten gebraucht hatte.

Und jetzt stand er vor ihr. Er sah James so ähnlich, außer den Augen. Die Augen hatte er von ihr. Es waren ihre Augen.

‚Ein wunderbarer Junge', dass hatte James in der Gruft zu ihr gesagt und sie nickte. Er war ein klasse Junge. Er war ihr Sohn.

„Harry!" Bevor Harry wusste was geschah, wurde er in eine tiefe Umarmung gezogen. Spürte eine Wärme, eine Art von Gefühl, die er bis dato nicht kannte. Es war so neu für ihn, aber irgendwie auch bekannt. Vor langer langer Zeit hatte er einmal davon geträumt…

„Harry…" Lily konnte nicht mehr. Es war zu viel für sie. Der Tag, die Geschichten, die Erklärungen, einfach alles. Sie weinte wieder. Aber diesmal, weil sie erkannt hatte, was es wirklich bedeutete, was James und Sirius getan hatten. Dass das einzig wirklich Wichtige für sie nun endlich in Erfüllung gehen konnte. Sie konnte endlich ihren Sohn erreichen. Nun war sie nicht mehr Gefangene in der dunklen Welt, die sie nicht hinter sich lassen konnte. Daran gehindert hatte ihr Kind zu erreichen… zu umarmen.

Dicke Tränen kullerten auf Harrys Schulter, die Umarmung wurde fester.

Jetzt wusste Harry, was es war. Diese Wärme. Es war die Liebe einer Mutter.

„M… Mum?" Er stockte, versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, aber es ging nicht mehr.

„Mum!" Er versteckte beschämt sein Gesicht in ihre Schulter. Es war keine Erscheinung, es war echt.

„I…Ich bin hier, Harry, ich bin hier!"

James und Sirius standen wie all die anderen wie Zuschauer daneben. Wie gerne würde James zu seiner kleinen Familie stoßen, aber er wollte diesen Moment Lily schenken. Er gehörte ihr. Dieser Moment, nach dem sie sich so verdammt lange gesehnt hatte.

Sirius sah seinen besten Freund von der Seite an und gluckste leicht.

James grinste bereit.

„Wir haben es geschafft, Tatze.", lachte er leise. Sirius Glucksen verwandelte sich ebenfalls in ein Lachen. Und seit langer Zeit lachten seine Augen mit.

„Ja, ich weiß, Krone. Wir sind genial."

**TBC**

oOo

Puh, ihr habt's geschafft. Hoffentlich alle. ;)  
Und wenn wir gerade bei Hoffnungen sind… hat es euch gefallen? Ich hege so den Verdacht, dass es etwas langweilig und zum Schluss kitschig war. –drop-

War's so?

Kommentare würden mich jedenfalls sehr freuen!

eure Apfel


	17. „Weil es mein Schicksal ist“ – Teil 1

**Salut! **  
Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben, aber ich lade tatsächlich wieder etwas hoch.  
Wieso? Kreativtief weg? Mehr Zeit?

Nein, ich bin weder voller Motivation, noch lässt mein Leben zeitlich zu, mich an den PC zu setzen und zu tippen. Aber diesen Teil des Kapitels habe ich nun schon länger auf meiner Festplatte liegen und aufgrund der vielen lieben Kommentare (Daaanke, ich hab mich total gefreut!), dachte ich mir, wäre es keine schlechte Idee, es einfach hochzuladen und somit mal ein Lebenszeichen von mir zu geben –lach-

Wann der zweite Teil folgt, kann ich allerdings nicht sagen, denn ich habe keine Ahnung. Sorry, dass ihr so leiden müsst. Ich bin ein schlimmer Mensch. –flenn-

Trotzdem:

Viel Spaß!

**oOo**

**16. „Weil es mein Schicksal ist." – **Teil 1

Es war ein Wunder geschehen. Die Gnade aller Mächte, die diese Welt regierten, hatte sie hier her geführt. Und sie dankte ihnen aus ganzem Herzen, mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers dankte sie ihnen, dass sie endlich aus dem Alptraum erwachen durfte und nun die lang ersehnte Chance bekommen hatte ihr einzig Wahres, ihr Glück in den Armen zu halten. Ihre Hoffnungen waren mit dem Todesfluch von Voldemort gestorben, genau wie sie selber. Sie hatte seit dem nur noch schreckliche Dinge gesehen. Ihre Seele war zerrüttet gewesen und doch… jetzt, als sie ihren Sohn endlich wieder hatte, konnte sie auch wieder hoffen. Sie war wiedergekehrt und mit ihr die Menschen, die sie liebte.

„Lily?" Sanft legte sich die starke Hand von James auf ihre Schulter und zog sich vorsichtig ein Stück von ihren gemeinsamen Sohn weg. „Du schnürst Harry die Luft ab.", witzelte er und zog seine Frau zu sich an die Brust. Seine Lippen berührten ihre Wange kurz und sie lachte verlegen, wischte sich die immer noch kullernden Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„'Tschuldigung.", murmelte sie verlegen und gab James die Chance Harry zu begrüßen.

Braune Augen schauten in grüne, junge Augen, die bereits erschreckend matt wirkten.

„Harry." Nun war er zurückgekommen. Sein jugendliches Selbst dürfte noch nicht allzu lange fort sein, aber auch wenn für Harry und den anderen es vielleicht ein paar Stunden her war, für ihn und Sirius waren es Jahre. Dunkle Jahre voller Ungewissheiten.

Als er damals hier gewesen war, hatte er sich nicht als Vater dieses Jungen gefühlt. Nicht diesen unbändigen Stolz, der gerade in seiner Brust aufwallte. Aber auch nicht diesen Verlust, den er und seine Frau erlitten hatten, ein Gefühl von… unglaublicher Schuld, Wut, Traurigkeit, aber auch Wiedersehensfreude, neuen Glauben und Vertrauen. Es umgab sie eine ungewöhnliche Gewissheit, dass jetzt irgendwie alles… anders werden würde. Das Alles gut werden würde. Sicher, James war sich bewusst, dass jetzt kein Happy End folgen würde, dass der Krieg trotzdem tobte und auch, dass noch viele Menschen ihr Leben lassen würden, freiwillig in den Kampf ziehen, oder keine andere Chance hatten, als sich den Todessern zu stellen. Vielleicht würde dieser Krieg auch ihr erneutes Ende bedeuten. Vielleicht würden sie wieder sterben und dieses Mal gäbe es dann kein Zurück. Aber so sehr sich James Potter sich dieser vielen Vielleichts bewusst war, umso entschlossener war er zu kämpfen. Um sein Leben, für seine Freunde, für seine Frau, aber vor allem für seinen Sohn.

James konnte den schnellen Herzschlag seines Sohnes gegen seinen Brustkorb spüren. Jung und kräftig.

„Du bist mein Junge.", murmelte James, als sich plötzlich zwei weitere Arme sich um den Vater und Sohn schlossen.

Sirius grinste breit und sein Gesicht strahlte. James ließ wie Lily von Harry ab, der kein einziges Wort herausbringen konnte, zu tief saß der Schock und die Freude.

Doch als Harry freie Sicht auf seinen Paten hatte, erwachte er aus seiner Starre, schluchzte erneut heftig auf und warf sich dessen Arme.

„Schon gut, schon gut, jetzt sind wir ja wieder da.", versuchte der Hundeanimagus Harry zu beruhigen und strich ihm fürsorglich über den schmalen Rücken. Er war noch ausgezehrter, als vor einem Jahr, bevor Sirius durch die Vorhänge gefallen war.

Die Mädchen wischten sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Es war so rührend, so verdammt rührend!

Hermine stieß all mögliche Dankesgebete in den Himmel, die ihr einfielen. Ginny wischte mit ihren Nachthemdärmel über ihr gerötetes Gesicht. Sie war schon immer nahe am Wasser gebaut gewesen. Verlegen lachte sie in sich hinein. Doch am schlimmsten weinte Molly. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie zögerlich Harry damals, als sie ihn das erste Mal wie einen Sohn umarmt hatte, reagiert hatte, aber wie sehr er sich dann entspannt hatte. Sie hatte seine Sehnsucht nach einer Mutter praktisch spüren können. Seit dem Tag hatte sie sich vorgenommen gehabt, ihm eine Mutter sein zu können, so gut es eben ging, soweit ihre Kraft ausreichte. Aber jetzt war seine eigene Mutter hier. Eine wunderschöne junge Frau.

Molly Weasley weinte, weil sie sich so sehr für Harry freute, aber auch, weil sie nun auch ein Kind verlieren würde. Er würde immer ein Teil der Familie bleiben, doch hatte er jetzt auch seine eigene und das machte die rundliche Frau auf eine groteske Art sehr traurig.

Tonks war die einzige der Frauen, die keine Tränen vergoss. Im Gegenteil, ihre Augen waren groß geworden, leuchteten vor lauter Neugierde und Fröhlichkeit. Sie wusste, dass sie nichts mehr zu befürchten hatte. Ihr Blick schweifte zu Remus, der regungslos am Türrahmen stand und das Szenario mit Unglauben bestaunte. Tonks lächelte. Sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr leiden musste, nicht mehr trauern. Das zu wissen, machte sie glücklich, sehr sogar.

Dann wanderten ihre Augen zu Albus. Der Direktor wirkte zufrieden und stolz. Der alte Zauberer spürte den Blick der Aurorin und erwiderte diesen mit einem bübischen Zwinkern, als sei ein Streich, den er ausgehegt hatte, endlich gelungen.

Es war als würde ein Licht in Tonks aufgehen und sie verstand, wie dieses Wunder zustande gekommen war. Zufall, ja, Mut auch, ohne Zweifel, aber auch das Vertrauen und die weise Aussicht eines Mannes, der sein Leben denen zugeschrieben hatte, die darum kämpfen wollten.

Sirius, James, Lily und Harry. Es war ein Bild, welches einer sich gerne über den Kamin hing und dann mit schönen Gedanken betrachtete, doch es war noch nicht komplett.

Tonks schlich leise zu Remus hinüber, der sie nicht zu bemerken schien, geschweige denn ihr Vorhaben erahnte. Er bekam es erst mit, als er in Richtung Mitte des Zimmers geschubst wurde, genau auf die kleine Familie zu, die sich gerade wieder gefunden hatte. Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen, drehte in den Millisekunden den Kopf und sah eine grinsende Tonks, die ihm zu winkte. Dann wurde er von vier starken Armen aufgefangen und in den Kreis der verlorenen Seelen aufgenommen.

Jetzt, dachte sich Tonks, jetzt war das Bild perfekt.

Es verging noch viel Zeit, bis sich alle soweit in der Lage fühlten, sich mehr als einige Meter zu bewegen. Langsam legte sich die Aufregung, ließ viele Fragen aufkommen, die auch beantwortet werden würden. Mit der Zeit und mit dem Verstehen, dass etwas Wundervolles geschehen kann, obwohl es Draußen nach Pech und Schwefel stank.

Dumbledore sah den Bewohnern des Grimmauldplatzes hinterher, als sie in die Küche gingen. Molly wollte neuen Tee aufkochen, mit jede Menge Schnaps zur Beruhigung. Sie zumindest brauchte einen! Auch würde sie bestimmt einige Häppchen zu Essen zubereiten.

Dumbledore seufzte tief. Er war müde. Den Schein des Starken aufrecht zu halten, fiel ihm immer schwerer. Er war nun einmal alt, sehr alt sogar. Doch jetzt brauchte er sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen - ein Lächeln zierte den schmalen Mund des Zauberers- denn nun waren seine Kinder endlich wieder heimgekehrt.

oOo

Als Harry die Küche betrat, nahm er seine Umgebung kaum wahr. Für ihn bestand alles aus Schemen, undeutlich, aber vertraut. Seine Gedanken rasten, doch konnte er keinen davon fassen. Das, was heute Nacht passierte, war für ihn unbegreiflich. Seine Eltern, die Menschen, die er nur von Fotos her kannte, waren ihier/i. Sie atmeten dieselbe Luft wie er, sie sprachen, sie weinten und sie fassten ihn an. Eine starke Hand auf seiner Schulter. Warm und fest, die Hand seines Vaters. Eine andere Hand umfasste seine. Weich, schmal, aber genauso warm wie die von James. Die Hand seiner Mutter, die ihn in den Raum zog, auf einen Sitzplatz neben ihr. Warm und ilebendig/i. Es war absurd, irreal, unmöglich! Aber trotzdem… er spürte ihr Dasein.

Harry fragte sich, ob er das jemals begreifen könnte. Er fühlte sich überfordert, überwältigt von Gefühlen, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Sein Blick schweifte zu Remus, der sich neben Sirius gesetzt hatte. Die andere Seite hatte Tonks für sich eingenommen. Dann Ginny, Hermine, Ron, die Zwillinge. Mrs. Weasley tobte durch die Küche, auf der Suche nach den Tassen, in der Hoffnung, dass es für jeden eine Tasse gab. Dumbledore war nicht mehr da.

Dann wurde auch der Stuhl auf Harrys freier Seite zurückgeschoben und sein Vater setzte sich zu ihm. Harry sah ihn an, als er sich niederließ. Und das erste Mal dachte er selbst, dass er genauso aussah wie sein Vater, nur dass er die Augen seiner Mutter hatte.

Harry musste grinsen. Wie sehr hatte es ihn genervt, das jedes Mal erneut zu hören? Und jetzt… jetzt idas/i. Das plötzliche Gefühl laut aufzulachen überkam ihn.

„Oh Merlin.", flüsterte er und unterdrückte das Gefühl mehr oder weniger erfolgreich. Sämtliche Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn. Und dann lachte Harry einfach.

Lily, die seine Hand immer noch fest hielt, drückte sie sanft und schmunzelte ebenfalls. Ihre grünen Augen trafen die ihres Mannes, der auch breit grinste.

Sirius, der gegenüber der kleinen Familie saß, schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Leute, Leute, was für eine Nacht."

Die Zwillinge nickten zustimmend, Hermine und Ginny kicherten, Tonks lachte einfach mit, während Molly triumphierend die nötige Anzahl an Tassen zusammengesucht hatte und nun lächelnd den frisch gebrühten Tee eingoss. Remus seufzte zufrieden.

Egal wie absurd es für einen Außenstehenden jetzt ausschauen möge, für ihn war es der nächste und wichtigste Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

Das Lachen legte sich und Mrs. Weasley servierte den Tee. Es folgte eine Ruhe, die erfüllt von schönen Gedanken war. Niemand dachte an den Morgen, denn der würde noch schnell genug kommen. Jetzt galt es den Moment zu genießen. Auch wenn Molly die Kinder bald darauf ins Bett scheuchen würde, auch Harry, der sich nur widerwillig von seinen Eltern und von seinem Patenonkel trennen wollte. Doch sie versprachen ihn, dass sie, wenn er morgen zum Frühstücken herunter kommen würde, zusammen frühstücken würden, wie eine Familie es machte, und dass dann die ganzen insgeheim gestellten Fragen ihre Antworten bekämen.

**TBC**


End file.
